Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Formerly called 'A True Love Story'. Follow Harry and Draco's trials and tribulations in their 6th year as they make the last stand against the Dark Lord with the help of a young squib along with old and new friends. Disregards official continuity after Goblet of Fire. Warning: Harry/Draco shounen-ai and possible OOC. Story notes and other details inside! Read and review pls!
1. A Plan

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie and Shawn Livinsky. There will be more to come!

Author notes: Take note of the ratings at the beginning of each chapter.

Story notes: Disregards official continuity and epilogue after 'Goblet of Fire', book and movies :)

Warnings: Possible **OOC** in future chapters (I try to be in-character, honest!). Expect lots of drama, angst and fluffy romance up ahead. There will **shounen-ai** due to Draco/Harry eventual pairing and other pairings. Violence in some future chapters, take note by reading the ratings of chapters. Please leave a review. There will be a slight crossover towards end of story which will take about at least 3 chapters. Positive and/or constructive criticism are most welcome. Any flames sent to me will be mostly ignored.

Prominent pairings: Draco/Harry (main pairing), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny and also an OC/OC pairing (Shawn/Pixie)

**18/3/2013: **Due to a recent of flow of reviews telling me redo grammar mistakes as such, I will do just that and slowly correct then as I go. Some bits of the plot may also be edited as well. Mind you this is a pretty old fanfiction as I was still in high school when I wrote this :) anyhow hopefully this will fare better and now each chapter will have a date when it's been edited/corrected.

**6/4/2013:** Changed the story title. Formerly known as 'A True Love Story'.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Plan**

Rating: G

It was night time at the Privet Drive estate. The moon shone high in the sky with the stars twinkling as bright as diamonds. Everything was so quiet and peaceful except the soft hooting of a brown owl that was soaring in the sky.  
Just then two shadowed forms appeared from a particularly dark region of the pavement: a white cloaked individual and an elderly old man. They walked in silence, aware that there were residents sleep in their dreams. After strolling for some time, they stopped in front of a certain house. The one that had a dim glow coming from the top room, it seemed. The individual lowered the cowl to reveal a young girl. She looked on with some certain hidden understanding and curiosity: first at the house then at her guardian.

"Why are we here, Grandfather?" the young girl inquired, pointing at the house.

The young girl looked no older than fifteen. She possessed a slight rounded figure, but her tall height made her look slim. Her fringe was parted to the right and was her long hair was coloured a mahogany brown. Her skin was coloured a light tan and her sparkling brown eyes are hiding behind purple framed spectacles. Underneath her cloak, she was dressed in faded jeans and a purple shirt with sparkles with trainers to match.

"Ah...my dear child. This is where the plan commences," the elderly man paused, making sure that she was paying attention to him. He turned to face her, "And I need you to help me."

The old man was slightly taller by centimetres and looked more than a hundred years. He was aging with white silvery hair with a bushy long beard and moustache. His sky blue eyes seemed to be smiling all the time with a twinkle present in the irises, hiding behind half moon shaped spectacles. He was attired in maroon wizard robes with a pointed wizard's hat to match.

"But...Grandfather...I thought you've said that...what's his name...Harry, yes that's it, will be safe here with his...family..." the last word was dripped with disdain and uncertainty as she kept her gaze at the dim light at the top of the house.

"That's all in the past, Pixie..." he replied, his bright expression turning slightly grim, "I think that he is old enough to handle the full responsibility of being The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"But how can you be sure?" Pixie questioned, "Won't he put his life in danger? You are Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Can't you help him in any way?"

"My magic, advice and knowledge are all I can offer," the old professor turned to face his granddaughter in a thoughtful expression, "But I cannot interfere with Harry's life."

Pixie nodded uncertainly, trying to make sense of his logic. Turning back to the house, she could see a shadowed silhouette of a boy with tousled hair.

"I trust that you will know your way back here, child," the old Headmaster inquired, receiving a nod from his granddaughter.

"Yes. But wha-" she was cut short when her guardian held up his hand so that he could continue.

"The Dursleys will be away in Florida for the remaining last week before the students return to Hogwarts. You fill in as a temporary caretaker of the house. Make sure you take him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies; he knows what to do. Make sure that he's well and that he's at the platform on time. And you, my dear, will be joining us," he finished, seeing the girl look slightly puzzled.

"But there is only one problem, Grandfather..." Pixie paused with unsure eyes, "I am not one of you. I can't go to Diagon Alley with Harry."

"Ah but everyone knows your name, my dear," his eyes twinkled with reassurance as he looked at the girl, "Everyone knows you because you are schooling in Hogwarts and being the only squib to do so."

At this, the girl blushed, feeling embarrassed of being praised or being the center of attention. And she still felt a but uncomfortable being called a squib...

"If only your poor parents and big brother can see you now..." Professor Dumbledore watched as Pixie lowered her eyelids at the mention of her family, "They'll be so proud of you..."

"..."

* * *

Her father was an Auror working for the Ministry of Magic. He was a pureblood wizard while her mother was a muggle. Her brother was born a half-blood but chose not to attend Hogwarts. They were a good family and loved each other very much. But the young girl's life didn't have a good start. Pixie's mother had died shortly after giving birth to her, leaving her in the care of her older brother and father. Her father had been heart-broken of his wife's death and couldn't muster the strength to look after his children. Although he dearly loved his children, Pixie reminded him too much of his beloved wife so the poor girl never saw her father smile whenever he looked at her. He delved too much in his work and became too focused in capturing wanted wizards to quell his heartache. He failed to see that his son and daughter needed the love of a father instead of a hardened Auror. But in the end, he couldn't return to his children as he ended up paying his life when he was pursuing a Death Eater. Her brother became her sole guardian and they lived in seclusion in the woods for ten hard yet wonderful years of hardship. There, he showed her the wonders of magic for the first time and for a time, the child was truly happy. But misfortune struck when her brother died of exhaustion and sickness, finally leaving her an orphan with nowhere else to go.

Albus Dumbledore, sensing great potential in her, took the girl in under the guise of her grandfather and decided to have her educated in Hogwarts. But the Ministry of Magic wouldn't have any of it. After initially mistaking her for a muggle, they eventually classified her as a squib after tracking through her family history and intended to send her back to London after ridding her memories of her time in the wizarding world. Knowing that what the Ministry of Magic would do would only further traumatize the child further, the elderly Headmaster insisted that she was to officially take on his family name and reside in Hogwarts for her safety and education. The child lived in Hogwarts in secret and had her own quarters away from prying eyes. Despite her lack of magical ability, her inquisitive manner and love of books allowed her to absorb vast amounts of knowledge about magic and ancient artifacts.

Most of the time, she would traverse the school, wrapped up in her cloak; so the majority of the student body would know her presence but not her identity. Up until now, only her grandfather, the professors and a select few of the younger students truly knew of her existence. Pixie knew she was different from the rest of the new world she was thrust into. Similar to Argus Filch, she was quiet and preferred to keep to herself. The only people she opened her heart to was her family of professors in Hogwarts and a few students she personally befriended.

* * *

All Pixie remembered of her parents were brief glimpses of their faces and the faint echoes of their voices. They must have been wonderful people since they looked so warm and loving. But the mention of her deceased brother brought tears to her eyes and her face turned solemn. His memory of him remained strong but the one thing she ever regretted was to find where her sibling was buried so that she could pay her respects to him...she had asked Hagrid to aid in her quest but there had been no success after these years...

"I am sorry for bringing it up, child," Dumbledore apologized as he squeezed her shoulder.

"It's okay, Grandfather," she replied, bringing him into a warm embrace.

"It's best to be on our way. It's late," he said, taking hold of her hand and leading her back to where they came from.

Pixie pulled the cowl back over her head to conceal her face. As they slowly walked away, she gazed back at the house where she was supposed to go the next day to execute her guardian's plan.

'Those Dursleys are horrible...it's so terrible to think his own family would to treat Harry like he meant nothing to them. I just hope everything goes according to Grandfather's plan...'

Before long, the two figures disappeared whence they came...

**To be continued...**


	2. Settling In

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie and Shawn Livinsky. There will be more to come!

**18/3/2013: **Here we go...I'm going to see what corrections I can make in this chapter. Bear with me on this :) thanks for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

Rating: PG

"Ah, you must be the new caretaker, Pixie dear," Petunia Dursley drawled with excessive politeness as she ushered the guest inside the house.

"Yes, Mrs Dursley," the guest replied as she laid her backpack and suitcase near the doorway, "So you and your family will be away for a week, is it?"

"Oh, yes," the horse-faced woman paused to look at her watch, "Come along, popkin. We are going to be late."

Thundering thumps can be heard from the stairs. She looked up to see a teenage boy who looked rather...well-covered, to put it politely.

"I presume that you're Dudley," the guest inquired, earning a stare from the boy.

The guest happened to be a young girl with layered, shoulder-length hair that was dyed mahogany brown. Her height made up for her plump figure, and the shorts and singlet fitted her curves nicely. Her stern brown eyes were shining, and purple framed glasses were perched on her nose.

"I am..." Dudley replied, leaning closer to her, "And I think that you are rather attractive."

"Thank you...I guess..." she remarked dryly as she lightly slapped away Dudley's hand that was snaking around her waist, 'And keep your hands to yourself! Honestly...'

With Dudley ushered out of the house and into the car with Vernon Dursley, Petunia continued with her instructions.

"Just make yourself comfortable at home and also watch out for that nasty boy, Harry upstairs. He's nothing but trouble. He has to go back to school within a week and we want him out of the house by the time we are back. Got to fly!"

* * *

After watching the car speeding down the road, Pixie surveyed her surroundings. Not a bad house, she had to admit. The kitchen, the living room...it was okay.  
Just then, she heard more thumping upstairs. Climbing up the stairway, she found a closed door. Pressing her ear against the wood, she could hear someone mumbling inside. Curiosity got the better of her and she knocked on the door. Once...then twice...but no reply. She turned the door knob and peered inside. The sight before her shocked her.

"Oh my God..." she whispered as she ran towards the source of her shock, "Why didn't I open the door sooner?!"

A raven-haired boy by the name of Harry was sprawled on the wooden floor. He looked muscular but thin and his face was flushed. His messy black hair was damp and messy from the sweat clinging to his clammy skin. His eyes were half open, revealing glazed, emerald eyes.  
Kneeling next to him, Pixie felt his forehead and drew back at the hot touch.

'A fever...this isn't good...'

Just then she heard a soft moan coming from the youth. She watched him groggily sitting up and shaking his head. After realising that he wasn't alone, he turned towards Pixie who was looking at him with concern.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, his eyes blinking to see the person before him.

"A friend, Harry," she quickly replied, not catching the bewildered expression on his face, "You have a fever. Stay in bed."

"But the caretaker is-" Harry was cut off as she steadily supported him until he is lying on his bed.

"I'm the caretaker," Pixie said reassuringly to look at Harry, "I can see the Dursleys don't really care about your well-being, huh?"

"You got that right..." he was cut off when a searing pain shot through his head, causing him to fall back onto his pillow.

"Harry!" Pixie cried out as she brushed away his hair to feel his scorching forehead. She pulled back to see a lightning shaped scar above his right eyebrow. It looked angry and red on his feverish face.

"Feel so awful..." Harry moaned, closing his eyes. He paused to feel a warm hand touching his. Opening his eyes, he looked to see Pixie gently patting his arm and her eyes kindly twinkling at him.

He felt comforted, somehow. No one other than Hermione, the Weasleys or any of the other wizards in the other world could be so kind and compassionate. He took in her serene face and gripped her arm.

"What's your name and how do you know mine?" he inquired, struggling to stay awake to talk with his guest.

"Pixie's my name, and my Grandfather told me about you..." she paused to stroke his hand, "That's why I'm here. And as far as I can see, the Dursleys are not the most pleasant company to be with. Especially that guy who seems to be itching to touch me so badly..."

"You mean Dudley. He's perverted, I know..." He paused to close his eyes for a moment before facing her again, "And I'm curious, who's your grandfather?"

Pixie looked uncertain but Harry's imploring look encouraged her. Taking a deep breathe, she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Would you believe that I'm the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore..." she softly said. At Harry's disbelieved stare, she quickly added, "I mean...as far as I remember, he's treated me as one so I see him as such..."

She picked a strand of wool from a worn blanket.

"Unbelievable, huh?" she looked up uneasily at Harry.

"I have to admit...yeah..." Harry smiled genuinely for the first time, "But why did Professor Dumbledore send you here for?"

"He felt that this is the right time to...how shall I put this...interfere with your life with the Dursleys," she shook her head at his feverish state, "And Grandfather is right...you are in such a bad state...how could they do this to you..."

"They're like that, Pixie," Harry strained to sit up so to face her properly, "They don't care about me, not that I mind. They think that I'm a freak of nature just because I'm a wizard like my parents."

"I'm also different, Harry," that caught his attention, "I'm...I'm..."

"What?" he inquired impatiently.

"A squib..." she turned to look at him, "And I live and study in Hogwarts too but in special conditions..."

"You mean you study...the same subjects that we do?" Harry raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Not exactly...I do a lot of reading and researching so I guess it counts as studying. It's enough to keep me adjusted in Hogwarts...except I still had to do Potions..." her face seemed to grimace slightly at the last word.

"That's weird, I mean. That's the first time I've heard or seen a squib actually study in Hogwarts," Harry paused to yawn, "But how come I've never seen you if you've been in Hogwarts all your life?"

Pixie's face turned serious. She exhaled softly before she continued, "You have to understand that only a select few know about my existence and you are added onto the list. I prefer to keep distance lest they say...well...say some unpleasant things about me. But loneliness does take a toll on me so I have very few friends."

"Pixie..." he paused to shift positions so that he was sitting closer to her. It was then she noticed how much taller than she was, "I was also like that before I came to Hogwarts. Before-"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger came along?"

"You're starting to creep me out..." Pixie merely smiled, "Are you the Oracle or something?"

"If I am, I would have predicted the future for you or answer to the questions of life," she joked, "Which I cannot comply with."

"But how do you know so much about us?" Curiosity had just reached the peak of his mind.

"I've been watching and observing people around Hogwarts without them noticing," she paused to tuck a loose lock behind her ear, "Especially you and...certain others...you guys intrigue me."

"So I see..." just then a dizzying pain shot through his head, causing him to wobble slightly.

"Harry!" Pixie caught him in her arms.

Harry's head was laid on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her loosely. He could feel Pixie's fingers stroking his disheveled hair and her breath cooling his heated face.

"Come on, Harry..." she coaxed gently as she laid the tall boy back onto the bed, "You need some sleep."

"Not tired," Harry fought to keep conscious, "What about..."

"Shush, Harry...sleep is the best medicine for now," Pixie said briskly as she tended to the covers, "I'll be back later to check up on you."

Harry yawned and sunk deep within the safe haven of his bed. After making sure Harry was deeply asleep, she headed towards the door.

"Pixie..." Harry's soft voice rang out, causing Pixie to face him. He smiled at her impishly as the merry twinkle returned to his emerald eyes, "Thanks...I mean it..."

Pixie smiled in return, "Just call me if you need anything. Rest."

A soft snore was her reply.

**To be continued...**


	3. Sweet Memories and Musing

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie and Shawn Livinsky. There will be more to come!

Story note: From this chapter on, active flashbacks are italicised.

**19/3/2013**: Ok...I have to tweak here and there so hopefully this chapter will be easier to read. Had a hard day at work so I needed something tender to read as I look over this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sweet Memories and Musing**

Rating: G

Pixie momentarily stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, taking comfort in their warmth. After dusting her pyjamas and making sure that she was comfortable on the sofa, she resumed her sewing while listening to the soft crackling of the burning logs. She looked up at the staircase, a small frown present on her face.

A while ago, Harry had suffered from a massive headache from one of his dreams with Lord Voldemort. She shuddered. As a squib, she was familiar with the name of the Dark Lord and it often sent shivers down her spine. She had to feed Harry lots of fruits and a few aspirins to ease the headache and to get his immune system working.

After easing Harry back into slumberland, she was content to work on her embroidery while mentally reminding herself to check up on Harry later.

"Great...just great, I just have to leave the scissors in my bag," Pixie grumbled with irritation as she reached for the work bag.

As she fumbled with the bag's contents, her hand brushed something soft and fluffy. Reaching deeper, she pulled out an object. It was a stuffed Yorkshire terrier puppy with pink ribbons decorating its ears. She fondly held the toy close to her as her cheek brushed against the synthetic fibres. A near-forgotten flashback began to play in her head, making her recollect how the toy became precious to her...

* * *

_It was the merry season of Christmas yet soft sobbing could be heard down the beautifully adorned main corridor, coming from a particularly dark corner at the bend. A girl was sitting against the stony wall, her knees high against her chest and face buried between them. She was dressed in a pink jumper and trousers with white socks. Her long ebony hair covered her back like a silky curtain._

_After the sobs subsided, the girl perked her head up. Her bespectacled chocolate brown eyes scanned for any sign of life near her. Picking herself up, she ran about the corridor._

_"Brother...where are you..." the little girl's cries echoed, "Don't leave me!"_

_Exhausted from crying and running, she fell to the ground. She cried once again. She was frightened, lost and alone. She sneezed and sniffled, feeling hot and cold all of a sudden. She curled herself into a ball, wishing the growing pain in her head would go away. Feeling weaker each moment, she eventually gave into a deep slumber, unaware that a pair of bespectacled dark blue eyes was watching her. A figure stepped out of thr shadows and approached the unconscious girl._

_A young student from Ravenclaw was strolling down the corridor to admire the decorations when he heard the sobbing and the distressed calls. His curiosity heightened as he went towards the source. There were few students staying behind for the Christmas holidays. A few Gryffindors, about three Hufflepuffs and himself. No doubt that all the Slytherins have someplace to go home to.  
The volume of the noises increased as he went further down the corridor. His eyes widened with concern and surprise when he found a young girl dressed in pink, all curled up on the stony floor while weeping and shivering from the chilly air. His heart burned with sympathy. There was no doubt that she was very lonely. Lonely like he was. He was a new student and so far he hadn't made any new friends after the first term because of his fascination with muggle things, especially computers.  
He snapped back to reality when he saw her suddenly still on the cold floor. He ran to where she laid and knelt down beside her. Gripping her shoulders firmly, he propped her up carefully to closely examine her. Her skin was clammy and her face was flushed and hot to the touch. Her breathing was laboured. He knew it wasn't a good sign when one breathed that way; he hoped it wasnt pneumonia. He shook her gently._

_"Miss?" he softly called, "Miss, are you all right?"_

_A pitiful sob was his only reply; he looked down to see the girl looking up at him with sorrowful eyes. She clutched her head and cried softly._

_"I feel so awful," she wailed anxiously._

_"Easy...I got you. Don't move too much or you'll hurt yourself," he gripped her arms and pulled her up to her feet, "Can you walk on your own?"_

_She wobbled before falling into his arms, her cheek against his clothed chest, "...so tired..."_

_Then she blacked out and fell limp in his embrace. He panicked slightly but sighed with relief after feeling that her pulse on her neck was still strong. But he knew she needed some medical treatment. He can't get her to the hospital wing, it's too far away. The Ravenclaw Tower was nearby...he was the only Ravenclaw staying...it wouldn't hurt to nurse her back to health in his dormitory. He knew enough about caring for the sickly. On top of that, there was three weeks of no school. After lifting the girl into his arms, he trudged his way back to the Ravenclaw tower, careful to not jostle the precious patient he was carrying._

* * *

_"Hello, miss," a gentle voice called out to her and she opened her eyes._

_Sitting up, she realised she wasn't in her room near the Headmaster's office. Instead, she was in a room with six beds and desks. The comforters and drapes were coloured navy and sapphire blue. She was sitting on one of the beds, thick blankets draping over her legs. And on top of that, a boy was sitting nearby and was smiling at her. He had sandy brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. Square black-rimmed glasses covered his eyes. She blushed lightly and shyly looked away._

_"How did I end up here?"_

_The boy sat closer to her._

_"I found you in one of the corridors. So I took you back to the Ravenclaw tower and nursed you back to health. You look much better now."_

_"I feel much better too. I didn't know I was sick," she looked back at her rescuer and surveyed her surroundings, "It all seemed like a dream..."_

_"You were having a terrible fever. I'm just glad it's not pneumonia otherwise you'll be in worse shape," he felt her forehead and nodded with approval, "Oh good, at least you don't feel scorching hot now."_

_"Thanks..." she said softly as she twiddled her fingers, "Thank you for finding me and for taking care of me..."_

_"What happened to you back there?" his bright expression turned serious. He watched her face mould with a mournful expression._

_"My brother died recently and this is my first Christmas without him. I wish he is here now..." a few tears trickled down her cheeks and she sniffled, attempting not to cry in front of the boy in front of her._

_"I'm sorry to hear that...hey, it's okay," the boy leaned in close to place her head on his shoulder as he combed her fringe, "You can't bring your brother from the dead. But you'll know that he'll always be with you..."_

_He took her hand and placed it on her chest above where her heart was beating._

_"You may be sad that he's gone..." he paused to wipe a stray tear from her cheek, "But he would've want you to continue living in this world and...and there are others who care about you."_

_At this, the girl ceased her crying at the comforting words. She rubbed her sore eyes with the back of her hand._

_"That reminds me...I don't know your name," the boy paused and his cheeks were tinted pink._

_"Pixie..." she blushed with embarrassment, "What's yours?"_

_"Shawn Livinsky..." his dark blue eyes were shining brightly and he reached out to grab her hand, "Why won't you tell me your last name?"_

_Pixie fidgeted uncomfortably._

_"It's stupid, really," Shawn gave her an imploring look, which made her sigh in defeat, "Okay, it's Dumbledore. Pixie Dumbledore. I take after his name since he's a grandfather I never had..."_

_At that, she heard him gasp, letting go of her hand. Pixie shut her eyes, feeling sadness building within her._

_'It's always the same...when I am beginning make friends...they-'_

_"Pixie Dumbledore..." she looked up to see him who was grinning excitedly, "So the rumors are true. You're the only squib to ever school in Hogwarts. That's incredible."_

_Pixie looked on with surprise, hardly believing his excited reaction. Yet she felt her heart unclench and she found herself smiling with relief._

_"You don't mind if I'm...different from you?"_

_"Should that matter? I mean you're a nice girl and that's what matters."_

_"What about you? Have your friends come home for the holidays?"_

_Shawn lowered his eyelids._

_"I...I...uh...I don't have any," he said in a low voice, "It's because I have a fascination in muggle things, especially computers and they thought it strange why I'm curious about them.."_

_"Hey, Shawn..." she placed her hand over his, "I can show you what they do if you like. I know a bit about them and...I'd like to be your friend...if you want to."_

_"Seriously? That'll be cool..." he nodded. The smile returned to his face as he enveloped her in a hug._

_They stayed that way for some time. Pixie's head was resting on his shoulder while her arms were around his back. Shawn's cheek nuzzled against her hair while Pixie closed her eyes as she savoured his body warmth. Shawn pulled back after a while to comb a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
Taking her hand, Shawn led Pixie out of the dormitory. Genuine smiles were plastered on their faces._

_"You know...you look prettier when you smile," Shawn sincerely commented, causing the girl to blush in a crimson shade._

_"You flatterer," Pixie giggled as she shoved past Shawn. Looking back, she stuck her tongue out, "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"_

_"We'll see who the slowpoke is!" Shawn laughed as he chased the girl out of the dormitory._

_With that, the two young teens could be seen running along the corridors, their joyous laughter echoing in the air. Little did they know that they were watched by the elderly Headmaster who was currently searching for her. He smiled at the endearing sight as he stroked his beard contently._

* * *

_A beautifully decorated Christmas tree was situated near the fireplace, the dancing flames casting a golden glow over the decorations. Blue tinsel and silver baubles draped the high ceiling of the common room. Pixie and Shawn sat next to each other. Both were in their pyjamas and were cuddling next to each other._

_"Hey, I got something for you," Shawn whispered as he crawled to the tree. He retrieved the sole present lying near the tree trunk._

_"I've got something for you too..." Pixie admitted shyly as she took the gift out from her backpack._

_"Merry Christmas, Pixie," Shawn smiled as he handed her a small box wrapped in shiny purple paper dotted in silver stars and tied with a white satin ribbon._

_"Merry Christmas, Shawn," Pixie whispered as she presented a package wrapped in metallic blue paper._

_"On the count of three, we open them together, okay?" Shawn instructed as calmly as possible. But like Pixie, he could hardly contain his excitement, "One...two...three!"_

_Soon sounds of paper ripping and tearing filled the room.  
Then after, they were smiling at each other while admiring their gifts._

_"Awww...how sweet," Pixie giggled when she held a stuffed dog toy with pink ribbons on its ears, "Such a cute Yorkshire terrier. Thank you."_

_"You shouldn't have. This is so cool," Shawn exclaimed while he was flipping through a large hardcover book about computers, "Thanks for the great gift."_

_Clutching the book close to him, he shifted closer to Pixie who was still stroking the toy lovingly. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"I'd say this is a start of a beautiful friendship," Shawn remarked as he turned to gaze at her._

_"And how..." she murmured, hugging the gift close to her heart and snuggling up close with her new friend._

* * *

She would always have that sweet memory in Hogwarts to cherish. Since their first Christmas together, the two of them had began to spend time together. They read books together, took walks around the school grounds and spent their time talking about miscellaneous topics. The more they saw each other, their friendship blossomed close to one shared by close siblings. But soon the feelings blossomed into something more committing and meaningful...love, which happened in Pixie's case.

Pixie sighed and suddenly lost interest in her sewing. It had been three years since she realized she had fallen hard for her best friend yet something was holding her back from telling Shawn how she really felt.  
Perhaps it was because Shawn had begun to show interest in other girls and was slowly starting to spend less time with her. Maybe it was because she feared the rejection she would face and that she would jeopardize the friendship between them.  
But there was one time their solid friendship hit a rock. She could still remember that fateful day. It had taken place two years ago when his Quidditch team lost to Slytherin. She tried all she could to cheer him up. But his frustration boiled over and for the first time, he yelled at her to go away and leave him alone. She could still remember the cruel words and the hurt she felt in her heart. The incident had affected the closeness of their friendship because while they still kept in contact but Shawn now spent most of his time with other girls. The loneliness she felt in her youth had come back to haunt her.

Pixie's heart felt heavy at the thought. She couldn't deny that Shawn's distance had hurt her greatly. But she tried keep her head up and one day, she would bring up the courage to confess her feelings to him.

"Shawn...I still love you even though you might not feel the same for me..." she whispered to the dancing flames, "Now if only I could say that in person..."

Pixie felt her eyelids getting heavier. The thoughts running in her head was enough for her to slowly doze off. Taking a stray blanket from the other sofa, she wrapped it around her body and laid her head on the arm rest. Letting out a huge yawn, she clutched the toy close and fell asleep.

**To be continued...**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie and Shawn Livinsky. There will be more to come!

**19/3/2013:** Here is another chapter edited. This is kinda therapeutic and weird, reading your old works and realizing how much of a dork for having to write it :) And yes, how terrible my grammar was. I enjoyed writing it at that time so why not now?

* * *

**Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed**

Rating: PG-13

"Why can't I sleep?" Harry grumbled as he sat up in bed.

He had been attempting to sleep for the past four hours but the nightmare prevented him from doing so. Pixie had fed him fruits and gave him aspirins earlier. Although he felt better afterwards, sleep was eluding him.  
Rolling to the side, his eyes drew to the little bedside table. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Then his attention was centered onto a particular photo. Holding it, he smiled at the photo and ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

"Draco..." he whispered softly. His eyes shone with a sad twinkle and a small tender smile graced his lips, "So beautiful..."

The photo displayed a handsome young boy with platinum blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. A relaxed smile was present on his facial features and his eyes possessed a soft shine.

"If only you knew how I feel for you..." he murmured as he gazed at the figure with need and sadness.

Harry and Draco were supposed to be enemies. Harry from Gryffindor, being The-Boy-Who-Lived and Draco from Slytherin, being a son of a Death Eater. Those differences set them apart and they were killing him. Each time he had wanted to reconcile with him, he often ended up having fights with him. The yearning need to make contact with the blonde soon developed into a feeling that he lacked all his life...love. He realized that he actually was in love with Draco. It was unexplainable but there was something about the young Slytherin that made him so adorable.  
Something was preventing from making contact with Draco and that often brought tears to his eyes. Ron, Hermione and their other schoolmates knew nothing about his hidden predicament.  
He felt like an idiot to give in to these feelings. He had discovered love and it hurt him badly. He had always been obstinate, which was typical for a true Gryffindor. But every time he thought of Draco, his heart would ache for his presence and he often thought back to the day he refused to take that offered hand back in their first year.

Harry felt relieved and happy that he took the picture when Draco wasn't paying attention to him. He had stumbled upon him when Draco was alone and the Slytherin hadn't sensed his presence. He had been shocked to the core at how different Draco looked when he was smiling. His grey eyes lost their hard and cold appearance and seemed to sparkle in a silvery twinkle. He had with him an old muggle camera that once belonged to Dudley and without a moment's hesitation, he snapped the picture. Since then, he kept the picture as a keepsake. And the more he looked at it, the more he adored the smiling face in the photo. That happened about a year ago.

He sighed and got off from the bed. Sleep was definitely not coming to him. He felt like he needed someone to talk to...at least for a while before he can drop off to sleep again. He carefully pocketed the photograph and opened the door silently. He made his way to the living room.

* * *

There was a warm glow coming from the fireplace. Nearing the doorway, Harry peered inside and noticed Pixie slumbering on the sofa. The blanket hung loosely on her body and something was clutched in her arms. Just when he was about to go back upstairs, he heard a soft voice calling him.

"Harry?" he turned around to see Pixie looking at him with sleepy eyes and a look of concern on her face, "What are you doing here? Are you alright? Do you need something for your fever?"

"No, I'm alright. Just couldn't sleep, that's all," Harry sat next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts, perhaps?"

"It's nothing big..." Harry shrugged, "Just had a lot running in my head..."

"About your crush?" that made Harry stare at her with surprise. She pointed at his face, "Your blush gave it away."

Harry shot his hand up and felt his cheek. It was warmer to the touch than usual. He quickly turned away in embarrassment. Just then, he felt her hand on his, gripping his fingers comfortingly.

"I was thinking the same thing before I fell asleep. About who I love..." she confessed as she moved to sit closer to him, "Who's the lucky girl?"

At this, he shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't have the heart to inform that he was actually gay. He had dated other girls like Lavender, Pansy and even Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on when he was in the third year of Hogwarts. He even had something for Ginny too. But all in all, he truly felt nothing for them. The shortest relationship lasted a month while the longest was about a year.

"It's not a girl, Pixie..." he paused, making sure that she was paying attention, "I'm...I'm...what I meant to say..."

Pixie was looking at him curiously. But she smiled at him for encouragement.

"I'm gay..." the smile on Pixie's face slowly disappeared to be replaced with a neutral look. Harry exhaled heavily and continued, "That's something, huh?"

With the last word spoken, Harry felt Pixie's hand loosen its grip.

"I'm sure that you're disgusted with the news. But it's true," he felt his heart clench. If a girl he barely knew reacted this way, then his best friends' reactions would be similar or worse...

"Hey, come on. Don't assume the worst before I answer. I'm not disgusted, Harry..." Pixie said, placing a palm on Harry's cheek, turning him to face her, "But I must say that I'm rather shocked about it."

Harry breathed with relief, feeling better about her response.

"So then who's your crush?" Pixie inquired, her brown eyes shining brightly.

"You wouldn't want to know. Trust me," Harry said rather uncomfortably.

"I insist," she looked back with a defiant gaze.

Instead of answering, Harry took out the photo and handed it to her. Her eyes widened with amazement at the handsome figure in the photo.

"Draco Malfoy?" she whispered in wonderment, "That's him? He looks really handsome."

"You know him?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I told you, Harry," Pixie laughed softly, "I watch and observe everybody in Hogwarts in the background."

"Did you ever talk to him?" the topic was starting to interest the young Gryffindor.

"Several times, but he often gave me the cold shoulder whenever I passed by," she replied, "What makes you like him anyway?"

"I just feel that he...well...I thought I saw something in those eyes of his...it makes me think that...Draco is not as bad as he seems. It made me think that perhaps he's lonely as I am."

"That's understandable..."

"What about you?" Harry picked up the toy terrier and stroked its fur, "You said that you've a crush on someone."

"Shawn..." Pixie reached for her backpack and pulling out a photo, "He's the boy on the right and there's me at the left."

Harry examined the photograph. A bespectacled young boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes had an arm wrapped around Pixie, who looked a bit younger then. Both of them are smiling and were hugging each other.

"That was taken about three years ago," Pixie explained.

"But you two look like you've known each other very well," Harry looked curiously at Pixie who started blushing, "How can you have a crush on him?"

"We've been good friends since we were eleven. But he doesn't know that I wanted to be more than friends. I hate to admit but...I've fallen in love with my best friend. But then other girls started to fall for him and I can't help feeling jealous. They are prettier and smarter than me and they're witches," Pixie paused to take a deep breath. Her eyes were grim and forlorn, "But everything changed when his Quidditch team lost against Slytherin and it brought out the worst of his temper...since then I...our friendship hadn't been the same since..."

"I guess we're stuck in the same boat, Pixie," Harry commented, "But somehow, I kind of feel better after talking to you."

"Me too," Pixie's small smile returned but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"But I'm more worried about my friends' reactions," Harry rubbed his temple, "It's bad enough that I have to come out of the closet but telling them that I've fallen hard for Draco Malfoy...I'd rather not think about it..."

"I'm sure that they'll support the decisions that you make. If they care for you deeply, they will listen," Pixie said reassuringly, "And even if they don't at first, they'll come around eventually."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Pixie sighed as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her and gazed at the bright flames in the fireplace. Earlier a sleepy Harry had gone upstairs and back into his room to catch up on much needed slumber.  
She felt happy and awkward from what had transpired earlier.  
On the awkward side, she felt guilty for not telling Harry that she had actually befriended Draco Malfoy exactly a year ago and had learned about his secrets. In truth, Draco hated being the son of a Death Eater and feared for his life at the hands of the Dark Lord. He was to receive the Dark Mark once he came of age but he was doing all he could to avoid that terrible fate. The young Slytherin actually admired Harry and even had strong feelings for him. She didn't want to spill the beans to Harry just yet; he had enough surprises for one day. But he would definitely know, one day for sure.  
On the happy side, now that she knew that both boys truly had feelings for each other, she was sure that the next encounter between them could become civil.  
She glanced at her watch; it was half past two in the morning. She still didn't feel sleepy at all.

'I wonder what Draco's doing now? It wouldn't hurt to visit him as long as I come back to catch a few hours of sleep and be in time for breakfast.'

Pixie quickly pulled on a sweater and reached for the little pouch of Floo powder in her bag.

Since last year, it had been a ritual for Pixie to secretly meet Draco in his bedroom at night to bring comfort to his suffering. She could get there by Floo powder easily.  
She strolled to the dying fireplace and stood there for a few moments. Taking a pinch of Floo powder, she blew the powder into the fireplace whereupon the flames turned emerald green.

"Malfoy Manor," she whispered so not to wake Harry upstairs.

Within seconds, she disappeared.

**To be continued...**


	5. A Friend In Need

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie and Shawn Livinsky. There will be more to come!

**19/3/2013**: I'm really on the roll here:) Never thought I'd travel down memory lane and see how far my story had come...oh well, at least I hope that its getting easier to read now.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Friend in Need**

Rating: PG-13

"Ouch!"

Pixie winced in pain as she landed directly on her bottom among the ashes, making her cough.

She carefully stepped out of the fireplace. Taking her glasses off, she quickly rubbed her eyes. Then she dusted herself and shook her hair to get rid off the dust clinging onto her clothes. The last thing she did was to keep a small fire going in the ashes so that we could Floo herself back to Privet Drive.  
After saving the embers and making sure no one else was about, she quietly crept down the heavily furnished corridor, turning here and there until she reached a door that was left partially open. A sliver of light trickled from the opening. That meant Draco was awake. But just as she was reaching for the handle-

"No, Father!" Pixie retracted her hand as soon as she heard a frightened voice call out. She knew who it was...

Then the voice was replaced by anguished yells, followed by ominous thumping sounds. Pixie held her breath in horror, quilling herself not to cry out for the victim. Soon the beatings and yells ceased...then soft sobs could be heard. Pixie fidgeted, wishing the evil being would leave so that she could tend to her friend.  
The sound of resounding footsteps made her flee to a dark corner of the corridor. Peeking around, she could make out a tall man with blond hair. She knew that man. In the more recent times, Draco feared him greatly. But what made her face turn white was the small rivers of blood trickling down his large manicured hands. Draco was that badly injured?!

"Stupid boy..." the man muttered darkly. Pixie held her breath, praying that Lucius didn't sense her presence. She sighed with relief when he turned away in a different direction.

* * *

Making sure that Lucius was out of sight, she ran out from the shadowed corner. She peeked through the partial opening. The sight before here made her burst into the room without warning.  
A shivering body laid prone on the carpeted floor. She made out the blood spills on the fuzzy surface.

'Why would a father beat his own flesh and blood...' Pivxie shook her head in disgust, 'What a monster...'

Upon closer inspection, she could see briefly the dark bruises and cuts marring the pale skin. His abused body was heaving with every heartbreaking sob. Her heart ached when she heard his pleas to stop. She cautiously approached Draco and knelt beside him.  
Draco obviously had a good sense of hearing. For when she was about to touch him, he quickly spun around and scrambled as far away from her. His face was hidden well by his injured arms and hands.

"Draco..." Pixie reached out for Draco again but her hand was slapped away roughly.

"Get away from me. Stay away," Draco whimpered.

"Draco, I-" she moved closer to clutch his arms. She didn't count on the young boy to start in her grasp, "Draco! It's me, Pixie!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Draco screamed.

Pixie ignored the threats and gently pried the hands shielding his face. She held back her horrified gasps as she finally saw the true extent of his wounds...

"How...why..."

His face was covered with bruises that were staring to turn purple. Fine cuts could be seen above his eyebrows and cheeks. A trail of blood was trickling down the side of his mouth. The bruises were angry and red on his arms and legs and the cuts looked deep. The creases on his pyjamas top were located near his muscled abdomen; Pixie assumed that that was where all the beatings had landed.  
His fearful grey eyes lost their stony appearance and were shining with painful tears. She reached out a hand to brush away the blood away from his mouth.

"Draco, it's me..." Pixie softly whispered, "It's Pixie..."

"P-" Draco's eyes widened and the tears spilled over and mixed with the blood on his face.

"Hey...it's ok...I'm here now just like I promised..." she placed a finger on his chapped lips.

Draco immediately broke down. His long arms quickly snaked around her body and held on tightly. He pressed his face against her neck, allowing the hot tears to trickle down her skin. Pixie slowly wrapped her slender arms around the weeping young man and rested her head against his disheveled hair. She could smell the metallic tang of blood but all she cared was the trembling Draco in her arms.  
Slowly the sobbing was replaced by laboured breathing and occasional sniffling. Draco's grip on Pixie relaxed but he didn't release her. Pixie took the moment to stroke through his hair and whispering sweet words to him. Draco sniffed as he buried his face near her chest and reveled in her warmth.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled softly.

"Sorry about what?" Pixie questioned as she watched Draco pull out off the embrace.

"For slapping you away like that..." Draco whispered, looking down in shame, "I thought you were my father coming back to beat me up...like always..."

"Don't be a git..." Pixie gripped his chin to make him look into her eyes, "I know you didn't mean it."

Pixie laid a hand on his chest, feeling the heartbeat against her fingers and she reached up to stroke his cheek gently with her free hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

After getting some items from the adjoined bathroom, Pixie led Draco to his bed and set about her task of tending to his injuries. She cleaned the cuts and rubbed ointment onto his bruises, all the while checking his stomach for any more wounds.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. More tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. Did it hurt?" Pixie apologized as she quickly wiped his tears away with her fingers.

"No no...I'm fine...it's just...I'm scared," Draco admitted in a small voice, "I'm scared of getting beaten. I'm scared of Father. I'm scared of...everything..."

Pixie paused and gazed at the broken young boy before her. A bare vulnerable soul was what she saw beyond his icy demeanor. It took several months of chance encounters for the Slytherin to warm up to her but it was worth it. She had learned that Draco always had to put up a charade of his cold exterior to draw fear from his fellow students since they always saw him as a bully. Like Harry, he yearned for someone to accept him for what he truly was...

"Draco, maybe this piece of news will make you feel better..." Pixie paused to gauge Draco's reaction.

The pain in his eyes was replaced by a twinkle of hope. The tears ceased and he was looking at her expectantly.

"Remember you told me about your...um...crush on Harry?" a wary nod was her response, "I've talked to Harry-"

"When did you meet him? How is he? Where is he?"

"I'm the current caretaker at the Dursleys' residence. Harry was having a fever and," Pixie saw the panic rising in the grey eyes so she hurriedly continued, "But he's fine now. I gave him some fruits and aspirins. He's as right as rain now."

She watched Draco sigh, his shoulders sagging with relief.

"Harry couldn't sleep. We talked for a while and apparently he does have feelings for you. In fact...he loves you..." she finished and smiled at the sight before her. Draco's face was practically glowing despite the fine scabs and bruises on his skin.

Draco felt like he was on cloud nine. Although he didn't smile, his eyes seemed to twinkle more brightly than usual. But then, anxiety gripped his heart in a vice. Did she...

"But I didn't say about you having a crush on him, though," Pixie eased him as she patted his arm. But her face turned serious, "Or should I tell the truth to him on your behalf?"

"No!" Draco said sharply, making Pixie jump out of her skin, "He can't know about it! I mean-"

"Then I suggest that you see him the minute you return to Hogwarts," Pixie interrupted. Draco looked up to see a frown etched on her face, "I've been observing Harry ever since he's arrived at Hogwarts and there after, Draco. After the fourth year, he looked so broken. He's no longer cheerful as before. He kept on blaming himself for Cedric's death and he made himself a scapegoat of that incident. Even with his friends' support, he couldn't have one thing that he needed most...that's love. I believe that you can give it to him as he can to you. Can't you let him know that you're there for him?"

Draco was deep in contemplation after Pixie's speech. It was true. Draco had often noticed Harry looked more reserved and quiet than usual. He often spent his time alone ever since Ron and Hermione went steady and spent less time with him. Whenever he would send an insult at him, Harry would just flinch and ignore him. When he spied on Harry from afar, he would be on his own, silently crying out his pain.  
Draco nodded and looked at Pixie. But the sad expression remained on his face.

"I would..." Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, "But after all these years of causing harm and throwing insults at him, I'm not sure whether he will forgive me."

"Draco, listen to me," Pixie gripped his hands comfortingly, "Love knows no boundaries and goes beyond them. I'm sure that you can bring up the courage to tell Harry how you feel."

The silver-eyed boy smiled for the very first time. This smile wasn't the usual evil smirk she remembered. It was beautiful and absolutely breath-taking. It was enough to light up the whole world. Draco felt hope. Maybe he could help Harry feel better...to make him see a different perspective in life...and to help getting rid off the guilt that was building in his heart.  
Pixie observed the beautiful smile. Now she knew why Harry kept the photo at all times. She guided Draco to lay down beneath the covers after noticing the exhaustion clouding his face. Then she sat beside him and combed his hair with her fingers.

"Pixie...you remind me so much of my mother..."

"Come to think of it...does she know about what your father is doing to you?"

"Yes...but..."

Pixie was beside with shock when Draco started crying again.

"Now she's gone. That bastard murdered her because of me."

Pixie felt like she was having a heart attack.

"What do you mean?!" Pixie exclaimed, grabbing the Slytherin's shoulders.

"She died saving me..." Draco croaked hoarsely, "Father was drunk one night from one of his so-called business parties. He was mad all of a sudden and started chanting curses everywhere. I must have done something wrong because he fired the Avada Kedavra curse at me. She jumped...in...t-the way and.."

"My God..." Pixie felt her own tears building, "I didn't know...I...I'm so sorry..."

Pixie gathered the boy in her arms. Together they cried. Pixie's tears trickled down her cheeks as she held back her sobs. Draco wept loudly, burying his head further into Pixie's chest.  
She rocked him back and forth like a baby. After a while, Draco reached out to grip her hand and threw her a wide-eyed look.

"Don't go..." Draco whispered, "Stay with me...please..."

"I'd love to..." Pixie paused to stroke his cheek, "But Harry's waiting for me back in Privet Drive."

"I don't want to be alone..." Draco gripped her hand tighter to prove his point.

"Would you like it if I hum a lullabye so that you can sleep?" Pixie asked shyly. Draco hesitantly gave her a nod, "Don't worry, I'll stop by your bedroom every night just like last year's summer break. Maybe you can steal a peek at Harry for a night once the coast is clear and your injuries healed."

That brought a smile on his face and loosened his grip on her hand.

"I'd like that..."

"My brother sang me to sleep every night before he passed away," Pixie struggled to hold back her tears at the mention of her deceased sibling, "Here..."

Draco sat up and hugged Pixie as he leaned his head on her shoulder. In return, Pixie leaned her head against his golden hair and kissed his forehead. She held both his hands.  
She had forgotten the lyrics but the melody remained in her memory banks. Forming the images and music in mind, she began to hum. Pixie laid back slightly, allowing Draco's head to rest on her chest. Draco's eyes watered as he continued to listen to the sweet hums of the girl holding him. He scooted closer to her, clambering nearly on top of her like a giant cat. She welcomed the gesture and watched with satisfaction as Draco yawned and closed his eyes, the magic of the lullabye finally easing of his fears...

When Pixie finished, she carefully placed the sleeping boy back onto his bed and covered him with the silk comforter. Draco looked serene in his sleep as she slowly pried the fingers from her arms. Bending down, she planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Harry..." she heard him whisper in his sleep.

She glanced at her watch; it was half past five. She could sleep for three or four more hours. It would be enough for now.

"See you tomorrow night, Draco..." she whispered as she tiptoed out of the bedroom.

* * *

She raced to the fireplace and breathed with relief that the fire was still alive. Throwing another pinch of Floo powder, she watched the flames turn green.  
With a whisper of 'Privet Drive 4', she disappeared.

Unknown to Pixie, a pair of glowing scarlet red eyes watched her every move. A heavily cloaked figure stepped forth to play with the dying embers in the fireplace.

"Soon, my dear Pixie..." the voice was as cold as ice, "You'll prove to be of some use to me..."

**To be continued...**


	6. Reconciliation

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. There will be more to come!

Warning: This is the part where the yaoiness comes in betwen Harry and Draco as well as OOC-ness. I warned you...

**20/3/2013:** Now if I remembered correctly, I wrote this while I was reading the fourth book. Thought it would be a great time to write this story :) that was over 10 years ago...how time flies...

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reconciliation**

Rating: PG-13

Harry blinked his eyes open when he felt the warm soft sun rays shine onto his face. He sat up and reached for his glasses. As he stretched, he realized that he felt more energized. It was as if the fever hadn't existed. He no longer felt lethargic and his face no longer felt flushed. He checked his clock. It was ten o'clock.  
Pushing the blankets aside, Harry bolted out of his bedroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Harry opened the door to find Pixie in a dressing gown, sitting on the kitchen table while sipping a hot drink. She smiled at him upon his entrance.

"Good morning, Harry," Pixie greeted as she put down her mug and walked over to the microwave, "How do you feel?"

"Much better," Harry watched as she pulled a plate of muffins from the microwave, "Thanks for getting rid of the fever."

"I'm just glad you're up and running. You'd better eat up," she placed the tray in front of the raven haired boy, "I'd expect you'd be busy with your homework or something."

Harry groaned inwardly. He remembered that he was not even half way through his homework assignments that were supposed to be done over the summer.  
He hesitantly took one muffin and sniffed its tantalizing aroma. He bit a piece off, tasting cream cheese and strawberry jam in the middle. His face brightened at the taste and started to eat more. Pixie beamed at his reaction.

"I baked them this morning. Strawberry and cheese muffins," Pixie then made her way to the living room, "Harry, as soon as you're finished, you can start doing your own things. Just leave the cleaning to me. You can find me in the living room if you need anything."

* * *

Over the next days, Pixie busied herself by making sure that Harry was eating enough food and that he was able to finish his school assignments. She also spent time doing her sewing, cooking simple meals or cleaning and dusting the rooms. Harry would sometimes come to her for guidance over his homework.

"Heh...I thought by now, you should've known at least half of these poisonous herbs and fungi by now," Pixie chuckled when Harry had trouble remembering the names of the herbs and fungi he was supposed to memorise.

"At least you don't have Snape breathing down your neck when you are trying to study," Harry grumbled back in mock annoyance.

More often than not, the study sessions ended in giggles and laughter. Pixie's heart leapt at the sight of Harry truly smiling once again for his bright green eyes shone like emerald stars.

Other times, they would sit together and talked over various topics, chatting amiably about everything and nothing.

"It's true that Ron and Hermione are my best friends...we've been through so much together..." Harry had told her one day when they were talking over the subject of friends, "But they seemed to distance themselves from me ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend two years ago..."

"Harry, you know in your heart that your friends will never abandon you. Don't give up on them. You just need to give them their own privacy sometimes..."

"I suppose you're right...but I can't stop thinking about Draco," Harry still couldn't get over the love he felt for the blond Slytherin, "Every time I want to apologize to him, we often end up dueling or throwing insults to each other. I just wish for all that to stop..."

"You just have to be brave and make the right moment come so that you can tell him how you truly feel for him."

"I hope you're right..." the sparkle dimmed slightly in Harry's eyes, "But I just can't stand it anymore..."

"Just tell them. I'll be right by your side. And besides, I think Draco might actually lo-" Pixie instantly covered her mouth when she was about to say the word 'love'.

Luckily Harry was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice Pixie's strange behaviour...

Meanwhile Pixie felt relieved that she hadn't blurted out Draco's secret. Draco had sworn her to secrecy and she wouldn't want to betray him. But she knew one day both boys had to realize their feelings for they couldn't remain hidden forever.

* * *

After midnight when Harry was deeply asleep, Pixie would travel to the Malfoy Manor by Floo powder and kept Draco company. She would nurse Draco's wounds and comforted him by offering him a shoulder to lean on and singing songs to put his mind at ease. The most common topic they talked about was about their crushes.

"At times, it all feels like a dream. But I didn't realize that I really love him until we...separated..." Pixie said before turning to Draco, "What about you?"

"For me, it was love at first sight," Draco paused as he thought back to his first year, "I remember Father telling me to befriend the so-great Harry Potter to lure him to the dark side. But he never told me that Harry would be so handsome. Beautiful, in fact...but then ever since the day he refused my hand, I felt hurt. So I vented all my anger on him through curses and insults. I hated myself for doing this to him..."

"I'm positive that you'll get a chance to apologize to him and he's willing to do the same from how he often talked about you," Pixie laid a hand on his shoulder and gave an encouraging smile.

"But I'm curious, Pixie" Draco had said, "Why didn't you tell Shawn of your feelings while you have the chance?"

"Because many girls are starting to like him too. He has grown rather handsome. He's nothing like the scrawny young lad years ago. The girls are also prettier...smarter...and they can do magic...what can I possibly offer him other than what I feel for him," Pixie sighed dejectedly before she continued, "That argument we had on the Quidditch field...it changed everything between us..."

"Was Shawn interested in any of the girls?"

"I know that he has a crush on one of the girls," Pixie's expression darkened with sadness, "Her name is Amanda. He often mentions about her name whenever we study together. I knew right there and then, my love for him will remain unrequited..."

She didn't notice the pale boy frowning and muttering to himself upon the mention of the other girl's name. He shook his head, unable to think further before turning back to Pixie.

"Love hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...it does."

"But you will have to tell him sooner and later..."

Pixie nodded uncertainly, "I just hope things will turn out right..."

"You and me both..."

* * *

On the fifth night, Pixie decided it was safe to bring Draco to Privet Drive. The young Slytherin was excited. The thought of seeing Harry in person and the prospect of a possible friendship gave him hope. Pixie felt a bit wary. Although she had already informed Harry of the visitor, she didn't mention that it would be none other than Draco Malfoy. She honestly had no idea how Harry would react to Draco's presence.

"Don't do anything stupid to Harry. He isn't expecting you to be the visitor I'm bringing with me," Pixie sternly warned Draco and received a nod in return, "I can give you guys about five hours to sort things out between yourselves."

Then the two teenagers crept out of Draco's bedroom and made their way to the fireplace. Draco held onto Pixie's hand as she threw Floo powder into the embers. They disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was drinking some milk from a carton, impatiently waiting for Pixie's return. He was curious on why she was so adamant on meeting this visitor. Perhaps they could be his best friends.

"Where could she be? I know she's bringing a visitor but I didn't expect her to take this long..."

Just then, he heard a rush of air erupting from the fireplace, followed by thumps and coughing.

"Here we are. Harry should be in the kitchen. I'll be right back," Harry recognized Pixie's and heard the footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're here, Harry. Come along, the visitor's waiting for you in the living room. Go on," she ushered the stunned raven-haired boy into the living room.

"But I haven't-" Harry was forced to leave the carton of milk on the table.

"You're fine as you are. Go on. Go on now," with a final shove, he stumbled into the living room.

Harry gaped at his visitor. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, his archenemy and object of desire. But there was something different about him. He didn't look as intimidating and snidely as before. His eyes lost their stony glint. They looked like silvery diamonds. The Slytherin had grown taller too for he stood a few centimetres taller than him. Seeing Draco in the flesh caused a pink tinge to colour Harry's cheeks. He looked like a Greek God...  
Draco chuckled mentally as he took in the surprise laced on Harry's facial features. The other boy's black hair looked more unruly than ever but there were fine strands covering his scar effectively. Draco's eyes softened as he further examined Harry's physical state. Although there was some muscle filling into his body, he looked thinner and paler than ever, reminding him of a precious porcelain doll...that a single touch could break him.  
Pixie looked between the two boys and edged towards the kitchen, feeling that her presence wasn't needed.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need me..." Pixie said quietly as she entered through the door.

After closing the door, she sat on the floor and placed her ear on the wooden surface to listen what would happen next.

* * *

The two boys continued to stare at each other until Draco decided to make the first move. He went to one of the sofas and sat down. Harry watched the blonde carefully.

"Come on, Potter. Are you going sit down or not?"

"Whatever, Malfoy..." Harry said quietly as he sat on the opposite end.

They fell in a tense silence, facing from each other and lost in their own thoughts.

Harry sighed and curled up, placing his head on his knees. Draco was here...with him...for some reason, he felt his heart ache so much that the hurt translated into burning moisture in his eyes...what was he going to say? He really hoped that Draco wasn't here to fight.

Meanwhile, Draco struggled to formulate the speech he had formed in his head. There were many things he wanted to say to him...about how sorry he was for bullying and tormenting him, how he really wanted to be friends with him and about...how much he really loved him. But after seeing the other boy that he secretly loved, his brain just short-circuited and he felt warmth circulating his body. He sighed and turned to look at Harry.

"Hey listen, I..."

Draco paused when he noticed Harry shivering and his head digging into his knees. He could hear soft sobs erupting from his throat. He shifted closer and touched the other boy's shoulder. Harry stiffened and turned around but he didn't lift his face. Draco made out the silvery tear trails on Harry's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

Harry gulped at the tender tone of Draco's voice. He felt so embarrassed and awkward for crying in front of the other boy. He sniffled and tried to shy away from Draco's touch. He couldn't tell him...not now. He was sure that Draco would scoff and laugh at him for all his worth. But it seemed Draco had other ideas as he grabbed his shoulders to force him to look at him in the eye. The Slytherin felt his chest clench upon seeing the red-rimmed and pain-filled eyes.

"Tell me, Harry!" Draco pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong..."

Harry gasped. Draco had addressed his first name without knowing. He didn't speak a word but he stopped crying and wiped his tears.

"I don't know, Draco...I just don't know..." Harry whispered as he looked down at his hands, "I feel like everyone's turning their back on me..."

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. Not only did Harry address him by his given name, he was also beginning to confide him him...but Draco never thought Harry felt abandoned...he was always surrounded by people who loved him. He had his friends so why...

"What...what do you mean by that..." Draco massaged Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed, feeling more tears falling down his face, "I've seen people die in my dreams and before me. Cedric wasn't supposed to be there, he didn't deserve his fate...it was meant for me! The others have given up on me, even Ron and Hermione...I hate this. I wish I was never called Harry Potter...if that name didn't exist, I would still have my parents..."

Draco sighed shakily, remembering the horrid times he ridiculed Harry's deceased parents. Now he knew that Harry's pain and loneliness were more deepseeded than it appeared...and he felt guilty to be the cause of it.

Draco carefully pulled Harry into a hug, "Harry...you're not the only one who's in pain and alone...at least your parents truly loved you...my mother was the only one who looked out for me and now she's gone..."

Harry looked up at Draco, his face still stained with tears. Up close, he saw the same pain clouding the pale facial features. But what about his father...

"But your father-"

"Beats me up every night..." Harry was shocked at the admission and the broken tone of Draco's voice, "I don't know where I went wrong...but I live in fear because of him..."

"I didn't know..." Harry grimaced as he saw a particularly long cut along Draco's collarbone, "That must have hurt a lot..."

"It's not as bad as it looks...I'll be fine," Draco said, still holding Harry close to him, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked up to the blonde.

"I have this speech planned out. I can't remember the whole thing but..." Draco blushed slightly but the imploring look on Harry's face spurred him on, "The important thing I want to say is I want us to start over...you know...as friends..."

Draco wanted to say more but he didn't want to scare the Gryffindor when he was so vulnerable. He wanted Harry to know about his love for him. But he didn't want to take any chances, especially with Ron and Hermione's reactions. He wasn't sure about Hermione. But Ron would be a different story. The redhead would surely beat him a pulp if he heard the news.  
Unknown to Draco, Harry was thinking the same thing. He needed Ron and Hermione to know that Draco would become someone important and precious to him. He decided that it would be better to take things slowly and then let them know when the time was right. He was happy enough to hear the ring of truth in Draco's voice.

"Yes...I'd like that..." Harry nodded and sat up properly in Draco's embrace, "In truth, I really hate it when we fight..."

"Harry..."

Then Harry smiled through his tears. Draco couldn't help but smile back. In his heart, Draco loved that smile on Harry's face. It wasn't the cheeky smile that he often did with his friends and fellow students. It was a simple smile that could light up the darkness. Draco gathered Harry in his arms. Tilting Harry's chin with gentle fingers, he bent down and licked away the remaining tears on Harry's cheeks.  
Harry laid his head on Draco's chest while Draco leaned his head against Harry's hair. Their arms tightened around each other, not wanting to let go. Their gazes were focused on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

* * *

Pixie peeked through the door and saw the two boys locked in a hug as they talked quietly. Her heart filled with relief and happiness. It meant that they had made up their differences. She had been right for one thing; Draco wasn't able to proclaim his love to Harry...not yet anyway. She had heard everything that had been going on between the two of them.  
Her gaze fell onto the stuffed toy that was left on the counter. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she took it and caressed it.

'Shawn is really getting popular with girls now..." she hugged the toy tighter as more sad and fearful thoughts flowed through her mind, "I wish he could see me more than a friend...but that's only wishful thinking if you don't do anything about it. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll tell him as soon as I see him again!"

With a renewed hope settling in her heart, she sat near the kitchen table to resume with her embroidering.

* * *

"So you're not actually attracted to Pansy..."

"No...it's my father's idea of having Death eaters for in-laws as a guarantee of retaining our pureblood status and power. But she's not really my type."

"What's with the sudden interest in muggle stuff? I mean, I thought you hated all the things related to muggles."

"It's my coping mechanism to Father's beatings...it's complicated but all I can say is that now I understand why Weasley was interested in muggles..." Draco winced when Harry's arm rubbed against his stomach. It was still aching slightly from where Lucius kicked him...

"Draco...did I hurt you?" Harry said softly.

"I'm fine..."

Harry looked at Draco with concerned eyes as he reached out to brush at a slight bruise on Draco's cheek. Draco flinched slightly but welcomed the gesture. Harry's fingers brushed over his skin. Draco returned the gesture and stroked Harry's cheek while leaning towards him.

"Harry..." Draco whispered as he traced his fingertips over Harry's trembling lips.

Slowly, Draco pressed his lips on Harry's. The raven haired boy gasped at the contact and his eyes widened. But he eventually gave in to Draco's gentle ministrations and kissed him back. The blonde pushed Harry against the cushions, their lips still locked together. Draco's left hand cushioned Harry's head while his right rested on Harry's chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco's neck, bringing the other boy closer to him. Draco's tongue licked the other's lips, begging for entrance. After some hesitation, Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco to do what he liked.  
Draco snapped back to reality the moment their tongues touched. This was wrong. He felt guilty for taking advantage of Harry, especially when they were about to start a new friendship. He immediately pulled away from the kiss and moved to the other side of the couch, leaving a confused Harry lying on the sofa. Draco tried all he could to ease his thumping heart and the panic rising in his soul.

"Oh God...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking straight," Draco whispered regretfully. He was convinced that his chances with Harry were jeopardized by the sudden moment of passion, "Oh God, please forgive me, Harry. I wasn't thinking."

After getting over the sudden lack of the warm sensations leaving him, Harry quickly shuffled over to Draco and embraced him.

"It's okay...I wasn't thinking straight too..." Harry pulled back and grinned shyly, "I kind off wished you didn't stop...it felt good..."

Then both boys started laughing softly.

"I really enjoy your company..." Harry softly admitted after he stopped laughing.

"Same here..." Draco said as he stood and helped Harry up, "But how are we going to break it to the others?".

"I'm sure there's a way..." Harry whispered as he hugged Draco, laying his head on Draco's chest.

"I hope you're right..." Draco murmured as he buried his nose within Harry's hair.

As they hugged, the boys took their time to savour the moment.  
Draco nuzzled his face against Harry's hair, feeling the silkiness of the ebony strands and inhaling the minty smell of shampoo. His hands roamed slowly over the lithe body, admiring Harry's well toned body.

'He's so beautiful...' Draco thought as he hugged the smaller boy closer to him.

Meanwhile, Harry could see a small portion of Draco's muscled chest at the opened collar of his pyjamas top. He winced when he saw the fading cuts and bruises marking on his pale skin. He longed to kiss them in a vain effort to heal them but he held back the urge and continued hugging the blonde.

'God, he smells good...and feels good...' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek at Draco's neck.

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted the tender moment. Both boys looked up to see Pixie with a knowing look on her face as she tapped her wristwatch impatiently.

"Okay, you two...I think you have enough..." she turned to Draco, "I regret to tell you that it's time for you to go...your father may be looking for you..."

Draco nodded his head in disappointment. Pixie was right. Draco would be dead if his father found him missing. Regretfully he broke the embrace, making Harry sigh sadly.

"Can you give us a moment?" Draco asked.

"Of course..." Pixie smiled and left to go upstairs.

Draco turned back to Harry who was looking at him forlornly.

"I'm sorry, Harry...but I have to go..." Draco turned to leave but he felt his hand being gripped tightly.

"Can't you stay for a while longer?" Harry implored.

Draco smiled and turned to face Harry. Cupping Harry's cheek, he leaned forward and gave a loving kiss on the boy's scar.

"We'll see each other soon enough. But after tonight, I think that from now on...I want to be more than friends," Draco whispered, still stroking his cheek, "But not now...not here..."

"I think you may be right..." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco pulled away from Harry, "Maybe we should meet on the school grounds somewhere when we are back in Hogwarts. We can sort things out there."

"It's a promise..." Harry agreed.

He stepped back to watch Draco taking out a handful of Floo powder.

"See you, Harry," Draco's eyes softened with a smile on his face to Harry before tossing the powder into the flames, "Malfoy Manor."

Harry watched Draco disappear in a flash. With a lopsided grin on his face, he went up the staircase, meeting Pixie halfway.

"I trust that everything went well with Draco," Pixie giggled at the blush creeping on his face.

"Yeah..." Harry nodded. Just when he was about to enter his room, he turned to face her, "Pixie, thank you."

"It's okay. You'd better get some sleep, Harry. We have to get up early so that you can buy your school supplies at Diagon Alley," Pixie said as she ruffled his hair, "Good night Harry..."

"'Night, Pixie..." Harry whispered as he watched Pixie travel downstairs into the living room.

He pictured Draco's smiling face and blushed again as he entered his bedroom. He took out the photo and gazed at it momentarily before placing it into the drawer. He wasn't going to need it anymore now that Draco was finally within reach.

**To be continued...**


	7. Renewed Friendship

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?).

**20/3/2013:** How the hell did I manage to write all this up while I was juggling assignments in my IB Diploma..I will never know. Man I never knew how messed up my writing was Anyway another chapter done and...many more to go...

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Renewed Friendship**

Rating: PG

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Harry inquired when they stood at the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"It's all right. I'll be fine...I'll just wait in The Leaky Cauldron..." Pixie actually felt uncomfortable to see a huge crowd of people near even though she was wearing her white cloak and cowl.

Diagon Alley was a place full of hustle and bustle, especially when it was time to buy new school supplies. And that would mean there would be hundreds and thousands of people wanting to meet the great Harry Potter and the mysterious granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry looked at the girl with sympathy. He could feel the uneasiness radiating from her as he took in the hesitant look on her face. Pixie was about to turn back when Harry grabbed her hand. He smiled reassuringly at her and pulled her close.

"I want you to come with me," Harry said firmly when she protested strongly, "If there's any luck, we can meet up with my friends. If they're here, that is..."

"Alright...if you insist..." Pixie shrugged and followed Harry through the entrance.

Almost at once, whenever they entered shops to purchase new robes, new parchments and ink, ingredients for Potions as well as new school books, every customer and shopkeeper would stop and gaze at the pair with awe-filled eyes.  
There were be whispers everywhere talking about them. The most atrocious part was they thought that Harry and Pixie were going steady.

"Is that Harry Potter there?"

"Isn't that girl Dumbledore's granddaughter?"

"I can't believe it! Is it true that they are boyfriend and girlfriend? Isn't that cute!"

"Duh! They are famous, they are!"

"My goodness, she looked at me!"

"Wow, Harry actually spoke to me!"

Harry and Pixie had to fight a huge crowd of their fans, when they had to leave the ingredients' store. They were desperate to see them in person. But they managed to escape and made their way to a different bar.

* * *

"Maybe I should change my cloak colour since it made me stand out too much..." Pixie panted when they sat down at a secluded table inside Rosa Tea Bag shop, "That's why I feel uneasy about going to crowded places like this."

"I know. That happens often..." his eyes then caught sight of two familiar figures entering the shop.

The young boy was slightly taller than Harry except that he had more muscle packed into his stature. His bright copper-red hair shone in the dim lights. He had a freckled face that possessed a pair of dark blue eyes and lips creased in a sheepish grin. The young girl had long bushy hair braided in a tight French plait and tied back with purple ribbons. Her amber eyes shone with mirth. Her figure was slim and she was a head shorter than the redhead. Both were chatting amiably as they came to sit on a table that was coincidently near Pixie's and Harry's table.  
Harry's eyes widened in recognition upon closer inspection at the couple. As if on cue, the two young people looked to their direction and their eyes also widened at the sight of the raven-haired teen.

"Harry?! Is that you?" the young girl exclaimed as she ran over to him, "My God! We didn't expect you here!"

"Harry?!" the redhead turned to face Harry and brought him for a huge bear hug.

"Ron...Hermione..." Harry whispered with happiness as his two friends embraced him.

"Harry, how've you been? We're so worried about you..." Hermione whispered as she reached out to stroke Harry's cheek, "Professor Dumbledore forbade us to send letters to you ever since he wanted to keep Hedwig safe in Hogwarts."

"Harry, how are the Dursleys been treating you? Hope they haven't beaten you or anything..." Ron looked uncomfortably at his best friend, "We tried sending stuff to you but...we can't disobey Professor Dumbledore's instructions."

Harry smiled in relief. Pixie was right all along. His friends still thought of him even though they were officially a couple. Now he knew why he didn't receive any letters or packages from them during the summer holidays.  
Soon Harry brought them into a tight embrace and the three of them hugged together. Pixie watched at the touching scene in the background, feeling slightly left out.  
They pulled back after a while, smiling reassuringly at each other. Harry remembered about Pixie watching nearby and held out his hand to her. She accepted it shyly.

"She's been taking care of me for the past few days," Harry said as he brought the girl forward. Pixie cautiously lowered the cowl to look at the couple.

"Hey, I know you..." Hermione took a step to Pixie who was looking at her curiously, "You're Pixie Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Pixie asked in fascination as she shook Hermione's hand.

"I've read about you in the latest edition of 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic'," Hermione said excitedly, "You really are special to ever live in the world of witches and wizards and to know almost everything about what's to know the teachings in Hogwarts...given your status."

Pixie saw that Hermione averted in saying 'squib'. In a way, she felt grateful for that action...

"Well...I wouldn't go that far...err..." Pixie slapped her head mentally. She couldn't recall the names of the two teenagers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend, Ron," Hermione ushered the redhead forward who extended his hand for a shake.

Pixie smiled as she shook the redhead's hand. Ron immediately flashed a friendly grin. Pixie was beginning to understand why these two people were his best friends and previous to Harry's heart. They were caring and compassionate people. Secretly she prayed that their friendship would endure if Harry were to tell them his deepest secret.

"So are you boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Ron asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Both Harry and Pixie looked at each other and shook their heads immediately.

"Sorry but...I have someone else in mind," Pixie replied.

"That's too bad, mate. I thought she was the one for you," Ron chuckled as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle too. He missed the company of his two friends. He missed Ron's jokes and Hermione's bossy antics.

"Harry, we'd better leave now," Pixie remarked as she looked at her watch, "I think it's safe to head out again."

"We'll see you guys at the platform tomorrow?" Harry inquired, earning nods from his two best friends.

"See ya around, mate," Ron took Hermione's hand.

"Bye, you guys," Hermione called out as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Pixie walked behind Harry as she took time to gaze at the stores and stalls. Then she saw a flash of blue pass by her and looked behind. Her breath caught when she saw a young man...

'Shawn?' she thought, hope rising in her chest, "Maybe I can talk to him now..."

She was about to call out to him until the crowd parted slightly to reveal a girl wrapped in his arms. Her heart welled up with sadness, hurt and jealousy at the sight. But from the dazed look on the boy's face, he looked so happy with her around.  
The girl was very beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that was waist long with ribbon curls. She had golden eyes that seemed to radiate power. Her thin lips e were rosy. She looked thin but slender in figure. Smooth white skin glowed in the sunlight, making her look like a goddess. Shivers ran down Pixie's spine when the girl in Shawn's arms looked at her. Her golden eyes suddenly looked creepy. The girl narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly as she hugged the bespectacled boy tighter to her.

"Oh Amanda, I love you so..." Shawn whispered to the silent girl in his arms.

"And I love you too, Shawn..." Amanda whispered back as she stared back at the dark-haired girl behind them.

"Amanda, is something wrong?" he was about to look behind when she caught his cheek.

"It's nothing, love...nothing at all..." Amanda reassured him as she hugged him tighter.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled at Pixie mockingly. As she hugged Shawn closer, she sent a message to the girl's mind telepathically.

"Shawn's mine...all mine...stay away from us..."

Pixie paled, frightened of the frosty tone. She felt strange energy emanating from her. From what her intuition told her, the girl must be a powerful witch. Pixie felt nauseous and felt her heart ripped to shreds. So this was the girl Shawn often mentioned about. It was true that she was nothing...just like Shawn said back in the Quidditch field.

"Pixie...Pixie?" Pixie snapped out of her thoughts to see Harry running up to her, "You slowed down back there and..."

"I..."

"Hey...are you okay?"

Harry looked at the girl with concern, unsettled by her strange behaviour and the tears peeking from her bespectacled eyes. It was then he noticed how pale she was. He felt her forehead. It was cold and clammy.

"Maybe we should take a rest somewhere..."

"I'm...I'm fine...we should head back..." Pixie hastily broke away from Harry and ran towards the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Harry looked at her retreating back in confusion. Then as he turned around, he saw a brown-haired boy with spectacles tenderly embracing a girl in his arms. Remembering the photo, he recognized the boy as Shawn. At the sight of the couple, he realized the source of Pixie's tears. With no time to waste, he grabbed the rest of the purchases and followed her out.

* * *

Pixie gazed sadly at the fireplace. The glowing embers did little to ease the heartache. She couldn't get the vivid images of the couple out of her mind. What saddened her the most was that Shawn hadn't seen her at all...like she was forgotten. She felt the familiar hot moisture building up in her eyes.

'I can't break down like this...but...it hurts...' Pixie clutched her chest and squeezed her eyes tight, hoping that the tears won't leak. But they seeped through and slid down her pale cheeks in endless streams.

She tried to hold back her sobs for she didn't want Harry to wake up. But the effort was too much to bear and she finally released them, her heart filled with pain and anguish.  
She curled up in a ball and wallowed in her sorrow until she fell asleep in an agitated slumber. As she slept, a hand rested on her cheek and wiped away her tears.

Harry hadn't been able to sleep for the past few hours because of his unusual excitement and happiness of returning to Hogwarts with his friends and...Draco. He had gone downstairs in the hopes that Pixie was still awake for a talk. Instead he found her crying her sorrows out on the couch.

Harry watched her cry for a long while but couldn't bring himself to comfort her. It was until her sobs ceased Harry made his presence. He stared at the girl sleeping on the couch and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Her pain must had been so unbearable...

'I'll protect her like a sister to me...just like Ginny.'

He smiled fondly at the thought of Ginny. They did go out for a while thus fulfilling her crush on him. But when she found out that Neville was the boy of her dreams, the breakup was mutual and they agreed to be friends. It was surprising that the odd couple shared many things in common and looked so adorable together. They had been an item just like Ron and Hermione within the Gryffindor House.

He watched Pixie fidget in her sleep. Reaching for the discarded blanket, he draped it over her before he went back upstairs to his room. He was looking forward to tomorrow...

**To be continued...**


	8. A New Year

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

**22/3/2013:** What a tough week at work but hopefully I should be able to keep up with the momentum to edit and correct more chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A New Year**

Rating: PG-13

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with us?" Hermione asked with concern as she, Ron and Harry accompanied Pixie to one of the private carriages near the front of the train.

"Yeah, I mean...there's enough room for all of us," Harry said.

"I'd rather be alone for a while. And besides, I'm sure you all want to catch up with each other. I have to do something important anyway," feeling the intense stares, Pixie tried to give what she hoped was a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"But-"

But before Harry could continue, Pixie turned her heel and headed inside the carriage, leaving them on the busy platform.

They looked at each other in worry, having noticed the drastic change in Pixie's demeanor. She wasn't as cheerful and spritely after that encounter in Diagon Alley. The trio also noticed she was looking a bit pale and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Did something happen to her back in Diagon Alley?" Ron turned to Harry with a suspicious eye, "What did you do to upset her?"

"I didn't do anything to her! Honest!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously, "But all I know is that she saw something that broke her heart..."

Both Ron and Hermione were about to inquire when they heard someone calling from a distance. They turned and smiled at a redheaded girl running towards them.

"Yoo hoo! Hey you guys!" the young redhead shouted.

"Ginny?!" Ron exclaimed when he hugged his little sister, "I thought you and Neville are staying in the other compartment."

"No! We've just want to hang out with you guys," she looked behind to see a familiar boy with brown hair running up to her. He had grown much taller in the last few years and he was losing some chubbiness in his stature, "Isn't that right, Neville?"

"Yeah...geesh...next time...slow down, okay?" Neville panted as he looked straight at the rest with twinkling eyes, "Hello all. How's everyone?"

Ginny just giggled and pulled Neville for a quick peck on his cheek. Ron couldn't help feeling smug that his little sister had a fine boyfriend while Hermione just smiled at her younger friend. Harry was glad that Ginny and Neville found each other.

"Harry?" the raven haired boy looked to see Ginny look at him with concern, "We couldn't make contact with you over the summer. Is everything all right?"

"Don't worry, Ginny. Everything was fine," Harry said with an assuring smile, "Pixie took care of me."

"You don't mean the girl who was with you a moment ago?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Ginny frowned, "Something is wrong...this isn't like her to be acting so strangely..."

"You mean you know her?" Harry asked in surprise.

Just when Ginny was about to answer, they heard the sound of the horn. The teenagers and the other passengers quickly filed into the carriages.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's get into a compartment first."

* * *

Harry was the last who was about to enter the compartment when Draco, by coincidence, strolled by him. Harry quickly grabbed onto his sleeve and met the other's boy's eyes. Luckily the compartment door was closed by then.

"Hey, Harry..." Draco greeted softly.

"Draco?" Harry could see more cuts marring Draco's pale skin, "Don't tell me..."

"Yeah...he did it again..." Draco shrugged.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bastard..." Harry whispered heatedly, hatred starting to shine in his eyes.

Harry didn't have a chance to have an outburst when he felt a warm palm cupping his cheek. He blushed instantly when the young Slytherin stroked his cheek gently, his silvery eyes shining with plead to calm down.

"As much as I feel honored that you care about me, you shouldn't lose your cool here..." Draco smiled as he watched the dark haired boy taking deep breaths.

Harry nodded, feeling his anger fade. Draco was right; it wasn't worth the attention here. He sighed in disappointment when Draco withdrew his hand away from his cheek.

"Hey, Malfoy! Hurry up, will ya!" a loud voice echoed from one of the compartments.

"Shut up! I'm coming as fast as you can!" Draco yelled in an icy tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Draco turned to Harry and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry..." Draco said as he scratched his arm awkwardly, "But the buffoons are waiting for me."

"It's alright," Harry accepted the apology.

"Hey, let's meet somewhere in private tomorrow sometime before supper," Draco suggested, "I'd rather not today because I have to make myself at home in Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at what Draco said about calling Hogwarts his home.

"At least at Hogwarts, I feel safe, Harry," Draco explained, "Then I won't have to worry about my father coming into the room every night beating me..."

"There're so many things I don't know about you..." Harry reached out to gently hold Draco's hand and rub his thumb over the knuckles, "You really surprised me..."

Draco chuckled, looking a bit sheepish for a moment, "Anyway...let's meet at the lake tomorrow...let's say...an hour before supper..."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed.

"Harry..." Draco unconsciously moved a bit closer to Harry, "I..."

"Draco..." Harry breathed, feeling his face heat up.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Harry tightened his grip on the Slytherin's hand, which squeezed back in return. They could hear the blood pounding in their ears and blushes tinted their cheeks. Their faces unconsciously shifted closer and their noses softly rubbed each other. Just when their lips were about to touch...

"MALFOY!" a booming voice rang out, "GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Upon the loud intrusion, both boys snapped out of their trance, breaking the spell between them. Harry watched Draco shake his head and his eyes flashing with anger.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M COMING!" Draco hollered. His gaze softened as he turned to Harry, "I really have to go."

"See you, then..." Harry said softly and reluctantly released his hand.

"Yeah..."

Harry then surprised Draco by cupping his face and pressed his lips on his forehead, just like when Draco kissed his scar on that night in Privet Drive. Draco smiled at Harry before he continued down the corridor and entered into one of the other compartments. Harry stood for a few moments, dazed at what he had done.

"Well...that's something you don't see everyday," an amused voice made Harry turn around to find...

"Ginny?!" Harry exclaimed, turning to face the youngest Weasley, "What are you doing here?"

"We were wondering what's taking so long for you to get into the compartment," Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, "And apparently I've found the answer."

Ginny smiled at Harry's horrified expression and couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry, I won't spill your little secret," she watched Harry close his eyes and breathe with relief, "I didn't know that you have feelings for...him. Shocking as it seems...I have to say you've put up quite an entertaining show."

"Ginny, this is serious," Harry said irritably before sighing, "And yes...I do have feelings for him..."

"I thought you were going to confess something important to him," Ginny looked at Harry who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"We almost did...but..." Harry paused for a moment, "It's not the right moment..."

"Fair enough..." Ginny reached for Harry's hand, "Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

* * *

"Where've you been, Harry?!" Ron exclaimed as the two Gryffindors entered the compartment, "What took you so long?"

"Thinking. I guess I lost track," Harry excused lamely.

"That's alright. Now come on, let's play some Exploding Snap!" Ron said cheerfully.

During the journey, the occupants entertained themselves with seemingly endless rounds of Exploding Snap as they chatted animatedly amongst themselves. Eventually Ron, Hermione and Neville fell asleep, exhausted from the excitement from the game and their conversations. Ron and Hermione nestled together in each other's arms. Neville, on the other hand, was snoring and laid sprawled onetime other end of the cushioned seat. Harry and Ginny were the only ones awake, engaged in a deep conversation.

"I remember you saying you knew something about Pixie, Ginny. But how did you become acquainted with her without us knowing? We hardly see her."

"Pixie is quite open once you come to know her. Actually...I first saw her when you guys were busy in the Triwizard tournament and we just started talking ever since. She told me she's often very lonely since she always felt like an outsider among us. She has few friends and often she would just observe them from afar. I wish she didn't have to feel this way..."

"I know that part. But how did you know she is acting strangely anyway?"

"It's that faraway look on her face that gave it away. Her eyes were red and puffy and she is quieter than I can remember. Sure she isn't that talkative but I've never seen her so down before. What happened to her?"

"It happened back in Diagon Alley yesterday. She happened to see...uh...I think it's Shawn with another girl-"

"Wait a minute! Did this boy happen to have brown hair and is wearing spectacles?"

"If I do recall...yes."

"So I see..."

"Why? What's wrong? You mean you knew about them being close friends?"

"Yes I do know. It's just that...she has suffered much..."

"What happened to her as a child?"

"She didn't say much about her parents...so they must have died or abandoned her with her brother who loved her like no other. But then when she was ten, her brother died. Her childhood was ruined, Harry..."

"My God...that's what happened to her?! But then...Dumbledore took her in, right?"

"Yes, but then the staff in the Ministry of Magic objected having to educate a squib in Hogwarts because she has no magical ability. They wanted to obliviate her memories and send her to an orphanage back in England since she knew and saw too much of the wizarding world. I can't understand why they have to treat her and others of similar status like they are nothing...but thankfully, Dumbledore won the case because he wanted to take her in his family name and that's how she came to live and study in Hogwarts."

"But then...how does Shawn fit into this..."

"I'm sure she has told you that they've been close friends for so long. But when he started to get popular with the other girls in the recent years, all I know is that he was distancing himself from her and it slowly breaking her heart because of it."

"I guess that explains everything..." Harry stood up and headed to the sliding door, "I think I should check up on her...do you know where her compartment is?"

But Ginny stopped him by grabbing onto his sleeve. She shook her head solemnly.

"It's best to leave her alone for a while. She tends to close herself off to others when she feels sad," Ginny said, prompting Harry to sit back down, "She doesn't want anyone near her right now. Believe me, I know."

"But still..." Harry sighed and crossed his arms.

Just then, they felt the train grind to a halt, causing them to break up the conversation while the others slowly woke up. Ginny rose from her seat and walked over to Neville. Bending down, she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, angel," Neville mumbled and smiled as he took Ginny's hand and stood up, stretching himself.

"Hey, handsome," Ginny giggled as Neville blushed, "Come on, let's go. We'll see you guys later."

Harry watched watched the first couple leave the compartment before turningbto the second couple. Ron blinked his eyes open and leaned over to kiss Hermione on the forehead.

"Hey, beautiful. We're here in Hogwarts," Ron whispered as Hermione smiled and opened her eyes.

"Ron..."

After giving the redhead a peck on the nose, they sat up and stretched.

"I'm going up ahead to see what Ginny and Neville are up to, see you boys later."

With that said, she left the two boys standing alone.

"Harry..." Ron started as he looked uneasily at Harry, his blue eyes filled with some shame and regret, "I haven't been exactly a good friend to you ever since Hermione and I got together. Harry, I want to let you know that Hermione and I will always be there for you. I'm not letting our friendship get tossed aside because of my love for her."

With that, Ron wrapped Harry in a brotherly embrace.

"Can you forgive me?" Ron asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course, you git," Harry smiled with assurance and patted his back, "You're my best friend. And besides...you and Hermione make a great couple."

"Glad to hear of it, mate," Ron grinned, "Now come on, the others are waiting and so is my stomach."

* * *

Harry watched as a new line of first years filed in. It brought back a tinge of nostalgia of his own first night in the school. Harry smiled at the awed faces as their eyes took in the grandeur of the Great Hall. He looked across the Gryffindor table. Neville and Ginny were smiling and were holding each other's hands. Ron and Hermione were engaged into one of their childish arguments. Seamus and Dean were sitting unusually close to each other for their arms were linked. Colin Creevy and his younger brother were busy snapping pictures. Harry's eyes twinkled. The Gryffindors were a motley bunch but their antics often make him feel at ease.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table. All the Slytherins were eying the first years condescendingly with the exception of Draco who was observing them with hidden interest. The silver-eyed boy caught Harry's gaze. He gave a small grin and gestured with his head to look up onto the stage. Curious at the other boy's intentions, he turned to face the stage. His eyes widened at the white cloaked figure standing next to the stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on it. The cowl that rested gently on her head didn't fully cover her face, making her identity quite obscure to the audience.

'Pixie?!' Harry took a closer look at the individual on the stage.

Indeed it was her. Pixie looked rather solemn. Her hair was tied back and her spectacles glimmered in the candlelight, making her look prim. She turned to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall who nodded back and produced a scroll, which she immediately unrolled.

"Good evening to you all, I will proceed with the Sorting Hat ritual in place of Professor McGonagall. You need not know of my name but I shall be watching over you all. For I am honored to be a part of Hogwarts, which has been my home for years," the students murmured amongst themselves at the cryptic statement but continued to listen, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin...in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Points will be awarded for your deeds accordingly. Any rule breaking...points will be deducted depending on how serious the offence is. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the House Cup."

She paused to read the names on the scroll.

"Now when I call your name, step up onto the stage and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses...Agnes Barnwell..."

* * *

"Pixie, wait up!" Harry called out as the others followed behind him.

After the sorting ritual and school feast were over and done with, Harry and the gang decided to search for Pixie. After a while, they found her heading towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  
She paused in her tracks and her tired eyes twinkled at the sight of the five people running towards her.

"Hey you guys," Pixie waved back as the teenagers caught up with her, "What's up?"

"You were really wicked up there," Ron commented, his eyes shining with admiration.

"It's nothing really..." Pixie blushed even more from the attention she was receiving, "It was their idea for me to be there. They hope that I'll be more comfortable among the students if I did more public speaking like I did tonight..."

"Pixie...we were worried about you..." Ginny said softly, "I know something's up in your mind. Why don't you tell us about it?"

"This is something personal, Ginny. I have to figure this out myself," Pixie explained but her smile was filled with gratitude, "But I do appreciate your concern. Don't worry about me, okay? This is my job: to watch over all of you."

Just then, Harry's keen eyes caught sight of something glittering through an opening of Pixie's cloak. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was beautiful silver star pendant with rainbow coloured precious stones decorating its smooth surface. The chain was composed of tiny silver beads and it was dangling against her chest. A large jewelled orb with swirling purple mist was set in the centre of the pendant.

"That pendant is beautiful," Harry commented, pointing to the piece of jewellery.

"Thanks..." Pixie's hand immediately shot up and covered it. Harry was surprised at the anxiety flickering in her eyes before it disappeared, "Um...oh yes, you'd better get to your dormitories. Professor McGonagall has also asked me to inform you the password. It is 'Phoenix Eyes'. Pass the information to the new students if you can. I'll see you all around."

Before the others could utter a single word, Pixie disappeared down the dimly lit corridor.

"Guys, I think Pixie's right. Let's get going to the Gryffindor tower," Hermione stated, dragging Ron along with her.

Ginny and Neville followed shortly after leaving Harry alone. He couldn't help but wonder about the strange change in Pixie's behaviour when he mentioned about the beautiful pendant she was wearing. He didn't think a compliment would make feel so agitated. Yet for a moment, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach...

'Something is definitely amiss,' Harry thought before turning and ran to the direction of the Gryffindor tower to catch up with his friends.

Harry was unaware of a pair of glowing gold eyes with dilated black pupils in a dark corner watching him. The individual tapped a sharp chin and the smile was cold and hard...

"So Harry isn't dumb as the master told me. But I will make Pixie suffer and lure her to the Dark Lord. HAHAHA!"

And with that, the individual with the golden eyes slinked back into the darkness. Meanwhile a second shadowed figure watched from another darkened area of the corridor. He had a mystical aura around him. He had heard everything and fear settled in his heart. He clenched his fist that was holding his staff.

"Things are not looking well...I only hope that they'll play the parts they're destined for..."

With a swish of his large cloak, he too disappeared...

**To be continued...**


	9. The Meeting

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

**22/3/2013:** Here we go! Another chapter done, something tells me I have a big job ahead for the next chapters :) there might be slight changes in the plot and how the OCs, cameos and the HP characters will interact with each other.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Meeting**

Rating: PG

"Harry, where're you going?" Ron called to Harry who was about to run out the Portrait door of the Gryffindor Common Room, "We could play some wizard chess or practice Quidditch for the remaining hour before supper."

The raven-haired boy turned to face his best friend and smiled. After unsuccessfully trying out for the Keeper position, Ron instead became a fine beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His broad figure was perfect for withstanding the brutal forces of the Bludgers. He took much pride to make his older twin brothers proud to carry on the tradition of being in the Quidditch team.

"It's something important, Ron. I can't explain everything right now," Harry quickly said as he grabbed an extra cloak from one of the chairs.

"Whatever you say, mate," Ron shrugged but smiled back at him, "I'm going to find Hermione. She ought to be in the library by now. Just make sure you're not late for supper."

"I won't! I'll see you guys later!" Harry nodded as he sprinted out of the door, startling the Fat Lady in the process.

* * *

"I see you got here on time, Harry."

"Draco..."

Harry was leaning against a giant tree that was overlooking the lake, watching the Giant Squid lazily swimming. He nodded in greeting at the blonde approaching him.

"Let's sit down then..."

Harry sat down on the damp grass and leaned back against the tree trunk. He looked up to the taller boy and motioned to him to sit next to him. More than happy to oblige, Draco sat beside the young Gryffindor whose cheeks turned pink at the close proximity. The Slytherin's avid eyes captured the sight and softened with a twinkle. But he decided to not say anything about it so not to embarrass Harry.

"So...um...what is it that you want to talk about?" Harry inquired, turning to face the taller boy.

"Harry..." Draco's eyes turned serious, "I think that we should at least let the students know that we are friends in public..."

"Draco..."

"I can't pretend being nasty to you now that everything changed between us..." Draco pulled his knees up to rest his chin on them, "You should know that. Don't you want the same thing too?"

"You're right...I want the same thing too. But...I don't know how they will react to this," Harry pondered and leaned back against the tree. Just then, he brightened up slightly with hope shining in his green eyes, "I think I have a plan. But I can't guarantee it can persuade all the people to believe it."

"Try me...what do you have in mind?"

"I'd suggest that one of us will get into trouble. Then the other will come into the scene and help..." Harry scratched his neck awkwardly, "It's not the best plan, isn't it..."

"No, no...it could work..." Draco nodded, "Now I think we should decide how and when to do it."

Within a few minutes, the two boys were engaged into a deep discussion. They eventually agreed that they would do it in a potions class where the majority of Gryffindors and Slytherins would be present. Since Draco was familiar with Professor Snape's teaching schedule, he would let Harry know when would be the best time to enact the plan. Satisfied with the details, they fell in a comfortable silence watching the sun set over the forest hills.

"Do you have any idea what Pixie's doing..." Harry wondered to Draco.

"Probably watching over us as we speak. But I do know that she mostly stays with Dumbledore most of the time," Draco turned to look at Harry, "Come to think it, is Pixie alright? She seems more quiet than usual."

"So you've noticed the strange change in her behaviour too," Harry sighed, worry evident in his tone, "We're not the only ones."

"What happened to her?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Did you upset her or something?"

"Not you too!" Harry looked at him with slight anger. Draco chuckled as he dodged a punch that was supposed to hit his face.

"Alright! I'm just kidding. I know that you wouldn't do anything of the sort," Draco watched with relief as Harry calmed down, "Just what happened to her?"

The blonde watched his companion staring off in the distance, bringing his thoughts together. Making sure that Draco was paying attention, Harry exhaled deeply and started talking.

"It happened yesterday when she accompanied me in Diagon Alley..."

* * *

"And that's why she didn't want to sit with us in our compartment. I knew she was hurting yet she shied away from us..." Harry sighed, not noticing Draco's serious expression.

"Hold on a minute. You said you saw this...Shawn guy with another girl, right?" Harry nodded as his response, "How did she look like?"

"Let me see..." Harry scratched his head, trying to recollect what he saw, "Waist-long, brown hair...and creepy, yellow eyes bordering on gold...pale skin...that's as much as I can remember. Why do you ask?"

Draco's frown deepened, his grey eyes turning cold for a moment, "Because she sounds familiar...but I can't place where I saw or heard about her...I'll need to see her in person to jog my memory..."

"I can't help feeling sorry for Pixie. Knowing that your love won't be returned," Harry turned to look back at the castle, "I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she's fine," Draco squeezed his shoulder in an assuring grip, "Pixie is strong, you saw that."

Draco shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. The young Gryffindor immediately leaned against him, resting his head against the pale neck. If Harry would have looked up to Draco, he would've spotted a cute sight of a rosy blush coloring the Slytherin's pale cheeks. Just then, Harry's head jerked away from its resting place, making Draco almost whine in disappointment at the loss of warmth.

"It's getting dark and...it's almost suppertime. I think that we should get going," Harry offered a hand to Draco, which the other accepted. Pulling the taller boy up, they both dusted away the grass and leaves that were sticking onto their robes.

"I'm really starving, come to think of it..." Draco smirked impishly and immediately tagged the surprised raven haired boy on his forehead, "Catch me if you can, Harry!"

"Just you wait, Draco!" Harry laughed heartily as he proceeded to chase the other boy back in the castle.

* * *

"Where could Pixie be?" Ginny frowned as she exited the Great Hall.

The others were still inside finishing their meals. Neville was chatting with Harry over something about various flora and fungi. Ron and Hermione were occasionally feeding each other as they talked about their families.  
The redheaded girl left the Great Hall early with a strange anxiety burdening her heart. Since this morning, she hadn't seen or heard from the older girl. Pixie was easily recognizable in her shimmering white cloak and cowl and was usually seen wandering around Hogwarts to watch over the students. She wasn't present with the other professors during study sessions and her absence was painfully clear during supper since she was always near Professor Dumbledore's side. The elderly professor's lack of twinkle in his eyes was what prompted Ginny to leave and search for her friend.

She searched the usual spots: the greenhouses, the lake, the Astronomy tower and the owlery. But Pixie wasn't in any one of them.

'Maybe she could be in her room...'

Ginny made her way down the maze of candle-lit corridors towards Professor Dumbledore's office. She made out the solitary door and was about to knock on it-

"No...please..."

Ginny paused, hearing a faint echo coming from a shadowed corner past the office.

"What...who could it be..."

"Leave me alone...no!"

"Shut up!" an icy voice rang out before a pounding sound was heard followed by a pain-filled gasp.

Someone was in trouble. Ginny decided to investigate and cautiously headed to the source of the voices. As she came close, they grew louder and clearer...

"I know you have it, girlie..."

"I don't have it with me! Even if I did, I won't let you have it!"

"Don't lie to me...and don't force me to take it from you. I had already badly injured you enough as it is. I'll spare your pitiful life if you give it to me."

"Then you'll have to pry it from my stiff fingers if you want it so badly...I will protect it with my life."

"Such stubbornness...I'll enjoy watching the fire fade from your ugly eyes when I'm through with you. Crucio!"

A piercing scream broke out before there was heavy silence and heavy cackling filled the air.

Ginny's heart started pounding faster than usual and perspired lightly from fear. An Unforgivable curse had been used. She had to step in now. She whipped out her wand at the ready. After chanting Lumos, she made her way through the dancing shadows. Pumped by a surge of adrenaline, she sped up her sprinting. She knew she was close when she saw an ominous violet glow emitting from a stony wall.

"Who goes there?!" Ginny called out as she turned the corner to confront them, "Whoever you are, leave them alone!"

But what she saw next when she shone her illuminating wand made her scream and her eyes widen in pure horror.

"PIXIE!"

**To be continued...**


	10. An Early Assault

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

**23/3/2013: **I won't deny that each flame aimed in the story truly hurt but I guess each reader is entitled to their own opinion. But I take comfort and delight that the majority of you guys out there enjoy what I write so that's enough for me to go on. Here we go, more correcting done!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: An Early Assault**

Rating: PG-13

"Stay away from her!" Ginny cried out, her face pale with shock.

The sight before her shocked her to the core. Two girls were before her...one of them was Pixie whose body was twitching from the Cruciatus curse.  
Pixie's clothes were torn and bloodied. She was lying on her side, small puddles of crimson blood were pooled around her arms and legs. Her face bore light scratches and her spectacles laid in a broken heap next to her head. She was breathing heavily and her eyes glazed over.  
The other girl, whose hood was covering her face, knelt over Pixie while chuckling with triumph and madness. Her robes and slender hands were stained with blood. Her left hand was carrying a blood stained dagger, the gold metal glinted cruelly in the candlelight.  
The other girl turned to face the frightened redhead. Ginny fell backwards onto her bottom, petrified at the sinister glow within the fiery golden eyes of the other girl. She resumed her business, uncaring of Ginny's presence.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny screamed as she frantically got up and running to ram the other girl off her friend, "Get away!"

But the stranger painfully gripped the redhead's arm and threw her aside. Ginny watched with horror as the girl brought the dagger close to Pixie's chest and tore the blouse apart. Then she made a deep cut in the skin, causing Pixie to whimper in pain. The deep red blood trickled from the gash.

"You are very attractive for a pathetic squib..." she whispered to Pixie as she took out a small crystal vial and held it near the bleeding cut to collect the blood, "No matter...it's your blood that I need..."

"Get away from her, you sick bitch!" Ginny forced her frozen limbs to move and pointed it at the assailant, "Incendio!"

A weak rain of flames erupted from Ginny's wand and pelted the assailant. The golden-eyed girl shrieked as she struggled to extinguish the flames eating her robes.  
While the other girl was distracted, the redhead ran to Pixie and propped her head up. Gaining more strength, Ginny pushed the larger girl upright and leaned her against the stony wall. She whimpered at the sight of blood on Pixie's chest and pressed a section of her robes, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, wake up!" Ginny cried as she shook the unconscious girl by the shoulders.

"Uh...what?" Pixie moaned softly as she flickered her eyes open, "Ginny?"

"Thank God..." Ginny sighed with relief.

"Confringo!"

Pixie immediately clutched the smaller girl and pulled her down onto the floor. The spell narrowly missed the two girls instead hitting a stony wall in a fiery explosion. Luckily the stony structure was thick and sturdy and only a few chipped stones fell near them. Pixie winced as she felt pain circulating through her body, especially her chest.

"You stupid brat! You'll pay for interfering in my mission!"

Ginny clutched her her friend close, ready to cast another spell.

"Stupe-!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny's wand bounded towards the other girl who picked it up and aimed at them.

"My wand!"

"Too bad, girlie," the hooded girl giggled as she twirled the stolen wand cleverly between her fingers. Steadying it, she pointed it at Ginny, "I believe it doesn't hurt to have two wands to make me twice as powerful."

Her golden eyes glinted maniacally.

"You'll pay the price...with your life!"

"Hey!" Pixie yelled, crawling in front of the redhead, "Leave her out of this! I don't care what you do to me! She's innocent!"

"I'd rather not have any witnesses, my dear..." the girl whispered as she pointed the wand at Ginny, "After all...I relish in watching people die before me..."

"Stop it! Please stop it," angry tears trickled down Pixie's cut face, "I won't let you harm her!"

Pixie circled her arms around the young redhead whose eyes widened with horror.

"If you want her and the jewel that badly..." Pixie's gentle eyes suddenly seemed to flash harshly with intense hatred, "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Pixie, no!" Ginny sobbed, frantically trying to break free from Pixie's iron and protective embrace. But the injured girl obstinately wrapped her arms tighter around the younger student.

"Such foolish bravery..." the assailant whispered mockingly as she pointed the wand at Pixie's bloody forehead, "Such a pity to let someone die of such...questionable divinity."

Pixie's eyes twitched but a determined frown pursed her dry lips.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

A red blast of light erupted from nowhere and knocked both wands out of the girl's hand.

"Hold it right there!" a voice boomed out.

"Darn it!" the girl screamed in frustration. She quickly retrieved her own wand and glared threateningly at the two girls, "I'll be back to get you, Pixie Dumbledore! And I'll destroy you when we meet again!"

Within seconds, she disappeared, leaving the two girls alone. The girls turned to see a young boy approaching them.  
Pixie shakingly sighed with relief and loosened her grip on the stunned redhead. Ginny caught the girl in her arms to prevent her from falling onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry..." Pixie whispered apologetically as tears leaked from her eyes, "I didn't mean to...I..."

But she fainted before she could speak further. Ginny sniffled and held her older friend closer to her.

"You did nothing wrong..." Ginny whispered, tears of relief trailing down her cheeks, "You didn't mean to hurt me..."

* * *

"Are you two all right?" a gentle voice was directed at them.

"Y-yeah...we are...I think..." Ginny shook her head, "N-no...I mean...my friend isn't. Please you have to help her!"

"Here...let me help you up..."

"Thank you for-" the redhead was about to finish her sentence when she took the chance to see their savior. Her eyes widened as she recognized the boy in front of her, "Malfoy?!"

It was the blonde Slytherin in the flesh. He was kneeling next to them, looking at the redhead with concern shining in his once stony grey eyes. He was about to reach out to carry the unconscious girl. But Ginny, wary of the Slytherin, hugged her friend tighter and glared at him.

"Don't you touch her!"

"I won't do anything to her..." Draco said slowly, hoping to calm the youngest Weasley, "I only want to help."

"I don't need any help, thank you," Ginny said indignantly as she struggled to stand up and haul Pixie up. But the attempt was unsuccessful as Pixie was taller and heavier than she was. Just when they were about to hit the ground, Draco caught both of them in his arms.

"Here...please, you don't have the strength to carry her," Draco steadied the girls, "Do you think you can trust me?"

The redhead looked at the older boy in front of her. Although she was full of doubt, she couldn't help noticing the compassion shining in his eyes. The warm look on his icy face made him look handsome and he did save their lives...  
Ginny looked around, trying to shy away from the Slytherin. The odds were definitely against her. No one except him around. She sighed in defeat and turned back to face Draco.

"All right..." she relented, shifting the older girl to Draco's arms, "But don't do anything to her, or I'll fire something at you."

"I won't...let me at least patch her up..."

Ginny watched in fascination as he supported Pixie in his arms and chanted some charms to bandage her and added splints to her legs. Then he steadied himself to carry her bridal-style.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?"

"Don't worry about me. It's Pixie who needs help," Draco reassured the redhead, "Come on, let's get her to the hospital wing."

* * *

"How is Pixie, Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked the nurse the moment she stepped out of the curtained cubicle. Draco followed the redhead.

"She's lost a lot of blood and some of the cuts will take some time to heal. But she'll be fine in a few weeks. I must commend you, Mr. Malfoy for bandaging her as much as possible before bringing her here."

Ginny looked up at Draco whose ears turned pink at the compliment.

Madam Pomfrey ushered the two students away from the beds, "Now I think it's best that you leave now. And you have to report this incident to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible."

Ginny thanked the nurse before leaving the hospital wing with Draco. They walked in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other after what happened. Draco made the first move to break the growing tension between them.

"Oh right...this is yours," Draco reached into his robes to take out Ginny's wand.

"Oh...thanks, Malfoy," Ginny accepted her wand and pocketed it in her robes, "How did you know that we were in that corridor?".

"I left the Great Hall to take a stroll to get away from those buffoon-" he stopped to see Ginny's surprised look, "There are times I want to be alone and their presence are smothering at times."

"Is that so? Please continue."

"Anyway, I heard a commotion coming from beyond the Headmaster's office and that's where I found you two," Draco stopped to see Ginny nodding her head.

"But why did you help us? I thought you wouldn't have the spine to save us," Ginny asked defiantly.

"I have a heart!" Draco countered, "But it's decreed that a Malfoy should not and never show what they feel because they make us weak. That name has become a heavy burden to bear..."

"But from what you've acted now..." Ginny gently touched Draco's hand, "I...I don't think that you're that bad as the others say you are."

Draco looked down to see Ginny gently gripping his hand. His eyes softened at the kind gesture. Draco glanced at the young girl. He had to admit that the youngest Weasley had grown more mature and prettier from the last time he saw her, no longer looking so naive and young.

Meanwhile Ginny was beside with surprise why she reached out to touch his hand. But she was certain she did it because she finally saw the vulnerability shining beyond the cold exterior of the Slytherin she and the rest of her siblings were supposed to loathe.

"And...I didn't know that there's a different side to you," she shook her head in disbelief that she was starting a casual conversation with the Slytherin that she was supposed to despise, "It's hard to believe...I mean...for a Slytherin."

"People are quick to judge and this is how they see us...see me..." he gently pried his hand away from her, "But I can't help feeling hurt especially from that Weasel brother of yours."

"Please don't call Ron like that," Ginny begged softly, "He can't help it. He gets really tensed up whenever people insult us. Our family is that poor and he always gets hand me downs."

"Alright...I'll at least try to be civil to him," Draco sighed in resignation before a mischievous twinkle graced his eyes, "I see you've got Longbottom for your boyfriend, eh? Lucky devil..."

"Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, blushing at the comment. Draco smirked, "How did you-"

"I have my sources," the blonde Slytherin simply stated.

"And you have a crush on Harry, don't you?" now it was Draco's turn to blush and stutter. She giggled at the shocked expression on Draco's face, "You two really put up an entertaining show."

"You saw..."

"Yes..."

"But I thought that most people would be against that kind of relationships," Draco said, feeling slightly uneasy.

"True but there are some who accept them. I do too," Ginny then flashed the Slytherin a small friendly smile, "No one should be dictated who to love. It's your choice and no one else's."

Draco looked at Ginny in amazement at the simple words of wisdom. He found himself smiling in return.

"But if you hurt Harry in any way, I will hunt for your hide. We may not be going out anymore but he is still like a brother to me."

"Point taken...hey, Ginny..."

"What is it?"

Ginny looked to see Draco blushing, "Thanks...thanks for understanding..."

"You're welcome," she said softly, "We still have to report this to the Headmaster..."

"You're right...but maybe not tonight since it's very late."

"We'll have to do it soon so that the Headmaster knows what's going on."

"Right..."

"Anyway...I'd better head back to the others..."

"Yeah, me too," Draco started to head towards the opposite direction, "See you."

Ginny watched the retreating back for a few moments until he was gone.

"Yeah...maybe," she whispered as she went straight back to the Gryffindor Tower. She smiled to herself, visioning the warm look on the Slytherin's face, "Maybe...now I can see why Harry fancies him..."

**To be continued...**


	11. Recovery

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

Author notes: I have noticed that people are commenting me about their dislikes of yaoiness of the couple and the OOC-ness of the characters. This is what I am planning to write and I'm not going to change anything (Unless it's to do with grammar then I'll do something about it). I have stated warnings clearly in the first chapter, my biography and in the summary. If you don't like this stuff, leave! (I really don't like it when people don't pay attention to this warnings)...look back on chapter six if you didn't read the new warning.

**23/3/2013:** Not easy to edit when you have so many chapters to check over :) but with that said, I have to finish what I started in correcting and editing these chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Recovery**

Rating: PG-13

Albus Dumbledore sat at the edge of the large bed and looked worryingly at his unconscious granddaughter. He had insisted that she was to be moved back into her bedroom. She hadn't come around in two days. But Madam Pomfrey had assured him that she would wake soon once her body would steadily replenish the blood she lost.

Taking his eyes of her for a moment, the elderly Headmaster glanced around her bedroom.  
It was substantially bigger than the dormitories. The floor had a large purple carpet and the four walls are painted in pastel shades of the house colours. Pink coloured the north wall, a light sky blue for the south, a sunflower yellow at the east and a light grassy green at the west. Several gold candlelit candelabras hung on each wall.  
Several oil paintings decorated the walls, giving the room a comfy atmosphere. Large bay windows were situated at the far side of the room, providing a perfect view of the beautiful green countryside where the Great Lake and Hagrid's hut was.  
Then his eyes fell on the white grand piano standing proudly in the centre of the room. That brought a fond memory back in his mind. Pixie taught herself to play the piano to express her love in music and in memory of her family since she heard that her ancestors were great musicians and artists. But what the Headmaster didn't know was that Pixie had another reason to start playing the magnificent instrument: to ease her heartache of her troubles...  
A dressing table with several drawers was situated near her bed. There was a purple framed vanity mirror with silvery stars. The toy Yorkshire terrier sat near the frame. Several glass and crystal bottles and a small pink vase of white roses littered the table top.  
The ceiling was painted in a beautiful fresco of roses of all colours available. The elderly smiled to himself. Roses were her favourite flower. A fireplace with a large mantelpiece cluttered with small novelty items completed the homey charm of her room.

He glanced back at the girl nestled on the bed. She looked completely different. Her skin looked deathly pale instead of a light golden tan. A pair of loose white pajamas adorned her figure which was wrapped in cotton sheets. A comforter dyed in all house colours covered the sheets. Pink and purple draperies hung elegantly at the bedposts and tied back with silver ribbons.

He reached over and grasped one of her hands. Reaching over, he brushed away some of her hair aside.

'Pixie...they're coming after you...it's just as I feared...' Albus frowned as he observed the scabbing cuts marking her upper torso.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned to see Minerva McGonagall entering the room with a few students trailing behind behind her.

"Albus..." Professor McGonagall said in a stern yet concerned voice, "How is the child?"

"I'm afraid...she hasn't come round yet, Minerva," the elderly professor said with regret, "But I see you've brought some visitors."

"Yes, Albus," the aging woman said as she watched her students file in.

"It's best that we leave them be, Minerva," said the older professor as he positioned his granddaughter's hand back in the comforter and stood up to join Minerva. He turned to the small group of visitors, "We'll be back shortly. Please keep a watchful eye on her when she wakes up."

"We will, professor," promised Harry as the rest of his fellow Gryffindors followed him.

The professors left the room, leaving the visitors alone with the unconscious patient.

* * *

A weary sigh alerted Hermione who was nearest to her. The bushy-haired Gryffindor smiled with relief as Pixie's hand twitched.

"Hey, you guys! Look, I think she's coming around!" Hermione exclaimed.

"'Mione's right!" Ron agreed, immediately rushing to his girlfriend.

Harry and Neville were admiring the paintings while Ginny was sitting at the grand piano when they heard that Pixie was regaining consciousness. They perched behind Ron and Hermione in time to see the girl slowly but surely opening her eyes.  
They watched with anticipation as she fully opened her eyes and faced her guests. She blinked once and slowly sat up while wrapping the sheets tighter around her tired body and leaned back against the soft pillows.

"Thanks..." Pixie mumbled when she felt her glasses pressed into her hand. She immediately placed them on her nose.

"Pixie..." Ginny was the first to speak up, relieved tears brimming in her eyes. Pixie smiled and reached out to pull the young redhead in an embrace.

Automatically the younger girl wrapped her arms around Pixie and cried in her chest. Ginny could feel the scabs of the scars rubbing against her freckled cheek and she cried harder, partially blaming herself for not helping her sooner. Her heavy tears landed on the sheets.  
Pixie stroked the youngest Gryffindor's back, reassuring her that she was only tired and thanking her for her help regardless. As she was comforting Ginny, she looked up to Harry and the other Gryffindors.  
A thick solemn silence swept across the room save for Ginny's hiccups and soft breathing. After a while, Ginny could no longer cry and Pixie gently guided the redhead back in Neville's embrace whereupon the redhead immediately latched onto him.

"You made us all worried, Pixie," Harry spoke first, "You were out for two days."

"Is that so?" Pixie frowned and rubbed her forehead, "It feels like a dream..."

"Are you all right?" Ron asked with concern.

"I will be...I think..." Pixie shrugged. Then she started feeling slightly dizzy in the head, "Ooh, my head..."

"You need to lie back down...take it easy," Harry got up from his chair and supported Pixie until she was lying back onto her pillows, "Can you remember anything from what happened to you?"

Pixie closed her eyes and thought hard. All she saw were blurred images, "Just...flashing eyes and red lights...sorry...my memory's not what it's used to be..."

Just then, they heard the door creak open. They turned to see the two professors accompanied by Madam Pomfrey entering the bedroom.  
Instantly, the school nurse strode towards the bed upon seeing Pixie awake. Wiping her hands on the apron, she briskly ushered the students away from the bed.

"You can see her later as soon I perform a medical check up with her. Go on! Away with you!" she barked before drawing the curtains around the bed.

* * *

About a while, Madam Pomfrey drew back the curtains and covered the girl with the comforter up to her shoulders. Pixie had fallen back asleep. This time, her face bore a more serene look and a healthy blush coloured her cheeks.  
The nurse signaled for the others to come over. Professor Dumbledore reached to her first with a worried expression.

"Anything wrong with her?" the elderly Headmaster asked.

"She's still physically weak but she'll make a full recovery once she gets plenty of food and rest to replenish her blood supply," Madam Pomfrey looked back at the sleeping girl, "Until then, she mustn't strain herself. She told me that she gets dizzy spells sometimes..."

"Albus, I suggest that the child should stay in bed. Surely the staff could give up some of their time to tutor her," Professor McGonagall pointed out, "I'll be more than happy to assist in that task."

"A generous contribution and a good point, Minerva. I'll also ask Severus to give up some of his time to tutor her until she fully recovers and can move around the castle as she pleases," the Headmaster nodded, taking in her consideration.

The last statement made the Gryffindors sit up straight. Severus Snape as a tutor?! Unbelievable! But they wisely remained silent. After all, it was the Headmaster's decision.

"I think we should leave to my granddaughter rest," suggested Professor Dumbledore, "Come on Poppy...Minerva...we have to see Severus...I trust that you all won't be late for supper..."

"We won't, professor," Hermione promised as they watched the adults leave. She turned to look at her watch, "I have to see Professor Flitwick, he has some materials he wants to pass to me."

"I'll go with you," Ron smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "After all, no one's going steal my girlfriend."

"You prat!" Hermione smirked as she playfully swatted his shoulder, "But you're my prat."

"Whatever, 'Mione," the redhead grinned back before turning to the others, "We'll see you later."

Watching the couple leave, Neville motioned that they should leave too.

"I think we should go too," Ginny said as she took hold of Neville's hand, "See you at supper?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you all later."

Harry watched the last of his friends leave the room before turning back to the girl asleep on the bed. He reached out and gripped her hand, a worried expression on his face

"What happened to you?"

Just then, Harry saw something shining in one of the dressing table's drawers. Letting go of her hand, he went to the drawer where he saw the silvery glint. Opening it slightly, he looked inside.

His bespectacled eyes caught the sight of a star pendant with a silver bead chain. He held it up for a closer inspection and his eyes widened in recognition, "Wasn't this..."

It was the very same pendant he saw around Pixie's neck on the first day back in Hogwarts. He observed the swirling pearlescent mist swirling in the purple jeweled orb. It was then he felt a rush of strange energy flowing through his body. He quickly placed it back in its drawer, suddenly wary of the beautiful yet strange piece of jewelry he just held.  
Whatever that was in that purple orb, it contained some sort of unexplainable power. He recalled the rush of energy when he held it. Whatever it was...it must had been so powerful that the dark forces would hunt for it...

"Could it be why Pixie..."

Before he could finish his thoughts, he heard the sound of a throat clearing coming from the doorway. Looking towards the door, he saw two boys enter the room. Harry smiled in recognition at the first boy.

"Draco?" the blonde Slytherin smiled back and nodded before motioning for the other boy to step forward. The second boy was about the same height as Draco but had a more muscled build. He had well groomed brown hair and rimless glasses graced sapphire blue eyes. Harry observed the other boy whose gaze was focused on the slumbering girl. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before. Then he recalled the photo and back in Diagon Alley, "You must be Shawn, Pixie's friend..."

"Yes..." the boy nodded in a daze. He was far too worried to even ask how these strangers about him and about the girl nestled in the sheets, "How did this happen to her?"

"We don't know..."

Harry failed to notice the guilty look on Draco's face.

"Pixie..." Shawn whispered as he went towards Pixie's bed. He sat down on her bedside and gripped her limp fingers.

Draco and Harry watched the scene for a moment before the Slytherin motioned to the other boy that he wanted to talk in private with him. Both boys exited the room.

* * *

They returned to the Great Lake to continue their discussion.

"So I take it that you've heard what happened to Pixie..."

"I know..." Draco rubbed his neck uncomfortably, "Ginny and I were there to save her..."

Harry spun around to look at Draco incredulously. Although he was amazed that Draco saved Pixie and even managed to be civil with Ginny,

"Even though you two managed to save Pixie, you should have reported it to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry scolded Draco, "He was worried sick about her, for God's sake! And you could be withholding important information on her attacker!"

"I know...I should have..." Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Seeing the torn expression on Draco's face, Harry reached out to grip his former enemy's hand, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you. I mean, you did save her life and being nice to Ginny..."

"No, I deserved it," Draco closed his eyes in defeat, "For being such a coward to not speak up."

"Draco..." Harry scooted closer and hugged him, "Would you feel better if you tell me what happened?"

"Ginny is the real witness to the incident...I happened to pass by and saw what happened," Draco said. His grey eyes set in determination, "No...I think it's better if Ginny and I report this to the Headmaster now."

"And I'll accompany you both if you want," Harry said as he squeezed the other boy's hand for reassurance, "Shall we go and find Ginny?"

"Let's do that," Draco smiled in relief.

Harry smiled back and blushed slightly. Draco smiles now often brought happiness and warmth to his heart he never felt before. They made him look more handsome than before.  
Draco's chest swelled as he felt Harry's hand holding his. The slightly calloused skin was warm to the touch and the golden tan contrasted beautifully with his pale skin tone.

Seeing the sun disappearing over the hills, the boys decided to head back to the castle.

"We still haven't executed our plan yet," Draco reminded Harry as they walked back.

"Point taken. But let's talk to Professor Dumbledore first about the attack before we do anything else," Harry replied as they neared the entrance.

"It's just that...I can't stand this pretence anymore..." Harry made out the strain in Draco's voice. It broke his heart at how weary the Slytherin sounded, "Don't you know how much I yearn to be with you now?"

Harry surprised Draco by wrapping his arms around his body and buried his head against his chest, "I think I know..."

Draco clenched his eyes tightly and hugged the shorter boy close.

* * *

Shawn looked sadly at the sleeping girl. He felt the strong guilt consuming him within. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. He ignored her ever since he went out with Amanda. He hadn't been much of a best friend since the outburst on the Quidditch pitch years ago.  
He noted that Pixie had grown up a lot since the last time he truly saw her.  
She lost most of her baby fat yet still retained her sweet rounded figure. She had grown slightly taller too. She seemed to exude a warm radiance, making her look...

"Beautiful..." Shawn whispered, "When did you become so beautiful?"

He looked at her hand in his grip as he admired her slim fingers and shiny nails. The dark almond eyes he yearned to see were still closed to the world...and her lips...they were inviting him to kiss them...

Just then, he felt a strange overwhelming sensation attacking his heart. Without thinking, he began to compare Pixie with his current girlfriend, Amanda.

Amanda was the most beautiful and most sought-after girl in Ravenclaw and he did feel honored that she chose him from the other boys. She helped him with his homework and bought him the most marvelous gifts he could ever ask for. Yet for all she's done, he began to notice that she was very clingy and always wanted him to spend more time with her than anyone else...and she got touchy whenever he brought up Pixie in their casual conversations.

Pixie...

When was the last time he had actually talked to her? Or made her smile when she came to see him? Why didn't he notice Pixie grow up and her beauty starting to shine through? He couldn't deny that he missed the closeness they shared once before..how he wanted to embrace her...to protect her in his arms. To kiss her and tell her how much she meant to him...

His bespectacled eyes widened at the revelation.

'Do I really love Pixie...in more than a friend's way?' he rubbed his thumb over Pixie's knuckles, 'I was so worried when I heard that Pixie was hurt and now these feelings are surfacing? Amanda is pestering me to spend more time with her even though I distanced myself from her. But...'

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a soft yawn. His heart leapt with relief as he watched the girl flutter her eyes open.

"Shawn..." he heard her whisper. Her glazed brown eyes crinkled in confusion, "Is it really you? Or is it my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"No, it's me, Pixie," Shawn whispered back and handed her the glasses left on her table. He tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her up gently. He carefully leaned her body against his.

Wrapping his arms around her, he brushed his cheek against her hair. Pixie took the moment to savour the solid build of her best friend.  
Just then, she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked up to see Shawn gazing down at her.

"You have no idea how worried you made me..."

"But...but...I thought I didn't matter..." Pixie choked as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Th-that's not true..."

"Then what happened between us? Why now did you decide to see me?"

The last statement ended in a whisper as she pulled away from Shawn. She felt the tears burning in her eyes.

"Pixie, please..." Shawn pleaded as he pulled the sobbing girl back in his embrace. She began to struggle, "Don't make this any harder for the both of us."

"Then tell me what happened to you on that day in the Quidditch field!" Pixie exclaimed harshly, causing Shawn to flinch, "You snapped at me during Quidditch when your house lost to Slytherin. You told me that I am nothing! You even said you hated me for interfering!"

Shawn recalled the terrible memory he wished never transpired. came back. After the humiliating defeat to Slytherin, he vented his anger on Pixie and shouted at her for the first time to leave him alone. By the time he realised the terrible deed he had done, it was too late. He could never forget the shocked look on her face and the tears that spilled over before she ran off, paying no heed to his calls to come back.

"I thought that you were someone else...I know it's not an excuse and I had no right to crush your spirits when you did nothing wrong but support me all this time," he saw Pixie calming down but the hurt was still shining in her dark eyes, "I'm sorry that I made this distance between us happen...it'll never be the same again..."

"You're right. It'll never be the same again but now...you acted like I don't exist. It hurts, Shawn..." Pixie fought back the urge to burst into tears. Her emotions were getting the better of her as she finally released all the hurt and anxiety she kept within, "It hurts that you ignored me...I know Amanda is with you now but you've been the only friend I had since we were younger. We've been best friends for so long...didn't our friendship matter...tell me, Shawn. Tell me!"

"Pixie, please listen to me!" Shawn tilted her chin up, making her look straight at him, "I know that I haven't a good friend to you for such a long time. Please forgive me. But from now on, I will try to spend time with you...can you live with it for now?"

Pixie tiredly sighed and nodded, not trusting her voice. She had regained Shawn's friendship. But she didn't want to ruin everything by confessing her true feelings for him because she knew that he wouldn't reciprocate them. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his body and was beside with surprise when Shawn immediately returned the embrace. He wasn't rejecting her touch...it was enough for her to break down and cry...

She clenched the material of Shawn's school robes tightly between her fingers. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she gave into her depression and wept. Without hesitation, she closed her eyes, allowing the tears to leak down her cheeks in hot rivers.  
Shawn watched the sobbing girl, feeling more guilt settle in his heart. He hugged her tighter and pressed his face at her shoulder. He had to make things right between them one way or another...he wasn't going to make Pixie suffer anymore.  
Pixie stopped momentarily as she felt something wet trickling down her shoulder. She pulled away and felt her heart ache that he was crying...

"Shawn..." she whispered, reaching to stroke his hair, "Don't cry...it's okay..."

Shawn felt ashamed. He was the one who was supposed to comfort her...not the other way around.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...so unbelievably sorry..."

The two teenagers cried in each other's arms a while longer until only their sniffles and laboured breathing filled the air. Shawn eventually calmed down from his weeping and brought a gentle hand to Pixie's cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"You're my best friend, Pixie. Don't forget that."

"I...I won't..." Pixie nodded.

Pixie snuggled within Shawn's warm body and pressed her cheek against his well-toned chest. She began to feel drowsy for the crying had drained her strength. She felt Shawn carefully lowering her back onto her bed and pulled the comforter up to her chest. She sleepily looked up at Shawn who was smiling at her.

'Almost like the old times...'

Feeling peace settling over her heart for the first time, she succumbed to a deep slumber.  
Shawn continued gazing at Pixie as she slept. He knew that something once again had changed betweee them even after they salvaged their friendship. He stood up from the bed. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered as he stood up and left the room to search for Amanda.

If Shawn stayed longer, he would've seen a small, sweet smile forming on Pixie's lips.

**To be continued...**


	12. The Kiss of Life

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky and Amanda. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

**25/3/2013:** I never knew that rewriting this part would take up a lot of brain power. But I reckon that this chapter is now more enjoyable to read :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Kiss of Life**

Rating: PG

After finding Ginny alone in thought at the greenhouses, the trio headed straight to the Headmaster's office. They received strange looks from the other students as they walked by but they didn't pay any heed. Professor Dumbledore was surprised by their presence but led them inside, knowing what they were here for.

Harry stood on aside as he watched Ginny and Draco relate their account on what happened to Pixie on that fateful night. By the time they finished, the elderly Headmaster's face bore a serious pensive expression and the twinkle in his eyes dimmed slightly. But the worry had vanished from the professor's visage and a reassuring smile graced his lips.

"I see...thank you for telling me this, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said as he escorted the students to the gargoyle entrance, "The more information we have on Pixie's attacker, the more I will be able to investigate...you may leave now..."

"How are you two feeling now?" Harry inquired as he, Draco and Ginny exited the gargoyle entrance.

Ginny exhaled shakily, "Like a huge weight has been lifted off me."

"I feel the same..."

They stopped in the stone courtyard and found it mostly deserted. Ginny went separate ways to find Neville so that they could go for a walk together before supper.  
The two boys aimlessly walked around the school grounds until they ended up strolling on the Quidditch pitch. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of the cut grass and freshly fallen rain. Draco admired the view from afar at how the evening sunshine was making the other boy radiate with such reverent beauty...

Draco cleared his throat, "Anyway...now that's done..uhm..."

"Oh yeah...Draco, any luck with Snape's schedule?"

"I did. We can do it tomorrow since the majority of both our houses will be there..."

"What'll be on tomorrow?" Harry saw that the other boy was looking a bit uneasy, "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Severus will be giving us an assignment to concoct advanced Wiggenweld potions. He'll be grading the effectiveness of the potions by pairing us up and each of us in turn to be injected with a powerful sleeping draught and see whether we're able to wake up from it. He'll likely to choose you first, Harry, and I'll ask him in private to make me your partner. He'll listen to me."

"I see no surprise in his choice...but how in the bloody hell am I supposed to drink the potion if I fall unconscious first?!"

"That's the catch. The other has to give the potion via..uhm...mouth to mouth...obviously if you wake up, then the potion is deemed effective and will be given a high grade. I can't say the same if the potion is not well-made or ineffective..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. I'll test my potion on you if Severus injects the draught in you first. That way I can guarantee that you'll be alright..."

Both boys' cheeks heated at the prospect...what on earth possessed Professor Snape to think up of absurd or dangerous lesson and assessments? Everyone knew the story behind the Wiggenweld potion: how it was used by a prince to wake up a princess poisoned by the Draught of Living Death.

"Will this work?" Harry fought the heat burning on his cheeks but to no avail. But then again, he smiled slightly in relief that Draco was having trouble keeping the blush from blossoming further on his pale face.

"It has to...but you must keep your own Wiggenweld potion at the ready too."

Harry looked up in horror, realizing the full extent of danger they were getting themselves into. His flush coldly evaporated into a dreadful chill. His potion making skills were mediocre at best. That meant that Draco's life would be in limbo if his own potion failed...Harry began to panic.

"But...how...how can I-" Harry felt his shoulders grasped tightly and found himself staring into determined silver grey orbs of the Slytherin.

"Make sure that you make your potion down to the precise measurements. You must not miss any ingredients otherwise the whole mixture will be ineffective. Severus will make you test your potion. There's no escape..." Draco interrupted smoothly.

Harry started to sweat and he felt a lump in his throat...he had never felt this scared before...he jumped when he felt a soft hand cupping his cheek.

"It's a huge risk...but if it's able to stop most of the strange stares directed at us and not gawk at us when we're together, I'm happy for that to happen..." Draco said softly, "Please, Harry..."

"Alright...I'll try my best...really, I will..." Harry nodded and reached out to grip the blonde's hand cupping his cheek, "But if anything terrible were to happen to you because of my incompetence, I'll never forgive myself..."

Draco noticed the other boy's shoulders tremble and felt hot moisture running down his fingers as Harry looked away. The Slytherin couldn't bear the Gryffindor to beat himself up and worry to death. He pulled Harry close to his body.

"Harry..." Draco cupped the back of Harry's head and kissed his forehead, "I trust you...I believe in you."

Harry sobbed and clutched the taller boy closer to him...

* * *

As Draco predicted, Professor Snape wasted no time to delve into the topic of Wiggenweld potions as soon as class started. It was a most difficult task as they had to follow the advanced version of the standard recipe. There were more rare ingredients used and the motions required to keep the potion brewing and retain its healing potency. Harry struggled to keep calm and follow the instructions to the best of his ability while praying he did everything right. In his endeavor, he missed the worried looks from Ron and Hermione who were concerned about his strange behavior. All the raven-haired Gryffindor could think about was making his and Draco's plan succeed...

After what it seemed to be an eternity, Harry bottled a glass vial with his finished potion with the rest of the students following behind him.

"Everyone...stop what you're doing...it's time to put your Wiggenweld potions into practice."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors quickly closed their books, put down quills and readied the vials containing their potions.

"This is your assessment where I'll be marking your quality and effectiveness of your potions...I am sure you don't need me to tell how the Wiggenweld potion was used as told in the legend..." some of the female students blushed including Hermione. But the potions master paid no heed and continued speaking, "You will be given a partner in my choosing whereupon you will be called up...each of you will take turns to inject yourselves with a powerful sleeping draught. Then your partner must administer the potion via mouth to mouth in order to dispel the draught...should you succeed, I shall give points accordingly...fail...I can assure you that eternal death-like sleep is a far more fitting punishment for your incompetence than loss of house points..."

With the exception of Harry and Draco, the students were left stunned at the nature of the assessment. But they didn't dare argue against Professor Snape.

"But I believe a demonstration should be done so that the rest of you don't fall behind..."

Professor Snape produced a scroll and an eagle feather quill and eyed Harry who was stared back at him defiantly. Everyone knew the potions professor would make his least favored student take the fall first...

"Mr. Potter..." he drawled, motioning to Harry with his quill, "Up to the front."

Slowly the raven haired boy rose from his place, carrying the vial with him. He passed Draco's bench whereupon Draco gave a slight nod back.

"Mr. Malfoy...up to the front too..."

At this, the students gasped. They wondered why the potions master would want to pair these two boys up when they were mortal enemies since day one. Hermione shook her head and held Ron back by his arm.

"This isn't right..." Harry heard Ron mutter darkly, "I hope Malfoy doesn't do anything stupid to Harry..."

Professor Snape then produced a syringe filled with a transparent liquid. He turned to Harry who placed his vial on the dark desk behind him, rolled up his sleeve of his left hand and held it out to the professor. The dark haired man steadied the needle, aiming for a blood vessel in his wrist to inject the liquid into his system...

"Brace yourself, Potter..."

Harry hissed when he felt the sharp needle prick into his skin and he vaguely felt a foreign discomforting sensation. The draught began to take effect. His body felt like lead...he began to feel cold and clammy...his vision swam before him before darkness took over...and...Draco...

"Harry!" Hermione called out in distress while Ron turned pale at the sight before him.

Draco hid his panic as he caught the swaying smaller boy in his arms, supporting him against his chest. His tanned skin lost all colour and felt cold to the touch. His eyes were closed. He would've been truly dead if it weren't for the soft laboured breathing passing through the dark blue lips.

"Mr. Malfoy...if you please...delay any longer and Potter won't be in the world of living..."

'Hold on, Harry...' Draco took a sip of his potion and pressed his lips against Harry's unmoving ones, passing the liquid to him, 'Wake up...wake up...'

The rest of the Slytherins balked at the sight of the famed Ice Prince passing the potion to Harry. But they were stiff with anticipation whether Draco's potion would pass the assessment. After a while, Draco inwardly sighed with relief when he felt the soft lips slowly move against him, greedily sipping the potion from his mouth. He hid his joy when the green bespectacled eyes fluttered open and the healthy colour returning to his skin. Harry pretended to be disgusted and shoved away from the taller boy before standing up.

"Now Potter, let's see whether you're able to follow Mr. Malfoy's exemplary feat..."

Draco acted as indifferently as he could while he rolled up his sleeve and presented his arm to the professor. As Professor Snape injected the draught, Draco began to feel the same heavy effects as Harry did. Draco turned his glazed eyes to Harry before he passed out in Harry's arms.

The raven-haired Gryffindor initially struggled with the other boy's weight but he managed to prop him up against him. He took a swig of his own potion and hastily pressed his lips against Draco's cold unmoving ones.

The Gryffindors were aghast at the sight of Harry seemingly kissing his mortal enemy. Ron had gone as white as a sheet and was stuttering. While Hermione had looked on in shock, she thought she saw something as Harry pressed his lips against the Slytherin's. A tear had ran down Harry's cheek and his green bespectacled eyes held genuine fear and concern for the boy in his arms...the sight caused her to think that there was more than it met to the eye...

'Please work! Please work, stupid potion!'

A tense silence followed and Draco still hadn't woken. Harry forced himself to stifle the sobs rising in his throat until he finally felt the thin lips drinking the potion offered in his mouth. Harry resisted the urge to hug the boy close and instead allowed Draco to drop onto the stony floor to keep up with the pretence of still detesting each other.

"What did you do that for, Potter?!" Draco raged indignantly as he sat up and shoved the smaller boy by the legs, "At least have the decency to help me off the floor instead of dropping me like a deadweight."

"Fine, Malfoy. You did save me from the draught," Harry rolled his eyes and offered a hand to the Slytherin, who accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"A passable effort, Potter...although I must question why your potion took longer to take effect. For putting Mr. Malfoy in prolonged danger, 10 points will be taken off..."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ron called out, "Harry was in danger too! What if Malfoy did something bad to him with that potion of his!"

"That'll be enough, Mr. Weasley, unless you'd like to have more points deducted for interrupting my class," the potions master turned to Harry and Draco, "Back to your seats, gentlemen..."

"Malfoy," Harry addressed to Draco who looked at him testily, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine...nothing to get your heroic head worried over," Draco scratched his neck and cleared his throat, "And Potter..."

"What is it?" Harry asked. Draco extended his hand out, "What do you want..."

"A new beginning. Why don't we call a truce? We can work something out," Draco waited for a response, "Do you accept, Potter?"

"Why should I trust you, Malfoy?"

"...I have nothing to hide, Potter. I'm willing to start over if you are..."

A heavy silence reigned. The students could hardly believed what transpired before them. A truce between Potter and Malfoy? Unthinkable! Yet it was happening before them...

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, Malfoy."

Within a few moments, their hands were locked in a strong handshake. As they went back to their seats, Draco winked at Harry after making sure no one was watching. Harry returned the gesture with an apologetic smile.

Unknown to both boys, Severus' sharp eyes caught the exchange and smirked slightly. Something told him that his charge would finally achieve the happiness he deserved...even if the one he loved would be the son of his hated enemy in his schooldays. He cleared his throat to bring focus back on the assessment.

The Potions lesson resumed without further incident.

* * *

"I can't believe Snape had you paired with that bastard and nearly got you killed for it!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly as they left the dungeons together, "And Malfoy actually willing to work with you? I find it hard to believe..."

"Maybe the aliens captured the real Draco Malfoy and replaced him with a clone," Hermione's statement made her redheaded boyfriend stare at her in confusion, making her smile, "Aliens are beings that don't belong on Earth. They come from outer space."

"Right..." Ron nodded but his freckled face was still locked in a doubtful expression, "But I still don't trust the barmy git though. He's bound to be up to something like a Slytherin he is."

"Are you sure about this, Harry? I mean about accepting his truce and all?" Hermione asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Don't worry, you guys. I'm sure Draco's not as bad as he seems to be," Harry stopped to see his friends staring blankly at him, "What?"

"Did you realize that you said Malfoy's first name?" Ron said with his eyes wide, "Frankly Harry, Malfoy really got you in."

"Ron, let's forget about Malfoy for a moment. Now come on, we are nearly late for Charms," Hermione scolded.

The trio ran down the dimly corridor to join the other students.

* * *

Harry immediately searched for Draco the moment the last class for the day ended. He eventually found the blonde by the stone henge and immediately latched onto him. Draco was initially surprised by the action but seeing Harry's tortured face softened his heart as he wrapped his arms around the trembling Gryffindor.

"I was so scared...I was so scared you wouldn't wake..." Harry whispered hoarsely, "I'm not going through that again if it means that I have to lose you."

"You're not the only one who was afraid, Harry...I thought you weren't going to wake too..." Draco pulled back and stroked his cheek, "But we're still alive and breathing...so it's alright..."

"I'm sorry I had to push you away and drop you onto the floor like that..."

"You did what you had to do, Harry...I'm fine...we're both fine..." Draco said reassuringly as he reached down to squeeze his hand, "But I think the risk was worth it...word about us has spread quickly so it's bound to make us a common sight around Hogwarts."

"Yeah..." Harry agreed and squeezed Draco's hand back.

The news of the sudden truce between Harry and Draco had indeed spread like wildfire among the student body as the Slytherin said they would. There were different reactions to the incident. Several students were in favour of this new development, especially Dean and Seamus who were suspiciously thought to be together. A majority were relieved that there would no more harsh fights and now could look forward to peace and quiet. Some of them were disappointed because they would miss all the action of their heated duels. Others were wary and believed that the truce wouldn't last. A small group was still skeptical about the new situation. The remaining others were nonchalant about the news and carried on like everything was normal.

Nonetheless, everybody had begun to accept the new sight of the two boys walking and doing things together.

"I'm afraid Ron still couldn't accept what has happened," Harry said with a heavy sigh, knowing his best friend's obstinate nature, "He's still thinks that you put me under a spell."

"That Weasley...stubborn as a mule..."

That remark earned a punch on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll stop it now. I'm really sorry, Harry. The habit of insulting people is hard to get rid of."

"Whatever you say, Draco. Whatever you say..." Harry smiled at the taller boy, his irritation melting away.

"Shall we see how Pixie's doing?" Draco suggested.

"Yes, let's tell her about what happened."

* * *

Pixie straightened up her purple cotton pyjamas and climbed back into bed to continue reading through the thick bound books Professor Snape asked her to read through.

She had been confined in her room for bedrest and was tutored by several of the professors to upkeep her education. She would rather to further explore Hogwarts or to continue studying in the school library but she wouldn't want to go against Madame Pomfrey's orders. She did feel much better. Although she still felt sore, she no longer experienced any dizzy spells. It did mend her parts of her shattered heart now that Shawn was visiting her as often as he could.

She stopped reading and looked out of the bay windows. Her eyes shone with happiness as she took in the beautiful night scenery. She always loved the countryside. It brought her peace of mind and it gave her a surreal feeling like she was in a fantasy world.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard knocks on the door. She smiled at the visitors entering her room.

"Hey Pixie," Draco smiled back as he and Harry entered the room.

"Hello boys. What's up?" Pixie chimed as they both sat on the comforter.

"Something interesting happened in Potions today," Harry said.

Pixie noted that both Harry and Draco's hands were still linked together.

"Did it have something to do with the kiss of life?"

At this, the boys turned beet red and separated their hands. Pixie had to stifle her laughs at their astonished faces.

"You know far too much, Pixie," Draco ran his hand over his hair.

"My apologies, Professor Snape told me everything when he passed these books for me to read over," Pixie's mirth soured into a concerned frown, "But I question his teaching methods and assessments at times...you two could've lost your lives!"

"How's everything with Shawn?" Draco inquired.

"Okay...I guess..." she sighed. This brought concern to the two boys, "We patched things up but...there's still a gap between us..."

"Can you cope with that kind of arrangement?" Draco squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"His happiness is what truly matters to me, Draco," she looked at the two boys with hopeful eyes, "As long as he's happy, I'll be fine."

"Um...excuse me..." a voice came from the partially open door. The trio found Shawn peeking through the doorway, "May I come in?"

"Sure...we're about to leave anyway," Draco got off the bed with Harry following suit, "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

"We'll come and visit again," Harry promised.

After the two boys left, Shawn grinned at Pixie as he made his way to her. Reaching out, he gripped her hand.

"You feeling any better?"

Pixie nodded softly at the response.

"Were you...lonely when I'm not here?" Shawn asked, guilt shining in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I have my piano to keep me accompany," Pixie said.

She gestured to the magnificent instrument as she lovingly ran the smooth wooden surface over with her fingers.

"I never knew..." Shawn murmured in wonder, "Um...Pixie?"

"What is it?" Pixie viewed her best friend with curious eyes.

"Can you play something for me?" he requested.

"I'd like to..." Pixie beamed as she sat down on the stool. She patted the space next to her, urging Shawn to sit down.

Shawn did as he was told. He watched attentively as Pixie flexed her fingers. Within seconds, her deft fingers flew skilfully over the piano keys. He sighed as he took in the beautiful melody.

He observed Pixie as she played the piano. Her eyes seemed partially glazed, making him conclude that she was really absorbed in her music. The musical piece touched his heart and a tear ran down his cheek at the sheer emotion behind each note...

When Pixie finished with a gentle and soft finale, she laid her hands on her lap and sighed deeply, breaking from her trance. Shawn became anxious when he noticed tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he brushed his hand on her cheek to wipe them away, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." she pulled away to rub the remaining tears away, "What do you think?"

"It sounds so sad...but..." he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the moisture, "But at the same time, it's really beautiful...what do you call it?"

"It's called 'To be Proud of You'," she explained, "It's...it's in memory of my brother...but it also has another meaning to it..."

"What other meaning would that be?" Shawn pressed.

"It's..." she paused before dismissing with a shake of her head, "It's something I'd rather not tell..."

"Pixie...it's okay..." Shawn murmured as he pulled the girl for a hug, "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable..."

'If only...if only I have the courage tell you how I truly feel for you...'

Pixie returned the embrace, gripping Shawn as tightly as she could.

**To be continued...**


	13. Christmas Confessions

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda and Tabitha, the kitten. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

Warning: This is where the sap of Harry/Draco slash really sinks in...I've warned you...read on if you are a romantic at heart.

**26/3/2013:** At the time I wrote this, I thought that this was my most favorite chapter to write since this is when Harry and Draco confirm their feelings for each other in this story :) as you can see by now, the rest of the plot doesn't really follow the continuity after the 4th book. Enough rambling from me, read on :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Christmas Confessions**

Rating: PG-13

Many weeks flew by quickly and the Christmas holidays arrived with thick blankets of snow and ice. The whole school was decorated in its usual splendour of shining baubles, glittering tinsel, roaring fireplaces and beautifully decorated Christmas trees of imaginable sizes. Ghosts were singing carols and Peeves the Poltergeist played his Christmas tricks by igniting firecrackers and pelting snowballs that were the size of cannon balls at unsuspecting students and teaching staff...with the Bloody Baron behind his tail.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was idly reading an old Quidditch paperback when he decided to take a break and gaze at the beautiful wintry landscape outside. The raven-haired Gryffindor watched the snowflakes in fascination as they fluttered before him outside the window.  
The quiet chatter and the crackle from the fireplace diverted his attention back to the common room. Crimson red and gold tinsel and baubles decorated every inch of the walls and mantelpiece of the fireplace. A large Christmas tree was situated near the fireplace, all beautifully trimmed and strewn with strings of gold beads, silver star ornaments and various scarlet and crimson coloured ornaments in imaginable shapes and sizes. There were separate piles of presents under the tree. Brand new red and gold tapestries with the lion crest hung at almost every corner of the room, providing regal warmth within the vicinity.

A few first-year Gryffindor girls talked casually among themselves as they huddled near the fireplace while a third year Gryffindor boy was sitting at a table, reading and scribbling on his parchment.

He thought of his best friends who were currently absent for this Christmas holiday in Hogwarts. But they promised Harry that they would send their Christmas gifts soon and vice-versa.

Ron and his siblings had returned to the Burrow to celebrate Mr. Weasley's promotion in the Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Weasley insisted that everyone in the family was to attend and celebrate her husband's success. Ron extended the invitation to Harry but he declined politely, which made the redhead slightly disappointed but made a promise that he would return to Hogwarts as soon as Christmas was over.

Hermione had gone back home to see her parents and for a skiing vacation. He laughed slightly as he recalled Ron's confused look when she talked about skiing down a mountain. He had a feeling that Hermione would be planning joint vacations of their families on the future...  
Harry knew several other students staying in Hogwarts for the holidays. They were Shawn and a few Ravenclaws, about five Hufflepuffs and Draco, the only Slytherin to be there.

Harry smiled at the thought of Draco. The Slytherin had managed to convince his father to let him spend the Christmas holidays in Hogwarts under the pretense he would be spying on him and to find any means to torment him.

'More like to torment me about homework,' Harry smiled lightly as he stood up and stretched. Feeling the need for fresh air, he decided to go and visit Hagrid.

He grabbed his winter cloak and scarf that he draped over an armchair. After slipping them on, he strolled out of the portrait door just in time to hear the Fat Lady singing Christmas carols in what sounded like a badly imitated operatic voice.

* * *

Pixie sighed with satisfaction as she carefully placed the last pink bauble onto her Christmas tree. She stepped back to admire her handiwork and her room.  
The walls were beautifully decorated with pink tinsel and strings of dangling small gold and silver bells and beads. The candlelabras were polished. Her dressing table was cleaned and the large frame was trimmed with strings of pink beads. The mantelpiece displayed some Christmas-themed trinkets and a holly wreath with a shiny red and green striped bow hung above the fireplace.  
And finally there was her Christmas tree. It was a good-sized beauty and it was trimmed nicely. Perched on its branches were strings of pink and silver stars, baubles of all colours, shapes and sizes and silver tinsel. A sparkling snowflake topper rested on top of the tree.

"I guess that takes care of the decorating..." she turned her attention to the pile of various items on the carpeted floor, "Now then...the gift-wrapping..."

Crawling over, she sorted out the items. On her left side, there were various gifts for her friends. On her right were her gift-wrapping supplies consisting of rolls of ribbons and wrapping paper as well as her scissors and tape. Pixie had earlier requested the elderly Headmaster to buy the presents on her behalf since Madame Pomfrey still hadn't given the all-clear just yet. Sitting cross-legged before her warm fireplace, she picked up the first gift and pondered which paper and ribbon she would use to wrap it. Just then, Pixie heard a knock on her door before it creaked open..

"I see you're making good use of your free time, child," Pixie smiled in greeting as the nurse walked in, "Would you mind sitting on your bed so that I can do your check up?"

"Sure..will I get the all-clear this time?" Pixie asked as she was guided to her bed.

"We will see after the tests are done."

Pixie tried to remain still as the school nurse performed several tests on her. After a few minutes, she was finished and her warm face bore a small smile.

"Now I can give you the all-clear. You seem much better. But please make sure you don't overexert yourself, dear."

"I won't. Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

After Madame Pomfrey left, Pixie hummed 'Keep Christmas with You' as she turned her attention back to the pile of gifts that needed to be wrapped.

* * *

"Hello, Harry!" Hagrid waved to Harry who ran over to him, "Good t'see yer. Lookin' forward for this festive holiday, eh?"

"Sure am, Hagrid," he noticed that the Keeper was dragging two large pine trees towards the castle, "You need any help?"

"No need, Harry," Hagrid assured the Gryffindor as he grabbed hold of the trunks, "These trees just to be in the Hall. You might want to come back in a while, little missus will be doin' the decoratin' soon."

"Pixie?"

"Aye, and a little lady she is. Takes after Albus. Very creative, she is. Well I'd better go, I'll see you, Harry," he heaved the trees and trudged his way to the castle.

Harry watched Hagrid for a while before resuming his walk unaware that a pair of longing silvery eyes were watching his every move...

* * *

"Finished..." Pixie wiped her brow as she fluffed up the flower bow on the last wrapped present, "Now I can relax for a while before going down to the Great Hall."

She gazed at the pile of gifts she had bought for her current and new friends. It was a colourful pile, all wrapped and decorated in glitzy shiny paper, curly ribbons and greeting cards.  
Standing up, she headed to her dressing table. She quickly brushed her hair, mentally checklisting the presents.  
For Ginny, she got her a fluffy white bunny with a pink ribbon around its neck since the young redhead had developed an odd liking towards muggle toys. For Hermione, Pixie purchased her a novel she thought she would like. After knowing Ron's passion for Quidditch and Wizard Chess, she got for him a new wizard's chess set with chess pieces resembling miniature Quidditch players. For Neville, she got him a set of gardening tools after learning how passionate he was about Herbology. She got new blue socks and a matching scarf for her grandfather while Hagrid was to receive an illustrated encyclopaedia on magical creatures. For Draco and Harry, she got for them wristwatches in their house colours. A box of Christmas themed chocoballs was set aside for Harry and a box of sugar quills were intended for Draco. Lastly for Shawn, she got him a simple but beautiful frame made out of pure silver that gleamed even in the dimmest light. It was small enough to fit in the palm of an adult's hand. Set in the middle of it was a recent photo of the two of them laughing and smiling together. The fine script in the plaque read "Friends Are Forever".  
Pixie sighed and laid down her brush. She thought about Amanda. No doubt she would get a much better present for Shawn since she was wealthy. But she didn't want to push her luck. She would have changed the inscripted message to something else if she could tell him what was in her heart...

"Ah, Pixie. I see you're up and well," Pixie jumped at the sound of the new voice but sighed with relief when she saw the elderly Headmaster standing at the doorway.

"Grandfather! You startled me," she approached him and hugged him. Professor Dumbledore chuckled warmly and returned the hug.

"I see you've completed your wrapping, child," said the Headmaster as he surveyed the colourful pile, "I'll have the school owls and house-elves deliver them to their respective recipients as you requested. Now come along, we still got two more trees to decorate for the Great Hall and your assistance would be much appreciated."

"Yes, grandfather..."

* * *

Shawn leisurely walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. He had already got presents for Amanda and his family but he still couldn't find the perfect present for Pixie. He wanted to make this year's Christmas gift extra special to make up for the pain and suffering that he put her through because of his distancing. And it didn't help that his best friend had a huge variety of hobbies and interests...  
He smiled as he watched more snowflakes fall gently onto his hair and glasses. He loved the way Hogsmeade looked during this festive season. With the holly wreaths hanging on every window and door and so many jolly faces saying hello and wishing season's greetings, it really made him love this particular wintry holiday even more. The delicious smell of freshly baked plum puddings and roast turkeys pleasantly teased his nostrils. The sight of colourful presents and snow-covered pine trees made the village look so quaint and warm. Shawn chuckled in amusement as he watched the rosy-faced, younger wizards giggling and throwing snowballs to each other or singing Christmas carols in front of houses and shops.

'Think...think...what would she like?' the bespectacled boy pondered as he sat down on a nearby bench.

After a few minutes, a worthwhile idea popped into his head. Pixie loved animals. He remembered a past conversation when she told him that she always wanted to have a pet of her own. He hadn't got a chance to think about it until now. He stood up and traversed to every shop he knew. Just then, he passed by a store that with a notice saying that there were some kittens that needed homes. It was perfect.  
After dusting the powdery snow from his cloak and glasses, he opened the door. It was deserted and quiet save for the mewling sounds coming from the back. He approached the elderly shopkeeper. He was bent over an account book, scribbling with his quill. He beamed warmly as he looked up to see him approaching.

"What can I do for you, young man?" the shopkeeper asked cheerfully.

"Sir, I saw a notice outside about the kittens needing a home. Would you mind if I could have a look at them?" Shawn asked politely.

"Well! You're in luck, young man. We have some fine beauties. Right this way," the shopkeeper beamed with delight, "They're in the back."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

"Now if I were Harry, where would I be?" Draco wondered as he walked towards the Great Lake.

Draco had spent some time with helping Professor Snape sort out his potion ingredients while updating him on his home situation. The potions professor was extremely protective of his young charge and was currently trying to find a way to get Draco away from his father. After assuring his mentor he was fine, he decided to stroll around the school grounds, his thoughts centered on Harry. He happened to see the Gryffindor talking to Hagrid and he quickly ran back to the Slytherin common room to retrieve his winter clothing. But by the time he came back, Harry was gone so he began his search. But after half and hour of searching, the blonde became tired and decided to rest for a moment near the icy shores of the Great Lake.  
What he had failed to notice was that Harry had been following him all this while. The bespectacled emerald eyes glinted with mischief while his gloved hands were busy bunching up some snow to make a snowball. He aimed tossed the snowball at the back of Draco's neck. He laughed as he heard Draco squawk at the cold contact.

"ACK!" Draco jumped as he felt something freezing at the back of his neck.

Then he heard loud laughter coming from behind him. Harry was clutching his stomach as tears of mirth ran down his cheeks.

"Got you!" Harry caught his breath and wiped his tears away, "You should've seen your face. That was so priceless!"

Draco smirked diabolically. His tiredness forgotten, the blonde scooped up a dollop of snow and smacked it directly on Harry's face. The Gryffindor fell back onto his bottom, frantically trying to wipe away the snow that was blinding his glases. Now it was Draco's turn to howl in laughter.

"What's the matter, Harry?!" he mocked, sticking his tongue at him, "Who's the helpless one now?!"

"I'll get you, Draco. Just you wait!" Harry had finally gotten the snow off his glasses and started chasing the Slytherin while throwing hastily made snowballs at his back.

Soon the two boys were sprinting all over the snowy shores, each trying to best the other in the snowball fight. They may look like they were fighting like animals but their grins on their rosy laughing faces said otherwise.

* * *

"Hey there, mom..." Shawn smiled as the beautiful white mother cat purred loudly when he tickled her chin.

"Take your time, young man. Let me know when you're ready."

Shawn chuckled at the sight the five kittens playing with each other, their mother watching over them. After a while of playing with them, Shawn's attention was drawn to the littlest kitten with deep brown eyes. He checked the animal over and found it to be a little girl. He nodded with a smile, satisfied with his choice.

"This one's beautiful. Does she have a name?" asked Shawn as he presented the white kitten to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper smiled as he reached to scratch the kitten's ears, "Ahh...she's the prettiest of the lot. Dainty and well-mannered, she is. Also gentle and loving towards people too. Tabitha's the name. That's a good choice, son."

"I know. It's for a friend of mine," Shawn replied as he stroked its fur, "She loves animals."

"You don't say..." the shopkeeper replied as he briefly took the kitten from Shawn for a brief inspection, "Yep, she's all healthy and fine. I trust that she'll be in good hands."

"Yes, sir," Tabitha then leapt onto his arms and made herself comfortable on her new perch. He reached for his pouch of silver sickles in his cloak, "How much, sir?"

The shopkeeper shook his head and pushed away the offered pouch, "My only concern is that she'll go to a good owner who will love her as her own. You have a Happy Christmas, young man."

Shawn beamed and shook his hand.

"Thank you, sir! And you have a Happy Christmas too!"

The bespectacled boy ran out of the store. He didn't notice the mysterious twinkle in the shopkeeper's eyes.

"We'll meet again soon, my dear boy."

* * *

"That's one hell of a snow fight, Harry," Draco panted as he and his dark-haired companion made their way back to the castle, exhausted and wet from their snow battle. He shoved the slightly smaller boy playfully, "You have a bad aim, admit it!"

"And your throws are flimsy!" Harry retorted, "What the?!"

Harry got a shock of his life when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the Slytherin. Draco smiled evilly as he started tickling the Gryffindor. Harry writhed under Draco, laughing and frantically to divert Draco's hands away from his ticklish spots. The attempts were futile as Draco was stronger than he was.

"OK! OK! I give up!" Harry surrendered and the tickling attack stopped. He felt himself pulled up to his feet. Draco helped him dust the snow of his winter robes.

"Harry..." Draco reached out to grab hold of Harry's shoulders, "You know...I haven't had this much fun like this during Christmas...I'm glad that I've decided to spend it here in Hogwarts and being here with you."

"And I'm glad you're here, Draco..." Harry shyly admitted.

The blonde had pulled the Gryffindor for a close hug. Harry immediately leaned his head against his chest, sighing softly as he felt Draco's gloved hand combing his hair. Harry's face heated up at the extremely close contact but he wrapped his arms around Draco's slim waist. Harry could clearly hear the rapid thumping of Draco's heart and he was pretty sure his own heart was beating as fast as his. Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's forehead, feeling the rough scabs of the famed scar. Brushing the fringe aside, he trailed soft kisses over the outline, making the slightly smaller boy shiver...he never thought his scar felt sensitive. It made him feel warm and cold...in a good way. Their gazes locked into each other. Draco grinned softly and leaned forward to rub his nose against Harry's affectionately in an Eskimo kiss.

"Draco...I..."

"Harry..."

Cupping Harry's face in his gloved palm, he closed his eyes and drew Harry in for a kiss. This time, the Gryffindor welcomed it with his heart as he closed his own eyes in turn and brushed his fingers tenderly on Draco's face. Draco's hand traveled from his cheek to massage Harry's neck. The Gryffindor moaned in the kiss and the other boy took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. He purred when Harry gently sucked on his tongue, helping to deepen the kiss. They poured everything they felt in their hearts as their lips moved against each other: there was passion...desire...a hint of lust...but most of all, there was love...

Eventually the need for air forced them to break the kiss. Dazed smiles appeared on their rosy faces. They chuckled softly, hardly believing what had just transpired.

"Wow..." Hary breathed.

"Indeed," Draco chuckled as he panted lightly, "You're a terrific kisser, Harry."

Harry drew Draco close, "This feels so...right..."

"I can't argue with that..." the Slytherin agreed, hugging the boy closer to him.

They stood in a peaceful silence. Their hearts swelled with deep emotion, knowing that their relationship had changed once again...  
After a while, Draco found his new boyfriend shivering in his arms. Looking down, he noticed that Harry's lips were turning a bit blue. The blonde leaned down and gently kissed his lips to bring some warmth back.

"Let's head back back. I'm itching for a good hot shower," Draco smiled as he linked fingers with Harry's.

"Sure thing, Draco..." Harry said softly as he placed a sweet kiss on Draco's lips to thank him.

With love radiating on their faces, the two boys trudged back to the castle.

* * *

Pixie carefully placed the angel tree topper at the tip of the heavily decorated Christmas tree. Giving a thumbs up to the professors below her, Professor Flitwick carefully lowered her with a Morbilicorpus spell. She smiled at the beaming elderly Headmaster and Professor Snape whose dark eyes were glinting with hidden compassion. After landing safely, she knelt down to thank Professor Flitwick.

"Marvellous, child. Beautiful job..." Professor Dumbledore praised, patting the girl's head.

"I'm afraid that you missed an important detail..." the Potions professor drawled and pointed to the unlit candles on the trees, "The candles are not lit."

"Oh dear...I've forgotten all about them," Pixie slapped her forehead, looking at the white wax sticks on the branches in dismay, "I could use some help..."

As if on cue, she caught sight of two boys sprinting towards the group. Pixie's face brightened as she recognized the boy nearer to her as Draco.

"You lose, Harry!" Draco huffed smugly, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll beat you next time!" Harry panted while throwing an annoyed look at the blonde Slytherin, "I wish you hadn't propose this stupid race. Now I feel like I need another shower."

"Did we miss anything?" Draco inquired Pixie, ignoring Harry's dirty look.

"The candles on the two trees still need to be lit. But I'm done with decorating and Madame Pomfrey clearly stated that I shouldn't overexert myself. Can you two help?" she asked, brushing a stray lock behind her ear.

The headmaster, sensing that his granddaughter and the two boys needed some time alone, cued the other professors to exit. Harry's eyes briefly met with Professor Snape's and was much surprised to see a look of approval lingering in the dark orbs. He turned to Draco who was smiling softly.

"Draco...what just happened?"

"Severus already knew about us. That's his way of saying that he accepts us together," Draco explained as he and Harry drew out their wands, "OK, Pixie, where do we start?"

* * *

Pixie watched the two boys dart around the two trees. Draco had a brilliant idea of using house-coloured flames while Harry provided a shimmering glow to every candle.  
Her suspicions were raised of them getting together when Draco threw a flirtatious look at Harry who in turn smiled shyly and blushed. She also noticed that they often brushed their free hands each time they crossed paths. Pixie shook her head with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Something magical has happened to you two out there," Pixie commented, watching the two boys blush.

Draco recovered first as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're right about that."

Pixie smiled kindly, "If I may, you two make a very adorable couple."

"Don't say that!" Harry said in embarrassment.

"Come on, let her say what she wants. Besides, she knew about us already," Draco chuckled, watching his boyfriend blush even further, "And besides, the other students know better than to mess with us..."

That brought some relief to Harry but the blush didn't diminish from his cheeks. One worry concerning his redheaded best friend ailed his mind. Noticing the worried look on Harry's face, Draco tightened his grip on Harry to jolt him out of his reverie and kissed him chastely.

"We'll deal with Weasley and the others later, Harry. Let's enjoy our time while we still can for the holidays."

Harry looked doubtful, at first. But from the loving look on his handsome boyfriend's face and the understanding graced on Pixie's face, he began to relax. Harry reached up to nuzzle against Draco's neck.

"You're right. Let's enjoy what we still can."

"That's the spirit..."

* * *

"Hold still, Tabitha. Let me straighten the collar..." Shawn said impatiently as he struggled to fasten a purple collar studded with crystals and a silver tag around the neck of the fidgeting kitten, "All done."

Tabitha mewled and leapt from Shawn's arms and started playing with the yarn ball that he transfigured from woollen toy ball. The bespectacled boy smiled as he watched the kitten play. She reminded him so much of Pixie just by the innocent look in those gorgeous brown orbs.  
Noticing that the kitten was tired, Shawn gently picked her up and placed her on a cushioned basket with a signed card attached to it. After placing a protective charm around the basket and its precious occupant, he tapped the bundle and watched it disappear. He smiled, knowing that the basket would safely reach Pixie the next morning.

'I hope I made one of your dreams come true, Pixie...'

* * *

Harry yawned as he felt the bright morning sunshine filtering through the polished glass of the windows of the Common Room. He opened his eyes and sat up, finding himself sprawled on the couch near the fireplace. He grinned as he recalled yesterday night's Yuletide festivities. The Christmas feast was fabulous and the company cheerful and loud. He had never seen Draco look truly happy as he stayed by Harry's side. He had been too tired to travel back up into his dormitory after the feast and instead collapsed on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

He rubbed his sore neck and his eyes underneath his spectacles. Then he made his way to the presents underneath the tree and searched for the ones addressed to him.  
Harry could hardly contain his excitement as he opened each gift.  
Along with the traditional presents of the knitted sweater and meat pies from Mrs Weasley, he also received presents from his best friends as promised. He received a new edition of 'Hogwarts A History' from Hermione while Ron gave him a small silver snitch that darted around Harry's head before landing onto his hand. From Hagrid, he received a carved wooden whistle that sounded like a hoot of an owl. With Hedwig released from the school owlery, Sirius had managed to send a beautiful Christmas card that played music as soon it was taken out of the envelope. The Dursleys had bothered to send a pair of new socks for a present. He even found two new presents in his pile. He opened the sweet package and quickly ate a chocoball to temporarily settle his empty stomach. He slipped on a new wristwatch coloured in scarlet and gold with a regal lion pattern running along the strap. From the signed card that came with the first bundled gift, he concluded they came from Pixie. The last gift was the most special to him for it came from Draco. It came in a rectangular box containing a single flower. A beautiful snow white lily with pale pink tips rested on a dark cushion with a red and gold striped ribbon tied around the stalk. He picked it up tenderly and inhaled its light but sweet fragrance. He smiled nostalgically. No one knew about his favourite flower for it reminded him of his mother.

He found a piece of parchment with a message:

"This is to say sorry for insulting your mother and to express my blossoming love for you. Always yours, Draco."

With an even bigger smile, he gathered all his presents up to the dormitory and carefully placed them onto his bed. He rummaged in his trunk and found a small vase. Then he went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Setting it onto his table, he gently placed the lily inside the vase. He took some new clothes and quickly ran back into the bathroom to shower and change.  
Before leaving, he took one last inhale of the beautiful flower and softly kissed a smooth petal, imagining it to be his boyfriend's lips. After exiting the portrait door, he made his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, Draco sighed as he dried his long golden hair after changing in some fresh clothes. Throwing the towel aside, he brushed his long hair away from his eyes and made his way to the pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree, which was heavily decorated with emerald green tinsel and silver baubles with a silver star topper. His pile of presents was large enough to make a spoilt child content. Usually he would start opening them as quick as lightning. Instead he shoved most of them aside, making a mental note to get rid of them as soon as possible.

The only gifts that he hadn't tossed aside were those that came from Ginny, Pixie, Harry and surprisingly, Hermione. From Ginny, he received a silver snake keychain with green crystals as eyes. Draco's eyes widened with delight when he received a package of sugar quills, one of his favorite sweets and a wristwatch coloured in green and silver with an elegant snake pattern on the leather strap. The young Slytherin felt happy about owning his own Muggle possession and immediately fastened it on his wrist. As he took one of the sugar quills and sucked at one end, Draco came across Hermione's gift which happened to be a paperback book for potions. Some time before the Christmas holidays, Hermione had cornered him and Harry and demanded to know what happened between them. The young girl was surprisingly understanding about their intentions and agreed to keep the relationship a secret until they would break the news to Ron. The fact that she even bothered to send him a gift meant that she was offering her hand of friendship and that brought hope that perhaps her influence would make the redheaded Gryffindor see the truth.

After devouring the rest of the candy, Draco opened the final gift more slowly than the rest, trying to savour the moment. He gasped to find a brown teddy bear with the brightest emerald button eyes with a silver ribbon round its neck. Draco's eyes watered as he hugged the bear, imagining Harry in his arms. Nobody knew the dark side to his privileged childhood; his father had pushed him to the limit to exude the icy exterior he built around him. One of those cruel methods was to destroy his toys before his eyes.

Now he felt as if the bear exuded the same warmth and love Harry felt for him and it made him relieved and loved.

With a burst of new energy, Draco left the dungeons and headed to the Great Hall, uncaring of anyone who would see him with the toy.

* * *

Pixie popped the last of the buttered toast in her mouth. Unwrapping presents for nearly half the morning made her hungry, but it was really worth it for she had received wonderful new presents.

A new wardrobe of beautifully tailored dress robes was a gift from her guardian. From Hermione, she received a set of fantasy novels. A matching rose tea set was Ron's gift to her. A large bouquet of white rosebuds soon to be in bloom were sent by Neville and Ginny. Harry and Draco had each given her a porcelain doll with a different costume. The first was dressed in a pink flowery kimono with a long obi and a delicate fan to match. The second was attired in a purple ball gown with lace and pearls embroidered on the delicate material. A silver tiara fastened firmly in the golden tresses.

But there was a tinge of disappointment marring this festive occasion. She couldn't find Shawn's gift in the pile...  
Just then, a soft mewl broke her train of thoughts. Looking down, she was very much surprised to find a white kitten with brown eyes sitting on her lap. Thinking it's a lost pet, she picked up the animal and read the silver tag in order to find its owner's name.

"Hold on minute...why does its tag have my name on it?" Pixie frowned in confusion, "And more importantly, how did you get in here, little one?"

The kitten had leapt off her lap and pranced towards a distant corner of the room. She followed the kitten whereupon it jumped onto the cushion in the basket and pawed a card that was attached. She picked the card up and read the message while the little kitten leapt onto her shoulder and played with her hair.

The message read:

'Dear Pixie,

I hope that this makes up for all the hurt I made you feel. You're my best friend, Pixie, and I'm going to make sure that nothing will come in the way of our friendship ever again. I never forgot your dream of owning a pet. The little girl's name is Tabitha.  
Happy Christmas, Pixie!

With all my heart, Shawn'

Pixie smiled as she closed the card. Feeling the kitten on her shoulder, she picked her up carefully and stared at her lovingly.

"Tabitha..." the kitten blinked at her new mistress and pawed her nose, "Awww...you're so cute!."

She giggled as the kitten meowed in reply.

After some time, she heard a solid knock on the door before it opened. Pixie stood up with Tabitha in her arms, just in time to see Shawn enter her room and walk up to her. She noticed that he was blushing slightly, causing her own cheeks to heat up at the sight. He looked so cute when he blushed...

"I see that you got my present, Pixie," Shawn said to start up the conversation.

"Yes...I did. Thank you..."

"And...thank you for the beautiful photo frame you sent me..." Shawn pulled out something from his jacket's pocket. It was the same silver framed photo that she sent to him for his Christmas present, "But really...you shouldn't have-"

"But I wanted to! Because you mean so much to me and it's because I lo-" Pixie suddenly stopped, startling the kitten in her embrace. She averted her eyes, shocked by her sudden outburst. She had almost blurted out her deepest secret, 'Oh God...I nearly said it...now what will he think of me?'

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand against her cheek. Shawn was gazing softly at her. Her heart jumped at the sight of his eyes filled with tenderness...

"Pixie, is something wrong? You're crying..." Shawn brushed away the tears on the edge of her eyes.

Pixie flushed further in embarrassment. She didn't feel the tears trickle down her cheek until a moment ago. It was so humiliating. Tabitha, who was still in her arms, looked up with concern for her new mistress. Clambering as close to her face, she nuzzled against her neck.  
Shawn was unsure what he could do to make her feel better. The tears unsettled him and all he wanted was the smile back on her lips. Then he decided to follow his heart. He gently cupped her face and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and smiled, absorbing the surprised look on her face...and the growing shy smile on her lips.

"No more tears, okay?" Shawn continued to stroke her cheek gently, causing her to blush more.

He removed his hand from her cheek to grasp one of her hands. The snowy white kitten leapt onto the floor, nuzzling herself against their legs.

"Let's go for a walk together."

"But what about Amanda?" Pixie asked worriedly, "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She's not here, Pixie. She's gone back home to see her family," Shawn quickly explained, "Come on, let's go."

Pixie squeezed Shawn's hand and allowed herself to be lead outside the door. Somehow her heart felt just a bit lighter...

* * *

Harry ran down the corridor like a streak of lightning. Reaching towards his destination, he slowed down to catch his breath.  
Just when he was about to enter, he spotted Draco coming his way. He was clutching a cuddly teddy bear near his chest. The raven haired Gryffindor chuckled at the odd sight.

"Draco!" he called out before sprinting towards him.

Draco looked up and his eyes glimmered for a moment at the sight of Harry smiling widely at him. He watched Harry sprint towards him and caught him the moment the smaller boy threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Harry brushed his lips over Draco's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back to stroke Draco's cheek. Draco took it and kissed the the palm of his hand. He could still smell the strong fragrance of lilies. He smiled beatifically.

"I take it that you received my gift, Harry?"

"I did. It's really beautiful, Draco," Harry said, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's cheek, "Thank you...it means so much to me for you to do that..."

"And with Marius around," Draco gestured to the bear in his arms. With shining eyes, he gazed at his boyfriend with tenderness, "I can imagine you with me in my arms."

Harry laughed softly, "I didn't know you are so full of sap, Dray."

"Shut it..." Draco growled in embarrassment and his ears turned pink.

"I was only teasing you, Dray. You know I don't mean it."

Draco tried to keep the frown on his face. But it proved unsuccessful as a smile wormed from his heart and onto his lips.

"Shall we head in for breakfast?"

"Brunch is more like it, lion," Draco said as he brushed a kiss on Harry's cheek, "Now come on, I'm starving."

Harry chuckled warmly and followed his boyfriend into the Great Hall where they received amused looks from some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seated inside.

**To be continued...**


	14. A Break Up

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda and Tabitha, the kitten. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

Author's Notes: It's not Harry and Draco breaking up...it's another pairing...but I can't tell you...

**27/3/2013: **I know...this is my attempt to create drama...it didn't turn out all that bad but it appears I have quite a lot to rewrite. I bumped up the rating since the beginning was a bit...uhm...steamy. Anyway, please read on. **(****Special Bookmark)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Break Up**

Rating: T to eeny meeny M?

"S-so close...Dray...I'm...ah!"

Hands groped a sweaty strong pale back and tanned legs wrapped tightly around thin pale hips.

"Sh-shit...Harry...so good...you feel so good..."

The pale hips flexed with each sensual movement, the white skin marred with pink scratches.

"I...I can't hold on...please..."

The plea was smothered by the wet smacking of lips licking and sucking each other.

"Let go...let it all go, my lion!"

Arms gripped each other in a tight cocoon...the moans and pants increasing in frequency and pitch.

"Ah!"

Two sweat-slicked bodies arched before they collapsed on a creaking bed, heavy pants and needy whimpers the only sounds present.

Harry hugged Draco against his sweaty chest as he fought to catch his breath and tried to fight the pleasant hazy fog permeating his brain. His backside ached slightly due to their recent...strenuous activities. He moaned softly as the Slytherin kissed him gently and pulled away from him. He watched Draco lazily reach for his wand he left nearby on the bed.

"Scourgify..."

Harry shivered as the cleaning spell did its work, leaving his bare body absent of their bodily fluids. Draco hummed in satisfaction and returned to lay beside his boyfriend.

"That was...wow..." Harry breathed as Draco kissed his neck.

"You were amazing for your first time, Harry," Draco's eyes flashed seductively. He propped himself on his elbows and kissed Harry's eyelids, "I love having you beneath me...hungry and begging for me...surrendering yourself to me...you're mine now...don't forget that detail."

"As if I would ever forget that...you're a maniac for control..." Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at his handsome Ice prince, "I'm glad you found such a great hideout...it's quite practical..."

"At least the whole castle won't hear your yells," Draco smirked, " I didn't know you were THAT loud."

Harry blushed beet red and sputtered, "Well, how was I supposed to know that you'll doing such weird things to me! And-"

Draco cut him off with a fierce kiss, "Shush...you talk too much..."

Draco, by coincidence, had uncovered an unused room that was situated at a remote area of the corridor that led to the Great Hall. Seeing its potential as a private sanctuary for himself and Harry, the Slytherin had single-handedly tidied it up and added in a bed and some furniture to make it more comfy. It was conveniently located at a safe distance from the House Towers. He surprised Harry with the find and the Gryffindor wasted no time to familiarize with the new space. The two lovers had been sneaking to their secret room to spend their nights together during the remainder of the Christmas holidays. Tonight had been very special for them as they finally expressed their love for each other with intimate embraces, heated kisses and teasing touches.

Just then, Harry yawned softly, feeling the exhaustion catching up him. Sensing that his boyfriend needed to get more comfortable, Draco positioned the Gryffindor so that his head fitted nicely in the crook of his neck. He also accio-ed a thick comforter from the pile of blankets they collected. They held each other as they savoured each other's warmth.

"Ron and the others will be back in Hogwarts in two days' time," Draco didn't miss the worry lacing Harry's soft voice, "I mean...Hermione may know about us but..."

"Don't worry, lion," Draco said reassuringly, pulling him close and kissing his forehead, "Get some sleep first. Tomorrow and every day after that, we'll have a discussion and think of something."

Harry nodded and snuggled close to the blonde. Before dozing off, Harry gave a gentle goodnight kiss on Draco's chest.  
Draco sighed contently and raked his long fingers through Harry's messy hair as he slept. Harry's head was lying directly on the center of his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arms were wrapped in a loving and possessive grip around his waist. His long legs were entwined with his, making the contact close and intimate. His fingers stopped combing his hair and began to stroke Harry's cheek. He admired how the moonlight filtering through the window radiated his serene facial features, giving him an ethereal glow that made him look like a god.  
Feeling sleepy, Draco shuffled on the bed to Harry's level and kissed the tip of his nose.  
He fell asleep with a small smile on his handsome face.

* * *

With the Christmas holidays over, Hogwarts became busy with students returning for a new term. After a few serious discussions, Harry and Draco decided that this would be the time to let the redheaded Gryffindor see the truth of their newly deepened relationship as lovers. Draco was a bit apprehensive of Harry going it alone to talk to the redhead...

"I'll talk to Ron first, Draco...that way, he'll have to listen to me. No offense, Dray, but your presence could trigger the worst of his temper," Harry decided resolutely, "I just hope he won't be so stubborn when I tell him about us..."

"And Granger?"

"She knows about what I'm going to do...but not even with her reasoning could get through to him at times..." Harry sighed and squared his shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco frowned and gripped Harry's hand to squeeze his fingers, "Surely I can-"

"No, it's alright, Draco. This has to be sorted out between the three of us. I just need Ron to accept that you and I are more than friends," Harry tried to give a reassuring smile, "Really...it's fine..."

"You don't look fine, Harry..." Draco pointed out as he brushed the back of his fingers across the creases marring Harry's forehead.

"I have to try...why don't you go for a walk somewhere for a while? I'll see you later."

"Sure..."

Harry reached up to kiss Draco's cheek before leaving to search for Ron and Hermione. The Slytherin sighed but he couldn't help feeling that something was bound to go awry. Deciding he needed a distraction from his worries, he went to search for Pixie.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to find his best friends in the courtyard. He approached them and Hermione looked up first. Noticing the solemn look in Harry's bespectacled green eyes, she nodded and braced herself of what's to come. Ron was oblivious between the exchange and greeted Harry.

"Ron, Hermione...we need to talk..."

"Sure, mate...about what?"

"Not here," Harry shook his head and turned around, "Let's go somewhere where it's private."

The trio headed out of the courtyard and traversed to the greenhouses. They knew around this time there would be few to no people around and it was the perfect place to go to for some much needed privacy. They loitered near the bridge to take in the quiet scenery.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to steady his anxious heart. He wasn't sure how Ron was going to react. It was no secret his and Draco's father loathed each other. That familial hatred towards Malfoy was passed on in the family and would be difficult to overcome. He felt a gentle hand landing on his and found Hermione gazing at him.

"It's okay, Harry..." Harry heard her whisper.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. His best friend was never this serious unless it was something very important.

"So what is it at that you're going to tell us?"

"It's about me and Dra-...I mean Malfoy," Harry started off nervously.

"Oh?" Ron's curiosity piqued, "Come to think of it, I still can't get the truce between you two out of my head. I still don't trust the barmy git..."

'Please...please hate me for this...' Harry prayed before looking at Ron in the eye, "Ron...Malfoy and I...went beyond the truce..."

"Huh?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We are together, Ronald," Harry watched the colour drain from the freckled face, "We are lovers."

"...Ron..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Draco eventually found Pixie in a secluded corner in the school library reading a random book while lazily stroking Tabitha who was lounging on her lap. The Slytherin smiled slightly at the cute sight, knowing that at least she had company. Sensing a new presence, the white-cloaked girl looked up and her eyes brightened upon seeing Draco.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise. Is something the matter?" Pixie closed the book and placed it back in its proper slot. She stood up to dust her cloak while still carrying in the kitten.

"Harry just went to talk to his friends...about us..."

"Oh, I see...so that's why you looked so worried," Pixie patted his arm, "Here, why don't you walk with me for a while?"

Draco exhaled, feeling his heart unclench slightly, "Sure..."

"Come along, baby girl, time to stretch those legs," Pixie cooed as she placed the kitten on the ground. Then she pulled the cowl over her head.

The two teenagers and the little kitten wandered aimlessly on the school grounds, talking about everything and nothing. Before long, they found themselves coming towards the greenhouses. Pixie paused for a while to breathe the cool fresh air blowing from the fields.

"I do love this part of the castle. It's so green here..." Pixie commented.

"Yeah..." Draco said distractedly. The rolling green hills reminded him of Harry's own eyes.

"How odd...why am I hearing noises?" Pixie frowned as she cocked her head to one side, "The greenhouses are usually quiet on this time of the day...did you hear something too?"

"What do you me-...wait a minute..." Draco wore an identical frown, finally realizing what Pixie meant. He could hear chattering noises coming from the covered bridge just by the greenhouses. They were steadily getting louder...and angrier. His eyes widened in recognition when he heard one particular voice standing out from the noisy rabble, "Harry!"

"Are you sure?!" Pixie asked in surprise, "How can you tell?"

"Come on!" Draco said exasperatedly as he yanked Pixie's arm.

Pixie yelped as she was hurriedly pulled along by the Slytherin's strong grip with Tabitha followed closely behind.

* * *

"You must be flipping mad, Harry! This is the guy who tormented you, Hermione and I since day one!" Ron bellowed, "You don't honestly believe that snake really wanted a truce, do you?!"

"Well, like it or not, things are going to change, Ron! Draco is not as bad as you think and he deserves a second chance! I was hesitant of the truce but I saw the good in him!" Harry argued back.

"You really think that Malfoy loves you?" Ron snickered bitterly and grabbed Harry's shoulders forcibly, "Harry, I bet Draco jinxed your heart! For all you know, he'll stab you in the back and-"

"ENOUGH, RON! Don't say any more!" Harry pushed Ron away, his green eyes flashing with angry tears, "I chose to love him out of my own free will, Ron! I'm not asking you to be suddenly all friendly with him! Let go of the hatred and prejudice against him! That's all I ask for!"

"You're lying! You're lying! I can't believe this!" Ron shook his head vigorously, his fiery temper fully taking over his sense of rational judgement. He sharply turned to Hermione, "Tell me, Hermione! Tell me what Harry said isn't true!"

"What Harry said is true, Ron," Hermione said calmly, "Draco is not as bad as you think as he is. In fact...I knew about their relationship...Harry decided to keep it a secret until he can tell you at the right moment."

Ron was speechless. In his view, his world had gone upside down. His best friend had fallen for his enemy and now his girlfriend was on Harry's side. Ron gritted his teeth in frustration and balled his fists. In a flash, he punched one of the wooden support beams, causing the structure to shake slightly. Taking his fist away, he faced the other two Gryffindors with a dark look on his freckled face, much of the grimace was aimed at Hermione. The bushy-haired girl didn't flinch and retaliated with a fiery comeback.

"Harry can search for his own happiness, Ron. Can't you let him make his own decisions now?!" Ron moved forward to grab her wrist to lead her away, "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"You stay out of this! I'm going to beat some sense into Harry," Hermione wrenched her hand out of Ron's grip, "Hermione!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley...tell me something. You said that you want the best for your best friend. Why can't you just accept the truth! Can't you respect Harry's choices, no matter how shocking it may seem to us?! Please...for Harry's sake and mine...let it go," Hermione panted, hoping that her words would reach to her boyfriend.

"Oh, it makes sense now. You're also falling for Malfoy now, aren't you?!" Ron's face reddened as jealousy blended with his anger, "Both of you are in a conspirancy, aren't you!"

"Don't be such a git, Ron. Listen to yourself! I'm not going against you and neither is Harry! I love you! You of all people should know that!" Hermione pleaded as she gripped his hand.

"Somehow I don't know whether what I just saw and heard are true..." Ron said coldly as he pulled away from Hermione's grip, "I'm leaving."

"Don't you walk away, Ronald!" Hermione shouted, "We aren't finished!"

"Yes, we are! I don't know why I spent time with you in the first place! The girl I loved would never side with the enemy!"

Hermione gasped and Harry's eyes widened in dread at the insinuating words.

"L-loved...I..." she whimpered.

"Hermione..." Harry looked at the shocked girl.

Hermione's eyes shone with intense hurt and filled with tears, "The boy I loved would have put his stubborn pride aside and listen...after all we've been through, you just dropping me?!"

"Stay away! Just stay away! I can't bear to look at you two!" Ron shouted hoarsely. He turned his back on them and walked away, "Don't come looking for me when Malfoy betrays you, Harry!"

"Y-You guys!" Harry exclaimed, his heart torn apart by what happened, " Don't do this! Ron!"

Hermione's tears trickled down her cheeks and her eyes flashed with rage, "You're a coward, Ronald! I hate you!"

The rage disappeared and a pained grimace crossed her face. Hermione started sobbing and ran away in the opposite direction after crossing the bridge, covering her tearstained face in her hands.  
Harry was left alone on the bridge. He felt as if his heart was in a tight vice, knocking the breath out of him. He whimpered as a mild nauseating sensation overtook him, causing him to cling on to one of the wooden support beams. He found it difficult to to absorb what had just happened: his best friends had split up because of him.

"No...this can't be happening..." Harry whimpered. He buried his face in his free hand, "This is all my fault..."

* * *

Draco and Pixie were a short distance from the mouth of the bridge, hearing the voices getting steadily louder. They stopped running when they saw two individuals walking away in opposite directions.

"Wow...that must some heated argument..." Pixie shook her head, "I wonder what happened...oof!"

Pixie was surprised when she heard sobs coming from the figure that lightly bumped against her. She gasped when she recognized the bushy hair.

"Wait a minute! Hermione?! Hermione!"

But the figure was too far gone to hear her calls. Turning her head around, her stomach churned when she saw a flash of red hair heading into the castle. After placing two and two together, Pixie knew something was terribly wrong. She turned to Draco who looked just as worried as she was. They spotted a shadowed figure standing alone on the bridge and ran.

As they came to the mouth of the bridge, Pixie stilled and a hand flew to her mouth. Draco looked to see what caused her to react this way. Draco's heart broke as he saw Harry. The Gryffindor's body was trembling as he fought the sobs wrenched from his clenched mouth.

"Harry!" Draco ran to his boyfriend's side, gathering the slightly smaller boy in his arms. Harry immediately latched on the Slytherin and buried his face against his chest.

"D-Draco..." Harry sobbed.

"Shhhh...it's alright. I'm here..."

Pixie stayed behind at a close distance to watch. She picked up Tabitha and stroked the kitten.

Harry felt his face tilted up to face Draco. His tears flowed faster and harder. The Slytherin hugged him and kissed his forehead as he cupped his face in an effort to wipe away the tears.

"Shhh...it's okay..." Draco cooed as he felt Harry relax in his hold. Harry looked miserable with his red-rimmed eyes and his eyebrows creased in sorrow. The sight made Draco's heart crumble, "What happened? So you told Weasley? How did he react?"

"R-Ron...h-h-he got so mad...he's not c-c-convinced..." Harry stammered, clutching onto Draco. He sniffled, trying to remain calm but failing to do so when the anxiety got the better of him, "H-He and Hermione...and n-now they broke up...it's all my fault...it's all my fault!"

"Hush...it's not your fault...hush...shhh..." Draco pulled the raven-haired closer. Harry reburied his head within the warmth of his boyfriend's chest and resumed crying.

Pixie looked on at the scene of the two boys who were locked in the strong embrace. Her heart ached for Harry. The young girl felt the tears burning in her eyes...

'Why...how could this happen...' Pixie thought as she looked away for she could no longer bear to see the pain etched on Harry's face, 'This isn't fair...'

* * *

"What am I going to do..." Harry whispered to himself, wringing his hands, "Ron refuses to even look at me...Hermione's still unhappy...and..."

Harry closed his eyes and willed the burning sting on his eyelids to subside. He had already exhausted his tears in Draco's arms...he couldn't possibly break down again. He had never anticipated that it happened the way it did...

The Gryffindor sat against the stony wall of the Astronomy tower, pulling his knees to his chest to lessen the heartache he felt within. He was currently waiting for Draco to arrive. After calming down, the lovers agreed to meet in the tower in private after supper. The young Gryffindor arrived early, just in time to see the sky darken and the stars peek out of their hiding places. He tried hard to savour the beautiful starry sky above him. But the thought of his estranged best friends distracted him greatly.

Ginny had found Hermione crying in the girls' bathroom and managed to coax her out to sit with her for supper. Meanwhile Ron sat apart from the group and as far away from Harry and Hermione. When their eyes briefly met, Harry could see the hurt, betrayal and sadness building up in the blue irises. Harry felt even more terrible. Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other despite their blatant differences. He fidgeted and gripped his stomach. He hadn't eaten much and the nauseating feeling back at the bridge didn't leave...

'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...' Harry sighed, 'But then again...'

Ginny and Neville eventually learned the truth behind Harry and Draco's relationship. Ginny was unsurprised by the revelation and congratulated them. Although Neville was initially shocked of Harry and Draco commiting to each other, he accepted the news graciously and earned the eye of approval and respect from the Slytherin. Shawn, having heard what happened, was surprisingly accepting and vowed to stand by them. They banded together and promised to talk to Ron and Hermione as soon as the they had settled down. While it did bring some semblance of comfort knowing that he still had others who support him, it just wasn't the same without Ron and Hermione.

Just then, he heard the door creak open. He stood up, watching Draco walk in and closing the door behind him. The taller boy pulled him in for a gentle hug and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Hey...you alright?"

Harry shrugged and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder, "I've been better..."

"Let's sit down for a while, lion..."

Taking Harry's hand, Draco led his boyfriend to sit back against the wall. He guided Harry until the Gryffindor was lying partially on top of him. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his dark head on his chest. He felt his boyfriend's long arms encasing him and a kiss pressed on his crown.

"I feel so awful, Draco..." Harry closed his eyes tiredly, "I expected that Ron wouldn't take the news well but him and Hermione breaking up because of it...how did this happen? Where have I gone wrong?"

"You wouldn't have known, Harry..." Draco reasoned, "You can't blame yourself for what happened. The others did promise they'll talk to Granger and Weasley so have faith in what they're doing."

"I suppose...but it's not the same now...I mean...Hermione may be fine with it but Ron..."

Draco sighed as he stroked Harry's arms that were around his waist, "Weasley will have to accept that things are changing. If he did see you as a true friend, he would've at least acknowledge that we're together now. I'm not asking him to be his friend but I'm willing to be civil if he just open his eyes..."

Harry remained silent. The words cut him deep yet it was the painful truth. He couldn't bear to think that their many years of friendship with the redhead had been unravelled because of his choice to be with Draco...

"Harry, it's Weasley's loss...he doesn't deserve your friendship and Granger's love and devotion. If anything...he was meant to suffer for his stupidity for not seeing the whole picture."

Harry's tearful eyes flashed with anger.

"How dare you...how dare you say such terrible things about Ron!" Harry hissed and broke away from Draco. He towered over the Slytherin who looked up at him with mild shock, "He's my first friend and a brother I wish I had! He may have hurt me now but I won't let anyone...not even you, Draco Malfoy, to ever insult him!"

Harry walked away from Draco and leaned by the window. He sighed, feeling the ache in his head building and the nausea building in his chest. The guilt of shouting at Draco intensified...he was sure that the Slytherin would leave him now...

But the Slytherin didn't leave. Draco's heart wrenched in guilt when he took in Harry's angry and sad expression before he turned his back on him. He knew he shouldn't had underestimated Harry's faith and loyalty to the redhead. His boyfriend was definitely not in the mood for any more lectures.  
Regretting for hurting his beloved, the blonde stood up and followed to where Harry was standing. He wrapped Harry in a hug from behind and kissed his neck. Harry made no resistance but he didn't return the embrace. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, lion...I had no idea Weasley meant that much to you..." Draco apologized. Harry flinched at the soft tone. Draco was hurting as much as he was...Harry had been so selfish...he was the one at fault...not Draco...never Draco, "...I...I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"No, Draco...I should be the one apologizing," Harry interrupted, turning back to face him, "I'm sorry...for yelling at you like that when you only want to make me feel better..."

"Harry..."

Harry couldn't hold back another round of tears as they overpowered his will to talk further. He hid his face on Draco's neck and cried haggardly. The blonde murmured sweet nothings and rubbed his boyfriend's back in soothing circles.  
After a while, Harry's sobs were gradually replaced by occasional hiccups and soft breathing. Draco felt his boyfriend relax and moved his hand to stroke his scarred forehead. Draco's face turned grim. Harry was heating up. He was about to take his hand away when the Gryffindor whined and pulled his hand back to rest on his forehead.

"No...your hand...it feels so good..."

Harry looked up at his boyfriend with glazed eyes. His worry intensified after noticing an unnatural flush covering Harry's face. The smaller boy sagged against Draco who immediately hoisted him in his arms. Harry groaned and hid his face against the crook of his neck.

"Harry, how long have you been feeling like this?"

But Harry was too emotionally exhausted and ridden with illness to answer. Draco sighed and made his way to the door and pried it open with his leg.

"Come on, Harry," Draco carefully climbed down the spiraling stairs, "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Harry whimpered and fell unconscious.

**To be continued...**


	15. Starting Over

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda and Tabitha, the kitten. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell' and Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes'.

**28/3/2013**: Yay! The Easter long weekend fast approaches! Oh man...just over halfway through...I can do this...at least the story is getting better now! And once again, the rating is bumped up because of the end...**(Special Bookmark)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Starting Over**

Rating: T

Pixie entered the hospital wing with Tabitha at her feet to deliver some medicinal herbs and other ingredients to Madame Pomfrey. She was about to leave after dropping off the delivery when she happened to glance at the hospital beds. She was shocked to see Harry lying in one of the beds with Draco sitting by his bedside, gripping his beloved's hand worriedly.

"Draco?!" the blonde lifted his head up upon Pixie calling him. Madame Pomfrey appeared a few moments later and shooed him away to check over the unconscious Gryffindor, "What happened to Harry?"

Draco remained silent, his silvery eyes still focused on Harry.

"It's to do with what's happened yesterday, isn't it?" Pixie confirmed and earned a resigned nod from the blonde, "And the others? Do they know?"

"They do...they found me with Harry after noticing us not present for breakfast. Livinsky and Longbottom offered to look for Weasley while Ginny went to see Hermione."

"I just hope that those two come around soon..."

"I had no idea he was feeling ill...why didn't he tell me? Then I could have helped him sooner..." Draco frowned.

"Well...given his nature, he thought that he could shoulder his burden alone. But take comfort that Harry's in good hands now, Draco...but then again..." Pixie's bespectacled eyes turned pensive, "I wish I could say the same for his emotional well-being..."

After Madame Pomfrey finished her checkup, the two teenagers returned to the bed. It was then she truly noticed how dishevelled Draco looked. His pale handsome face was pulled in a worried grimace and light shadows were present under his eyes. She had a suspicion that the taller boy hadn't slept at all...

That suspicion was confirmed after seeing Draco yawning greatly. She shook her head and pushed him to the door.

"Come along..."

"What're you doing?! Harry needs me!"

"Draco, what you need is at least a nap. Worrying yourself over him won't do any good and the last thing Harry needs is feeling guilty that you stayed up because of him," Pixie's heart softened upon seeing the forlorn look on his face, "Go back to your dorm and sleep for a while. It'll make you feel better."

"But..."

"I'll watch over Harry for you," Pixie found a chair and made herself comfortable. Tabitha leapt onto the bed and promptly curled up for a nap.

The Slytherin looked reluctant but after feeling his heavy eyelids and another huge yawn escaping, he acquiesced to Pixie's request.

"Alright...I'll do as you ask..."

"Go, Draco...Harry'll be still here when you come back."

Before Draco left, he pressed a gentle kiss on Harry's hot forehead.

* * *

Pixie didn't know exactly how long she sat by Harry's side. But judging by the changing angle of the sunshine filtering through the window, she estimated to be a few hours at best. Madame Pomfrey earlier left a basin of water and several washcloths to cool Harry down whereupon Pixie immediately doused one with water and laid it carefully on his forehead.

"Oh Harry...what am I going to do with you?" she felt his forehead. His skin felt a bit cooler but it didn't put her at ease that he still looked flushed.

By then, Tabitha was awake and was distracted by her yarn ball that Pixie brought with her. She was about to resoak the washcloth when she heard a soft moan. Pixie smiled when Harry started to fidget and his eyelashes flickering in attempting to open his eyelids. Pixie made kissing noises to the little kitten. At the sound, Tabitha obediently jumped onto her mistress's shoulder and curled her tail around the neck for support.

"Hey, Harry," she greeted.

"Pixie...what am..."

She watched him trying to sit up. But when he began to stumble, she pressed his chest to make him lie back down, "Don't get up...take it easy, Harry...here, I'll put your glasses on for you..."

"Thanks..." Harry mumbled as he felt the familiar weight on his nose and his blurry vision cleared, "How did I get here?"

"Can't you remember?" Pixie raised an eyebrow, "Draco brought you here last night. You were running a fever...again."

Tabitha leapt from her mistress's shoulder and made herself comfortable on his lap. The raven-haired boy reached out hesitantly and stroked the silky fur. The kitten moved closer and rubbed against Harry's stomach.

"What am I to do..." Harry wondered as he petted the cat on his lap and turned to face Pixie, "Ron will surely not speak to me again..."

Pixie stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked, looking at Pixie with an expectant gaze.

"I'm here, lion..."

Harry and Pixie turned to Draco back at the doorway. He looked a bit fresher and had changed his robes. Pixie stood up and went aside to accomodate more space for the Slytherin. The minute the taller boy sat on the bed, Harry immediately hugged him, surprising Tabitha off his lap. She hissed indignantly at the lack of warmth and allowed Pixie to pick her up and cuddle her.

Draco pressed his cheek against Harry's forehead, feeling the scar, "How're you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm fine..." Harry's bespectacled eyes caught sight of something on Draco's cheek, "Draco! What happened here?"

"Harry's right, Draco. That's a terrible bruise you got there," Pixie traced the blue and purple mark on his left cheek, "I'll get you some cream for it."

"I never knew Weasley packed a punch," Draco winced slightly as he ran his fingers over the bruise. Then Pixie came back and applied the salve on it. The bruising faded slightly, "We met by chance and before I knew it, his fist connected to my cheek..."

"It appears that Ron still hasn't calmed down yet...so it looks like Shawn and Neville hadn't much luck..." Pixie said worriedly.

"You're right about that..."

At the new voice, the three teenagers saw Shawn and Neville walking into the hospital wing and stood around Harry's bed. Shawn stood close to Pixie while Neville leaned against the wall nearest to Harry's bedside.

"What happened?" Draco asked the two boys. They looked at each other before Neville spoke.

"He's still refusing to listen to us. But I can tell his separation from Hermione is affecting him a lot. His temper...well..."

"He nearly did a number on us...I had never seen a guy blow off stream like that..." Shawn remarked as Neville nodded to the Ravenclaw's statement.

At this, Harry's stomach plummeted. Draco, noticing his boyfriend's saddened state, embraced him and combed his hair comfortingly.

"Let's just hope that Ginny had better luck with Hermione..." Neville sighed.

"Guys?"

They looked up to see Ginny joining them. She kissed Neville's cheek in greeting.

"Any luck with Hermione?" Neville asked.

"She's alright. She's come to her senses and wants to return and reconcile with Ron. But she rushed off before I could tell her about Harry...come to think of it, where is Ron?"

"The last place we saw him go was towards the library..." Shawn recollected.

Draco's silvery eyes flashed as he sighed exasperatedly. He gently pushed Harry away and stood up.

"Draco, where are you going?" Harry asked curiously.

"I might as well let Weasley know that Granger still wants him," Draco said with determination, "Then that'll be one less worry for you, Harry."

"But you'll get yourself killed out there!" Neville warned the Slytherin, "Ron will definitely do you in."

"Let him! His punch may have caught me off guard that time but this time, I'll be prepared to take him on if need be!"

Draco exited the hospital with a determined glint in his eyes.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing..." Neville said uncertainly.

"He knows what he's doing," Pixie reassured after catching the look in the Slytherin's eyes, "Have faith in him..."

Harry wasn't paying attention to his friends. He kept staring where Draco exited.

* * *

Just as Shawn predicted, Draco found the redheaded Gryffindor moping near the historical section. He approached Ron and immediately grabbed him by the collar.

"What?! Bloody hell!"

"Weasley, we need to talk," Draco said icily as they exited the library.

The students gave them strange looks as they watched the silver-eyed Slytherin pulling a struggling redheaded Gryffindor to a deserted corner of the Hallway. Knowing better not to interfere, they scurried away.  
As soon as Draco was sure that they were alone, he roughly released the redhead. By then, Ron was seething mad as he straightened his robes. He glared at the blonde with a heated stare that darkened his sky blue eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy..." Ron hissed, "Get out of here unless you want another knuckle sandwich."

"Enough with the threats, Weasley. I admit you gave me a good one," Draco grabbed hold of the redhead's wrists, "Let's talk this over."

"What makes me you I'd want to do business with you?!" Ron whispered in contempt, trying to break Draco's grip off his wrists. But it was futile as Draco's grip was as strong as iron. Ron hid his shock at the Slytherin's unexpected strength.

"Don't make me throw a Petrificus Totalus spell to force you to listen to me, Weasley...I'm giving you a chance so that we can settle this like real men."

They fell into a tense silence. Ron sighed and shook his wrists out of Draco's grip.

"Don't you think you went overboard just because Harry confessed the truth to you and Granger?!" Draco's eyes glinted dangerously, "I don't know why you didn't support him like a real friend should..."

"And I don't know why Harry fell for you..." Ron retorted back snidely, "You did something to Harry in that potions class with the Wiggenweld potions."

"I did nothing to Harry, you prat! Granger was right to keep away from you..."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE HERMIONE OUT OF THIS! I DISTANCED MYSELF FROM HER AND HARRY SO THAT I CAN'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Ron bellowed as he turned away.

"YOU ARE A BIGGER BLOOMING IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT!" Draco countered harshly, his emotions strating to get the better of him, "Did you honestly think that your distancing would make things better?! If anything, you just made things even worse! You're a coward hiding from your problems and the rest of the world!"

Ron flinched. He thought he could hear a hint of plea to set things right under the fiery response.  
He dared to face the blonde Slytherin. He was rather shocked to see a tear trickling down Draco's bruised cheek but his eyes held the same icy glare. Draco moved forward to grab his collar.

"This is for your own good, Weasley. I suggest that you let go of the past and I'll do the same as well," the grip on Ron's robes tightened, "You can't change what happened. Harry loves me and I love him. All I ask is to allow me to be there for him like you are for him."

"I still don't trust you, Malfoy!" Ron roughly shoved him aside but he didn't break eye contact, "How can I let Harry to be with the Slytherin who insulted and tormented us from the moment we stepped into Hogwarts?"

"Stop it! Stop it, Weasley! I know I did those things but I was brought up to behave the way I did. I am willing to throw my pride aside if it means I get to be with Harry," Draco said, "What about Granger?!"

Ron froze again. Draco's glare softened and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your little sibling has managed to reason with her and now she's trying to find you. Something tells me that she still cares for you...don't blow this chance up, Weasley."

Draco stood in silence as he gauged the redhead's reaction. He observed the anger slowly vanishing only to be replaced by a strange tired look that made the Gryffindor look a bit more mature. Thinking that the redhead needed some time to think, he turned his back on him and started to walk away.  
But Draco didn't go far when Ron gripped his shoulder.

"Malfoy..." Ron watched the Slytherin turning to face him, "Since when did you care about us? I thought it would satisfy you for Hermione and I to be apart."

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me. I have a heart too," Draco replied softly, "Granger still loves you even though you are a hotheaded imbecile, Weasley."

"You're really not lying, are you?" Ron was far too surprised to care about the insults. He gaped when he saw Draco give a small smile. It wasn't one of those menacing sneers he was accustomed to seeing.

"Don't just stand there! Look for her!" Draco punched his shoulder, snapping Ron back to reality, "Oh and another thing..."

"What's that, Malfoy?"

"I want you to apologize to Harry. You'll find him in the hospital wing," Draco found himself roughly handled when Ron spun him around to face him again.

"Wait a minute! Harry's in the hospital wing?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's been feeling a bit ill and having a fever," Draco's expression turned serious, "Don't you know how much you've hurt him?! He's convinced that it's all his fault for breaking you and Granger up."

At this, Ron's heart welled up with guilt. He had already broken his promise to Harry that nothing would ever interfere in their friendship. Draco saw Ron's forlorn expression and gave a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.  
Ron looked in Draco's eyes and found a glint of compassion that he had never seen. He held out his hand to the silver-eyed Slytherin.

"What's this, Weasley?"

"I thought over what you said...let's start over," Ron averted his eyes momentarily to gather the rest of his thoughts, "And I want to say thank you for making me come to my senses. And I guess...I was...a little...wrong about you..."

"Truce?" Draco tentatively gripped Ron's hand.

"I guess...Ferret-boy," Ron smirked as Draco frowned at the nickname, "But that doesn't mean that we're friends. I'm doing this for Harry's and Hermione's sake... Harry's happiness matters to me and if it comes from you, so be it. But if I see one scratch on him and it's caused by you, I'll not hesitate to pound you on his behalf."

"Whatever you say...Weasel," now it was Draco's turn to grin as Ron scowled at the nickname. Their grip on each other's hands tightened.

"And Malfoy, sorry about the punch...well, actually, not really. I felt like doing that for a long time."

"Yes, yes but get going! Don't just stand there all day!" Draco shoved Ron, "Find Granger!"

Ron nodded and ran in a different direction. Draco shook his head in disbelief at what had transpired. Ron may not be ready to accept him as a friend yet but at least they had a chance to start over.

* * *

After some time after Draco left to find Ron, the others departed for their own agendas after promising to come back later to visit him. Neville and Ginny were engaged in another study date. Shawn left after to search for Amanda. Harry and Pixie talked about random topics while Tabitha napped on Harry's bed. By then, the flush disappeared from Harry's face although some heat was radiating from his skin.

"Harry, why don't you get some sleep?" Pixie asked, noticing the raven-haired Gryffindor yawning, "You wouldn't want to keep that fever, do you?"

"You're right..." Harry mumbled as he took off his glasses and laid back on his bed.

After checking her watch, she realised that she needed to do something back in her bedroom. She carefully held Tabitha and stood up.

"I need to do some business of my own as well. Sorry to leave you but I'm sure Draco will be back soon," Pixie hid a grin when Harry's cheeks turned a bit pink, "Get some rest. You need it."

Harry watched the pair leave the hospital wing. He nestled his head against the pillows and pulled the sheets up. Sighing deeply, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ron! Ron!" a familiar voice called out to the redheaded Gryffindor.

Ron spun around to see Hermione looking imploringly at him. Without hesitation, he ran towards the girl he still loved. He stopped a few inches in front of her. His heart cried out at the sight of the tear-filled bloodshot amber eyes. His temper and distance really had taken a toll on her...and her tears proofed it.  
He carefully reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on her cheek to wipe away her tears. Whimpering at the soft touch she missed so much, Hermione immediately threw herself at Ron and cried in his chest. Ron tenderly embraced her while rubbing her back and kissed her head. Ron's eyes unconsciously watered and he too cried, realizing how much he missed her.  
After a good cry, Hermione raised her head and kissed Ron's cheek. Ron brushed back some stray bushy strands behind her ear.

"Ron...I'm so sorry for saying that I hate you and for calling you a coward..." Hermione sniffled, "I...I should've known better that-"

"No, Hermione," Ron started, "I'm the one who should say sorry. I let my temper get the better of me. I've hurt Harry and I almost lost you. I don't want to go through it again. It's Hell without you. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione whispered as she brought her lips to his for a comforting, loving kiss, "What made you come to your senses?"

"It's hard to believe it, 'Mione," Ron sighed before continuing, "But Malfoy is the one who kicked me in the arse and told me to look for you. We've started over with a truce but I'm not ready to see him as a friend yet."

"To me, it's a good start, Ron," Hermione smiled encouragingly, "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you did what's right."

"Harry..." Ron remembered what he was supposed to do after finding Hermione, "I have to apologize to him after all I said about Malfoy. I'd better go."

"Wait, I'll come with you. I am partly to blame too when I left Harry alone on the bridge."

Ron gripped Hermione's hand and the they ran as fast as they could to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron whispered as he sat on Harry's bed, "You awake?"

Hermione stood next to Ron and gripped his hand. Their gazes softened as they took in the sight. In his sleep, Harry looked more tired and vulnerable than before. Now Ron knew why he needed someone to be there for him when he and Hermione couldn't. It was hard to imagine that the blonde Slytherin would be the one to do wonders on him, making him smile and laugh like before. But most importantly...to give him the love he deserved.  
Thinking that they should leave Harry to sleep and apologize the next day, Ron stood up from the bed and squeezed Hermione's hand to signal that they're leaving. But just when he was about to leave, the redhead found his free hand to be gripped by another. He looked back in surprise to see Harry looking up at him with a sleepy grin.  
Ron wasted no time to kneel next to him. Ron looked uncomfortably at the raven haired Gryffindor.

"Listen Harry...about what I said about yesterday...I didn't mean-"

Ron stopped babbling when Harry held up his other hand.

"Stop right there. Let's not go through this thing again, Ron. Will you really make sure that you keep your promises this time?"

"Definitely, mate."

Before Harry knew what happened next, his best friends enveloped him in a group hug. Harry closed his eyes in bliss and hugged them back with all his might. After a long moment, they pulled back. The boys gave high fives while the bushy haired girl smiled at the sight. Everything was back to normal...  
Just then, the sound of a hungry stomach grumbling broke the comfortable silence, making Ron chuckle sheepishly.

"Come on, Ron...let's see whether we can find the others in the Great Hall and let them know we've patched things up so they won't worry to death," Hermione tugged on her boyfriend's arm, "We'll see you, Harry."

"Sure," Harry watched with twinkling eyes as Ron and Hermione headed to the door.

Just then, the Gryffindor saw Draco entering while nodding in greeting to his best friends. From observing the civil interaction, Harry knew that things were bound to get better. The silver-eyed Slytherin was smiling as he leaned towards and brushed a loving kiss on his lover's cheek while he sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Harry..."

"Hey..." Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's shoulders, "From the way you greeted my friends, I take that things went well."

"Weasley has finally accepted that I'm going to be a part of your life and we've started over. At least there won't be any fights," Draco cupped Harry's cheek, satisfied that his golden skin was no longer hot to the touch, "Feeling any better?"

"Much...much...better," Harry sighed. Smiling serenely, the raven-haired boy pulled Draco down and caught his lips for a loving and passion-filled kiss. When they pulled back, Harry's eyes were glinting with mischief and his cheeks turned a bit pink, "But I think...I still need you around to make sure I make a full recovery, Draco..."

Draco's smile turned into a saucy smirk at the smaller boy's insinuating words. He pulled back from Harry to draw the curtains around the bed before whipping out his wand to place a protection barrier spell to ensure they wouldn't get interrupted.

"Then let me heal you, Harry..." Draco's eyes glinted as his long fingers reached for Harry's top and began to fiddle with the buttons.

"I'm looking forward to it..."

**To be continued...**


	16. The Potestria Star Jewel

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda and Tabitha, the kitten. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon' and a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel.

**30/3/2013**: I decided to change the name of the object and tried to plug up the plot holes and extend some areas in this chapter :) I hope that the corrections would be enough to make this old story more readable...and I have a feeling I need to add more one chapter at the end to fully wrap it up...but I won't be sure until I rewrite and reedit the final chapter...and I feel so ridiculous...Pixie is supposed to be a squib since she has one wizarding parent! So I'm going to correct that now!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Potestria Star Jewel**

Rating: PG-13

Pixie sat beside a large pile of books and many rolls of parchments littering on her bed. She had a sudden urge to further research the jeweled pendant she had in her possession...to know more about the powers it held within. Her bespectacled eyes skimmed the fine script and inked illustrations littering the browning paper, trying to find the information she was desperately searching for. When she couldn't find anything, she moved onto the next ancient book or manuscript. Meanwhile Tabitha slept peacefully in her basket, unaware of her mistress's business.

The pile of books on the bed grew shorter and ended on the floor with the parchments until she was left with a black leatherbound ancient book. She didn't exactly know how the book ended up in the pile. But as soon as she opened the cover and flipped through the pages, she came across a section that interested her...

"This has to be it..." her fingers traced the finely drawn illustration of the pendant in her possession, "Let me see..."

Pixie straightened her glasses and began to read the passage.

"The Potestria Star Jewel, as derived from the Latin word 'Potestas' for power through coercian, is an ancient precious artifact that is said to possess potent magical properties to enhance the wielder's magical core and prowess as well as prolonging their lifespan. It is said that back in the early 1800s, Darius Silvermoon, a wizard with unparalleled knowledge in Astronomy, discovered the jewel within the core of a meteorite that crashed near his laboratory, which he then crafted into a pendant. After many years of scrutinising study and examination, he had discovered that by wearing the jewel, it had caused his magical prowess to increase tenfold and expand his lifespan similar to the Philosopher's Stone. But his most important discovery was that the jewel was able to momentarily awaken the dormant magic residing with the core of squibs, allowing them to perform feats of magic for a limited period. It was then he realized that the Potestria Star Jewel's immense power was best kept hidden from the Dark Lord and other wizards hungry for its power. It was in the 1970s when Lord Voldemort was in his prime and on the rampage to conquer all. In the end, he pawned the powerful artifact under the guise of needing to sell a family heirloom to an unknown muggle antiques shop in London, in the hope that the jewel would be lost and forgotten in the neverending flow of exchanges. But while the Potestria Star Jewel was successfully out of reach out of the wizarding world and had turned into legend through whispers and rumours, Darius Silvermoon breathed his last when he was attacked by the Dark Lord in his own home. His laboratory and all of his research were destroyed save for an excerpt from his journal that was recovered from the attack..."

Pixie swallowed her dry throat and turned the next page to read the next passage.

"...I fear that the Dark Lord would seek it to destroy all that is good in the wizarding world. While it pains me that such a possibility is to become a reality, it is best to let the Potestria Star Jewel to be lost in the muggle world, where the people there would become unwitting instruments in making the jewel be out of reach for those evildoers who seek to harness its astronomical gift...they will have no idea how powerful the jewel is except to be mesmerized by its beauty and material value...but lest the Potestria Star Jewel should find its way back into the wizarding world...I pray that it would be used for the forces of good and bring peace and prosperity...therefore in advance, may the muggles be blessed by Merlin's protection in guarding this dangerous secret..."

Pixie closed the book, tapping her fingers on the aging leather. Her head swam and swirled with thoughts. Everything made sense to her now...

"So that's what it is...the Potestria Star Jewel..." Pixie reached beneath her cloak to uncover the treasure she kept within. She and also taken extra precaution to hide it beneath more layers of clothing to conceal its glow. She couldn't risk it being seen...remembering when Harry saw it...it scared her, "That's why this jewel was sought after by so many..."

Getting up from her bed, she went over to her dressing table and sat down on her chair. Taking out the Potestria Star Jewel from around her neck, she carefully set it on a velvet cushion. She found a soft cloth and polished the precious artifact. Satisfied by the rainbow jewels and the misty orb sparkled, she drew away the cloth to admire it further, her bespectacled eyes focused on the swirling pearlescent mist. She carefully cupped the pendant in her hands and shivered when she felt another rush of energy running through her veins.

The elderly headmaster was right about the immense power held within...

Closing her eyes, she recollected on the first day back in Hogwarts when she had a talk with her Grandfather the moment she stepped off the train...

* * *

_Pixie wiped her eyes free from the remnants of her tears and replaced her glasses back on her nose. She pulled the white cowl over her head to conceal her face as she opened the compartment door and stepped out onto the platform. She was most surprised to see Professor Dumbledore before her._

_"Grandfather? This is an unexpected surprise...you don't usually come outside the castle..."_

_"Well, first I have to make sure you arrived safely and to commend you for looking after Harry," the elderly headmaster's smile turned into a serious expression, "But there is something urgent we must discuss."_

_"Oh?" Pixie cocked an eyebrow._

_"Come, let's convene in my office."_

* * *

_"Severus..."_

_"Headmaster..."_

_The two professors nodded at each other in greeting before Pixie joined them inside. Pixie pulled down the cowl covering her head and saw that the two men's faces grew more grim than ever. On the Headmaster's desk was a small black heavily gold ornated ivory chest. Pixie's eyes widened when she saw a violet glow peeking through the crack._

_"Albus...are you absolutely certain young Pixie is capable of keeping such a precious artifact...especially one that the Dark Lord would go at all costs to attain it?"_

_"What are you talking about, sir?" Pixie turned to Professor Dumbledore, "What's Professor Snape saying?"_

_"Open the chest, my child. Severus and I will explain everything once you see the artifact," Albus Dumbledore gestured to the chest._

_Pixie slowly unhooked the metal latch and opened the box lid carefully. She gasped at the contents. On a violet cushion sat the most wondrous piece of jewellery she had ever seen. A silver pendant was shaped like a star and crusted with rainbow coloured precious stones and was chained with a silver beads. A purple iridescent orb sat in the centre of the pendant with pearlescent mist glowing and swirling inside. She tentatively rubbed a finger on the orb but drew back when she felt a chilly rush of energy bursting through her. _

_"What on Earth..." Pixie whispered in awe._

_"Severus, if you please..."_

_She watched with inquisitive eyes as the potions professor took the trinket out carefully and closed the box. He __placed the necklace carefully around her neck._

_"It's beautiful but...what exactly is this?" the girl asked. She gasped when she felt the rush again, this time it made her slightly dizzy, "I feel a bit funny...am I supposed to be feeling this way?"_

_"How odd..." the potions professor eyes glinted in contemplation, "I thought you said that the muggles wouldn't even feel the effects of the jewel, Albus."_

_"Ah you forget, Severus, magic still flows within a squib's core and it appears that it awakened the magic within her. You're feeling the power of the Potestria Star Jewel, child..." the Headmaster's eyes looked ominous as he eyed the necklace, "It holds immense power with boundaries that stretches beyond possible imagination."_

_"But what makes it so powerful?" Pixie asked, "But more importantly...how did it come to be in your possession?"_

_"Upon the Headmaster's instruction to find it, I managed to retrieve the jewel from a rich muggle family in London who was willing to part it for a tidy sum...it wasn't easy to find it..." Professor Snape stood next to the headmaster, "I started at antique shops...before moving onto public and private auctions...then jewelry exhibitions...Silvermoon did a commendable job making it nearly non-existent..."_

_"Then...why bring it back into the wizarding world if it was to be hidden from the Dark Lord?" the young girl questioned._

_"Unfortunately, there has been a number of attacks on innocent muggle families by Death Eaters who are also searching for the artifact. They preyed on them disguised as muggers and burglars," Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard, "This means that Voldemort has become aware that the jewel was hidden in London and we can't put any more muggles at risk...they can't take the fall for us. At least for now, the jewel will be safe...here in the school."_

_"What exactly does it do?"_

_"All I can say is that it has the ability to power up, even the weakest spell you can think of...the effects will so powerful that the effects could affect thousands...what I need you to do is hold on to the pendant and keep it from sight," he paused to see his grand daughter paling slightly, "The rest is up to you should you wish the find the rest of the answers about the Potestria Star Jewel yourself, child..."_

_"If it holds deadly power, Grandfather...why did you decide to give it to me?" the girl sighed and fiddled with the pendant, "I...I don't know how to wield it...it's not that I know any magic...and how can I be worthy to be in possession of it...or even protect it..."_

_The silver-haired headmaster of Hogwarts took a look at the girl who became his granddaughter. He smiled and shook his head. She had matured so much ever since he took her under his wing. He stood in front of her and stroked her hair._

_"I think you are more than capable to cope with the responsibility that any witch or wizard can handle, my child. You must be careful. There are many dangers in protecting the Potestria Star Jewel... the Dark Lord will be looking for it to enhance his powers. And I shudder at what will happen, child," he watched his granddaughter flinch but he could see the determination shining in her brown eyes, "I have faith in you, Pixie. Promise me that you won't let the dark forces get hold of this jewel...at least...until Harry is ready to face the Dark Lord himself..."_

_"Headmaster...surely you are not using this girl to bait the Dark Lord himself?!" Professor Snape inquired icily, "That is far too much to ask for! Potter will surely go against this!"_

_"And that is why we are talking without the boy here. I know he would object," the headmaster turned to Pixie, "The choice is yours, child..." _

_Pixie stared uncertainly at the pendant then back at her Grandfather and Professor Snape. She stared in the aging man's sky blue eyes and the dark eyes belonging to Professor Snape. She knew what she was going to be in for...she was going to be the decoy to lure Lord Voldemort until Harry was strong enough..._

_"I'll do it...I won't let you down..." Pixie firmly said._

_She hid the pendant within her cloak, feeling the cold weight against her chest._

_"God knows what will happen...but I'll never let it fall into enemy's hands..."_

_She turned away from both men and clenched her eyes shut. A strange ache acted up inside her. She knew what it was: it was guilt..._

_"Please forgive me, Harry...for what I'm about to do..."_

_Her tearful dark eyes bore a silvery glint as the violet mist continued to swirl in the pendant..._

* * *

She opened her eyes after experiencing the flashback. Worries flooded her mind. She recalled the fierce encounter back on the second day of the term where she nearly got killed. That was the one time she didn't have it with her...and she thanked her lucky stars that she was saved by the fact her friends happened to be close by. But now, she saw that she couldn't leave the jewel unattended and she would have to really keep to her promise. Determination shone in her eyes and her fingers tightened her grip on the precious pendant. She sat down on the bed to fully process her thoughts.  
Just then, Tabitha stretched and purred as she woke up from her nap. She pranced from her basket to her mistress. The kitten leapt onto the bed to cuddle up on Pixie's lap and cocked her head to one side cutely, her large eyes boring into hers. Pixie reached to tickle her chin.

"I've just made a promise to myself, Tabitha..." Pixie placed the pendant back around her neck and fastened the white cloak back around her shoulders, "I'm not letting that incident keep me from fulfilling my duty. I'm protecting it with my life..."

Tabitha crawled until she was comfortable in Pixie's arms. Pixie stood up and went to the bay windows to look out at the sunset.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop me...Lord Voldemort," she whispered to herself, unaware that she was being spied by unseen eyes...

* * *

A black cloaked figure stood in the centre of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest with several more cloaked figures standing nearby. They were surrounded by a circle of more black masked figures. The space was wide and the dark branches of the dried and dying trees prevented any light to penetrate through.  
The stranger's face was shadowed but bright scarlet eyes glowed sinisterly inside. White cold skin covered his lanky limbs. With a croaky chuckle, he took out a black orb from his robes. It glowed ominously to reveal a young bespectacled girl cradling a white kitten. Her face was set with determination.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop me...Lord Voldemort," the girl's soft voice was microphoned. At that point, a silvery glint flashed in her dark irises...

"Yes...yes...that sparkle in that squib's eyes...she has what I seek for..." the figure hissed as he placed the orb back into the fold of his robes, "Do you see that, everyone? All my faithful followers...take a good look at her...her weak spirit shall succumb to us soon."

"Foolish girl..." a tall figure with long platinum blonde hair peeking from the hood stood next to the first figure. He observed the image of the young girl inside the orb with disdain, "She has no idea what she's in for..."

"Well, she makes me sick..." a shorter cloaked figure with a feminine voice spat with contempt as she stepped out from the crowd. The central figure placed the orb back into the fold of his robes, "The little girl thinks she's just as good as any witch...heh...how I just loved the way she cried that night. I could've killed her right on the spot..."

"But she's so pretty, Ms. Amanda...I want to touch her..." a sniveling hunched-over figure clad in shabby robes cackled as his hidden eyes filled with lust. But he was silenced by a violent kick in the stomach by Amanda, whose golden eyes flashed in outrage.

"How dare you say that!" the golden-eyed girl screamed, "I'm the most beautiful girl every boy has ever seen! How dare you compare that ugly creature with me!"

The rest of the Death Eaters flinched as each blow landed on the cringing Wormtail who kept weeping apologies.

"My apologies, Amanda..." the black cloaked figure took out his wand and fired a Cruciatus curse at the hunched over figure who cringed and writhed in pain, whimpering pathetically, "Wormtail, I would've left you to rot in the far ends of the earth if it weren't for my patience...and mercy to put up with you."

"Forgive me, my master," the creature whimpered and grovelled at his feet.

"My lord, what's the purpose of collecting that girl's blood?" the platinum blonde haired figure inquired, "She's a mere squib."

"Patience, Lucius," the Dark Lord took out a small crystal vial filled with a dark scarlet, viscous liquid, "She is the key in bringing immense power to make me invincible. She has the Protestria Star Jewel...that glint in her eyes confirm it..."

Just then, a silvery shimmer in the swirling liquid caught his attention.

"And there it is...the proof that the power of the jewel resides within her..."

"I don't see what the big deal here, my lord," Amanda yawned, her eyes glowing with boredom, "I would've done away with her too...but no...a jerk had to interrupt me..."

Lord Voldemort chuckled, "You'll have your chance to eliminate her as soon as the plan is executed and after I get what I want..."

At this, Amanda smirked and giggled as she threw away her cloak. She dusted the imaginary dust from her new school robes, picturing the scene in her head and smiled seductively at her master.

"Then that will my paying end of the bargain, my lord?" Amanda inquired.

"Of course, my dear..." the Dark Lord cackled, "So long as you continue to do as I command..."

"And what of my son?" Lucius said icily, "Should I do away with him too?"

"Leave him, Lucius. He's no use to us any longer. Who needs a puny little soft-hearted wizard when we have a powerful comrade who is half-vampire on our side," Lord Voldemort watched Amanda strutted with haughty dignity, tossing her long hair aside, "He can die with my arch-nemesis and his pitiful allies if he so wishes."

"Of course, my lord..." Lucius bowed before turning to Amanda, "I'm afraid you have to return to Hogwarts, little one. Everyone will be wondering where you are."

"What flattery...I am so touched by your concern..." Amanda scoffed sarcastically and pulled her hood over her head.

"Now my dear...if this little girl thinks she can handle anything just like a capable wizard or witch...why don't we give her a chance? I leave it up to you, Amanda...to bring the Potestria Star Jewel and its owner..." the evil wizard cackled as Amanda smirked with understanding, "And Amanda, I want her alive..."

"Affirmative...my lord, I shall do as you ask," the golden-eyed girl nodded, her eyes twinkling ominously, "And I can get it done by tomorrow if you wish..."

"There's no need to rush, my dear..." Lord Voldemort held up his hand, "But it would be best to get the job done by the end of the week. You know what to do once you apprehand her and you know where to meet..."

Amanda narrowed her eyes and nodded. Waving her cloak, she disappeared in the shadows, leaving the three men and the rest of the Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest.

"We'll meet again...Harry Potter..."

The Dark Lord's laughter echoed ominously in the dank air...

* * *

Harry smiled at Draco who brushed his fingers against his cheek. They had a relaxing afternoon studying together in a secluded section in the library. But the peace was interrupted when-

"Ahh!" Harry jumped when he felt the stinging pain in his scar and a dizzying headache attacking his head.

He dropped his quill next to his parchment and gripped his head, attempting to drive the pain away. Draco's studious face pulled into a frantic expression and he immediately was at his boyfriend's side with concern.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, gripping his boyfriend's shoulders and turning the Gryffindor to face him. Harry's eyes were shut tight and he was in a light sweat as he breathed heavily, "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"It's my scar hurting again...danger's near..." Harry sighed shakily and felt Draco's long fingers massaging his aching temples and wiping his sweaty brow, "...thank you, Dray...that felt really good..."

"How do you know?!" the blonde questioned, his own frown deepening, "How can you be sure?"

"It hurts whenever Voldemort's around...the pain's stronger...that means..." the Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin with worry, "He's right here...right here in Hogwarts..."

The two boys looked at each other in worry for a while until Harry started to pack up his books and quills into his satchel and began to walk out.

"Harry?"

"I have to go to Professor Dumbledore. He's been asking me to keep track on the times my scar hurt..."

"Wait! I'll come with you, lion."

Harry waited patiently for his boyfriend to pack up his things before they left together to make their way to the headmaster's office.

**To be continued...**


	17. A Dark Motive

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda and Tabitha, the kitten. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon' and a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel.

**31/3/2012:** Ok...I feel so proud I got myself so far :) changing disclaimers for the better and correcting chapters can feel so relaxing. It is kinda cool reading what you write and making it better :) I hope I did this chapter well too!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A Dark Motive**

Rating: PG-13

The two boys stood before Professor Dumbledore as the shorter boy relayed what happened in the library. The elderly professor was grim by the time Harry stopped speaking.

"Harry, is this true?"

"Yes, sir...it happened when I was in the library as I just told you," Harry winced and rubbed his forehead, feeling the mild pain attacking his scar.

"Harry, maybe you should sit down..." Draco suggested.

"I'm fine...really..."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask you to leave us in private?" Professor Dumbledore requested, "But thank you all the same for accompanying Harry."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh...and Mr. Malfoy. If you see Pixie, can you please tell her to come to my office as soon as she can? There's something of utmost importance I need to discuss with her."

"Of course...I'll let her know as soon as I see her."

"I'll see you at supper, dragon? This may take a while..."

"Sure...I'll see you there, lion."

* * *

After Draco left the office, he made his way back to the Great Hall and sat down on one of the long tables to continue his studies. But he hadn't had time to unpack when he happened to see Ginny passing by alone with a cloth bag clutched in her arms. Seeing the serious frown on her face, he decided to approach her.

"Ginny?"

The redheaded girl nodded in greeting upon seeing the Slytherin. He pointed to the contents, "What is this? Laundry?"

"Not here...somewhere more private..."

The two teenagers went to a shadowed corner.

"Malfoy...do you remember when you saved me and Pixie at the beginning of the year?"

"Yes...yes...I do...why do you ask?"

"Before you came along, I pelted the assailant with an Incendio spell to save Pixie so I'm sure that the clothes they wore would be burned..." she gestured to the cloth bag in her arms, "I saw a couple of Ravenclaw girls toss this bag near the outskirts of the stone henge. When they mentioned about burnt robes and rubbish, my guts told me I had to investigate...look inside..."

Draco did as he was told and opened the bag. To his shock, an incincerated set of school robes with a Ravenclaw crest and a blue and silver tie greeted his vision. He knew those burns weren't caused by potions mishaps or any other explosive spell he knew of.

"Those ashed rings...definitely caused from the Incendio spell..." Draco murmured as he further examined the clothes as he took them out of the bag, "Hold on...these are..."

"They belong to a girl...so my hunch was right," Ginny said softly, "I can't believe that a student was attacking Pixie...what did she ever do to deserve such harm?"

"And she's from Ravenclaw too...hold on...what's this?"

Draco reached down for the strange weight holding down the bag. Ginny gasped and reeled back at what was held in the Slytherin's fist.

"No...it can't be..." Ginny's voice quivered, "That's the same dagger used to cut Pixie..."

Draco shivered at the way the dagger's gold blade shone...he thanked Ginny's foresight to reveal the items in the shadowed corner.

"That is one sick bitch...who would do such a grotesque thing like that..."

Ginny saw a tag peeking out from the school robes and found a name...she showed the tag to Draco, whose eyes immediately widened before turning stone cold...

"I know who she is...there can be no other...I wasn't sure about it but now I see..."

"Y-You do..."

"Where's Livinsky?" he grabbed Ginny's hand and led them out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Well, well...if it isn't the special little squib of Hogwarts," a taunting voice sounded out.

Pixie froze in her usual stroll upon seeing the beautiful golden-eyed Ravenclaw before her. Her anxiety peaked when she realized that she had stopped in a very deserted area of the corridor she was strolling. There would be no one around to witness what was to happen. Tabitha, who was nuzzling Pixie's ankles, hissed ferociously when Amanda tried to pet her.

"Ooh...ferocious little beast, aren't you?" Amanda cooed.

"Tabitha...easy..." the young girl whispered to her pet soothingly.

"Pixie...my dear..." Amanda tossed her hair over her shoulder, her golden eyes gleaming, "I would like to have a chat with you."

"Look...if this is about Shawn, I know that you two are together. I won't stand in the way of your relationship with him since I can see he cares about you deeply."

"Ha ha ha ha! Did you honestly think this is what this is all about?"

Pixie looked at Amanda confused, "Isn't that what you always approached me for? To stay away from him?"

"True...but this time, I want something that you possess...why, you're wearing it right now, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Don't give me that innocent look. You know very well what I'm talking about..."

'I don't like this...'

Pixie had a terrible gut feeling the moment she peered into the gold depths of the other girl's eyes. There was a sinister glint about them...why did they look so familiar? Not wanting Tabitha to get caught up in the mess, she gently ushered Tabitha away from her and Amanda. The little cat initially hesitated but upon Pixie's urging, Tabitha bounded away.

Pixie felt thin fingers clench over her wrist. Pixie looked up and blinked in surprise and fear as an evil smirk crossed over the pretty facial features. Amanda gave a violent push, pinning Pixie to the stony wall. The shorter girl yelped in pain when her back knocked roughly against the stones and gasped when the golden pupils flashed and bore into hers. She slowly broke into a light sweat, watching in horror as Amanda closed her other fist over the center of her chest. Her mind went into panic mode...that was where the Potestria Star Jewel was hidden. What on Earth was wrong with Amanda?!

Amanda squeezed her chest painfully. Her manicured nails dug into her skin while grabbing the precious pendant hidden behind the material of her blouse and white cloak. Pixie yelped again, causing Amanda to slap her into silence.

"Shut up, little wench!"

The cloaked girl winced in pain but held a brave stare.

"You know what I want..." Amanda whispered icily, "Why don't you give the Potestria Star Jewel to me? I'll leave you relatively unscathed if you cooperate."

Pixie's eyes widened as her mind sudden flashed back to the assault on her second day of Hogwarts. She heard those words before...and those golden eyes flashing through the shadowed hood...that could only mean...

"You...it was you?! On that night?!"

"So you finally figured it out, girlie..." Amanda whipped out her wand and pressed it to the nape of her neck, "Why don't you give it to me...and I'll see to it that you'll meet my master with dignity like the worthless squib you are..."

"Never..." Pixie shook her head defiantly, "I promised Grandfather that I will protect it...and I'm keeping my word and my ground against you...not like last time..."

"You asked for it...Pixie..."

* * *

Tabitha weaved her way through crowded corridors, meowing desperately. She didn't know why her beloved mistress sent her away when she clearly needed help. Help...maybe that was what she could do...she just had to find someone who would listen to her and rescue her mistress.

Her dark eyes scanned the faces looking down at her and the scents assaulting her nose. No! She couldn't trust these people! They looked and smelt strange! She sprinted away, trying to remember her mistress's trusted ones...her friends...

The boy with the brown hair and the strange things on his nose...or the pretty girl with the red hair...or maybe the golden haired boy with grey eyes...she was sure that they would help.

She had to find them...they had to be somewhere!

* * *

Pixie clenched her eyes shut and concentrated with all her might. She felt the rush of pure magic running through her core and her instincts told her that she should harness it. With a yell, the jewel glowed brightly beneath her cloak, momentarily blinding Amanda. Using the distraction, Pixie shoved Amanda aside to get away from the stone wall.

'It worked...I actually felt magic for the first time...' Pixie was in awe but she couldn't bask in it for long when the Ravenclaw turned to face her.

"What a cute little party trick...but I can see that the Dark Lord was right...the Potestria Star Jewel really did wonders...it awakened the magic within you..." Amanda smirked and reached for her wand in her robes, "But let's see how you fare against a real witch...I won't go easy on you now...it will satisfy me to see you can finally put up a fight...and I shall revel in your piteous defeat."

Pixie breathed deeply and concentrated the magic in her hands. She didn't have a wand to defend with and she wasn't magically strong as her rival was. But she knew a few spells that could help...if the pendant was able to grant her magic for the time being...then...

"Glacias!"

Pixie watched transfixed as ice blades formed at the tip of Amanda's wand before shooting at her like arrows.

"Protego!"

Pixie felt her hands tingling as the spell protected her from the ice shards. Another spell worked! But it left her body drained and a dizzy spell came over her. Amanda took advantage of the brief pause...

"Impedimenta!"

Pixie gasped as she was suddenly blown back, landing on the floor painfully on her side. Then a rough hand grasped long hair hair tightly and she found herself pinned back against the wall.

"You've put up quite a fight...but it appears that your pathetic self can't fully handle the full powers of the jewel yet...why can't you make your life easier and just give it to me...huh?"

"I told you I'm not letting you have it. Ack!" Amanda's hand had snaked around her neck, "Let...go of me!"

"You have such a pretty neck...so pliant...so smooth..." Amanda jerked her hand slightly, making Pixie crying out in anguish, "Let's see how long you can hold out as I squeeze your soul out or break your lovely neck first..."

* * *

"I wonder if Pixie's around here..." Shawn pondered as he made his way towards to the Great Hall, "And come to think of it, where's Amanda..."

"Livinsky!"

Shawn turned around to find two students behind him. He vaguely recognized them. He looked worriedly at the serious looks on their faces.

"Malfoy?" Shawn suddenly found himself staring into icy silvery eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you're in Amanda's company?! Do you even know this girl?!" Draco shoved him back and threw him the cloth bag, "If you should know, your precious girlfriend was the one who attacked Pixie that night!"

"What?! But Amanda surely wouldn't do something so extreme?!"

"Amanda has been in a bad crowd! She may be smart as a Ravenclaw but she has a dark side to her! Look at the contents for yourself, Livinsky!"

Shawn felt his breath knocked out of him the moment he saw the charred uniform and the dagger. He looked at the embroidered crest...he recognised those stitches...she would sew them herself...and the nametag on the robes...his face turned pale upon seeing the golden dagger...

"I pelted the assailant with the Incendio spell in order to get her away from Pixie...to stop her from hurting my friend, Shawn," the bespectacled boy turned to the redhead, "And I saw flashing golden eyes stare at me under that hood...it gave me the chills. Please Shawn...believe us. I know that you really like her but...that is the truth."

Shawn truly didn't want to believe what he just heard...yet the proof was right here before him. Then he thought back of all the times Amanda refused to talk when the topic of his best friend came up...did she really hurt the other girl all this time behind his back? And that night before supper...she said she was feeling a bit unwell and needed to rest...

"I..."

Just then, the trio heard a soft meow near their feet. Looking down, they were very much surprised to see Tabitha jittering near them.

"Hey...isn't that Pixie's kitten?" Draco wondered.

"Aww...how cute! Come here, little one..."

Bending down, Ginny picked up the little kitten. But Tabitha started squirming in her arms and leapt away, sprinting back and forth. It took some time to realize that the little kitten wanted them to follow. Tabitha never left her mistress's side. It could only mean one thing...

"Pixie's in trouble?" Shawn's brain clicked in realization, causing the two teenagers to look at him in surprise, "No...it can't be!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Shawn dropped the items and ran after the kitten, panic and fear lacing his bespectacled face. Ginny hurriedly picked up the bundle and ran after Shawn with Draco not far behind.

* * *

"You're very persistent, Pixie..." Amanda roughly released Pixie to the ground, knocking all the breath out of her.

She watched maliciously as Pixie coughed and shakingly sat up on her knees. Pixie's fingers were insistently wrapped around the Potestria Star Jewel and her eyes glimmering with hidden courage.

"Confringo!"

Pixie casted a weak Protego spell and managed to block it in time. She found herself unable to move as Amanda cornered her.

"Too bad your friends are not going to save your sorry hide this time," Amanda smirked as she pressed the tip of her wand against the girl's forehead, "I think it would be best to take you to our illustrious leader who'll be so thrilled to see you."

Pixie winced as the tip was starting to pierce her skin, "What was it in for you, Amanda? Didn't Shawn's affections matter to you?! He loves you, for crying out loud!"

"Ah ha ha ha! Please! I don't care for that sentimental fool! I only took him as my boyfriend to break your spirit! I enjoy seeing you anguish over him like the pathetic fool you are!"

* * *

When the kitten stopped running, the trio stopped running to encounter a terrible sight of Amanda towering over Pixie, her wand pointed at her.

"Shawn..." Ginny saw the Ravenclaw's shoulders tense and whimpers escaping his throat, hardly believing what he was seeing with his own eyes and hearing with his own ears.

"You are seeing the true side of her, Livinsky..." Draco said solemnly, "What are you going to do now that you have seen and heard everything for yourself..."

Draco and Ginny observed Shawn's face contort in horror...and then slowly filled with anger. He whipped out his wand and charged ahead.

* * *

"You monster...I'll never forgive you for toying my best friend like that!"

"I'm giving you one more chance to submit to me..." Amanda knelt down to her level and stared in the defiant eyes of the shorter girl, "Or I'll have to resort to dramatic measures..."

"Then do it, you coward," Pixie hissed, "I dare you..."

Amanda drew back at the unusual display of courage. She hadn't thought that the young girl would be able to fight back. Despite the bruises and scratches on her body, Pixie was still defiantly glaring at her with no trace of fear in her eyes.

"Fine! Then you leave me with no choice! Cruci-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

A hoarse cry accompanied by Amanda's surprised gasp of her wand suddenly expelled from her hand stopped the spell. Her golden eyes widened with shock when she found...

"Shawn?!" Amanda exclaimed, finding the brown haired boy with spectacles and a kitten stood near his feet, hissing and yowling at her. His wand was drawn and his eyes were burning with absolute rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, AMANDA?!" Shawn raged out at the golden-eyed girl.

Ginny passed the bundle over to Draco and ran to Pixie. She knelt down beside her. Pixie looked up in surprise to find her friends.

"G-guys...how..."

"You have quite a loyal companion..." Ginny said as the little kitten crawled back into Pixie's arms, "She led you to us...can you stand?"

"Yes...I...I'm fine..." Pixie nodded and stood up.

"What's the matter, Shawn?" Amanda's eyes turned soft and she reached out to grip Shawn's hand, "Pixie and I were just having a little girl talk...that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Amanda!" Shawn roughly shook his hand away, still pointing his wand at her. He glared at her with serious brown eyes. It was a sight that greatly surprised Pixie, "I've seen enough of what you've done to her...how can I be so blind all this time? You're hurting my best friend behind my back all along...and now this?!"

"Don't play jokes with me, darlin'..." Amanda cooed, trying to get back onto Shawn's good side. But the boy remain undeterred. He was far too angry to fall for her charms now...

"I'm not fooling around anymore. I didn't want to believe what my new friends told me...that you were the one who attacked Pixie on that night and using me to hurt Pixie's spirit..." at this, the playful look disappeared from Amanda's eyes and her smile twitched. Shawn took it as a cue to continue speaking, "Now it all made sense to me...you weren't present during supper at the same time as Pixie...why you refuse to even acknowledge her presence...I can never forgive anyone who would ever hurt my best friend!"

"You're lying! There's no way you can accuse me!" Amanda said indignantly, but fear was evident in her eyes, "You have no solid evidence to implicate me!"

"Oh really?" Draco came out from behind Shawn, "I never thought I ever had to see you again...now I see why Father has been mentioning about you pretty often..."

"And so have I, Draco Malfoy...your father told me some new things about you..." Amanda scoffed, "How you have disgraced your family name...and your refusal to accept the Dark Mark. You're a sniveling coward. You could've been on the winning side of the upcoming war. What are you doing here?"

The Slytherin held up the cloth bag. He smirked when her eyes narrowed and an angry growl escaped her lips.

"Where did you get that?! I thought I told those idiots to throw it away!"

"Well...they didn't do a very good job..." Ginny stepped beside Shawn, "I recognized those burnt robes and the dagger. And now that I've seen your eyes...now I truly know that you attacked Pixie..."

Draco tossed the bundle before Amanda. The contents spilled out...

"You can't hide now, Amanda..." the Slytherin said.

"I've heard and seen enough...my new friends were right to warn me about you...and Pixie..." Shawn lowered his wand and turned to Pixie with intense regret shining in his eyes, "I am so unbelievably sorry of what you had to go through because of my blindness...I am so sorry..."

"Shawn..." Pixie's eyes softened.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Amanda laughed hysterically, causing the other teenagers to look at her incredulously, "You are all fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! You are such a sentimental lot! So what if I did intend to harm your precious little friend?! She is nothing but a lowly squib-"

Amanda was cut short when a loud slap connected with her fair cheek. Draco, Ginny and Pixie were shocked to see that it was Shawn who made the move.

"Don't you ever insult Pixie ever again! I'll never understand why I even like you in the first place...I have seen your true colours..." Shawn said coldly, "I think we should report to the Headmaster about this..."

"Oh no...I won't be defeated that easily...Shawn Livinsky..."

With that, she swiftly grabbed her dagger and casted a powerful Incendio spell on the bag and her uniform, reducing them to ashes.

"If you can't get good help, you have to do it yourself...now you can't report me to the bloody Headmaster. It's like this whole thing never happened," Amanda jeered.

Ginny's hand reached into the robes for her wand, "How dare you..."

"Stop, Ginny. Don't..." Draco paused Ginny's arm, "Don't tempt her or she'll do you in too."

"A wise intervention, Malfoy...I will tell you all this...you haven't seen the last of me and soon...soon!" Amanda pointed a quivering finger at Pixie, "You will lose her! And when the battle is done, you'll never see or feel her again since she's so precious to all of you!"

Without another word, Amanda fled in another direction away from the others.

* * *

"Great...she's gone!" Ginny kicked the ashes in frustration, "We have everything we need to prove Amanda was the one who attacked Pixie and it's all gone!"

"Take it easy, Ginny. The important thing is that we all know the truth and Pixie is safe," Draco turned to Shawn who was hugging Pixie close to his chest, "At least Livinsky's finally opened his eyes..."

"I'm really sorry, Pixie...I really am..." Shawn apologized over and over again.

"Enough, Shawn...you're already forgiven..." Pixie broke free and smiled reassuringly at her best friend. All that mattered to her was that he was free from the manipulating Ravenclaw's grasp. She turned to the rest of the group, "It looks like you guys saved me again...thank you..."

"Oh yes...by the way, Professor Dumbledore asked me to pass on a message. He wants you to meet him back in his office."

"Did he now? Well I better go and see what he needs," she placed Tabitha on the ground, "I'll see you all later."

"I should get going too..." Ginny commented as she watched Pixie walk away with Tabitha by her side, "Neville's waiting for me at the greenhouses. He wants to show me what he's working on. I'll see you all later."

Soon Draco and Shawn aware left alone in the deserted corridor. The Slytherin looked at the other boy to see him still frowning.

"Hey...you alright, Livinsky?"

"I know that Pixie said she's forgiven me but..." Draco was surprised to find tears in Shawn's eyes, "How can she do it so easily after all the pain I caused her?! I'm the one who's weak..."

Draco shook his head and grasped the other boy's shoulders, "Stop blaming yourself and keep your head up, Livinsky...you've been good friends with her for so long so surely you should know that your happiness and friendship are what matters to her. And besides...you're not the first boy to fall for Amanda's charms so don't feel bad about it. She is a manipulative brat who thinks that she is the queen of the world."

"You've dated her before, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin shrugged, "Father did try to set me up with her, given her pureblood status and of some other nature I'm not aware of...but let's just say it didn't turn out well..."

"So I see..."

"And you did redeem yourself in Pixie's eyes...that, to her..." Draco offered a small smile, "Is something she won't ever forget."

Shawn found himself smiling back, taking in the logic behind the Slytherin's words.

"You're right...thanks..."

"Anytime..."

* * *

"Grandfather? Oh...Professor Snape too?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to see Pixie and Tabitha enter his office. Professor Snape was at his desk with a giant book laid out on an open page. Pixie closed the door behind her while Tabitha curled up on a stray cushion.

"My child...things are not looking good..."

Pixie's face looked at her guardian in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Potter's scar is acting up again. He claims that the Dark Lord is ever closer..." Professor Snape closed the book before placing it back onto its shelf.

"If that is true then...he could be on the outskirts of the school at this very moment..." Pixie turned to her grandfather, "Is Harry alright?"

"He's fine, my dear...but it worries me that your role in protecting the Potestria Star Jewel has indeed placed much peril on you...and Harry is still in bigger danger..."

Pixie pulled out the pendant from her cloak and stared into the misty jewel. Her strong instinct to protect her friends and family burned within her.

She had a tentative idea forming in her head...it would take a bit of time on her part...and the operation that she would put herself through would be painful...she knew...she had read about it. Everything was sound in theory but to make it a reality...it would threaten her life. But if it was enough to buy some time for Harry to build up his strength before facing the Dark Lord, then she'd be willing to go through with it.

"Grandfather...Professor Snape..." Pixie began, catching the men's attention, "I have an idea...it will help Harry buy some time...and...I will need your assistance, sir.

She turned to Professor Snape who was momentarily taken back by the serious shine in the girl's bespectacled eyes.

"What are you suggesting, Pixie?"

Pixie unclasped the pendant and placed it on the desk before the two men. She took a deep breath and braced herself what she was going to suggest...

"I want you to implant the Potestria Star Jewel deep into my heart. Help me awaken the dormant magic within me so that Lord Voldemort will see me as an immediate threat instead of Harry."

Professor Dumbledore immediately stood up, his gentle eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will not allow that to happen! There are risks involved-"

"And I know what they are, Grandfather!" Pixie retorted, meeting her guardian's stare, "I wouldn't have made this suggestion if I hadn't known what I'm getting myself into...please...it's the only way to keep Harry safe in the meantime..."

She turned to Professor Snape who still remained silent and gripped his robes.

"Please...I beg of you..."

The potions professor looked at the headmaster who closed his eyes in defeat, knowing that nothing would sway the girl's will once she was set on something.

Pixie looked up and felt Professor Snape's cool hands on her shoulders, "Let's get to work tomorrow...I can't promise you that it will be painless. But I will do all I can to help..."

"I'm counting on that, sir...thank you..."

**To be continued...**


	18. Sealed Promises and Capture

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten and Star Sprite, the white unicorn. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon' and a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel.

Author notes: May be slightly graphic and a small trace of violence.

**1/4/2013:** April Fools! Time for a fun day :) Rewriting this story has made me realize how far my storytelling skills have gone. I'm so glad that I got around to rewriting the chapters despite having to write other stories :)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sealed Promises and Capture**

Rating: PG-13

The following few weeks went on in relative peace for Harry, Draco and the rest of their friends as they tackled the usual stress of their schoolwork, participating in clubs and taking occasional trips to Hogsmeade.

But the one thought that distracted them was Pixie's unusually serious behavior and her frequent trips to the dungeons. She seemed to be always busy with something and each time she exited the dungeons, she appeared very exhausted and pale and looked like she was in immense pain. And no one was more worried than Shawn. He still felt the remnants of guilt from the incident. Although Pixie continually assured him that her frequent disappearances and being unable to take their usual walks had nothing to do with what happened with Amanda, he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something...

* * *

Pixie panted as she collapsed onto the cold floor, the glow receding from her body.

"That'll be enough for today. If you keep this up, you'll pass out before you take one step out of my classroom...here...take this potion to restore your strength..." Professor Snape handed her a small vial of Wiggenweld potion whereupon Pixie took it and drank the contents, "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm fine..." Pixie took a deep breath, feeling the foreign weight inside her chest, "Tell me honestly, sir...how is my magic faring?"

"Your progress is commendable...and it's showing in your blood...literally..." the potions professor frowned as he looked through the crystal vials he had with him, "But you are pushing your body too hard to fully absorb the jewel's powers...if you keep this up-"

"Then the Dark Lord will eventually focus his attention on me..." Pixie finished, her eyes flashing in silver, "I know what I'm doing..."

"You're making this little endeavor of yours sound like a suicide mission...don't throw your life away for the sake of Potter," Professor Snape admonished, "Or is it someone else entirely?"

At this, Pixie stiffened. The potions professor led her to a chair and sat down before her.

"Doesn't he have a right to know what goes on in that stubborn head of yours?"

"It's the only way to keep...him...safe..." Pixie sighed shakily, struggling to keep her tears at bay, "I have to leave tonight...grandfather already knows...now if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make..."

Professor Snape watched Pixie get up and leave the room.

Outside the dungeons, Pixie watched Shawn talking with Ginny and Hermione. She slipped by them unnoticed and headed to her room.

"I'm so sorry to hide from you like this...please forgive me..."

* * *

"A perfect night for star gazing..." Draco mused as he stretched on a grassy knoll near the Great Lake.

The Slytherin was lying beside his raven-haired boyfriend who was currently snuggling up to him. They had earlier sneaked out after hours to enjoy the cool air and to gaze up at the stars.

"I'll say..." Harry agreed, nodding his head against his human pillow, "It's not every night that you can really see a starry sky like this...it's simply beautiful..."

Draco propped himself on one elbow to gaze down at Harry. His silvery grey eyes twinkled at the sight. Harry looked so heavenly under the starlight. His black hair was shining in a soft sheen and his green eyes were glimmering like flawless emeralds. At times, Draco could hardly believe that his Harry...his beautiful Harry was right here with him...  
It was then Harry noticed his Ice Prince staring lovingly at him. Now the idea of stargazing didn't matter to him for he was much mesmerized by the pale boy towering over him. Draco looked like an ethereal angel. His platinum blond hair looked like silver...those beautiful silver-grey eyes...and the playful smirk on his thin lips...they were perfect...

"What're you thinking?" Harry inquired, making Draco chuckle and pull him closer to his chest.

"About how beautiful you are..." the Slytherin sincerely replied.

Harry chuckled shyly and ducked his head...no one had ever complimented him before...much less call him beautiful...but the Slytherin wouldn't have any of it and tilted his head to kiss him gently.

"Draco..." Harry's eyes were focused back on the shining stars above them.

"Hmmm?" Draco murmured, holding his boyfriend closer to him, "What is it, lion?"

"Do you think that...we can ever defeat...him?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and held on tight.

The silver-eyed boy ran his hand over his beloved's face and combed his hair. He wanted to wipe away the deep haunted look from his green eyes.

"I really don't know, love..." Draco said unsurely at his lover but he had more to say, "But I know one thing...no matter what happens, I will always be by your side and I will protect you..."

Draco smiled as Harry's face broke to a thankful grin and his green eyes sparkled.  
Just then, his ears picked up a sound...a sound of rustling grass... Draco immediately sat up, abruptly pushing Harry away. Harry crossly adjusted his spectacles back onto his nose and brushed away the grass away from his robes. He was about to reprimand the blonde Slytherin when Draco's finger silenced his lips.

"Shhhh..." Draco swerved his head from right to left, his eyes scanning for any life form that might be spying them, "I just heard something..."

"Over there..." Harry pointed to a sprinting figure and an animal running over the distant hills that were overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's follow..." Draco suggested, immediately tailing the pair.

Harry sighed but followed his boyfriend.

* * *

The boys stood a safe distance away, observing what was happening before them. The figure was swathed in a grey silken cloak and cowl which billowed with the soft breezes. A delicate hand reached out to scratch the animal's twitching ears. The animal that was beside the figure was a large white cat, looking similar to a white tiger, with golden brown eyes. The pair stiffened and Draco and Harry held their breaths.

Just then, the large white feline snarled and was looking fiercely in the boys' direction. The large cat crawled in a predatory manner as it hissed and flashed its white fangs, causing the two boys to gasp in fear. At the sound of the ferocious snarl, the cloaked figure immediately turned to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing what was happening, the figure immediately drew out a hand.

"Tabitha! Leave them!" the figure commanded.

Just then, a harsh wind blew across the hills. The cowl fell off its perch, revealing it to be...

"Pixie!" both boys gasped as the face was revealed to them.

"What are you two doing out here?!" Pixie crossly reprimanded, crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes flashed with disapproval, "And in the middle of the night too! You're lucky that Professor McGonagall didn't catch you two otherwise you'll be in serious trouble!"

"You're the one to talk, Pixie! What are you doing here?!" Draco shouted at Pixie, causing the giant white cat to suddenly claw at him.

"No, Tabitha! Don't! Easy, baby girl...shhh..." she reached down to stroke Tabitha's neck. The white feline purred contently, nuzzling her head against her mistress's leg.

"That's Tabitha?" Harry said in awed shock as the giant cat opened her eyes and stared at them, "But I don't remember her being like that."

"I found an ancient spell that allows domesticated animals reach into their inner wild selves...the effects are temporary but I need her presence in the meantime," Pixie looked at the two boys seriously, "It is most unfortunate that you caught me like this...but now that you have seen me...both of you...especially you, Harry...have the right to know what I'm doing..."

Pixie paused uncomfortably, unable to escape the questioning stares from both boys. She exhaled softly and continued.

"Harry...your scar that has been hurting you tells us the Dark Lord's presence is near...to insure your safety, I'm going straight to Lord Voldemort," at the last word, her shoulders were seized roughly by the Gryffindor, whose eyes flashed with shocked anger. She could feel the tension in his grip. She braced herself for the tirade that was to come.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

"How could you do this?! You think that by sacrificing yourself to save me and the others will make Voldemort disappear?! You're wrong!" Pixie didn't flinch at Harry's words. Harry gripped the front of the cloak and yanked her close, "Don't throw your life away! We need you!"

"This is my choice, Harry! Grandfather was right not to inform you about my departure..." Harry released her robes in shock. Professor Dumbledore was willing to let Pixie go ahead with this...this suicide mission?!

"No...this can't be happening...this is wrong...this is all so wrong!" Harry started hyperventilating as panic rose in his chest, "No...can't breathe..."

"Harry! Calm down! Deep breaths...easy..." Draco instructed firmly as he felt his boyfriend jerk before relaxing in his arms, breathing deeply, "You have an explanation, don't you? Say it now!"

"It is the only way Voldemort will divert his attention away from you in the meantime, Harry...please try to understand," Pixie looked towards the opening of the Forbidden Forest, "His power has been growing steadily ever since he discovered how to break through your mother's sacrificial protection...that kind of ancient magic is hard to overcome and yet it happened...you of all people should know that..."

Harry flinched at the painful memory. Back in the fourth year...in the graveyard...during the Triwizard Tournament, his blood had been forcefully taken from Wormtail. In the end, Lord Voldemort couldn't be harmed...and Cedric died because of him...

"The Dark Lord desires something that I have..." that made the two boys look at Pixie. Her face held an ominous expression and her hand was placed on her chest, "He needs me in order to get it...I have no choice but to leave Hogwarts-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Harry shouted and covered his ears, not wanting to hear the cruel words anymore, "I can't stand it! Why?! Why are you doing this?! I'm not worth it...I'm not worth it..."

Harry collapsed onto his knees, his body trembling with supressed sobs. Draco looked at Pixie. She was gazing at his boyfriend sadly and her eyes were tearful too. She knelt down before the Gryffindor and cupped his face to wipe away his tears dangling on his chin. Draco also knelt down to support Harry.

"Harry, please listen to me..." Pixie pried Harry's hands from his ears and tilted his head to look at her. Harry gasped in surprise upon seeing her eyes...they had a silver glint to them, "You must understand...I already told you this is my choice...it is not only you who needs protection...there's Draco, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and all the students, teachers and everyone in the the world over...the truth is I can't rely on you and the others to always come and help me...I have to prove my worth to you all...and if it's to keep you safe for a while...so be it..."

Pixie gazed at both boys with imploring eyes as they stood up.

"Grandfather will talk over with you when the right time comes, Harry...everything will fall into place," Pixie felt Harry's hands resting on her shoulders, "Please don't stall me any longer...I must leave..."

"Just promise us one thing...come back to us when this whole ordeal is over...I don't want to lose another friend."

Pixie shook her head, making Harry's heart plummet in his stomach.

"I can't promise anything, Harry. But I'll try...for everybody's sake..." Pixie gestured to Tabitha to head towards the forest. She looked back to Harry and Draco who held each other's hands, "But now, it's your turn to promise me two things. First off, you will not go sneaking out at night anymore...it's far too dangerous. Keep yourselves safe. And second...please tell Shawn everything if he asks...he has the right to know too...tell him that I'm sorry to keep this away from him...I know it's a lot to ask but please...promise me you can do them for me..."

Unable to trust the growing lumps in their throats, both boys nodded.

"Good..." Pixie smiled softly...but it didn't reach her sparkling eyes...

She pulled the cowl back over her head and sprinted towards the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, whereupon she was greeted by Tabitha who was waiting for her.  
The two boys watched the girl stand still for a moment. Then they heard a strange humming tune coming from Pixie and a rumbling sound coming from the edge of the forest in reply. To their astonishment, a beautiful white unicorn with a pearlescent horn and a silvery mane and tail galloped towards her. The mystical creature nuzzled its muzzle against Pixie's gentle hand, allowing her to ride on its back. With another roar, Tabitha entered the forest first before being followed by Pixie and the unicorn.

Silence reigned between them, save for the crickets and the fireflies dancing near the lake.

"Let's go back..." Draco whispered, taking hold of Harry's hand.

The raven-haired boy nodded in agreement and reluctantly followed his Ice Prince back to the castle. He still felt worried for Pixie's safety for he stopped often to look back at the horizon. Draco sensed his boyfriend's anxiety and pulled Harry in for a comforting hug and kissed his forehead.

"Have faith in her..." Draco said softly.

"I hope you're right..." Harry murmured as he kissed Draco's neck.

"I hope so too..."

But somehow the sinking feelings in their stomachs belied their hopeful whispers...

* * *

"My lord, it has been several weeks. Amanda has failed to get the Potestria Star Jewel from the little squib, my lord..." Lucius stated as he watched the dark wizard's eyes flash, "Is she to be punished?"

"There's no need..." Lord Voldemort cackled, "In fact, our little guest is coming to us...right now as I am speaking..."

With a wave of his hand, several Death Eaters came forward and knelt before him.

"Escort our little guest to us...I want her...alive..." the dark shadows dissipated, leaving the two men alone. The dark wizard lowered his hood, glaring at Lucius with ruby red eyes, "Summon Amanda...she needs to be here..."

"At once..." Lucius turned the other direction and blended into the dark surroundings of the Forbidden Forest.

"You won't be alone, I assure you, my dear Pixie..." Lord Voldemort's voice echoed in the dark, dank atmosphere, "I'm looking forward to our meeting..."

* * *

"Star Sprite, whoa..." Pixie tugged on the mane gently to slow the unicorn down.

Tabitha prowled in front of her mistress who was riding Star Sprite, protecting her from any potential assaulters. Star Sprite trotted until they came to a small clearing where a trail of moonlight was shining through. It was then Pixie heard Tabitha snarling once again. Pixie's heart quickened. Danger was nearby.

"Death Eaters..."

Pixie's instincts were proven correct when she was able to make out the slithering human shaped shadows at every angle she faced.

"Need light..." she cupped her hand and willed the magic to ball in her palm, "Lumos..."

The magic materialized into a ball of pure light. The aura radiated from her palm, instantly brightening the clearing. Hisses and moans filled the air. Pixie breathed a sigh of relief that she was safe...for now. Star Sprite whinnied nervously.

"Shhhhh...easy...I'm here..." Pixie hushed the unicorn and patted her neck.

She leapt down from Star Sprite's back and looked around. She could hear howling winds, the quick rustling of leaves and dried twigs and the distant roars and chittering noises of the various creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Her white cloak billowed about her.

"We've been expecting you..." a chilly voice echoed from the shadows where the light could reach. Pixie whirled around to find several cloaked wizards with skull masks with snake eyes, "Our lord is waiting for you..."

"We are your escorts...so to speak..."

Pixie looked around and found herself and her companions completely surrounded...the Death Eaters cackled and started to close in. Pixie closed her eyes and concentrated on focusing her magic in her other fist.

"Get her!"

The Death Eaters swarmed in on the group.

"Impedimenta!" Pixie cried out as she fired at the spell from her free palm.

After successfully blowing away the Death Eaters, Pixie carefully aimed her spells at any approaching Death Eaters coming her way. With the jewel embedded in her heart, she felt just a bit stronger and had more control how much power to use. Tabitha swiped her sharp claws and pounced on her prey for a scare while Star Sprite reared ferociously and charged at any Death Eaters with her horn.

* * *

Little did the group realize that they were being watched the whole time..high above in the canopy by the Dark Lord and Amanda.

"Yes...yes...I can feel the power radiating from her...she has the jewel..." Lord Voldemort turned to his subordinate, "You know what to do, my dear...this time, don't fail me..."

"I won't, my lord..." the shorter figure nodded.

She leapt from the trees and traversed further into the forest...

* * *

Pixie experienced a slight dizziness overpowering her and she noticed that her Protego charm was losing its potency. Feeling her strength waning, Pixie wasted no time to break off the charm before casting another Impedimenta jinx to ward off the Death Eaters and began running deeper into the forest while Tabitha and Star Sprite fended the rest of the pursuers.

Little did the unsuspecting girl know that Amanda was hiding in one of the large tree trunks. She struck Pixie in the back with her gold dagger. The girl cried out in pain but kept on running, adrenaline spurring her on.

"I got you now, girlie..." Amanda's eyes glowed beneath her hood they she avidly watched Pixie stumble, "Now the hunt is on..."

Pixie's lungs burned from exertion and she felt light-headed and nauseous. Her vision swam before her and she collapsed heavily onto the ground, the sharp pain throbbing in her shoulders. Her glasses fell off her nose and skidded across the mossy ground far out of her reach, rendering her blind. She felt the pain slithering from her shoulders to all over her upper body. Warm fluid was starting to pool under her back. Her eyes caught the silvery sheen.

"No...not now..." Pixie whispered as the darkness overtook her.

A boot clad foot smashed the glasses on the ground.

"We've got the squib..." one of the Death Eaters knelt down beside her and ran his gloved fingers over her lips, "A pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Shut it, you fool!" Amanda hissed and kicked one of the Death Eaters aside, "Someone carry the wench and let's get out of here!"

Tabitha immediately ran to where her mistress was and swiped the Death Eaters away. Star Sprite neighed fiercely and followed her companion. The shadowed Death Eaters shrank back slightly at the sight of the animals. The giant snowy cat hovered over the injured, unconscious girl protectively and growling aggressively while the unicorn snorted and pawed her hooves, ready for action.  
Tabitha's eyes slitted in suspicion when the figures disappeared from sight. The feline snarled in surprise to find one of the shadowy figures behind her.

"Got you, kitty..." Amanda hissed, swiping her gold dagger at the feline.

Tabitha snarled and swiftly leapt away from the sharp object, leaving a deep scratch on her shin. The unicorn neighed in surprise, seeing her companion in danger. But the mystical creature had to leap away to avoid a frontal attack from another Death Eater. The two animals were soon driven far away from Pixie. Realizing that they had been tricked, they turned back only to find one of the Death Eaters hoisting the unconscious girl over his shoulder. Their jeering masked faces leered with mocking and triumph.

"We'll be on our way..." they hissed and disappeared back in the shadows, their malicious laughter echoing into nothing...

The two animals glowered in defeat and their eyes fell on the remaining objects soaked in silvery liquid that reminded them of their beloved mistress.

A pair of shattered purple-framed glasses and a torn fragment that came from a grey cloak and cowl...

**To be continued...**


	19. The Crests of Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'.

Author notes: There is a presence of violence ahead as hence the rating.

**6/4/2013: **A very tiring week at work...I decided to discard using Japanese vocabulary and just concentrate on the characters and their development. I realized that I had totally contradicted with the theory of the Heir of Slytherin with my fictional theory so I had to tweak the history behind the Crests of Hogwarts a bit so that it doesn't clash and I decided to discard the History of Magic class and rewrite it that Shawn and Yumiko discover the information about the crests :) phew! Onward! **(Special Bookmark)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Crests of Hogwarts **

Rating: PG-13

"Ouch...my...my shoulders..."

Pixie winced as she slowly sat up, feeling the pain centered in her shoulders. Her temples throbbed, making her blurry vision dizzying. She felt around her nose...her glasses were gone...

"My glasses must have dropped when I got attacked...great...where am I?"

She squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She tried to move her arms and legs but something heavy weighed her down. Feeling the smooth metal cuffs around her chaffed wrists and the interlocked chains around her bruised ankles, she sighed in dismay. She felt the solid structure behind her. decided to feel her surroundings. Feeling the rough stones, she logically concluded that she was in some sort of dungeon. She tried to stand up but ended up fell back down. Her legs felt shaky and her back was hurting. The pain in her shoulders intensified and she hissed in discomfort. She reached back to her shoulder blades and felt the warm viscous liquid. She caught the silvery glint on her fingertips.

"It's just as I thought...the Potestria Star Jewel's power...it's really in me now..."

Her head shot up when she heard a clanking sound of a key inserted in a lock and the squeak of the door opening. She stilled, her ears catching the sounds of approaching footfalls. Her blurry eyes made out about four figures. But her heart jumped upon seeing the flashing scarlet eyes belonging to the central black cloaked figure that was closing in towards her.

"Well well...my dear Pixie...we meet face to face..."

"I know very well who you are..."

She flinched when she felt hot breath at the nape of her neck and thin cold fingers closing in on her shoulders.

"What...what are you doing?!"

"Your eyes are mesmerizing...all sparkling in silver...so it should also show in your blood..."

"Leave me alone...please...please!" the cold fingers wouldn't relent and squeezed her injured shoulders, "Ah! It hurts!"

"Good...that way you will know how alive...powerless you are...now...on to business... "

The young girl was too petrified to reply. She gasped as she felt a mouth close over her shoulder wounds, enthusiastically sucking the silvery liquid. Her breathing hitched as the figure sucked harder, feeding on her. She could hear murmurs and cackles in the background. Her eyes filled with frightened tears. She breathed heavily as soon as the sucking ceased. She slumped against the stony wall.

"You have such a divine aura. I hardly believe you are a mere squib...your blood...I can feel the power coursing me...you are much more potent than unicorn blood. The Potestria Star Jewel has served you well, my dear...the colour of your blood proves it..." Pixie said nothing as she felt her hair being twirled, "I am merciful...I will spare your soul if you give me the jewel."

Pixie made no move and stared deep into space. She wouldn't say anything...her silence would be suffice for her answer. A harsh slap connected to her cheek, causing her to collapse onto the ground. A foot pressed onto her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. Pixie choked and gasped, her vision growing hazier each moment.

"Your impudence is sickening...our illustrious master was so polite and courteous to you and this is how you repay his hospitality?" Pixie recognized that sneering voice...Amanda... "You have no manners at all...you're lower than a dog..."

Pixie's head ached even more as Amanda pressed her foot harder on her neck.

"Now...now...it's not the time to get too rough with our guest, Amanda..." the same chilling voice rang out, "Apparently this is a bad time to interrogate her. We'll talk to her once she is more...awake..."

Pixie sighed with relief as she felt the foot leaving her neck. She gasped rapidly to get the air back into her searing lungs as she broke out in a cold sweat. She heard the sounds of footsteps leaving the premises. By now, she felt numb and began to shiver. She wrapped her arms feebly around her upper body to try to bring back some warmth.

"Is this the end for me...God knows how long I will hold out...I just hope Harry and the others are okay..."

Then her thoughts drifted to her best friend...the boy she loved and have yet to know how she felt towards him...now...

"Shawn...can you ever forgive me for hurting you..." Pixie's tearful eyes shone in sadness, "Please...give me strength to get through this..."

She curled up against the wall and felt the hot tears trickling down her cheeks. She clasped her hands against her aching chest.

"Please give me strength..."

* * *

Several days passed since Pixie's departure. Harry and Draco felt like they were suffocated in keeping this secret from the rest of the group. But they also knew that Pixie's disappearance was affecting Shawn just as badly too. He looked weary and anxious all the time. He had looked everywhere for her after each time he finished his classes...but she was nowhere to be seen. Her absence had torn his heart apart...he felt something was wrong...yet he just couldn't ignore the strong feelings stirring within him...he was pretty sure he knew what those feelings were...and it made him hurt even more...

But little did they know that Fate decided to hurry things along...

"Potter? Malfoy?" Shawn cocked an eyebrow in surprise, finding the two boys standing near the gargoyle entrance of the Headmaster's office, "What are you two doing here?"

"You too?" Harry straightened to look at his new friend, "What happened at your end?"

"Professor McGonagall called me at Charms and said that I have to get here for something important," Shawn scratched his head, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"We don't know either..." Draco shrugged as he drew Harry close to him by wrapping his arm around his slim waist, "Professor Dumbledore approached us and said to meet here for important business..."

The three boys fell in a silence...until Shawn cleared his throat...

"I don't suppose you guys have seen Pixie around. I've been worried sick that I can't find her in the usual spots where we hang out..." Shawn inquired, "Where did she go...was it something I said or done..."

The two boys tensed slightly and looked at each other. They felt uncomfortable about revealing the dreaded news to the bespectacled Ravenclaw. But Pixie did request said to tell him everything if he asked...  
After receiving a nod from Draco to go ahead, Harry stepped forward first and grasped Shawn's shoulders.

"Pixie did want to tell you something...and she asked us to tell you everything that's happening to her..."

Shawn had an uneasy sensation in his stomach...

"Please...what did I do that she started staying away from me? I have to know...tell me where I can find her. I have to make things right between us."

"Livinsky...you won't find her anywhere...she's not in Hogwarts now," Draco said seriously.

"Liar...you're a liar! How can you say such terrible things?!" Shawn's eyes flashed in anger, "How dare you...I ought to-"

"Take it easy, Shawn!" Harry stopped the other boy before he was about to launch a fist at Draco's face, "We'll tell you everything...relax..."

Harry felt the Ravenclaw's body becoming lax in his grip. Shawn exhaled shakily and ran a hand over his hair in an attempt to calm down. He turned to the two boys who looked warily at him.

"Alright now?" Draco asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I am...please...please tell me everything..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Draco had finally finished narrating what happened on that starry night. They stepped back to give Shawn some space, feeling a bit cautious of the Ravenclaw's reaction. Shawn's face was filled with hurt and his eyes were darkened with a deep sadness that pierced Harry's heart. The Ravenclaw leaned against the wall heavily, pressing a hand to his forehead. He could hardly believe what he had just heard...it made his heart clench harder.

"Shawn...she did say she was sorry for not telling you all this in person..." Harry sighed and tried to say something to ease Shawn, "If anything...she did it out of love for all of us..."

"Why did she have to hide from me? Didn't I matter to her at all?" Shawn balled his fist and weakly punched the stony wall before him.

"Shawn..."

"Please...leave me alone...I need to think...I..." the Ravenclaw leaned his head in the crook of his arm to stifle the burning sensation in his eyes, "Please...just...go...leave me alone..."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He felt guilty for making Shawn feel such despair and helplessness. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"It's okay, lion..." Draco said softly and kissed his forehead, "You did what you could..."

"Then why do I feel worse than ever..." Harry's shoulders slumped tiredly, "I hate this feeling of not being able to do anything while someone dear to me is in harm's way because of me..."

The three boys were wrapped in a tense silence. Shawn was still lost in his thoughts as he slumped against the wall. Harry was unable to bear the sight of the broken Ravenclaw and buried his face against Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin cradled his boyfriend's head against the nape of his neck, softly whispering reassuring words of comfort.

"Hello...are you boys alright? Did something happen?" a soft kind voice pierced the tense silence..

The boys looked behind to find a girl looking at them with concern. Her large brown eyes were shining in a shy twinkle and her face adorned a pretty smile. Her skin was fair and white as a lily and possessed a slender stature. Her waist-long black hair was tied in a tight high ponytail with a yellow ribbon.  
Harry broke away from Draco and stepped up to hold out his hand for a handshake. She grasped his hand and shook amiably.

"I'm Harry..."

"Draco...it's nice to meet you."

"..."

"Is he alright?" the young girl asked, gesturing to Shawn.

"That's Shawn...he's having a tough time at the moment...but I'm afraid we didn't get your name."

"I've forgotten my manners, please excuse me. My name is Yumiko and I'm from Hufflepuff," the girl introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard all about you."

"What about you? Why are you called here?" Draco inquired.

"It's the strangest thing...I was pulled aside from my study session by Professor Snape and was told to go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately," Yumiko frowned, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"We're just as lost as you are..." Draco looked at the gargoyles flanking the entrance.

"Chris will want to hear about this...speaking of which, I hope he's doing ok..."

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked curiously, "Did something bad happen to him?"

"Oh, Chris is my older stepbrother and he's from Hufflepuff too. We are very close since our parents got together five years ago. He plays a lot of Quidditch and he just recently had a bad rib injury with one of the Bludgers...he's in the hospital wing right now. I promised him that I will see him later as soon as the meeting is over."

"I see..." Draco grinned slightly at the Hufflepuff, "Well, I hope he gets better soon."

"I hope so too. Thanks for your kind concern," it was Yumiko noticed how close Harry and Draco were. She saw the tender sparkle in Draco's seemingly cold grey eyes and spotted the relaxed smile on Harry's lips when Draco placed his arm back around his shoulders, "I guess the rumours are true...you guys are the hottest couple around now."

Although Yumiko relished the sudden blushes appearing on the boys' faces with glee, her concern grew for Shawn who was still stationed at the stone wall. She hadn't felt such strong sorrow before...her hidden ability to sense auras said it all...it had to do with the special person of his heart.

She was about to go to him to soothe his anxiety when-

"Ah yes...I'm glad to see that you are here," the teenagers looked to see the elderly Headmaster walking towards them. Professors McGonagall and Snape flanked his sides and each of them was carrying an item, "Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

While the three professors were locked in a heated discussion, the four students located themselves at various areas of the office.

Yumiko stood near Fawkes' perch. She gently stroked the phoenix, marveling the soothing warmth radiating from his luxuriously soft plumage. Fawkes crooned and nuzzled in her palm. Draco and Harry stood a fair bit away from the desk and were holding each other's hands, watching the three professors and wondering what the discussion was about. Shawn loitered near the bookshelves, but his attention was elsewhere instead of the ancient books lined before his vision.

After a while, Professor Dumbledore tapped the smooth surface of his desk to catch the attention of the younger occupants of thr room. Harry, Draco and Yumiko stood before the three professors. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Shawn was still stationed by the bookshelves.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Yumiko, "My dear...please bring Mr. Livinsky to the front..."

Yumiko nodded dutifully and strode to the bookshelves. She craned her head and her heart ached at the forlorn faraway look present in his bespectacled eyes. He must be in pain and it made her want to reach out to him. She did so by tenderly touching his arm and shaking him slightly to get his attention.  
Shawn was startled by the gentle touch and he broke out his trance. He turned to see Yumiko looking up at him with compassion and caring in her dark eyes. She tugged his sleeve.

"Shawn...they're waiting for you," the girl said softly, "Everything will be okay...you'll see..."

The Ravenclaw nodded and allowed Yumiko to pull him to where Harry and Draco were standing.

* * *

The Headmaster gazed at his students, a grave look darkening the sparkle in his eyes. He took a deep breath and began his address.

"I am sure you are wondering why the four of you are called here. I can assure you that everything will be explained in due time," Professor Dumbledore started, feeling the intense stares of the four young people before him, "For one...I shall relate to you all why my dearest granddaughter, Pixie, left Hogwarts on her own free will..."

Yumiko observed the three boys' reactions...all of their faces were contorted in various emotions...there was guilt...sadness...but most of all...pain...this person must meant so much to them. She saw that Shawn took it the hardest because he flinched at the mention of her name.

"Please keep in mind that what I tell you all next is known only to the entire teaching staff...do not divulge what you will hear to the rest of your peers. They will be informed in good time...Pixie has undertaken a dangerous mission to go straight into Voldemort's clutches..."

Yumiko immediately paled at the news. She had heard rumours about the mysterious white cloaked girl wandering around Hogwarts and had occasionally saw her every now and then. She had no idea she was the granddaughter of the headmaster. Nowadays...she just seemed to disappear, like she never existed. That would explain why her absence seemed to affect the boys greatly...

"She thought that by going to the Dark Lord, she would be able to divert his attention from you, Harry...so that you will be ready to face what will come. This is made possible because he desires an ancient artifact in her possession. A powerful jewel of great magical gifts and immaculate beauty called the Potestria Star Jewel. He seeks it to gain more power and to possibly gain immortality from it..."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he thought back to the two occasions he saw the pendant...now he realized why she always took care to hide it from plain sight and explained she was so agitated when Harry saw it for the first time.

"It empowers the wielder with a strengthened magical core and a lengthened lifespan. It also possesses the ability to awaken the dormant magic within squibs..." Professor Dumbledore paused. The students saw how weary and worried the aging professor looked, "But Pixie took a step further and requested Severus to surgically implant the jewel deep into her heart so that it could imbue her with immense power...to make Voldemort see her as a bigger threat. I heavily objected against it but...she was adamant to keep you, Harry...and everyone of you safe. Severus...I believe you have evidence of the child's transformation since the implantation."

Professor Snape nodded and revealed a small rack with crystal vials filled with liquids coloured from varying shades of red to glimmering silver. He placed the apparatus on the desk. The crystal vials glittered in the office's dim lights.

"Professor Snape...what exactly is this?" Yumiko asked.

"If you must know, these are her blood samples..."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed wide-eyed at his mentor, "What did Pixie hope to gain from this?!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain yourself. It appears that the girl was able to perform some basic spells as long as she has prolonged exposure to the jewel's powers. But it also drains her strength as her body was not meant to perform magic feats. In order to fully awaken the dormant magic within her and to build up her stamina, she went through a lot of painful exercises to completely harness the Potestria Star Jewel's power into her bloodstream...and that is proven by the changing colours of her blood as evidenced before you."

Shawn swallowed the lump in his throat...would that explain why Pixie seemed so tired all the time when she refused his invitations to walk around the school? Why she was clutching her chest with a grimace? He knew that even though what happened was beyond his control, he felt that he should've pressed harder and kept a closer watch on her...

'Why...why more secrets...I thought...' Shawn's thoughts were scattered and he felt the ache in his heart intensify, 'Why did you have to do it...'

"But the sample in the last vial looks similar to unicorn blood...so what does it mean?" Yumiko asked the potions professor.

"Unicorn's blood causes the drinker a cursed life the moment it is consumed. But her blood is now potent with the jewel's magical powers...a single sip would enable the wielder to experience the effects of the jewel itself...if not more. She has effectively become the carrier of the Potestria Star Jewel," Professor Snape turned to Harry with the most solemn expression on his face, "She placed herself in danger for your sake, Potter. I just hope that you will be competent enough to repay her in kind..."

Draco looked at Harry in concern. The shorter boy was left in shock at the revelation that the Dark Lord would possibly use Pixie as a means to destroy him. Now he wished that he could've stopped her on that night...it was all his fault...  
Suddenly a sharp pain fizzled in his scar, causing Harry to experience a splitting headache. It felt worst than the previous time in the library. He weakly rubbed his forehead in a feeble attempt to drive the pain away. Draco pulled Harry close and his fingers rubbed his temple to soothe him. The Slytherin had learned that Harry loved when he massaged his head whenever he felt very fatigued or experienced headaches. Draco frowned when he felt the cold sweat on his boyfriend's skin. Harry must have been in a lot of pain...

"Professor...my scar is hurting again..." Harry whispered, managing to make eye contact with the professors before him before wincing when another sliver of pain passed through his head.

"Take it easy, Harry..." Draco said softly, his fingers never ceasing the soothing motions.

"Albus...what's to be done..." Professor McGonagall asked stiffly, her worry shining through her clipped tone.

"This is far more serious than I thought..." Professor Dumbledore said just as worried, "Then this means that activity on Voldemort's side is high...time is already against us...Minerva, do you have them?"

"Yes...it wasn't easy, Albus. That stubborn fool, Cornelius refused to hand them to me until I had to threaten him with a hex..."

"It is as expected of you, Minerva..." the headmaster smiled wryly.

Professor McGonagall revealed she was holding a wooden chest in her arms. She carefully set the object on the desk. There was something mysterious and magical about it. The midnight black wood seemed to gleam like the finest onyx and the Hogwarts school crest stood out proudly on the lid, the polished metal shining brightly.

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the quarters within the crest. When he was finished, the crest was glowing and the lid cracked open, "There is another reason why I called you four here: so that you will be bestowed with our greatest treasure...the Crests of Hogwarts..."

The lid fully opened by itself and a beam of pure light erupted from the chest before fading away to reveal its precious contents. The four students were momentarily blinded by the flash and it even made Harry forget about the lingering pain in his scar. They peered inside the chest and found themselves staring at the treasure in awe.  
Sitting pristinely on a silk white pillow were four metallic statues shaped in the animal mascots for the houses.

Yumiko was immediately drawn to the yellow and black badger and picked it up carefully in her hands. Its amber crystal eyes seemed to wink at her in a kind and warm twinkle. Shawn couldn't keep his eyes off the eagle statue. As he steadied it in his hands, he admired the way the sapphire blue and bronze feathers in its mighty wings sparkled. His bespectacled eyes met the sharp yet wise dark blue crystal eyes. Draco stared intently at the coiled serpent with its silvery and emerald green scales as it rested on his palm. He felt the powerful hypnotizing stare emitting from the grassy green crystal eyes. Lastly, Harry was left with the gold lion with a scarlet mane, its ruby red crystal eyes courageously meeting his gaze.

Just then, a rainbow-coloured aura surrounded the four students. They watched in curious fascination as the four statues levitated themselves from their palms and transformed into their spectral forms. Then each animal swooped before their chosen handler, allowing the students to feel them. The badger nuzzled against Yumiko. The eagle made its new perch on Shawn's shoulder. The serpent coiled itself around Draco's shoulders and arms. The lion stood beside Harry protectively.

"Professor...what is all this..." Harry asked as he stroked the lion's ghostly mane. It felt cold to the touch and was smooth as silk...

"The crests have accepted you as one of their own...may their bond serve you well..." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"What...what's going on?"

Draco felt the serpent uncoil from his arms and shoulders. It hissed before it transformed into a glowing green orb of light before him. It floated before him for a moment before it shot into the center of his chest. The Slytherin gasped at the sudden burst of heat radiating from within before it spread throughout his body, the emerald glow still present on his chest. He heard three gasps following after him. Looking at Harry and the others, their chests were also glowing in their house colours.

"These crests are vital for your protection should you encounter the Dark Lord. He is near and will not hesitate to attack should there be an opportunity open to him. Their spirits have bound themselves to you as worthy representatives to wield their powers..." Professor Dumbledore ushered the four students to gather near him, "Be strong in your hearts and you'll all be able to overcome great adversity. The four of you must work together. Bring the light to eradicate the darkness lurking in our world. Keep each other safe and don't ever let your guard down..."

The four students looked at each other before turning back to the headmaster. By then, the glows in their chests had faded yet the tingling sensation in their chests lingered.

"Now I believe that will be all...Severus...Minerva...please escort them out."

Both professors nodded in affirmation before they led the four students out of the office.  
Professor Dumbledore strode to a wide bay window of his office and looked out where theForbidden Forest was in full view. Pain and worry were evident on his wrinkled face. Fawkes flew from his perch and landed squarely on his master's shoulder, craning his head and crooning a mysterious tune to offer comfort to his growing despair within him.

* * *

After Professors McGonagall and Snape led them to the Great Hall, they left to attend their own affairs. The four teenagers decided to go their separate ways to fully absorb what had just happened. After promising to meet together tomorrow after classes, Yumiko joined Shawn who was heading to the library, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco turned to Harry who bore a mystified and faraway expression on his face. He brushed his hand on a tanned cheek. The smaller boy turned to face his boyfriend.

"You alright, lion?" Draco inquired gently, seeing how tired his beloved was.

"It's just so much to take in all at once..." Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, "I feel very unsettled about all that's happening..."

"You're not the only one, Harry..." Draco pulled the Gryffindor close and brushed his fingers across his forehead, "Does your scar still hurt?"

Harry shook his head, "No...it's fine...Draco..."

"What is it?"

Harry interlocked their fingers and hugged them close to his chest. Draco's heart broke at Harry's weary face, making him appear older than his years. But he didn't miss the sight of how glassy his boyfriend's eyes were and the way his lips trembled.

"Harry..."

"I need you..." as Harry pressed his head against the taller boy's chest, a tear trickled down his cheek, "I need to be sure...I need to know that you're really here with me..."

Draco brought Harry close for a tender kiss and traced the tear away from his cheek.

"Alright...but not here..."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led to their private sanctuary...

* * *

Meanwhile Shawn and Yumiko sat in the library together. For some reason, the young Ravenclaw was suddenly overwhelmed by a desperate need to research the mystery behind the crests they were bestowed with. Turning to books was his coping mechanism to ease the turmoil in his heart. Yumiko watched from the table as Shawn quickly scanned the shelves for the title he wanted. He made a quick grunt of triumph when he came across a large leatherbound book.

"This has to be it..."

The Ravenclaw placed the heavy book on to the table and began flipping through the dusty pages. Yumiko briefly caught the title before it fell flat on the table: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'. It was a complementary copy to the standard 'Hogwarts: A History' volume. She stood beside Shawn, observing his profile. She gasped at how hard and serious his bespectacled eyes looked now.

"Here!" Yumiko jumped at his excited shout. He pointed to a passage and the Hufflepuff's curiosity piqued as she read the contents.

"The Crests of Hogwarts were created by the founders after the construction of Hogwarts was completed. It was said that after an encounter with a mysterious mystical being named Archarnas who warned them of danger that their school may be targeted by evil unknown forces, the wizards made an agreement to craft their own crests and seal them with spells so that worthy individuals that embody their characteristics and share their ideals can inherit them for their protection. The precious artifacts were forged with great care, built with the finest metals and rare materials, of which the majority are controlled by the Ministry of Magic in the present day, and crafted in their choice of the animal that best represent their characters. For the finishing touches, they were imbued with powerful magical cores and protective charms. When they were finished, they were initially buried within the foundation of the castle. It is from the creation process that the founders decided to adopt their animal choices as their mascots and the colours they unconsciously chosen from their crests to form the initial Houses system in Hogwarts..."

Yumiko paused to look at Shawn, astounded by the information she just read out.

"But...Professor McGonagall mentioned that she had to retrieve them from the Ministry of Magic...I thought they were buried in the castle as said in the book," the Hufflepuff tapped her chin.

"Wait...there's more..."

Shawn turned a new page. His eyes avidly scanned the passages and the illustrations accompanying them.

"After the school opened, the crests still remained hidden and hadn't reacted to any of the students sorted in the Houses. After centuries of magical inactivity up to the 1900s, the Ministry of Magic stepped in to confiscate the crests under the claim that they needed to be examined since they were created with many controlled substances. However, before they were shipped, Archarnas returned to the school to declare in public that until the rightful wielders came along or when there would be a direct threat to the residents in Hogwarts, they must surrender the crests back to Hogwarts so that his chosen children could use them to bring the world back into the light..."

"Archarnas? Who is he?"

"Here...let's see...Archarnas made true to his proclamation. Because no matter what experiments and material extractions the staff in Ministry of Magic performed, the crests remained unharmed. So instead, they were stored indefinitely. According to a student's firsthand account on that day, Archarnas is described as an ethereal man who bore an appearance of an elf with silver hair and dark onyx eyes. He claimed that he was tied to a destiny that he is to protect the crest wielders should the treasures react to their magical cores. It was said that his Animagi form was that of a mighty white wolf and he was able to project his form on the astral plane. A long-lasting superstition was that anyone who should see him in these forms would be blessed with good luck and protection under his watchful eye..."

Shawn and Yumiko turned to see a full-body artwork of the said individual. It showered a handsome young man in his late twenties. His dark midnight black eyes shone in a wise twinkle and his long silvery white hair draped across his shoulders in wavy curls. A gold intricate headband adorned his forehead. His lithe body was clothes in white and gold flowing robes with a red cummerbund and his gloved hands held a white staff with a golden orb. Surrounding the figure were the very same animal crests they possessed.

"That's Archarnas? He's very handsome..." Yumiko gushed and her cheeks turned a bit pink.

Shawn rolled his eyes in mild amusement at the girl's reaction before turning back to the picture. He jerked with surprise when the figure in the drawing animated slightly by cocking his head and smiled at him kindly.

_"Don't worry, my chosen child..."_ Shawn heard a gentle warm voice in his head, _"I shall watch you and your friends..."_

Shawn shook his head at what he just witnessed. It must had been his imagination playing tricks on his mind. When he looked at the page again, the figure was frozen on the cracked paper.

"Shawn...are you alright?" Yumiko asked with concern, "You blanked out for a second..."

Shawn shook his head, throwing a small reassuring smile at her, "It's okay, Yumiko...I thought I forgot something important for morning class tomorrow..."

"Anyway...I should get going...I still need to visit my big brother in the hospital wing," Yumiko gathered her things, "Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"We'll find her...your dearest friend..." Yumiko brushed some hair behind her ear, "See you with Draco and Harry tomorrow?"

"Sure...see you..."

Shawn watched Yumiko leave, finally alone in the library. He looked out of the windows and found the evening sunshine fading away. Although the Hufflepuff's words did bring some comfort, it's not enough to quell the burning ache in his heart...

* * *

Yumiko peeked in the hospital wing and found the occupied bed nearest to her. A boy with messy black curly hair was sitting up and reading a Quidditch magazine. His slightly muscled bare torso was heavily bandaged and a few bandaids were present on his cheeks.

"Chris?" Yumiko watched as the boy in question looked up at the call of his name. He smiled at his visitor and placed down the reading material, his amber eyes twinkling cheerfully.

"Hey sis..." Yumiko sat down on his bedside and cuddled up against his chest, minding the affected area. Chris warmly embraced her, wincing at the dull ache in his torso, "Was waiting for you to turn up. You're late."

"Sorry, big brother. I had some other business to take care of before coming over," Yumiko apologised as she pulled back, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just lucky I didn't break any ribs. They're bruised, that's all. I'll be as right as rain by tomorrow," Chris said reassuringly.

"That's good to know."

"But I don't mind that you're late if you've been making new friends, sis..." Chris brushed her cheek, "I hope that this meeting you went to helped you with that. You work too hard sometimes..."

At this, Yumiko fell into deep thought. Her stepbrother was right about one thing...about her loneliness. Her shyness was what held her back and her schoolwork was what made her feel at home in Hogwarts. She did feel it fade slightly when she was with the three boys...maybe...they were her friends...

"I'm fine, really...I did make some new friends..."

"Oh? Tell me more about them and what happened during this important meeting of yours."

The siblings talked right into the night until Yumiko was forced to leave by Madame Pomfrey. As she prepared for bed that night, she thought back to what happened in the headmaster's office. She pressed a hand against her chest where the crest made itself at home in her heart. She felt the warmth radiating within.

'Am I truly worthy? What if something goes wrong?"

She was startled she heard a gentle male voice in her head.

_"The crest chose you for a reason, my dear...don't falter. All will be clear in time. Rest now and I shall watch over you..."_

Yumiko felt strangely comforted by the foreign voice and it lulled her to sleep...

* * *

Shawn sighed as he sat on his bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. He retreated the moment he had his meal. Part of the reason was the hot moisture gathering in his spectacled eyes. He buried his face into his hands and sobbed, murmuring Pixie's name over and over again until he fell fast asleep with tears shining on his face...

**To be continued...**


	20. Darkness and Hope

**Harry Potter and The Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'.

**7/4/2013:** Another week approaches and so I thought that I can post another revised chapter. Phew...8 more chapters...now I'm thinking I should also revise the other two Drarry stories connected to this one so that you guys can enjoy it more :) anyhows...read on!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Hope and Darkness**

Rating: PG-13

Pixie had lost count on how many days or even weeks she had been imprisoned. To her, it felt as if a painful lifetime had passed by. Each waking hour was filled with intense pain from the torturous interrogations pressed by the Dark Lord and his minions. Her body ached everywhere but none more so than her heart.

She rubbed her stiff shoulders. She had torn up her cloak to create makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding with some success but she couldn't muster enough energy to conjure up something better to ease her pain. Then she thought of her dearest friends and family she left behind. They were what kept her going...to never reveal what she had done to the Potestria Star Jewel and to keep them in the dark about what's happening to Harry. Her thoughts strayed to Shawn and her face turned sorrowful. She wondered if he noticed her absence...she had a feeling he would be feeling hurt and betrayed by all that's happened. Now it was her turn to hurt him and she felt awful for doing so...

"I'm so sorry...if only there's some way to know how you're feeling and faring..."

"Pixie...Pixie...Pixie..." a gentle, manly voice called out and caused Pixie to jump in her skin.

"Who...who goes there?" Pixie called back out, her voice bouncing in hollow echoes. Silence greeted her and she sighed, "I must be hearing things...my loneliness must be getting to me."

"You are not, dear child..."

Pixie froze. It was the same kindly voice. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please...please don't torture me like this...this is low for you to attack when I'm low in my spirits...please...please..."

The girl jumped when she felt her exhausted body enveloped and carefully cradled in warm muscular arms. Cool white and gold silk slid against her cheek. Fine tendrils of silvery locks fell into her line of her blurred vision. She squinted her eyes to discern the hooded face but was far too tired to keep her head up. Long fingers soothingly combed through her hair.

"Don't push yourself...I'm here to ease your heart...you are in a real predicament..."

Deeply soothed by the new yet comforting presence of the stranger, Pixie relaxed in his embrace, "The Dark Lord is still demanding for me to hand over the Potestria Star Jewel...sooner or later...he'll find out that it's embedded in my heart. I...I don't think I have much time..."

"Yes...I know..." the mysterious figure whispered as he held her close, "Your faithful animal companions are safe and will bring help soon...my chosen children in Hogwarts will come to your aid..."

"Wait a minute...you came from Hogwarts? My friends...my family...are they...are they safe?"

"Everyone is safe, my child. I was most elated that the Crests of Hogwarts have finally been awakened and my chosen charges are everything I visioned to be. But my chosen son in Ravenclaw calls out your name every night in his dreams...a very handsome boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes behind spectacles..."

Pixie's eyes teared up at the boy's description. She knew only one name that fitted with the boy's features. The stranger's fingers felt soothingly warm on her cheeks as they wiped away the salty droplets trickling down her skin.

"I see him every night...he looks so tired and sad, crying when he is asleep...he seems to be in pain..."

The tears fell harder and haggard sobs were wrenched from her heaving body.

"Oh Shawn...I am hurting you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh..." he hugged her comfortingly and gently rubbed her temples, "I know that you feel terrible...but none of this is your fault...you're such a brave child..."

"My body can handle so much but I don't know how long I will last for any more tortures and interrogations..." Pixie whispered as she pressed her head against the solid chest, "The pain...it is so unbearable..."

"Dear child... have hope...when this is over...the chaos will end...and the light will overcome the darkness."

Pixie nodded tiredly as the hooded man kissed her cheek gently before supporting her back against the stone wall.

"Be strong...just hold on a bit longer, my child..."

"May I at least...know who you are..." Pixie asked, "Thank you for keeping me company..."

The young man crouched down and kissed her forehead.

"I am Archarnas...now close your eyes and sleep, child..."

He watched as Pixie closed her eyes and fell asleep. As the moon filtered its beas through the barred window, Archarnas vanished without a trace and the girl's soft breathing filled the prison..

* * *

Through a window of the Ravenclaw boys' dormitory, one could see a young boy fidgeting in his sleep. He was murmuring and whimpering in pain as a grimace crossed over his sleeping face. Anyone would know that this poor boy was suffering from a nightmare.

"Pixie...Pixie..."

His body started to contort and tangled in the blankets as the dream he was currently experiencing turned dark and took a turn for the worst...

* * *

_"Pixie!" Shawn's voice echoed in the darkness, "Where are you!? Answer me!"_

_The boy sprinted aimlessly, his footsteps echoing in the dark empty space. He froze when he heard a bloodcurdling scream followed by a croaky laugh and a mocking giggle. All of a sudden, he saw a silhouette of two cloaked figures slashing a white clad girl before disappearing back into the shadows. The girl collapsed onto her knees before falling onto her side. Panic gripped his heart like a vice as he ran to the girl's side. All colour drained from his face the moment he pulled her into his arms and saw her face._

_"Pixie! Oh God...what have I done...why didn't I get to you sooner?!"_

_Shawn felt like vomiting when his nose caught the metallic scent in the dank air and saw his arms stained with a thick silvery liquid. It was blood...silver blood. Just as Professor Snape said it would happen. Silvery trails trickled from her mouth and the open wounds on her chest and legs. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were clenched in pain. Whimpers and weak gasps escaped her heaving chest._

_"Oh please...someone...anyone...please help! Help Pixie! Someone...stop the bleeding!"_

_"S-Shawn...Shawn..." the girl in his arms whispered. Shawn looked down to find Pixie gazing up at him with a sweet smile on her face, "Y-You came...I knew...you...I..."_

_"P-Pixie...Pixie...you're awake...everything...everything's gonna be okay...I just have to...I-"_

_"Shawn...please...stop..."_

_"I'm not going to lose you!"_

_Shawn tried desperately to stop the bleeding. But it was no use. The silver blood dripped between the gaps between his shaking fingers. He felt the hot tears pricking his eyelids. Choking on his sobs, his tears fell onto her cheeks. She placed her stained hand on his cheek, making him still._

_"Don't cry, Shawn...don't cry for me..." she whispered as more silver liquid escaped her lips, "I'm not worth it...I can't be saved now..."_

_"Don't say that!" he harshly sobbed as he pressed her hand against his cheek, "Don't say that...I can't lose you...Pixie...you're gonna live!"_

_"You're here with me...that's what matters to me...you're here...with me..." she coughed softly._

_"Don't talk so much..." he ran a hand through her blood stained hair, "Save your strength..."_

_"Shawn...there's something...I...I...I should've told you..." she rasped, her eyes losing their sparkle each second, "I love you...for so long...I should've told you..."_

_"Pixie..." he kissed her palm and held her closer, "I love you too...I've been such a fool having to realize these feelings now...please, don't go...I need you..."_

_"I...Shawn...so cold..." Pixie tiredly closed her eyes._

_"No...no,no...come on...stay awake...don't leave me!"_

_"Love...you..."_

_Letting out a soft breath, she closed her eyes and her body grew heavy and limp in his arms._

_His eyes widened with fear and panic as he felt Pixie's fingers became lax and cold. He shook her, hoping that she would wake up. But she didn't stir at all._

_"Don't do this to me! Come back to me! Come back..." Shawn scrunched eyes shut and pressed his face against her cold neck. He sobbed harshly, hardly believing that she was really dead..._

_A cruel laugh echoed in the darkness._

_"You can join her soon..." _

_A gold dagger appeared out of nowhere and went shooting through the air as it aimed for him. He__ screamed as he felt the sharp blade pierce him squarely in the back..._

* * *

"No!"

Shawn jerked awake and gasped heavily, feeling his heart beating like a jackhammer set on high. His pajamas were completely drenched in sweat and his face was blotched with tears. He looked down to find himself shivering and the sheets tangled between his legs. The Ravenclaw winced and rubbed his forehead, feeling a terrible headache throbbing in his temples. He shakily reached for his glasses and slipped them on.

"Again...again this dream haunts me...why...why do you torment me so?"

Shawn hadn't told anyone about this dream...the same dream that haunted him since the meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office. It was so vivid...and it sent shivers down his spine as the recurring image of Pixie's unmoving body flashed before him. He looked down on his arms...he vaguely remembered how Pixie felt when he embraced her. Bitterness filled his mind...his dexterous arms used in casting spells and playing Quidditch were so useless...they had failed to comfort her...they failed to save her...

"Pixie..." Shawn's eyes fell on the silver-framed picture on his desk. The moonlight shone on his face, highlighting the dried tear trails on his cheeks, "I should've told you before you left...then you wouldn't have to leave, thinking you had nothing left...why did it have to happen now..."

His reply was the snores of his roommates. Shawn looked enviously at the other boys sleeping without a care in the world. He collapsed tiredly back onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. His head was pounding as he became overwhelmed with more tears. He sobbed quietly so not to wake up his roommates. His shoulders shook and the pillow was slowly drenched with his tears...

* * *

Yumiko made her way down to the hills overlooking the Great Lake. Ever since she and the three boys had the meeting with Professor Dumbledore, the four teenagers decided to take the elderly headmaster's words to heart and get to know each other better in order to strengthen the bonds between them. This was achieved through these regular meetings after their classes before supper and as a result, they had grown more amiable with each other.

The Hufflepuff found Shawn under the tree and approached him. She smiled at him in greeting which the boy weakly returned. Her smile turned into a concerning frown when she noticed how exhausted he looked. She sat down beside him and closely examined him. She shook her head when she saw the shadowed rings under his bloodshot eyes.

"Shawn, you look terrible," Yumiko commented, "Have you been getting enough sleep as of late?"

"I'm fine..." Shawn said stiffly, trying to shy away from the intense state from her dark eyes, "I just stayed up late to study, that's all."

Shawn jumped out of his skin when he felt her small hand delicately brushing against his forehead, her serious expression still plastered on her face.

"Yumiko?"

"Don't hide anymore, Shawn...you've been having nightmares, weren't you?"

"..." Shawn sighed and nodded.

"It's...her...is it?" Yumiko felt Shawn flinch as she drew her hand away. Her eyes were soft with sympathy and kindness, "You are worried about her...aren't you?"

Shawn rubbed his head in his hands.

"You knew?"

"I had a suspicion and the bags under your eyes are a dead giveaway. Maybe you should get a sleeping draught if the nightmares plague you so."

"I can't do that..." Shawn shook his head, "I...I'm scared that if I did...she won't be in my dreams anymore...her absence is killing me..."

"Shawn...it breaks my heart that you're punishing yourself so harshly when everything that has happened was not of your doing..." Yumiko said softly as she gripped his arm, "You often told me how strong she is...then you have to keep on believing that she will hang on...".

"Hi guys..."

"Sorry for being late. Professor McGonagall made us stay back for extra time."

The two teenagers looked up to see Harry and Draco standing near them, holding onto each other's hands. After Shawn and Yumiko made more room, the two boys sat down on the ground.

"I don't know how to keep on waiting like this..." Harry admitted, looking at the setting sky, "Pixie's out there, risking her life for us and we can't think of anything we can do to help her."

"If only there is a sign..." Yumiko agreed, her eyes scanning over the hills.

They fell in a melancholic silence. Draco happened to glance over the Forbidden Forest keen and saw something moving near the entrance. When he squinted his eyes, he made out a large white cat and a pearly unicorn trampled exiting and loitering around. Their mouths were clutching several items. The Slytherin had a gut feeling these animals were their sign. He abruptly stood up, startling his other three companions.

"I see something near the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Come on!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began to sprint down the hill.

"Dray! What's the hurry?!" Harry struggled to keep up as he was hastily pulled by his boyfriend.

Shawn immediately bolted after them, making Yumiko realize that she was left alone.

"Ah! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind!"

Yumiko hastily stood up to dust her robes before running after the three boys.

* * *

Harry and Yumiko were the first to approach the two animals. The Gryffindor recognised them immediately.

"Tabitha...and Star Sprite..."

"You know them, Harry?"

"They were with Pixie on the night she left...what are in their mouths?"

Tabitha strolled up to the boy and dropped an object in his hand. The animal then transformed back into a kitten and began to clean herself, much to the Hufflepuff's great surprise. Yumiko gasped at the sight of the gash on the kitten's leg and immediately cuddled her while she magicked a bandage and splint for it. Then she felt a bump against her arm and found the white unicorn dropping a torn piece of cloth in her free hand. Star Sprite backed away after allowing Yumiko to stroke her silky mane for a brief moment.

Harry looked at his hands to see he was holding the mangled scraps of a pair of purple-framed spectacles. The other object in Yumiko's hands was a scrap of silvery white material. Both were slightly drenched in a silver liquid.  
Draco and Shawn eventually caught up with Harry and Yumiko. Shawn tensed the moment he laid eyes on the broken glasses and snatched them from a surprised Harry.

"Pixie's glasses..."

"This must have come from her cloak..." Draco frowned when he sniffed the dank air, "Is that..."

"My God...is this Pixie's blood Snape's told us about?" Harry took the torn fragment from Yumiko and rubbed his fingers on the material, getting some of the thick liquid on his skin. He sniffed briefly and drew back at the metallic smell, "It is blood..."

While the boys were occupied by the items, Yumiko and Tabitha stared through the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. She could feel a sense of foreboding as she stared into the abyss. She ventured near the sharp nest of brambles and shivered when she felt a cold rush of air hitting her face sharply. Tabitha yowled and hissed.

"Something is wrong..." Yumiko whispered, catching the others' attention, "Evil is lurking in there..."

"How can you tell?" Draco joined by her side.

"I felt a rush of cold air...it's a sure sign of danger..." she trembled once again.

Just then, they heard a ghostly scream coming from the darkness. Yumiko was so startled that she nearly dropped Tabitha. Shawn paled as he recognized the voice.

"Shawn...what's the matter?" Harry shook Shawn's shoulder.

"It's Pixie..." Shawn whispered in horror, gripping the broken glasses tightly in his grasp.

* * *

"Crucio!"

Pixie shrieked in pain as she writhed in the middle of the clearing. She felt like she was going to die as the searing white heat attacked her limbs. She gasped raggedly as the curse wore off and coughed out more silver blood onto the mossy ground. She tried hard to ignore the menacing stares...the mocking cackles...and the cruel ruby red eyes watching her every move...

"You are such a stubborn...persistent girl..." Lord Voldemort cackled as he watched the girl slowly sit up with defiance shining in her silvery eyes, "But I must commend you for your courage and perseverance...not many have survived the Cruciatus curse for long and have gone mad because of it..."

The Dark Lord slithered up to the weakened girl. Bending down to her level, he cupped her chin to force her to look at him in the eye. He licked the silver blood that was trickling down the side of her mouth. The girl tried to squirm away from the contact but the evil wizard just held onto her tighter.  
Lucius, Wormtail, Amanda and a few Death Eaters watched with dark fascination as they watched their master take out his wand and a large crystal from the folds of his robes.

"You are very smart...placing the Potestria Star Jewel where I can't reach is a formidable idea...I should've known that you had it hidden deep inside your heart..." his fingers slowly closed over her neck. Pixie whimpered at the freezing cold touch cutting into her skin, "But I'm afraid you've underestimated me, my dear...I have another use for you..."

"What do you mean..."

Lord Voldemort merely cackled. Pixie's eyes widened in fear as she felt something sharp poking against the skin of her chest.

"What...what are you doing?! Let go...let go! Ah!" a cold burn invaded her chest as a sharp pain shot through her, rendering her immobile, "No...no! Stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

"You'll be my new tool in defeating my most hated enemy...you shall be reborn as the Potestria Star Jewel itself!"

A blinding flash filled the clearing as Pixie's scream pierced through the forest...

* * *

The four young teenagers heard another scream. This time, however, it was louder and was accompanied by a bright flash of light, which caused them to take cover momentarily.

"What's happening in there?!" Draco exclaimed.

Shawn felt his heart shatter upon hearing the scream. Then the gruesome image of Pixie's still body flashed before his eyes and spurred him into action. He placed the glasses in his robes and whipped out his wand.

"That's it. I can't stand it anymore. I'm going in..." Shawn shoved the other three teenagers aside and made his way towards the brambles. A firm hand gripped his wrist, "Dont try to stop me, Harry!"

"You do realize that we're going to get into trouble for this just by entering?!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"What's it to you?! I thought you weren't one for following the rules?!" Shawn roughly pulled out of Harry's grip, "I've held back too long and I'm done waiting! Pixie's in there and she's suffering because of us not doing anything! I thought she's your friend too! Didn't she matter to you?!"

"Of course she does!" Draco shouted back, "But don't take out your frustration on us and don't think that we don't care either!"

Shawn ran a hand over his forehead, panting heavily after his outburst. Draco sighed, seeing the slump in the Ravenclaw's stature.

"You...you're right...I'm sorry..." Shawn apologized. He looked up to see Draco looking at him with softened silver-grey eyes, "It's just..."

Draco encouraged him to continue speaking his thoughts and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's just that...I'm not letting those evil bastards hurt the girl I love anymore," that drew several surprised gasps from the others.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and passed a knowing glance while Yumiko looked at the Ravenclaw with an expression of awe on her face. Tabitha squirmed out of the Hufflepuff's lax grip and limped carefully to Star Sprite.

"I'm not asking you to come with me but...I have to go in," Shawn was about to take another step but Draco's grip on his shoulder didn't relinquish, "Draco?"

"You're a real berk, Shawn...did you honestly think that we'll let you go in by yourself?" Draco had his wand at the ready and smirked at the Ravenclaw.

"We're all in this together. Pixie needs us," Harry nodded and took out his wand.

"If everybody is ready..." Yumiko said softly as she retrieved her wand from her robes, "I am ready..."

"Then I say...let's do this..." Harry turned to his three companions and asked seriously, "Are you sure you're all fine in receiving the punishments if the professors find out that we strayed into the Forbidden Forest?"

"I'm with you, lion..."

"Positive..." Shawn nodded with determination.

"Yes!" Yumiko nodded vigorously.

Star Sprite and Tabitha watched the four students enter the forest. Tabitha mewled when she sensed a foreign presence behind them. The kitten turned around and yowled at the intruder cloaked in white and gold.

"Hey there, little one...it's okay...I won't hurt you..."

The stranger knelt down and gathered the little cat in his arms and gently petted it. Tabitha purred softly, feeling strangely at ease. He waved his gloved hands over the wound in a gold aura. Then the bandages and splint furled away to reveal the injury had healed. With gentle cooing noises, he sent the unicorn away and quickly traversed to the castle to leave the kitten near the greenhouses.

Tabitha watched curiously as the white cloaked figure brandished his long white staff topped with a golden orb. His hooded gaze fell over the Forbidden Forest.

"My children...be safe...I am coming for you..."

He disappeared in a flourish as a harsh breeze whistled by, leaving Tabitha alone...

* * *

"Albus!"

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his pacing with startled eyes to see Professor McGonagall bursting through the doors with a very agitated and anxious expression on her serious face.

"Minerva?! What's the matter?!"

"Albus! Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Shawn Livinsky and Yumiko Winston have gone missing!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed before calming down, "I suggest that we start looking for them before the sun goes down."

Professor McGonagall looked surprise when a calm look passed over the Headmaster's face.

"There is no need, Minerva...I know where they have gone."

"What are you talking about, Albus?"

"Minerva, my intuition tells me that they've gone into the Forbidden Forest..."

That statement drew a sharp gasp from the aging Transfigurations professor.

"They know it's against the rules to wander into Forbidden Forest unless they have to attend there for detention...and we're sitting here...doing nothing to stop them?!" Professor McGonagall's icy tone didn't affect the elderly Headmaster's stance.

"The crests will protect them, Minerva...and so will their guardian. Have faith in their abilities."

"They are in adamant danger, Albus. We have to do something to stop them...they are only children!"

"Albus..." a worn voice sounded out from the opening door.

Both professors looked at their visitors: a brown cloaked wizard and a black dog.

"Ah...you've arrived just in time, my friends. We have serious business to discuss about..."

"Tell us everything, Albus..."

**To be continued...**


	21. The Confrontation and True Awakening

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'.

**10/4/2013: **Well...I did it! Another chapter revised! It wasn't easy when you are working throughout the week but it's done! Now let's see how the next chapter will fare...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: The Confrontation and True Awakening**

Rating: PG-13

"My lord...I'm here to report that Harry and three others are in the Forbidden Forest...they are still a distance away and it's a matter of time before they'll find us," Amanda said as she approached Lord Voldemort, "I guess the squib's screams gave our location away..."

"Good...let them come. By then, we'll be ready for them."

The Dark Lord flexed one of his arms, allowing the billowing sleeve to bunch up to the elbow. The skin was white and smooth as marble and the muscles lithe and strong. The limb looked youthful. Amanda breathed in awe as she watched her master uncover his hood.

"You look wonderful, my lord..." Amanda whispered in rapture, a lustful twinkle visible in her golden eyes.

The Dark Lord no longer looked thin and pale nor did his visage bore a resemblance to a deformed snake. His face was pale and handsome with a full head of wavy dark hair. His sharply-defined features looked like they were chiseled by a skilled sculptor. His dark eyes still bore a scarlet ring in the irises, signaling the dark magic coursing through his veins.

Amanda knelt down before him and felt his hand brushing against her cheek. She kissed the hand and felt herself pulled up to her feet. The girl immediately latched herself to the Dark Lord's chest and cuddled up to him.

"Do I now?" Lord Voldemort made no move to reciprocate the gesture. He was far too excited at the raw power radiating inside of him...the power that increased his magical prowess to new heights and brought him back his youth.

The Dark Lord smirked and eyed condescendingly at Wormtail and the rest of the Death Eaters groveling before him. He turned to Lucius who was leading the ensemble.

"My lord," Lucius bowed his head in respect, "You have outdone yourself..."

"Of course. After all, it was I who finally released the true potential of the Potestria Star Jewel..." Lord Voldemort reached inside his robes and brandished his wand.

With a graceful flick of his wrist, a small violet crystal materialized and grew in size until it was no bigger than a quail's egg. It hovered above his open palm, its facets glittering sinisterly. Amanda's eyes flickered with fascination as she made out a tiny ethereal figure floating inside the shiny prison. It was that of a young girl. Her nude body was curled up in a fetal position. Her long hair danced around her in gentle waves and her half-opened eyes were dull and blank.

"What a beautiful piece of jewellery, my lord," Amanda's eyes glimmered greedily.

"Indeed...it has become more powerful...this is far more rewarding and potent than unicorn's blood and the Philosopher's Stone."

He pointed the tip of his wand at the tip of the crystal. A delicate silver chain materialized like a slithering snake and pierced the crystal, forming it into a medallion. He then placed it securely around his neck.

"There is no doubt Harry will want to know what happened to his precious...friend...I will gladly tell him if he asks..."

"Surely you're just making things easy for Potter..." Amanda said coyly as she checked over her wand with careful caresses.

"Of course..." Lord Voldemort said with a sinister grin, "By the time he finds me...my powers will be omnipotent..."

"What exactly have you done to the squib, my lord?" Amanda inquired sweetly as she batted her eyes at Lord Voldemort.

"You're a Ravenclaw, Amanda. You're a smart girl. You know what happened back there."

"It'll be lovely to see Shawn again..." Amanda's grin was wicked, "I dearly love to see how devastated he'll be when he hears what we've done to her..."

"My lord..." Lord Voldemort turned to see Lucius, his wand at the ready, "What are your orders?"

"Send the Death Eaters to track them down. Make sure that they are led to the clearing...I want them to see...a little gift I graciously left for them..." Lord Voldemort's eyes turned sharply on Wormtail who was kissing the hem of his cloak. He kicked the shriveled figure hard in the stomach, "Follow them...and don't fail me...I never accept failure. Understood, Wormtail?"

"Yes, my master," Wormtail sobbed pitifully and exited with the group.

"Harry Potter..." the Dark Lord pulled his hood back over his head and hid the crystal medallion in the folds of his cloak, "We will soon see who ultimately triumphs..."

* * *

"Lumos!"

A bright flash illuminated the end of Harry's wand. He looked back at his boyfriend and companions and found their wands illuminated as well.

"Brr...it hasn't changed at all since the last time we've been here..." Draco shivered as he clutched Harry's arm and squeezed tightly and surveyed the surroundings with wary eyes.

"How can I forget..." Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, recalling the detention they served in their first year, "That was the time you deserted me..."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of this again," Draco seethed as his pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut it, will you?!" Shawn hissed at the two boys who glared at him, "The last thing we need is to have a horde of animals chasing us...honestly."

Yumiko looked around, ignoring the bickering between her companions. She sensed something evil in the shadows surrounding them. A rush of cold air brushed against her and she stiffened. Shawn noticed the Hufflepuff's silence and came to her side.

"What's wrong, Yumiko?"

"If you boys are done arguing, I think we should get going..." Yumiko whispered as she allowed the glow from her wand to spread out before her, "I think we have unwanted company..."

Just then, Draco spotted a silhuoette of a cloaked figure...quickly followed by more. He quickly stepped in front of his companions.

"Yumiko's right..." the blond Slytherin turned to Harry, "Lion?"

Harry signaled for the others to gather around him.

"We've got to stay together...let's find a clearing so that we can get our bearings right..."

"But how in the bloody hell are we supposed to navigate our way through the Forbidden Forst?" Shawn pointed out, ""All I can see are twisted paths, large scary trees and shadows."

"My memory's a bit rusty but I can still remember some of the paths I've taken before...I just hope that I'm right. I'll lead the way," Harry volunteered and stepped forward.

Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist and a kiss placed on his forehead.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Harry..." Draco said protectively with a serious gleam in his silvery eyes, "I won't run away again."

"I know, Dray..." Harry smiled and pulled away before turning to the front, "Let's get going...we'll find Pixie and bring her home. Let's not waste time..."

The four companions grouped together and walked further on in the Forbidden Forest, unaware that they were being spied by a group of black cloaked figures.

"Tell the master that they are on their way..." the cloaked figure in the lead instructed, watching one of the members depart.

His stone silvery eyes glinted with malevolence and his lips turning into a sneer.

"...we will meet again soon...my son..."

* * *

"Please do what you can to help them."

The hooded figure nodded, "We shall do our best. Come on, let's find Hagrid and round up the others...we need all the help we can get."

"Albus..." Professor McGonagall watched the two strangers exit the office, "Are you sure about this? Will the children return safely?"

"Minerva..." the headmaster walked over to her and held her hand in a reassuring grip, "I have faith in these men. With Hagrid and the others with them, they will return. All we can do is pray for them...and wait. Have faith in them..."

"As much as I try, Albus...I can't help thinking what will happen if the children can't make it back..." the Transfiguration professor sighed with worry, "I'll never live with myself should anything terrible befall them...Albus?"

Professor McGonagall was beside with surprise as she felt the headmaster's thin arms gently embracing her in reassuring warmth. But she moved closer and squeezed his hand back, feeling a serene calmness wash over her troubled soul. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her gesture, his eyes twinkling brightly. They gazed at the scenery outside from the remote window of his office. The sun had set over the hills and the sky was starting to darken with the first evening star shining brightly.

* * *

"Do you see anything yet, Harry?" Shawn asked as he moved some vines out of the way.

"Wait...I see some light ahead...let's take a brief rest there and I should be able to see which path we can take," Harry turned to his boyfriend, "Are they still following us, Draco?"

"No, I don't see those shadows anymore, lion."

"I'll scout ahead to make sure it's safe," Yumiko sprinted up ahead with her wand still alight.

As Yumiko reached the edge of the clearing, she sighed with relief that the space was large and bright. Just when she was about to call the others, her attention was drawn to a strange lump situated near the center. She curiously went near the bundle and her heart quickened in dread when she made out a human body hiding beneath a large piece of cloth. She froze when she saw a white hand peeking from beneath a tattered grey cloth. She wanted to turn back but her body wouldn't obey as her shivering hand reached out to uncover the sheet. Yumiko shrieked in fright upon seeing the still face staring back at her...she knew that person. Shawn had talked about her...described her in full detail. Stumbling backwards, she ran into Draco who reached the edge of the clearing first after hearing her scream.

"Yumiko?! What's the matter?!" the Slytherin was shocked at how pale Yumiko was and the frightened tears running down on her face, "What's wrong?!"

"Don't look! Don't look! It's terrible!" the Hufflepuff sobbed hysterically, "Don't make Shawn see!"

"What do you mean?"

Draco held the sobbing girl as he turned to the direction where she ran from. His pale face whitened further in dread upon seeing the body and recognizing the face, realizing what made the Hufflepuff so frightened.

"Oh no..."

When Harry and Shawn finally caught up, Draco immediately went in front of the others and tried to steer them away. Harry was about to question his boyfriend's strange behaviour. However when he caught the pained solemn look on Draco's face, he wisely said nothing. But Shawn was curious as to why Draco was adamant in blocking his view and why Yumiko was crying against the Slytherin's shoulder. The Ravenclaw tried to bypass the blonde boy but the former refused to move as he transferred Yumiko to Harry's embrace.

"Shawn...I don't think you want to see this..." Draco said softly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shawn's sapphire eyes glowed dangerously, "What are you hiding this time?!"

"Shawn!" Draco's yell echoed throughout the forest, "Believe me...you would've wished that you've never seen it..."

"Damn it! Why won't you let me pass?!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn! Please calm down!" Yumiko pleaded. She pulled from Harry and grabbed his arm, "It'll break your heart the moment you see what I saw...please, listen to Draco."

"I'm sure they have a good reason to not let you see, Shawn. So please, listen to Draco and Yumiko," Harry reasoned as he tried to pull the Ravenclaw back.

But Shawn wouldn't have none of it. He broke free from Harry and Yumiko and pushed Draco aside. His eyes fell on the body...

"No...no..."

"Shawn...I..." Yumiko stepped beside the Ravenclaw, her bottom lip trembling, "I found her like this...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It has to be another nightmare...this...I...it can't be true..." he whispered brokenly.

Shawn knew the girl who was lying so still in the moonlight...it was Pixie. Her half-lidded eyes lost their warm sparkle. Her blue lips were agape with small bloody trails trickling gently down the curves of her cheeks, making small puddles near her neck. Her now snow white skin was marred with small fine cuts and little bruises. Shawn's insides twisted with fear and panic. He sprinted to the lifeless girl and knelt beside her with the others following closely behind. He reached out a shivering hand and placed it gently on her cheek and nearly flinched. Her skin was cold and smooth as marble. Slowly his fingers trailed to her neck and tried to feel for a pulse, hoping that she would still be alive and it was all just an illusion. His hopes died when he found none...

Shawn wordlessly picked her up and cradled her gently in his arms. Her head rolled heavily against his chest. He trailed his hand to one of her limp hands and kissed it softly in a vain attempt to bring some warmth back into her body. A deep pained sadness was etched in his tearful eyes. Shawn began to rock back and forth as his haggard sobs filled the air and his hot tears raining on the lifeless girl.

The other three students stared hopelessly at the sight before them, hardly believing that their friend had passed on. Yumiko began to cry harder while Harry and Draco's pain of loss could clearly been seen on their saddened faces.

"How are we going to tell Professor Dumbledore..." Harry whispered hoarsely, feeling too numb to cry out his grief, "We were too late..."

Draco didn't know what to say and stayed silent. His words wouldn't comfort his distraught boyfriend. Instead he opted to wrap his arms around the shorter boy and held him close. The Slytherin felt Harry tremble in his embrace and tightened his arms around him.

The atnosphere was heavy and tense as they grieved. Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp pain strike his scar on his forehead. The raven-haired Gryffindor's knees began to buckle as he was overwhelmed by the stinging pain. Lucikly Draco kept a secure on him and prevented him from fully collapsing.

"Harry!" the blonde exclaimed as he held the other close to him, "Lion! Get a hold of yourself!"

"What's wrong with Harry?" Yumiko's concern for her schoolmate overrode her tears.

"S-Shit...he's here..." Harry managed to blurt out, wincing as his temples throbbed.

"Who is?!" Yumiko asked, her eyes wide.

"V-Voldemort...my scar hurts when he's near..."

"Yes..." a bold tone echoed from the shadows, making the three teenagers tense, "Welcome...welcome..."

Shawn, by then, had no more tears to shed as he cradled Pixie close to him. He stiffened when the dark chuckles filled the space...they were filled with evil mocking.

"...I see you found the corpse...yes...she's a dear friend of yours? Such a pretty girl to meet an...untimely departure..."

"Come out now, Voldemort! What have you done to Pixie?!" Harry shook himself from Draco's grip.

"Such insolence..." red eyes glowed menacingly from the shadows, followed by several pairs of eyes glowing just as brightly as his, "I see you haven't changed much since our last encounter...have you gotten over the guilt of that young boy's demise? He's such a fool in standing in the way of my return...nothing but a spare..."

"Shut up! Don't speak about Cedric in that manner!" Harry's body was quivering with hatred.

"Draco Malfoy...what a coincidence to meet you here, my son..." Draco's spine shivered at the sound of his father's voice, "Protecting your precious golden boy, are you? Did you forget about your proud ambition of beoming a Death Eater?"

"I won't become one and I never will!" Draco shouted back, standing protectively next to his companions.

"Surely you want to know how to bring the little squib back to life...I know you want to, Shawn Livinsky..."

Harry, Draco and Yumiko looked to see Shawn stiffen at the mention of his name. He laid Pixie gently on the ground before standing up. He moved to the other three students, his bespectacled blue eyes glazed over with an icy look. The dark voice cackled with amusement.

"Ah yes...I know you...you're the little Ravenclaw who is close to this pathetic girl...are you the knight in shining armor who is here to rescue his little princess?"

"You killed her, you bastard...come out and fight me, coward!" Shawn's tone was cold and hard and it made Yumiko draw back at the sound of it. Harry patted her shoulder and drew her back protectively, "What you have one is unforgivable...you deserve to rot in Hell for this."

"Heh heh...such a plucky boy...I commend for your foolish courage...and your empty threat."

The leader and the rest of the group finally emerged. Draco cursed, realizing that they were quickly surrounded. Harry focused his attention to the central black cloaked figure who pulled back his hood. To the Gryffindor's immense shock, the man before him looked just like...

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"I wish not to be referred to my muggle father's filthy family name...Harry Potter...I am still Lord Voldemort."

Harry stared at the wizard before him, hardly believing the chiseled man before him was the same man who dueled him during the Triwizard Tournament. He could see Lucius and Amanda flanking Lord Voldemort while Wormtail pathetically stuck close to his master's feet.

The Dark Lord smirked, "Your little friend has helped me regain my youth and pushed my abilities to godly heights..."

Harry flinched in pain as the dark wizard stepped closer to him. He felt Draco's hands gripping his shoulders in support, "I'm asking you again...where's Pixie?"

The Dark Lord smiled maliciously and cupped his hand underneath his cloak, pulling out the chained crystal medallion. Shawn was immediately transfixed in the ethereal form trapped inside. He could make out the outline of Pixie's curled up body, the crystal glowing in a pearlescent violet aura.

"I admit that Pixie is clever to place the Potestria Star Jewel in her heart...but...she is a fool to think that I would be unable to attain it...so instead, I merely forged the jewel and bound it to her soul. Your dear friend has become, in essence, the Potestria Star Jewel itself..."

The evil wizard's eyes twinkled condescendingly as he savoured Shawn's angered face.

"You monster...give her back...give her back!" Harry and Draco had to pull Shawn back.

"Oh...I don't think so, boy. You see...I have grown rather...attached to her. She is mine," Lord Voldemort said coolly, letting the crystal medallion dangle in front of his chest, "But I am a kind man...I will give you all a sporting chance to try and save her soul...if you can, that is..."

"So you do care for the worthless squib after all...you are such a fickle boy...what did she have that I don't..." Amanda drawled as she stepped forward and walked towards Pixie's still body, "You sicken me so..."

She kicked the corpse roughly in the stomach. Shawn felt a jolt in his heart and heard a soft whimper in his head. He strode up to Amanda and pulled her away roughly before gathering the body in his arms. He shot an icy gaze at Amanda who sneered back at him.

"You are really stooping low, aren't you? Becoming a lapdog to her whims already?"

"And I won't have you sully her body once we get her soul back!" Shawn declared as he stood up, carrying Pixie effortlessly.

Seeing his prey distracted, Lord Voldemort used the commotion to reach for his wand...

"And I am interested to see how well you will keep to your promise..." the evil wizard leered before flicking his wand, "Crucio!"

Jets of crimon light blasted from the tip of his wand. Yumiko screamed out in warning.

"Everyone! Look out!" Harry jumped at the Hufflepuff's frightened voice.

"Yes! It is working!" Lord Voldemort shouted in triumph, "Give me more! Crucio!"

Draco grabbed Harry and Yumiko and pulled them down to the ground and casted the strongest Protego charm he could think of as more red blasts were emitted. His silvery eyes flickered with fear when he saw a remnant of the curse heading towards the bespectacled boy.

"Shawn! You idiot! Get down!"

Shawn was far transfixed by the bright lights to duck or to conjure a Protego charm. However just as it was about to hit the Ravenclaw, a gold shield suddenly materialized and covered them in a dome before disappearing. Lord Voldemort sputtered and his eyes flashed in irritation.

"Who dares?! Who dares to interrupt?!"

"I did, evil one!"

The three teens looked to see a stranger gliding in the air, his white and gold robes billowing behind him and his staff glowing brightly as the sun. The top half of his face was shadowed, highlighting a strong looking chin and wisps of silver hair waved from within the confines of his hood.  
He landed next to Shawn before turning to him. The hooded figure gently pulled the lifeless girl away from the Ravenclaw. Shawn was about to protest but held his tongue when the stranger carefully laid the body flat on the ground and waved his staff over her. Shawn watched in amazement as a golden shield materilized over her.

"Do not worry...she will be safe..." the cloaked figure reassured the boy as he led him to the others, "But now...the four of you must battle to vanquish the evil...and for that to happen, the crests need to be fully awakened."

Raising the staff in the air, strong breezes started to gather in the orb on the wand. Slowly the orb started to glow in a pure white flash. The hood fell in the process, releasing silver waves of silky hair and his dark eyes glittering like gems. Yumiko gasped the moment she saw his face.

"It's him...it's Archarnas, just as it was written in the books!"

Archarnas started to chant, gathering more power in the golden orb.

_"Founders of Hogwarts, hear my sincere plea!_

_Help my chosen sons and daughter thwart the darkness before thee!_

_Bring forth the magic as dictated in legends and lore!_

_Awaken and show them your true forms!"_

At once, the four teenagers' chests began to glow in sync with Archarnas' staff. Then four glittering lights shot forth in the Hogwarts' house colours and surrounded Archarnas. The lights began to change shape into their animal spectral forms and glided around their bonded wielders. The lion stood by Harry's side. The snake coiled around Draco's shoulders. The badger took its place beside Yumiko's legs. The eagle perched on Shawn's shoulder. The roars, hisses, bird calls and screeching filled the air in piercing echoes as Archarnas pointed his staff and directed the light into each of the spectral forms. They levitated before the students and began to change shape once again as the lights grew brighter in intensity until they had to shield their eyes.

They eventually uncovered their eyes. Harry felt his breath catch in his chest at what was floating before him.

"You mean...the crests are actually..." Harry whispered in awe.

"Their true forms are weapons?" Draco looked at Harry in bewilderment, "I had never seen anything like this before..."

Harry looked at Archarnas who gave a mysterious smile in return.

"Take it, my chosen son of Gryffindor..." Archarnas said encouragingly as he gestured to the weapon before Harry, "It seeks for your touch."

A magnificent sword inset with dark rubies at the hilt and matched with a glimmering golden blade levitated before the Gryffindor. Harry put away his wand back into his robes and hesitantly reached out to grab the crusted hilt. It felt like it truly made for him as he familiarised himself with its weight and he felt a tingling warmth attacking his body the longer he held it. Following Harry's example, the others placed their wands away and received the weapons levitating before them. Draco had a magnificent halberd. Its staff was made of silver and topped with an axe-shaped metallic blade studded with inset emeralds. Shawn was mesmerized by the medievl-styled crossbow he held in his hands. The wooden frame was sturdy and highly polished with inset sapphires and bronze engravings. A quiver of matching bronze arrows with eagle feathers was strapped to his back, ready for easy access. Yumiko found herself holding a fine leather sling studded with sparkling amber stones. She found a pouch strapped to her waist and looked inside to find black lead weights that strangely felt light.  
Archarnas stepped back, satisfied with what he witnessed.

"They have awakened. I am glad to see that the spirits within have bonded well with you all. May they serve you well, my chosen sons and daughter..."

With a swish of his cloak, Archarnas transformed into a white wolf and howled at the rising full moon, filling the entire space in another blanket of light. When the light dissipated, the mysterious wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"What a fascinating interlude..." Lord Voldemort said mockingly as he applauded in a slow rhythm with his wand, "But I am sad to say that your new toys will be no match for my omnipotent prowess!"

Bunching the cloak in his hand, he threw it aside. His muscular figure was clad entirely in black wizarding robes and clasped with silver chains with the crystal medallion still around his neck. His dark eyes glowed dangerously in a scarlet glint as he pointed his wand at Harry and his three companions.

Thunder crashed in the darkening sky...the moon and the stars disappeared, blanketing the potential battlefield in shadows...

"This is it, Harry Potter! This is where we'll see who ultimately is the better and more powerful wizard! Be prepared for I shall no mercy!" The Dark Lord declared.

Harry watched as Amanda, Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters brandished their wands at the ready. Harry looked to Draco, Shawn and Yumiko as they steadied their weapons.

"This is all or nothing...this is for everyone in Hogwarts..." Harry's eyes softened when he turned to Draco, "Dray...I..."

"No, don't, Harry...don't make it sound like this will be the last..." Draco shook his head sternly, "Focus! We will get through it...together...you...me...Shawn...Yumiko...we can't let each other down..."

Shawn and Yumiko nodded in assent as they fitted their projectiles in their weapons.

"We still have to save Pixie..." Shawn looked at the shielded body, his bespectacled eyes glimmering with determination, "That's all the more reason to fight..."

"I don't what strength I have in me...but I shall give my all to protect those who I care for!" although Yumiko's voice was shaky, there was no mistake of the sliver of resoluteness that accompanied it.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted at the evil wizard before him as he pointed his sword at him, his bespectacled green eyes angry and determined, "We will not hold back! We will save Pixie! Let's finish this!"

"Enough talk!" Lord Voldemort raised his wand and yelled out harshly and passionately, "ATTACK THEM!"

The dark horde rushed forward upon their master's battle cry. Harry silently wished his companions good luck before charging forward with his golden sword held high. Draco, Shawn and Yumiko followed shortly after. The sounds of slashing air and skin, the clanking and clashing of metal, the pounding of crashing bodies and wind blasts from shot projectiles flying curses filled the clearing.

In amidst the ensuing chaos, Pixie's body remained motionless under the golden dome shield.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched the dark clouds cover the moon and the stars in the night sky and swirled around a pillar of light that was shot from the Forbidden Forest. Monster crows cawed ominously and flew out in all directions, painting the sky darker with their midnight black feathers.  
The headmaster squeezed her hand just a bit tighter, his wise face filled with worry. The Transfigurations professor was wearing an identical expression to his.

"Albus...has it..." she couldn't bring herself to complete her sentence.

"It has, Minerva..." he replied solemnly, "The final battle has begun..."

**To be continued...**


	22. Ending It All

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'.

Author notes: This may contain a lot of violence and swear words, so pay heed to the warning.

**18/4/2013:** This really took a long while to get the whole thing right since I had to make sure that everything is consistent with the changes I did in the previous chapters. And I was listening to 'Do You Remember Love?' from the Macross OVA movie, a beautiful Japanese song I would recommend to listen. But I think it turned out quite well so I hope you guys will enjoy this revised chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Ending It All**

Rating: T

Yumiko found herself pushed to the ground while she tried to reload the lead weights into her sling. Her sling skidded from her and the lead weights scattered on the mossy ground.

"No! Let go of me!" Yumiko screamed as two Death Eaters immobilized her, their wands pointing at her.

"Yumiko!" Harry immediately ran to the Hufflepuff's side and knocked them out. As soon as she was released, she scrambled to retrieve her sling and salvage as many of the weights as she could find.

"Harry...how long can we hold them off? Harry!" Yumiko slung the weights at a Death Eater who was about to strike Harry on the head behind him.

"Thanks for that, Yumiko," Harry said with gratitude until he saw that she looked very exhausted, "You alright?"

Yumiko nodded tiredly, "I think so..."

"Be strong, Yumiko..." Harry encouraged, "We'll find a way, you'll see..."

The raven-haired Gryffindor helped the girl to her feet. He observed the happenings around them.  
Draco was currently engaged in a duel with Lucius who kept on firing curses with deadly dexterity. Not only that, the Slytherin also had to contend with several Death Eaters who were under his father's command. Shawn was firing arrows from his crossbow with dramatically improving accuracy, making the Death Eaters drop down groaning in pain as the sharp points of the projectiles hit their targets. All the while, he stayed close to Pixie's shielded body.

Both Harry and Yumiko continued to watch each other's back as they fought other Death Eaters coming their way. It was then the Hufflepuff saw Amanda approaching towards her. For a brief moment, Yumiko's eyes met Amanda's as she closed in. Fissures of mutual hatred passed between both girls.

"You're the one who hurt her, aren't you?" Yumiko stated as she swung the sling to build momentum for her next throw.

"So what if I did? She's a nuisance..." Amanda scoffed.

"Then eat this!"

The Hufflepuff provoked her by slinging the weights towards whereupon Amanda had to dodge and fired back a spell. Lord Voldemort reveled in the chaos as he fired powerful spells and curses randomly at the four students, uncaring if one of his followers got hit in the way. Wormtail cowardly hid in the shadows as he watched the entire spectacle from the sidelines. After a while, he retreated further away from the clearing, feeling certain no watchful eye was spying him...

* * *

Harry grimaced at the gruesome scene the battle had produced. The ground was slowly littered with fallen bodies and the dank atmosphere was filled with the heavy stench of blood mixed with the musty night air. The Gryffindor was so caught up with the sight that he didn't notice a spiraling beam of red light heading his way

"Harry! Look out!" Yumiko screamed and ran towards him, momentarily leaving Amanda alone.

The raven-haired boy found himself shoved out of the way and a scream followed. He looked up in horror to find Yumiko being hit with the curse and Lord Voldemort leering at them both. The girl screamed and twitched in place, looking like she was electrocuted.

"Yumiko!" Harry exclaimed as he caught her in his arms when her legs wouldn't hold up anymore.

After being still for a moment, she struggled to stand up. But she ended up sinking back into Harry's arms, "I...I can't move...can't move!"

"Pity...I missed my target..." Harry looked up to see the Dark Lord hovering over them, "I see that the little sweet Hufflepuff took the hit for you...she'll be immoblised momentarily before she can move again...I am most pleased that the added effects of the Petrificus Totalis spell works wonders with the Cruciatus curse..."

"You are most marvelous, my lord," Amanda crooned with praise as she sauntered next to her master.

"How could you...why did you side with evil?!" Yumiko shook her head with incredulity at the Ravenclaw as she made futile attempts to stand up again. Angry tears started to form at her eyes, "You are a student in Hogwarts...why did you go with this evil snake?!"

"Because he has truly opened my eyes on what true power is...the Sorting Hat may have placed me in Ravenclaw but I have far greater ambitions and further interests on what my beauty and intelligence can take me..."

"You are such a narcissist...it is people like you who think they are better than the rest of us that make me sick!" Yumiko gripped her sling in her numb fingers, "If my arm could move, I would've smashed my weights in your face..."

"You insolent child! Learn your place!" Amanda screeched and pointed her wand at Harry and Yumiko, "Impedimenta!"

"Shit!" Harry swiftly scooped Yumiko in his arms as they dodged Amanda's jinx. Harry's eyes clouded over with worry as he ran as fast as he could. His thoughts drifted to his boyfriend and Shawn, 'This is not good...I wonder how Draco and Shawn are doing...'

* * *

Draco was thrown back against a tree trunk, landing painfully on his side. His halberd flew a good distance from his hands, landing on a patch of damp moss with a hollow thud. The Slyrherin struggled as the accompaying Death Eaters pinned him to the ground. Draco could see the halberd from where he laid...if only he could reach it. He grunted in pain as he felt a foot crushing his left hand that was reaching out. He looked up to see his father looking down at him. Both pairs of silver grey eyes flared at each other.

"Father..."

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, my son..." Lucius monotonously said as he stepped harder on his son's hand, "If your weakness hadn't shown, your soft character wouldn't have prevailed. You would've become invincible...we would've become powerful..."

"I don't care about power and reputation anymore, Father!" Draco wrenched his hand away with newfound strength and rolled out of the way, causing the assisting Death Eaters to topple onto the ground in a heavy pile. He checked his hand and winced when he found a large bruise forming on his pale skin, "I found something more precious than what you deem is suitable to your beliefs..."

"Would it interest me?" Lucius said coolly as he pointed his wand at his son, "Reducto!"

Draco dodged the explosive impact of the fired spell and finally retrieved the halberd, pointing its shiny blade at Lucius, "I very much doubt it, Father...but if you want to know that badly..."

He attacked the other Death Eaters heading for him. Their unconscious bodies fell around him.

"You'll have to fight me to find out!" Draco swung the weapon over his shoulder and glared at his father with hardened eyes, "Let's face this man to man...father."

Lucius smirked to himself, "Insolent boy...he's just like me when I was his age...no matter, he needs to be disciplined...

Lucius sneered and held his wand at the ready.

"Be prepared, boy! I won't hold back just because you are my son! Show me your power!"

Draco's impassioned yell was his reply as he charged straight ahead.

* * *

Shawn dropped onto his knees in exhaustion as the last Death Eater who pursued him fell to the ground, gripping his shot stomach. Dropping the crossbow by his legs, he examined himself. His bespectacled face was littered scratches and bruises. A large slash wound was present near his neck from a close call from a Death Eater who tried to stab him from behind. His twitching fingers were blistered from handling the trigger to fire the arrows. He checked his quiver, surprised that his ammunition hadn't run out, just like Yumiko's lead bullets.  
He looked over at his other companions. Draco was fighting ferociously while dodging the spells casted by his father. Harry was still carrying a paralyzed Yumiko while he blocked and dodged the oncoming Death Eaters with his sword.  
He could still see Pixie who was still protected by the enchanted shield. Hypnotized by the sight, he advanced nearer and touched the shimmering surface.

"Pixie..." he whispered.

He froze when he felt something icy on his shoulder. Looking back, his eyes widened to see a ghostly form bearing Pixie's appearance. Her wispy hair flew softly around her, silver eyes held a deep sadness within and her translucent skin glowed in the moonlight.  
He flinched as she placed her hand on his cheek, taken back by icy she felt. Yet he watched intently as the spirit's lips moved to formulate silent words. He shook his head, unable to understand what she was trying to say. He jumped when he heard Pixie's voice in his mind.

"You can do this, Shawn...be strong...I believe in you," with that, the ghostly spirit took her hand away from his cheek and disappeared, leaving the bewildered Ravenclaw to contemplate her words.

After a while, he realized the strength hidden in the spirit's words. He fought off his exhaustion and hoisted himself up until he was standing proud and tall.  
Just then, he heard a pained yell coming from the direction where Draco and his father were fighting. He saw that the pale Slytherin had fallen and in deep pain. Running to the source, he gave into his instinct to help out Draco and equipped another arrow into his crossbow.

* * *

"Harry, I can move now..." Yumiko flexed her shoulders, giving an apologetic look to the Gryffindor who clearly looked exhausted. Despite his fatigue, he carefully placed the smaller girl onto the ground before collapsing himself.

He clung onto his sword for support, his quivering body heaving for oxygen. She stepped in front of the raven-haired boy while swinging her sling.

"Harry...let me protect you...rest now..."

At first, Yumiko did her best to stay near the raven-haired boy. But she was forced to move away when several of the Death Eaters became more aggressive in their spell-casting and chased her away. Before they separated, Yumiko hoped that Harry could fend for himself until she could find a way to get back to his side. However she came face to face with Amanda who approached her with a leer.

"You're with me now...girlie..."

Yumiko frowned and swung her sling at the ready. She had to get back to Harry somehow if Amanda wasn't in the way...

Lord Voldemort smirked with grim satisfaction as he casted spells to any obstacle impeding his path. His eyes caught sight of a still-fatigued Harry who was fighting off some Death Eaters. The Dark Lord took advantage of the distraction and quietly aimed the tip of his wand at the boy. It lit up with a green ball of light...this time...no one would save his enemy's sorry hide...

"Avada Kedavra..." the dark wizard whispered as a beam of sinister green llight headed straight for Harry...

* * *

"Draco! Hold on!"

Shawn shot several arrows one after another, striking Lucius who was about to make a blow on his his son with his fist.

Lucius howled and reeled back, feeling the intense pain of the stabbing arrows. The arrows pierced his shoulders and legs. The man grunted and clutched his chest as he stumbled on to the ground. He momentarily glared at the bespectacled boy who shot at him...

"I'll remember you, boy...don't think you have beaten me just yet..." Lucius snarled before he passed out from the intense pain.

Draco slicked his hair back and pushed himself off the ground. Shawn ran up to him and helped him to his knees.

"You alright, Draco?" Shawn asked with concern, earning a quick nod in return from the Slytherin.

"That was some attack..." Draco commented as he attempted to stand up, "Thanks..."

"No problem...can you stand?"

Draco grunted as he felt a searing pain shooting up and down in his left leg. He shook his head and fell back onto his knees. Looking down at his leg, he saw a dark patch dampening his torn school trousers. Shawn saw the serious wound and took out his wand.

"The bleeding must stop..." Shawn muttered as he took off his cloak.

"You have a bad one there," Draco commented as he indicated the wound on Shawn's neck.

"I'm fine. It's you who needs to be patched up," Shawn insisted.

The silver-eyed Slytherin watched the bespectacled Ravenclaw tear remarkably even strips of his cloak with his teeth. He bound them around his injured leg and tied them tightly. After doing so, Shawn pulled Draco to his feet with the former expressing a grateful look on his tired face. Draco felt less pain, giving him enough tolerance to move without wincing.  
Suddenly Draco brushed Shawn aside with a frightened face. Shawn was about to retort until he saw the source of Draco's distress. A green light was heading towards Harry who was oblivious to his surroundings. Shawn ran after Draco who was shouting frantically to his boyfriend.

"Harry! Get out of the way!" Draco screamed, trying to run as fast as he could despite his hurting leg.

Harry looked up to see Draco shouting at him with Shawn sprinting behind, looking equally frightened as he was. A flash of green light caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see the terrible sight before him. He was too shocked to move as the light shone brighter.

But just the second the deadly spell could close in onto its intended target, a flash of red swooped by and grabbed him by his waist. Harry was knocked breathless as he stumbled to the ground with the new foreign weight pressed against his body. His green eyes sparkled with relief and happiness when he took a look at his rescuer. Lord Voldemort cursed silently at missing his target and vented his frustration by firing spells at the Death Eaters blocking his path.

Draco was both relieved and shocked at the scene. He was relieved that his beloved wasn't hit by the curse. On the other hand, he was shocked to find out that the rescuer was...

"Weasley?!" Draco gaped as he and Shawn ran over to the two boys.

Indeed it was Ron Weasley. His freckled face was locked in a smug smirk as he pulled up his best friend to his feet.

"I guess the Quidditch relflexes finally kicked in, eh?" Ron looked over to Draco with a stern look, "Some protector you are. Leaving my best mate all alone like that."

"Knock it off, Weasley! I was too far to reach him," Draco reprimanded the redhead, "This is not the time to play around!"

"Are there any others with you?" Shawn asked with hope.

"Expelliarmus!" a new voice called out and they looked behind to see a Death Eater missing his wand and subsequenly shoved to the ground. Harry, Draco and Shawn were shocked to find Neville panting harshly, a new fire burning on his normally shy face.

"Sorry, I couldn't come sooner, guys..." Neville found his shoulder squeezed by Draco, taken back by the warm grin on his pale face, "Malfoy?"

"Show me more of that fiery spirit, Longbottom."

"Guys, we can continue with the chit chat later. Let's help the others," Ron whipped out his wand and ran off ahead.

With that, the other boys followed the redhead's lead and returned to the fray.

* * *

"Ow...ouch!" Yumiko winced as she fell down painfully on her side. Her right hand was starting to ache terribly from handling the sling too often. She had been caught off guard when Amanda shot a temporary blinding spell hitting her eyes before she was slapped and pushed to the ground.

"Such a pitiful child...your threat is empty..." Amanda brushed imaginary dust from her robes. Yumiko's face glowered as Amanda sauntered close and pressed her foot on her right hand still holding onto her sling, "You're pathetic just like the others."

The young Hufflepuff gasped and winced in pain as her opponent pressed her hand harder, causing her to release the sling. Amanda kicked it away. A stranger's hand picked it up. Yumiko tried to pull her hand back but found her stomach kicked and a tip of a wand pressed against her forehead.

"I shall have immense pleasure finishing you off, girlie..." Amanda leered, "Cruc-"

"Impedimenta!"

An angry male voice cried out and the spell forced Amanda to be blown off Yumiko. The dazed Hufflepuff pushed herself up in a sitting position and found herself embraced by familiar strong arms.

"Get your hands off my little sister!"

Yumiko looked up and smiled weakly at her savior. She remained still as the boy checked her over.

"Big brother..." she whispered as she was helped to her feet and warm large hands massaged her sore hand.

"Sis...you okay? Can you still use your hand?" Chris said with concern at his stepsister.

Yumiko carefully flexed her fingers, wincing at their stiffness. She looked up to see Chris pointing his wand at her hand, momentarily covering it in a warm aura.

"What're you doing?"

She pulled back to find her hand neatly bandaged and her fingers felt cool.

"To help you hold onto your sling better. Here, I believe this is yours," Chris smiled and handed her the studded sling whereupon Yumiko accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks...you're the best."

"How touching and sentimental..." the two stepsiblings looked to see Amanda back on her feet and clapping mockingly, "But enough of this sibling love...you still have to fight me, girlie..."

"You'll pay for hurting Yumiko. I won't hold back just because you're a girl..." Chris pointed his wand at the smirking girl. He turned to Yumiko, "You ready, sis?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Chris..." turning towards their opponent, she fished out more weights to arm her sling, "This ends now. Are you ready?"

"Yes...ready as ever," Amanda's eyes glimmered with amusement as she pointed her wand at the two teenagers, "This will be fun..."

* * *

"Shit! Weasley, watch out!" Draco pushed the redheaded Gryffindor out of harm's way from a Cruciatus curse fired by Lord Voldemort.

Draco winced and grunted as he felt the wound in his leg reopen. More crimson liquid leaked out and further stained his pants and the makeshift bandages. Unable to bear the deep pain, Draco collapsed and clutched his leg.  
Ron was aghast at what had transpired. The blonde Slytherin had saved his life! His blue eyes softened at the pitiful sight. Perhaps Harry was right...he had changed for the better. Feeling that he should repay the favour, he took away the Slytherin's hands to examine the wound. Draco watched the other boy with amazement as he treated the wound with care and tried to evaluate the condition of the wound. Taking out his wand, he muttered something under his breath. Draco shivered when he felt his leg bound in a splint and a soothing cool feeling wash over it.

"I added a splint but it should be able to let you move, Malfoy," Ron said as he helped the blonde boy up.

"Weasley..." Draco looked at Ron with sincere eyes, "Thanks...thanks for saving my arse..."

Ron managed a small grin, "You're welcome. Harry'd be devastated if you're not around to love him. Now come on. Oh and...thanks for saving me..."

"Same to you...I wouldn't want Granger crying over your dead body," Draco replied as he and the redhead ran over to join Harry's side.

* * *

"Yumiko!" Chris cried out as the Hufflepuff fell onto her knees in exhaustion.

Yumiko looked worse for wear. Her fair skin was littered with bruises and fine cuts and a cut was visible near the corner of her lip. She was drained and her arms were aching more than ever now that she had to arm herself with her wand as well. However, the sight of an unconscious Amanda sprawled on the ground brought satisfaction. She turned to her stepbrother and found Chris also covered in cuts and bruises. The older boy ran to her side and helped her up. Yumiko dusted herself while looking at the still body of her opponent.

"Come on, the others need help," Yumiko tugged her stepbrother's arm and pulled him towards the direction where the rest of their companions were still fighting.

* * *

"Face me, Harry!"

Harry held his sword up high as it clashed with Lord Voldemort's wand. The raven-haired boy grunted as the evil wizard slowly pushed him down, making him kneel on the ground. The crystal medallion shone before him, his eyes catching Pixie's trapped form.  
Harry found the other students fending off the neverending horde of Death Eaters. They valiantly tried to venture close to him. But their exhausted states caused them to be caught off guard by the sudden ferocity of the enemy's attacks and drop their weapons in a pile. Draco, Shawn and Yumiko quickly armed themselves with their wands as they were surrounded by the remaining Death Eaters. Draco caught Harry's gaze and tried to get get to him but to no avail.  
The Gryffindor became startled as Lord Voldemort unexpectedly disarmed him. He watched in dread as the golden weapon flew a great distance and landed near where the other weapons were. Harry didn't have time to search for his wand as he felt the dreaded Cruciatus curse hitting his body. He screamed in pain as the white hot fire and blinding pain coursed through his system. He fell to the ground, his body heavy and numb. He felt Lord Voldemort's triumphant gaze looking down menacingly on him.  
He looked weakly at Draco, who was still struggling. He diverted his gaze to Lord Voldemort who was now kneeling next to him.

"Finally...I have what I always wanted...you, Harry Potter, broken and defeated at my feet. I'll make your death..." the Dark Lord paused to aim his wand at the fallen Gryffindor. His other companions gasped at the wizard's intentions. Draco struggled further but was punched to the ground for his efforts. He was helped up by Ron who glared at the Death Eater who punched the Slytherin. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, knowing fully well what his arch-nemesis intended to do, "...fast and painless..."

* * *

"'Arry!" a gruff voice shouted from the edge of the clearing followed by the sound of a swish.

A crudely made but sharp arrow soared through the air, striking the evil wizard on the shoulder. Lord Voldemort cringed and roared in pain as he reeled away from Harry. Ron saw the chance to bodily shove the rest of the Death Eaters off him and took out his wand to start casting spells. Draco and the others followed the redhead's lead and soon the young students were able to retrieve their weapons. Draco held both his own and his boyfriend's and looked back to see where the arrow came from. He saw Ron's face light up.

"Hagrid!" Ron cried out in relief, watching the giant keeper striding in large steps armed with his trusty crossbow. A brown cloaked figure and a black dog followed him close behind.

The black dog growled ferociously and leapt in front of the fallen raven-haired boy to ward off any intruders who dared to harm him. When Harry heard the growls, he opened his eyes, wondering why the dreaded spell didn't occur. His face lit up with an incredulous smile when he recognized the black dog protectively standing in front of him, barking at the enraged Lord Voldemort who was nearby.

"Sirius..." Harry struggled to stand up but ended up being caught in the cloaked stranger's arms. Looking up, he saw a wry grin forming on a strangely familiar face.

"Harry, good to see you," a breeze drifted pass them, blowing the hood off to reveal...

"Lupin?!" Harry exclaimed.

The ex-Defense Against The Dark Arts professor smirked and helped him up. He then guided the boy over to the other students who managed to keep the enemy at bay. Upon seeing Harry, Draco immediately took the smaller boy tightly in his arms before handing him his sword back. Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow at the intimate exchange between the two boys but said nothing.

"What took you long?!" Ron demanded, looking at Lupin who brandished his wand.

"Because we have a sneaky rat to catch," Lupin paused and whistled shrilly. teensy lung students watched as Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, flew majestically out of nowhere and landed near them. Draco flinched slightly and backed away from the fierce creature, remembering what he had done to his arm in their third year. Lupin pointed to a wriggling thin rat clutched in Buckbeak's beak, "He's going to pay for all of Sirius's suffering in Azkaban. He's not going to escape again."

The rodent squeaked and squealed in fright as the annoyed Hippogriff swung him like a pendulum. His eagle eyes glittered with pure hatred as if he knew how much damage the betrayer had inflicted on his master. The mighty creature flew away upon Lupin's command to hide in the forest until they needed help.  
Meanwhile, Sirius who was still in his Animagi form was fending off Lord Voldemort's hexes while trying to bite on his moving limbs. His eyes were focused on the crystal medallion. He inwardly gasped when he made out a ghostly form of a young girl trapped inside and his instincts told him to retrieve the jewel. Lord Voldemort was too exhilirated with his new opponent that he failed to notice that the dog was getting closer and closer towards him.  
Letting out a loud bark, the evil wizard was caught off guard and ended up stumbling backwards onto the ground. His ruby red eyes glimmered with intense hatred as Sirius landed on his chest and snarled, baring his fangs. In a flash, the animal clamped his jaws around the crystal and pulled, roughly breaking the chain from Lord Voldemort's neck. Having the crystal securely in his jaws, Sirius bounded over to the group. Dropping the treasure onto the ground, the animal slowly tranformed back into his human form.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius greeted jovially. When he saw his godson wrapped in Draco's arms, he threw a suspicious frown, "What's young Malfoy doing here?"

"He's good now, Sirius," Harry reassured his guardian as he held onto the other boy, "He's with us."

Sirius gaped at Harry and an uneasy Draco. But he trusted Harry to know what he was doing and wisely kept silent.  
Lupin went beside Sirius and picked up the crystal. He gasped when he made out Pixie's form trapped inside.

"He really is a monster..." Sirius said with disgust.

"So he really did it...he used that poor girl to turn her into the Potestria Jewel itself..." Lupin said grimly as he felt the power coursing through his body the longer he held it, "My God...the power...it's more potent than described in the books."

"Sir...please tell me she can be saved!" Lupin turned to see Shawn gazing at her form forlornly, his voice filled with desperation.

Looking over to the still corpse at the other direction then back at the crystal, the ex-professor saw the connection and the source of the boy's distress. He patted Shawn's shoulder reassuringly and poised his hand clutching the medallion to smash it.

"We set her soul free."

However he had failed to notice that Lord Voldemort was aiming his wand at him as he hissed out 'Avada Kedavra'. A bolt of green light hurtled towards him.

"Moony! Look out!" Sirius cried out upon seeing the light and pushed the other man to the ground.

They dodged in time. But the impact caused the glowing crystal to fly from his hand.

"Shit!" Lupin cursed.

"The crystal!" Shawn shouted, watching the crystal fly high in the air.

They watched as the crystal was knocked against a nearby tree, hitting the coarse bark. A bright glow was released as the crystal shattered to shimmering fragments.  
The glow subsided to reveal Pixie's ghostly form, her body glowing in a silver aura. Her body gave off spontaneous glowing shockwaves. They scared off the remaining Death Eaters, making them run out of the clearing. She began to walk slowly towards the shield-covered body and knelt down. Laying a hand on the domed shield, she closed her eyes and glowed once again.  
As the glow brightened intensely, the shield disappeared and the witnesses who dared to peek caught a glimpse of the ghost slipping in the still body.  
Shawn recovered first from the brightness of the light and sprinted to Pixie's side. Kneeling beside her, he cradled her, his heartbeat beating with anticipation. His fingers found her delicate hand and to his great relief, he felt a minute twitch...  
He watched as the pale skin turned into a healthy tan colour and her cheeks became rosy. Her blue lips turned into a light pink. His bespectacled eyes unconsciously teared up as her lips quivered to take in a soft breath.  
Her eyelids twitched before they blinked open. To his immense surprise, her dark eyes were now speckled in silver...yet they made her look more beautiful than ever. The tears of relief that Shawn held back finally slid down his cheeks and a smile adorned his bruised and cut face.

"Shawn?" Pixie's voice sounded like Heaven to Shawn's ears, "What...what happened?"

She was greatly surprised as Shawn enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair. His warm tears dripped onto her skin. Pixie felt like she couldn't breathe. But she didn't care...Shawn was here. She closed her eyes and savoured the beautiful feeling of being held as she weakly hugged back.

"Pixie..." he murmured, "Thank God...thank God you're alive..."

* * *

But the happy reunion was short-lived when the two teenagers were hit by another Cruciatus curse. Pixie screamed in pain while Shawn yelled in anguish, clutching onto each other. The Dark Lord showed no remorse for his actions as he smirked at their whimpers. The young Hufflepuff was the first to react in anger.

"You evil snake!" Yumiko screamed as she swung her sling to hurl more weights straight at the dark wizard. But the weights merely hovered near him before exploding into dust, "Huh?! My ammunition!"

"So I've lost my hold on the Potestria Jewel...a pity..."

Pixie wept softly as the fissures of pain ran up and down her body. Despite his own suffering, Shawn held on to her tightly as much as his numb body would allow him to, murmuring words of comfort to her.

Just then, the Dark Lord'd body was wrapped in an inky black mist, his eyes glowing brightly like fire, "No matter...I'm not defeated yet!"

He threw his head back and a blood red light formed at his feet, breaking the mist. His facial features became more pointed and sharper as he smirked in his transformation. His black hair grew to his waist and the rest of his body was adorned in black onyx armor. Black angel wings sprouted from his back, the dark glossy feathers glimmered ominously as they flapped to carry him in the air. The wand in his hand transformed into a sword identical to Harry's except it was silver and its handle was crusted with emeralds. He gestured tauntingly at the still paralyzed raven haired Gryffindor wrapped in Draco's arms.

"Come on...Harry Potter..." Lord Voldemort leered at Harry as he pointed his sword at his adversary, "Do you have what it takes to defeat me?!"

Draco looked down to see the angry spark in the emerald orbs of his beloved. He felt Harry break away from him.

"Harry?! What're you doing?! You aren't recovered just yet!" Draco was about to pull him back when Harry shook his head and continued to push himself forwarding while struggling to keep the sword steady in his numb hands.

"No Draco..." Harry said insistently as he looked up at his opponent, "This is something I have to settle alone."

Harry gained more control over the mobility of his body. The paralysing effect was starting to wear off but not enough to give him the energy to break into a sprint if he needed to. He looked over to the group. Sirius and Lupin looked solemn, their worry easily seen in their world-weary eyes. But they nodded at him in understanding. Pixie had fainted in Shawn's embrace due to exhaustion of her tears and her ordeal. Shawn paused from combing Pixie's hair and made eye contact with Harry. The Gryffindor could make out the silent words 'Good Luck' coming from his lips. Yumiko and Chris whispered prayers. Ron clearly wanted to step in but was held back by Neville when Harry shook his head. The redhead clearly looked uncomfortable of having his best friend fight alone. However he stayed back with Neville and Hagrid.  
Taking a deep breath, he positioned his sword in front of him, cautious not to fall. But just as he was about to move forward, a blow struck him from behind, feeling a strange pain searing into his shoulder. Harry looked up to see Lord Voldemort gliding through the air swiftly as a falcon. The raven-haired Gryffindor knew he was at an unfair disadvantage. Although his limbs were slowly becoming easier to move, and he found himself unable to fully escape from Lord Voldemort's airborne attacks. The more Harry tried to evade, the quicker the Dark Lord would always ambush him with the back slashes and punches in the stomach. All the while, the spots the dark wizard hit were always accompanied with that strange painful sensation.

"It's no use..." Lord Voldemort looked on victoriously as Harry collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion with bloody injuries visible on his body. He held up the sword and aimed it for the boy below him. With a predatory glint, he swooped downwards, ready to strike, "I shall have the satisfaction of finally landing a real blow on you!"

"Harry!" Draco rushed forward, his own fatigue forgotten completely.

Harry knew he was expecting a blow that would finish him off in seconds. But he was horrified when the blonde Slytherin skidded in front of him and deflected the hit with his halberd but not before the Dark Lord slashed his arms. His boyfriend took the hit for him. Draco's arms were heavily bleeding while the cut on his leg reopened, rendering Ron's splint to be useless.

"Dragon! Why did you do that for?!" Harry shouted at Draco, angry and frightened tears trailed down his cheeks, "This is a fight between Voldemort and I!"

"Harry, you don't have to do everything on your own! Do you know why I took that hit for you, lion?" Draco turned around and hobbled slightly to face his beloved. He gripped Harry's wrist and stared deep into the emerald green eyes, ignoring the burning pain in his arms, "Because I love you and I can't bear for you to be alone out there. Nothing is going to make me keep away from you. I'm fighting by your side. This is our battle, Harry. Not yours. Ours."

"I..." Harry croaked, thoroughly overcome with emotion, "But you're hurt because of me..."

Draco tilted Harry's head up, seeing the tears heavily streaking his dirty cheeks. The taller boy caressed his boyfriend's face gently to wipe the tears away. He leaned forwards to kiss his forehead.

"I'm not giving you up without a fight, Harry," Draco said determinedly as he pulled back, "You mean everything to me..."

"How touching...how touching is it to see that love makes you weak!" the evil wizard sneered with utmost disgust, "I'm more than happy to oblige to grant you two your request to be together forever...in the afterlife!"

"Not if we can help it!" several weights and arrows flew out of nowhere and viciously hit his wings.

Lord Voldemort's face contorted in pain but he still flew in the air, trying all he could to avoid the projectiles flying his way. Shawn was still recovering from the paralysis and had transferred Pixie to Ron and Neville before joining Yumiko and Hagrid, his own crossbow at the ready. Harry pointed his sword at the wizard above him.

"It's time to clip your wings, Voldemort," Harry said with venom laced in his voice. Hagrid, Shawn and Yumiko reloaded their weapons and took aim while Draco covered Harry's back, his halberd at the ready.

But the evil wizard looked calm and seemingly unaffected by the threat. Harry was about to stride forward when he could feel some sort of foreign force binding his arms and legs, immobilising him completely. Draco looked at him with surprise of why Harry suddenly became still as a statue.  
Moonlight streamed from a remote part of the forest and shone on Harry in an ethereal spotlight. The moonlight reflected fine threads of silver, similar to a spider web, bound around every single limb.  
Draco tried to cut the threads with his halberd in order to free Harry. However, the blade just bounced back at the contact, the threads glimmering and unaffected.

"What the?!" Draco gasped. He was shocked that the sharp blade failed to cut the threads.

"Did you happen to feel an odd pain each time I struck you? That was me magically threading your limbs, Harry Potter. The threads are bound by my spell," the dark wizard said as he circled around the group, "The spell can only be broken when you defeat me."

"Damn..." Shawn muttered.

"And...I have a...special surprise in store for the rest of you..."

"Draco! Watch out!" Yumiko tossed a weight with her sling, hitting a strange sinister vine that was about strike the blonde boy from behind.

Draco looked around as he heard soft hissing that sounded like miniature snakes. There were more vines creeping out of the ground. He and the others struggled as they tried to cut the vines impeding them. But the vines kept on wrapping themselves around their bodies as the fine tendrils kept on regenerating themselves.  
The redhead was sure he had seen those vines before. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Devil's Snare! It's Devil's Snare!" Ron hoisted Pixie, who started to regain consciousness, in his arms, "Everybody, get to higher ground!"

The others sprinted to the trees and struggled to climb up, hoping that the snaky tendrils couldn't reach them.

"Climbin' trees isn't for me," Hagrid said as he found clambered a sizable boulder.

But the vines coiled and traveled up the tree trucks and captured their prey in seconds. The tendrils tightened when Ron struggled to keep Pixie close to him when the vines started to pull the girl away from him.  
Although Ron did his best to keep the girl close, Pixie was eventually wrenched from the redhead's grasp. Pixie's eyes widened in fear and started to flail as the vines tightened around her.

Ron tried to grab her hand to pull her back but she was beyond reach, "Bloody hell! Pixie!"

Pixie's twitching body slowly disappeared within the mass of the vines. Shawn grunted and fought to get loose but the vines tightened and squeezed around his limbs. He hissed in extreme discomfort as a vine began to wrap around his neck. Before long, everyone was trapped in a sea of wriggling vines, completely immobilized and unable to use their wands and weapons. Harry glared at the Dark Lord who hovered above them.  
Lord Voldemort flew closer and tilted his chin up with his sword. The black-haired boy held back his pained gasps as the scar on his forehead started to burn through his skull.

"I'd like to propose...a reasonable deal with you, Harry," he offered with a malicious glint in his eyes.

He took Harry's silence as a cue to continue.

"Surrender to me and I'll let your precious friends go...however the longer you refuse, I'll command the Devil's Snare to squash each of them like the bugs they are..." Lord Voldemort smirked, relishing the way Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, "I'll take that insolent silence as a 'no'..."

The dark wizard poised his free hand to snap his fingers.

"I'm happy to give you a demonstration."

A loud snap echoed in the still air. Suddenly a muffled scream pierced from the bundle of wriggling vines. It belonged to Pixie. On Lord Voldemort's wave of his sword, the pile opened its tentacles one by one, revealing the sobbing girl clutching frantically at a vine that was tightening around her neck. She shrieked as more vines circled her body, completely immoblising her. She whimpered as she felt lightheaded and the little strength she drained from her battered body. After a few soft gasps, she fell limp.  
Shawn hyperventilated upon seeing the girl he loved became still. He yelled in anguish and struggled further, trying desperately to get close to her. But more vines grew and constricted him. One of them gagged him to muffle his yells and he ended up weeping frustrated tears that he couldn't save Pixie.  
Harry looked on with horror at what transpired. He looked to his other companions still trapped in the sea of vines before turning back to the Dark Lord.

"What'll it be, Harry? Are your friends important to you?" the dark wizard diverted his attention to Draco, "What about him?"

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't dare! Leave him alone!" Harry grunted, struggling against the binds. But it was to no avail.

Draco whimpered in fear as Lord Voldemort ran the blade over his bleeding arms...then over his leg. The dark wizard smirked at his suffering. The blonde Slytherin panted harshly as the burning pain intensified. Harry couldn't bear it...

"Stop this! STOP!" Harry's anguished voice echoed throughout the forest, "I...I..."

"No! Don't do it, mate!" Ron shouted.

"You're better than this!" Neville shook his head frantically.

"Harry!" Yumiko tearfully whispered.

"Please Harry...don't do this...think of what you're doing!" Sirius retorted with anger.

"Harry...please don't...lion..." Draco whispered with tears.

"Say it, Harry..." the dark wizard took the blade away from Draco's leg, "Say that I am your superior and the better wizard...and I'll spare your pathetic group and your...beloved lover..."

"Voldemort..." Harry started then paused before continuing, "You are...you...you are..."

"Yes...continue..." Lord Voldemort commanded, hungry for the Gryffindor's pathetic response.

"You are..." much to the Dark Lord's surprise, there was a determined glint in Harry's eyes, "You are out of your mind! I know that they are strong! You're a coward! Using power to get your own way!"

The dark wizard's lip twitched. Things were not going his way at all...he needed to quench his lust of power and blood.

"I'm not surprised that you refuse the deal..." he turned his back on Harry, "No matter...I would've done away with them even if I made you grovel at my feet..."

He flew in front of Draco, holding the blade high above his head.

"I think I'll start with you, Draco...such a pity..." Lord Voldemort hissed with contempt. Draco closed his eyes in defeat, "This is for betraying me, boy..."

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed, watching the silver blade heading towards the Slytherin's skull, "DRACOOO!"

* * *

But the sound of piercing flesh and crushing bone never came. Instead the blonde boy remained unscathed as the sharp blade suddenly deflected. Lord Voldemort's face contorted with incredulous anger.

"What sorcery is this?!"

As if answering his demand, a round shield materialized around the Slytherin before Lord Voldemort's eyes. The dark wizard snarled and tried hitting it over and over again, his snarls and shouts clearly expressing his frustration.  
Draco looked over to Harry who looked bewildered and relieved at the same time. Just then, the silver threads binding Harry glowed before disappearing into sparkles. Harry was finally free from the web.

"WHAT?! My enchanted web! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He shielded his eyes when a bright light abruptly erupted and covered the area. The source of the light came from the unconscious girl still wrapped in the vines

"Pixie?!" Draco gasped in awe.

"Impossible! She's only a squib!" the dark wizard shouted and covered his eyes as the limp body glowed brighter than ever.

Just then, their weapons started to glow and shine as brightly as Pixie. High-pitched snarls and shrieks pierced through the air as the Devil's Snate abruptly unwrapped their tendrils from the group and buried themselves back in the darkness they were bred in.  
The still-glowing body continued to illuminate in a pearlescent aura as it ascended into the air to hover around the same altitude as Lord Voldemort. Her silver-speckled eyes were blank. Her lips were forming soft words in a strange foreign language.  
Upon hearing those words, Harry felt a surge of power radiating in his chest. He gripped the front of his robes, overwhelmed by the odd feeling circulating within. He looked back at Draco, Shawn and Yumiko and found them clutching their chests in bewilderment. They looked at each other as their weapons shone brightly than ever. Instinct was telling them to come together and combine their powers.  
Draco joined Harry's side before Shawn and Yumiko followed suit. All the while, their eyes never lost contact each other's. Holding and supporting each other, they poised their weapons before them and aimed at the still hovering dark wizard. Upon contact, they glowed and released beams in their respective house colours. They converged together to form a sparkling white light and beamed towards its intended target. The quartet could feel the power of unity from the strong intensity of the white beam of light. Pixie's body continued to shine as brightly as the sun.  
The Dark Lord's eyes flashed coldly, holding his sword in his front of him. He wasn't going to be defeated. A black beam erupted from the tip of the silver sword, immediately colliding with the white beam. It caused a huge explosion. Everyone else found cover behind the trees and boulders still left standing.

"Darkness will prevail over the light! The light is weak!" Lord Voldemort proclaimed as the dark beam pushed the bright light back towards the quartet. The four young students felt the push and tried to stand firm. The dark wizard laughed maniacally, "See! See how weak you all truly are!"

Harry felt the push and his body becoming more drained. But as soon as he saw his boyfriend and his other two companions holding on valiantly with the intense determination on their pained faces...he knew right there and then, he had something precious and worthy to live and fight for. But most all...he wasn't alone...and this was what made him different from Lord Voldemort. He was loved and cherished. Harry felt his strength return and he began to push back.

"You're wrong!" Harry cried out, "The light will never diminish no matter how deep or horrible the darkness is! The light that comes from our hearts and the others closest to us...it will never die!"

The white light pushed its dark counterpart. Both beams were at a standstill...until...

Lord Voldemort felt a painful contraction pounding in his chest, "What?! What is this?! Impossible! My energy can't be drained! Urgh!"

The dark beam started to falter. Harry and the others took the opportunity to push the white beam further. Pixie's levitating body shone brightly as the sun, taking on a golden aura.  
The dark light slowly diminished in strength and intensity. Lord Voldemort's face contorted and grimaced with pain as he gasped and grasped his chest. His sword slowly transformed back into a wand. Overwhelmed by the sudden weakness taking over his strained body, he dropped it whereupon it landed onto the ground among the moss.  
With a final burst of energy, the dark light vaporized into smoky mist and the bright beam shot through, aiming straight for Lord Voldemort.

"Darkness...fallen..." Pixie whispered tiredly as the golden glow dissipated.

She descended onto the ground. Upon landing on her feet, she felt a strong nauseating dizziness overtaking her head. With a weary sigh, she collapsed onto her knees before falling down unconscious.

The beam of white light was a short distance away from the target. Seeing the vulnerable state of the fallen girl, he reached into his armor and took out some strange instruments that looked like needles. With the last of his strength, he aimed for the still girl and threw them hard.

"You may have ended my existence but it is I who shall claim the ultimate victory! I'll never let that worthless squib live since she is the reason you came to face me! These poison needles will suck away her life essence! Harry Potter!"

At the last word, the beam lashed its target, enveloping Lord Voldemort in a giant ball of light. The only sound they could hear was the maniacal laughs and pained yells of the fallen dark wizard. As the light disappeared, the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen...  
However the fading light also reflected the soaring needles. Harry's keen eyes caught the sight of the sinister airborne projectiles flying over towards Pixie.

"Pixie! The needles! They're heading straight for her!" Harry cried out in alarm.

The Gryffindor felt a rush of air brushing against his cheek. He saw Shawn dropping his crossbow without a care and sprinting towards the unconscious girl.

* * *

Shawn's ears were ringing as he sprinted faster towards the defenseless girl. He forced his already exhausted body to outrun the menacing needle darts despite the increasing pain shooting through his limbs.

He recalled Amanda's threat and the Dark Lord's last words in his mind, "_You'll lose her! And when the battle is done, you'll never see or feel her again, since she's so precious to you! I'll never let that worthless squib live since she is the reason you came to face me!_"

"I'll never let that happen!" Shawn shouted back to the voices. With the last ounce of strength powered by adrenaline, he hurled himself forward and snatched Pixie in his arms.

Unfortunately the exhausted Ravenclaw couldn't move with the additional weight to evade the hurtling needles flying towards them. Yumiko attempted to drive the needles away with her weights but the needles increased in ten times in size, looking much like tiny spears. The shock came when they easily deflected the weights. Yumiko could only gasp in horrified shock as the deadly shower descended onto Shawn and Pixie. The rest of the group were too shocked to do anything to help.  
Seeing no other option but to protect the girl in his arms, Shawn squeezed his eyes shut and covered her body with his own. He held back his gasps of pain as the large needles pierced and skewered his back and sides. He clutched Pixie tightly to him, unwilling to let a single needle mar her fragile body. When the shower ceased, he slightly loosened his hold onto Pixie. He sighed with relief that Pixie wasn't harmed in any way. Just then, the pain intensified and the heavy need to sleep was overtaking him. His vision blurred and tinged with darkness. He reached out a twitching hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking her skin gently. It was getting difficult to breathe...he shakily took in weak breaths as he brought her head close to his chest.

"Pixie...you're safe now...I'm here..." Shawn whispered, watching the vision darken before him. He tried to keep focus on her serene face...

Yumiko had never felt so scared in her entire life. She had let her friend down. Harry and Draco were speechless at the spectacle before them.  
The three students dropped their weapons close to Shawn's crossbow in a messy heap whereupon they returned into their original crest forms in a sparkling mist. They barely felt the aching absence in their bodies as they were too focused on Shawn and Pixie.

"Shawn!" Yumiko screamed as she ran forward toward the fallen boy. She fell onto her knees and shook him, "Don't die!"

"Yumiko, move!" Draco barked and pushed her aside, "You brave idiot! Risking your life like that! Let's get you back to Hogwarts!"

"Shawn!" Harry tried to pull Shawn away but he refused to let go of the girl in his arms, "Let Pixie go! We need to get you treated!"

"No...leave us be...I...I'm...fine..." Shawn whispered before closing his eyes and fell limp.

"Shawn! No!" Yumiko wept and was pulled away by her brother. She struggled in his arms before breaking down against the older boy's chest, "This is all my fault! I'm so useless!"

"Shhhh...Yumiko..." Chris gently patted her back and kissed her head comfortingly as she continued to cry.

Just then, Harry's scar started to hurt again. But this time, the pain was so blindingly strong that it caused the raven-haired Gryffindor to falter. Draco quickly caught him.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed in alarm, cradling his lover close to him, "My God...your scar..."

Draco hurriedly brushed Harry's fringe aside. The scabs of the scar seemed to be glowing like fierce fire, contrasting his bronzed skin. The Slytherin tried to soothe his beloved by hugging him and whisper comforting words.

"Draco...it hurts so much..." Harry whimpered, tears trickling down his cheeks, "Make it stop...make it stop..."

The pain was so unbearable that the shorter boy passed out in Draco's arms.

"Harry!" Draco panicked and shook his beloved but he didn't stir, "Harry, wake up!"

* * *

Ron, Neville, Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius looked on helplessly at the scene before them. Buckbeak, by then had returned to Lupin and Sirius' side, still dangling the rat by the tail.  
Lupin closed his eyes and sighed wearily. The Dark Lord was gone..but at what cost? The young students looked so lost and helpless after the traumatizing event. They had seen and done things no young person should...  
Sirius watched Ron, Neville and Hagrid step forward and went to the unconscious couple. The redheaded Gryffindor carefully pried Shawn from Pixie and gestured to Neville to help carry the Ravenclaw. Hagrid himself effortlessly carried Pixie in his large arms.  
Ron looked over to Draco who was still embracing an unconscious Harry. The redhead could hardly believe how distraught the blonde Slytherin looked as he continued to futilely wake Harry up, unaware of his own wounds. Ron's heart twisted forcefully at the sight, having witnessed with his own eyes of Draco giving such pure devotion to his best friend.

"Now you can see Draco really loves Harry, Ron..." Neville stated, noticing his friend's intense stare at the scene...

Meanwhile, Sirius could hardly believe that the son of a Death Eater really cared for his godson, considering that the two boys were sworn enemies. What he saw before him wasn't Lucius's arrogant and malevolent son. Before him was a lost young boy who only wanted his beloved to wake. Maybe...just maybe, he really wasn't that evil as people made him out to be. Hagrid strolled over to Draco. Kneeling down, he carefully held Pixie in one arm and placed his large palm on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked up to Hagrid's serious face with tearful eyes.

"Come, Draco," Hagrid gently said, "Let's go back together..."

The blonde Slytherin sniffled and nodded as he wiped away his tears. Picking Harry up bridal-style, he placed a kiss on the other boy's dark head as it cushioned on his shoulder. He wobbled slightly, feeling the pain in his leg return but he held strong after feeling the half-giant's hand supporting him from behind.  
Hagrid looked over to Yumiko and Chris. Yumiko had stopped crying and was still in her stepbrother's hug. Chris tenderly rocked her back and forth.

"Yumiko..." the young girl looked up to Chris with sore and red-rimmed eyes. He helped her stand up.

"Big brother..." she whimpered as she clung onto him tightly, afraid to let go.

"It's okay, Yumiko..." he comforted her and brushed her hair, "I'm here now...you were so brave...I'm so proud of you...now come on...let's go back so that you can be treated..."

Sirius looked to Lupin who wore a grave expression on his weary face. Walking around the clearing, he retrieved the crests and conjured a box to safekeep them. He knew that the Headmaster had no intentions to return the precious artifacts to the Ministry of Magic and he would find a new hiding place for them. Seeing the needles that pierced the Ravenclaw, Lupin carefully levitated several of the tiny metallic projectiles and placed them in a special test-tube he materialized with his wand. Sirius muttered some body-binding spells on Lucius and Amanda and placed them on magical stretchers. Seeing the wand left on the ground, he took it and broke it into two splintered fragments. They turned into inky black soot and blew away from his hands. He turned to Lupin who in turn addressed the group.

"Everyone..." Lupin solemnly said, "Let's go back to Hogwarts..."

**To be continued...**


	23. Medical Dilemmas and Emotional Distress

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'.

**25/4/2013:** It's Anzac Day today...to respect the veterans and to pray for the men and women still serving in the National Service. It's also a day to relax and catch up on lost sleep too...and I managed to finish this chapter...read on, my dears!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Medical Dilemmas and Emotional Distress**

Rating: PG-13

Ron surveyed blankly at his surroundings after he walked inside the hospital wing. Unlike most times before, the large room was practically full of patients. He himself had been there with Madame Pomfrey fussing over him. He, Neville and Chris were lucky to escape with minor scratches and bruises and were immediately given a clean bill of health. He wished he could say the same for his best friend and his other companions...

It had been five days since the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The whole wizarding world eventually learned of the dark wizard's demise via the Ministry of Magic when Sirius returned with Buckbeak with Wormtail still trapped in the Hippogriff's beak to turn himself in. Lupin joined Sirius after delivering the test-tube to Professor Snape. Ron recalled the moment they returned to Hogwarts and herded into the hospital wing...when Hermione saw him seated on one of the beds with Neville and Chris. Her face was pale and her eyes were swollen and red-rimmed. The first thing she did was slap him across his face before throwing her arms around him and wept hard. Ron could still remember how guilty he had felt for scaring her to death with his untimely departure to help Harry and the others against the Dark Lord. He had hugged her back tightly, uncaring of the sting ringing on his freckled cheek. He felt he deserved it for making his girlfriend cry.

"_Ronald Billius Weasley! Don't you ever do anything reckless like that again, you idiot!_" Ron winced as he recalled Hermione's hysterical but fearful sobbing words echoing in his memory, "_Why didn't you tell me?! You could've been killed! I could've lost you...I almost lost you..._"

Then there was Ginny...like Hermione, she cried with relief when she saw Neville. Then she turned to Ron and broke down against his chest as she weakly punched him.

"_How could you do this?!"_ Ginny's screams ran through his head, "_Leaving us without telling and risking your life like that! You could've told us...I was so worried sick, big brother..._"

Ron couldn't help but tiredly chuckle. Ginny only ever called him 'big brother' whenever she felt truly scared or in need of comfort.

There had been a lot of stress in the hospital wing since their return. Harry's wounds were numerous and he had been unconscious ever since they returned. His battered and slashed chest, his bruised arms and legs and the fine cuts on his neck were bandaged with care. Harry's forehead was also bandaged to cover the scar which started bleeding, much to the horrifying shock of those who witnessed it. But no one was more scared for Harry's wellbeing than Draco.

Draco's arms were badly injured but his most serious wound was on his leg, which Madame Pomfrey deduced that it would leave a faded scar behind after recovery. He was lucky that he wouldn't have a limp. As soon as the Slytherin was treated, he refused to go to his own bed and kept vigil at Harry's bedside. Although the school nurse clearly disapproved of Draco's disobedience, she didn't have the energy to bark any more orders after seeing how stubborn the blonde boy was. She still had more worries on her mind regarding her final two patients. The fact that Draco stayed near Harry because of his strong love for him...it touched her heart.

Out of the four companions, Yumiko came out relatively unscathed, only receiving minor bruises and cuts on her arms and upper body. However, it wasn't the same with what went on inside her head and she became quiet. The young Hufflepuff was clearly traumatized from the whole experience. She kept on staring into space and the only way to know she was still functioning was the near constant streaming of tears running down her cheeks and her hitched sobs. Her frequent visitor, Chris, was the only one to get her to eat and drink anything and to calm her down from her hysterical crying fits when she looked at Shawn who was bedded next to her...

Shawn's condition was the worst...his skin was pale and sweaty, heavily making his blood-caked wounds stand out starkly. Professor Snape had removed the needles from the boy's skewered body and locked himself in his study to concoct many antidotes he could think of to neutralize poison in Shawn's system. Although it was helpful of Lupin to bring the test-tube of fresh needles for further examination, the Potions professor hadn't succeeded in deciphering the composition of the black inky fluid he managed to extract from the needles. Madame Pomfrey did all she could to patch up Shawn's broken body but her worry escalated further with Professor Snape's each unsuccessful antidote...

Pixie was dreadfully weakened from the whole incident. Ron recalled how tiny, frail and delicate the young girl was in Hagrid's arms. The redhead had never seen the Headmaster look so panicked and worried before when he took the girl from the grounds keeper's arms. Upon hearing what had happened to Harry and the other three students, the elderly professor bore a grim face and immediately instructed Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey that while the four students were to be immediately treated, Pixie was to be kept away from the others until she had regained consciousness...how she would come to know about Shawn's deteriorating condition...they had no answer for that at the moment...

Ron's blue eyes that were usually filled with cheerful spirits looked unusually thoughtful as he looked around the silent wing.

"It's quiet..." Ron muttered. He raked his fingers through his fiery-coloured hair, "Too quiet..."

Ron glanced at Harry and Draco's beds. The blonde Slytherin hadn't moved much since the last time he was around and his bed still hadn't been slept on. He remained sitting by the other boy's bedside, grasping his still hand while stroking his pale cheek with the back of his fingers. He was dressed in a thin T-shirt and shorts that showed off his heavily-bandaged leg. His long arms and thinly muscled upper torso were also carefully bound in white bandages. His silvery eyes looked soft and filled with deep melancholy. His golden hair looked more disheveled than ever. Ron had noticed that that the taller boy looked extremely tired. It was as if he was about to drop off to sleep any moment but he refused to. He appeared slightly thinner for he had been eating and drinking less than usual, feeling far too anxious for his boyfriend to wake...  
He gazed at the two occupied beds opposite the boys. Yumiko was trying to eat a small portion of her meal with Chris sitting beside her, his arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder. She took a few spoonfuls of the mashed potatoes and bits of sausage before pushing the tray away, leaving the rest of the food behind. Ron could hear the hushed pleas from the girl's brother to eat a bit more with Yumiko shaking her head obstinately. The elder step-sibling had good reason to worry. Yumiko had lost a substantial amount of weight and looked paler than before. Chris stopped his attempts to coax her to eat more food when she began crying again. He tightened his arm around her and rocked her gently. When she fell asleep a while later, Madame Pomfrey came by to check on her and looked to Chris and then to the food tray. Her eyes flashed with disappointment to find most of the food untouched and Chris' worried frown confirmed it all. Ron turned his attention to Shawn and found him looking worse than before, his heavily bandaged body still under the mercy of the poison. His skin took on a pale blue hue and his breathing was unsteady and shallow.  
Ron began to fume at what he saw before him. Everyone else had been so relieved about the disappearance of the most evil wizard in existence and they were so oblivious of how much his best friend and the others had suffered to make it happen. It made him want to punch something hard and force the rejoicing crowd to see this desolate scene of their 'heroes'. The battle had broken them...and it hurt his spirit to see them lost and suffering in the aftermath. Because of the stress attacking his system, he suffered from headaches from time to time.

"Mr. Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey's voice interrupted Ron's thoughts, "Visiting?"

"Yes..." Ron noticed that Madam Pomfrey looked just as stressed as he was...if not, worse. He followed her to Shawn's bed, "How's he doing?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not good...Severus's antidotes are not working...if this keeps up..."

Ron didn't need to hear the rest to know the ominous implication behind it. He sat down on one of the spare beds, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Weasley?" Ron's head perked up to see the blonde Slytherin looking at him, "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine, Malfoy..." Ron shrugged. He still felt a bit fidgety around Draco despite the truce they made. It still wasn't like the other boy to be sincerely concerned over him. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

"I know you're not fine..." the redheaded Gryffindor was very much surprised to find the Slytherin suddenly sitting next to him, serious grey eyes boring into his, "You're worried about Harry and the others as much as I do..."

Ron sighed, "You're right, Malfoy...I feel awful...it's not fair on you guys to be in pain and everyone not knowing the horrors you all went through."

"Your concern is touching, Weasley...I really appreciate that..." Ron followed Draco's gaze towards Yumiko and Shawn's beds, "But you, Longbottom and Winston have suffered much too..."

The two boys watched Chris whispering softly and tucking Yumiko back under the sheets before gathering his schoolbag. He nodded towards them to acknowledge their presence before he left the hospital wing. Then Ron caught Draco looking back at Harry with a sad and loving gaze. His eyes fell on Draco's bandaged wounds. The vivid recollection of Draco withstanding Lord Voldemort's attacks to save Harry flashed in his mind. On top of that, he had actually risked his own life to protect him. Through all of his schooling years in Hogwarts, he'd never expected for the young Slytherin to side with them for the greater good.  
Ron cleared his throat to catch Draco's attention.

"You...you really do love Harry...don't you, Malfoy...it's so hard to believe..." Ron stated softly and awkwardly.

Draco nodded slowly, "I do...your truce and acceptance are all I need, Weasley...it's not like we're going to be best friends like you do with Harry. I know you're still hesistant about me...but I can wait. It's not a problem. I guess after tormenting you about your family since the start of the first year...I don't blame you if you're not ready to accept me just yet..."

"Malfoy..." Ron's eyes widened at Draco's sincere confession.

"I'm sorry for treating you and the others like shit for the past years. I'm sorry I insulted Granger. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you...getting you guys into trouble and getting you hurt," Draco sighed, placing his face in his hands, "This is so complicated...much as I hate to admit it...I'm jealous of you guys...especially you, Weasley..."

"Jealous of me?" Ron was secretly shocked to the core, "I only get hand-me-downs. I have mediocre talents and the only thing I can do best is playing wizard chess. I'm academically challenged. My family's not well-off. I have five older brothers who are better than me and a little sister who has more potential than me. What's there to be proud of?"

"Who says you are 'academically challenged', Weasley?" Draco challenged, making Ron face him, "I've seen worse in the Slytherin house and how did you manage to pass your exams since the first year? You get to play as Keeper in Quidditch. At least your family cares for you and you have friends that stand by you no matter what. So I may have little academic troubles and I'm proud to be the seeker on the team. But the Slytherin house's not much of a family, except a few others. My mother died and my father beat the shit out of me...you have a loving girlfriend. You're truly blessed, Weasley."

"Malfoy...we could've been friends in the beginning...but you just had to insult us..." Ron sighed incredulously, "Why?"

"It was all to do with what my father told me and nothing more...I've been hearing stories of how inferior your family is to ours...I was three years old at that time..." Draco looked at Ron straight in the eye, "My father told me so often that I believed them..."

"I guess I heard how horrible your family is through rumours from the Ministry..." Ron admitted, returning the gaze, "You know, Malfoy...all this time, our judgements have been so one-sided from all the stupid things we hear from our families and the public...how can we be so blind..."

"Things like this happen, Weasley," Draco smiled wryly at Ron, "Now I can see why Harry trusts you..."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even though you are a bit retarded and hot tempered," Draco smirked to see Ron starting to get slightly mad.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ron cried out.

"I can see that you have qualities of being a true friend to him..." Draco finished in a sincere tone.

Draco watched Ron's ears turn pink with pride. The redhead looked very uncomfortable indeed, looking at him with incredulous eyes.

"You're joking, aren't you? You've really flipped," Ron said.

"On the contrary, Ron, I am not. Don't you trust me? We did make the truce..." Draco paused to see Ron giving him a weird look, "What?"

"Now you just said my name..." Ron was starting to smirk back, "This world is officially gone crazy..."

The two boys chuckled quietly, hardly believing that they were actually tolerating each other's company...and starting to act as if they were friends for a long time.

"Ron..." Draco said softly, "It's really good talking to you...I mean it."

"As much as I hate to admit it but...I have to say it's good talking to you too...Draco," Ron stuttered the Slytherin's name. It did feel weird saying it the first time but he could get used to it. Ron then frowned slightly at Draco's weakened condition, "Don't you want anything to eat or drink? I'm sure you must be hungry. You must be tired too..."

Draco held up a hand, "I'm fine...really."

A sudden pain ached in Ron's temples, causing the redhead wince slightly. He lightly clutched his head with both hands. The blonde boy's eyes were immediately full of concern as he looked at his companion.

"Bloody Hell..." Ron softly cursed, rubbing his left temple. It seemed to hurt the worst there...

"Ron, maybe you should go and get some rest..." Draco advised, "You look really tired."

"Malfoy...Ron..." Hermione stood at the doorway of the hospital wing. Approaching the two boys, she went to Ron's side and brushed his fringe gently. The redhead sighed and allowed her to pull him up. She embraced him and kissed his cheeks tenderly. She turned to look at Draco and gave him a comforting look, "I'm sure Harry's fine...get some sleep, Draco...you need it..."

"Alright..." Draco stood up and limped back to the chair by Harry's bedside. He sat down, "But I'm not leaving Harry's side..."

"Draco..." Hermione said uncertainly. The blonde boy looked at her curiously, "Is it all right if I call you by your name? I felt awkward saying 'Malfoy' all the time...since you're going to be an important part of Harry's life, it's the best time now to put aside our differences and get along civilly..."

Draco nodded, "Of course, Hermione...you two should go back...see you later?"

Hermione nodded and took Ron's arm. The redhead was still massaging his temple. She tenderly stroked his cheek, "Come on, Ron. Let's go back."

Soon the two Gryffindors left the hospital wing.  
Draco looked back at Harry nestled in the stark white sheets of the bed. He gripped Harry's limp hand and kissed his knuckles. He abandoned the chair, knelt on the floor and laid his head near Harry's shoulder, feeling the deep urge to close his eyes. He sighed and whispered 'I love you' in Harry's ear until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione...I..." Ron started to protest when she laid a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"No, Ron...you promised me that you'll be fine but you're clearly not..." Hermione said as she gently pushed him to lie down on one of the couches near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Taking one of his hands, she placed it against her cheek while gazing worriedly at her boyfriend, "I know that you're concerned for the others. Don't get sick because of it...rest..."

"Hermione..." Ron whispered as he pulled his girlfriend for a hug, "Don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't Ron..." Hermione promised and laid her head against his chest, hugging him back, "I'll be here when you wake, my love..."

After a while, Hermione heard the soft snores. Ron had finally fallen asleep. She carefully disentangled herself from his loosened arms and sat up. She straightened his robes and sat next to him, brushing his hair with her fingers and admiring his serene face.

"Is Ron alright?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny and Neville near the couch, both wearing worried expressions.

"He's just fallen asleep...thank goodness..."

Ginny sat beside Hermione, looking at her older brother with sadness and worry. She reached out and gripped his hand. Bending over, she kissed him on his cheek, "Oh Ron..."

"He's fine, Ginny...don't worry..." Hermione assured her younger friend, "He'll be back to normal soon enough..."

"How are the others doing?" Neville asked.

"Harry still hasn't woken up and Draco refuses to leave his side. Yumiko still hadn't said anything and Shawn..." Hermione didn't dare to think of what would happen to the sickly Ravenclaw, "I'm getting worried...if something's not done...things will get worse..."

"Don't think that!" Ginny sharply said, "They're strong...they'll make it through...they have to..."

Ginny slowly released Ron's hand and turned back to the other two with tears in her eyes.

"They suffered so much after they've done so much for us..." she began to sniffle, "I don't know if...I...it's...it's not fair!"

Neville immediately came to the young redheaded girl's side and brought her in his strong embrace. Resting his head against the silky fiery locks, he tenderly caressed his girlfriend, kissing her forehead softly. Ginny gripped onto his robes and silently wept.

"It's all right, sweetheart...let it out..." Neville whispered soothingly.

Hermione stood up and walked away towards one of the windows. Her gaze was then averted to one of the tall towers where Pixie's room was.

'How will she take the news...' Hermione sighed, hearing the portrait door swing open to reveal the other Gryffindors entering with muffled conversations.

* * *

Dark brown eyes speckled with silver slowly opened, blinking to the soft lights of the room. Pixie slowly sat up but fell back against the soft pillows of the bed after experiencing a mild dizziness. She laid still for a moment, waiting for the dizzy spell to fade before she attempted to sit up again, this time it was a success. The first thing she noticed was that her vision was blurry. Her hand instinctively reached for the table to grab her glasses. Her fingers only brushed through thin air.

"Oh yes...I forgot..." she drew her hand back with a defeated sigh, "My glasses were broken...they could be anywhere now...how am I going to get a new pair?"

Just when she was about to lay back against the pillows, her hand brushed against something soft and silky. It was also moving under her touch. Soft purrs and squeaky mewls could be heard. Looking down, she could make out an outline of a misshapen small moving white ball of fluff sitting on the comforter in front of her.

"Tabitha?" she whispered as she stroked the small furry ball. Her fingers found two small but perfect, pointy ears...slowly to a warm body and soft paws...and a bushy tail. The young girl's face slightly brightened with a smile, "It's really you...you did come back safely...thank goodness, baby girl..."

She giggled as she felt the kitten pounce playfully on her chest. She felt the kitten's soft head brushing against her cheek and the sandpaper tongue licking her nose. The tiny paws clawed on her cotton pajamas and the bushy tail whipped against her arms.  
As she stroked her beloved pet, flashbacks of the previous days quickly rushed back into her brain like a slideshow. The painful torture she experienced...seeing Shawn and the others in her dreams...finding herself waking up in Shawn's arms...trapped and strangled by the Devil's Snare...witnessing the fall of the Dark Lord...  
It all came back to her. She felt her heart clench...the others...they were hurt badly...did they make it out? Abd Shawn...where was he?  
Just then, she heard the door creak open. A surprised gasp made her jump out of her skin.

"Albus! Minerva! Severus!" the girl recognized the voice to be Madame Pomfrey, "Pixie's conscious! The child's awake!"

Three sets of footfalls thundered towards the doorway. Looking up, she could make out three adult silhouettes approaching her bed.

"Grandfather?" she tried to reach for her guardian's hand.

"Yes, I'm here..." the elderly headmaster gently took her hand and patted it. Just then, she felt a familiar object pressed into the palm of her hand. Her eyes lit with relief when she found her fixed glasses in her hands. She slipped them on immediately.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor Snape?" the other two teachers nodded in confirmation, "Where are the others? Are they safe? What happened to them?"

"Calm down, child..." the Transfiguration professor shushed the young girl, "The others are being treated. You had us all worried...you've been unconscious for five days."

"Five days?! Really?! Pixie exclaimed incredulously, "Can I see them now? Where are they?"

"Miss Dumbledore, I may have to remind you that it's past nine in the evening," Professor Snape looked at Pixie sternly in the eye.

"But-" Pixie's protests were silenced when Professor Dumbledore held up a hand so that he could speak.

"Pixie, you must rest to rejuvenate your strength. You will get to see the others in time. Tomorrow I'll allow your friends to visit you. They've been concerned about you," Professor Dumbledore paused to observe his grandchild. Pixie sighed and relented by nodding her head. Tabitha wriggled from her mistress's arms to settle on her lap and curl up to sleep.

"Alright...I'll do as you ask..." she laid back against the pillows.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and removed the glasses from the girl's nose and placed them onto the bedside table, "Now you must sleep, child."

Pixie carefully shifted the slumbering kitten on the plush comforter before making herself comfortable among the pillows. The girl's eyes slowly slipped shut and soft deep breathing indicated that she was fast asleep.  
The three professors and the school nurse rose from the bed. Professor Snape left first followed by Professor McGonagall. The headmaster looked worryingly at Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy..." the nurse looked at Professor Dumbledore with grave eyes, "How's the boy?"

"His condition's deteriorating, Albus..." she sighed dejectedly, "There is a high chance that he won't survive...the poison is nothing like Severus has ever encountered and he did all he could..."

She turned to look at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Will she be able to cope, Albus..." she whispered.

"We can only hope, Poppy..." Professor Dumbledorelooked out of the window to see a dark cloud passing over the stars, "And we may need help..."

* * *

Harry forced his heavy eyelids open, wondering why he was lying on something soft and cooling. He blinked once...then twice, trying to discern his surroundings. He sighed tiredly, realizing he was in the hospital wing, "Sheesh...this is like a second dorm to me..."

He squinted his eyes in the dimly lit space. With his blurred vision, he made out two other patients on their beds opposite his...both of them had dark hair; the first was long and spilled over the edge of the first bed like a silken curtain while the second was short and oddly damp. He deduced them to be Shawn and Yumiko. Then he began to panic. He couldn't find the last person with blonde hair and the other beds were empty...

'Oh no...' Harry thought in fear, 'Draco! Did they leave him?!"

Just when the Gryffindor was about to sit up, he felt a foreign weight pin him down on the mattress. A slender hand was latched on his arm and warm breath brushed aginst his neck. He rolled his head to the side where he felt the warm puffs and smiled softly with relief to find Draco Malfoy sleeping by his side. His face bore some semblance of serenity although the worried crease was present on his fair forehead. His golden hair pooled around his head like a halo and his soft breathing was followed by an occasional snore. He was still kneeling on the floor.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss the pale forehead.

Harry watched the Slytherin fidget upon the kiss before sighing and slowly fluttering his eyes open. He smiled at his boyfriend who looked at him disbelievingly, reaching out a shaking hand and placing it on his cheek. Harry cupped over the hand caressing his cheek and kissed the palm.

"Hi..." the Gryffindor weakly greeted, looking up at the tearful grey-silver pools and the thin lips curved into a relieved smile.

"Harry!" Draco gasped and immediately wrapped the smaller boy in a tight hug, knocking nearly all the breath out of him. Draco peppered kisses all over his face, all the while his tears rained on his face. He pulled back after a while and brushed Harry's fringe, "...I don't know when you'd wake up...I was so terrified."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. His fingertips brushed against the clear teardrops still lingering on his boyfriend's cheeks, "You're...crying, Draco...what happened?"

Draco only hugged him tighter and kissed his bandaged forehead, "You scared the shit out of me...you've been out for five days!"

"Five days?! It's been that long?!" he shot up in shock. But the sudden movement caused the pain to flare up in his chest and he ended up falling back onto the bed, gasping for breath.

"Harry!" Draco propped up the pillows and supported his boyfriend's back. He cradled Harry against his chest who struggled to steady his breathing.

"It...hurts..." Harry panted.

"Shhh...easy...just breathe slowly and deeply," Draco instructed tenderly. After a few moments, the Slytherin felt Harry relax in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed the other boy, "The wounds on your chest haven't fully healed, lion. You should be more careful..."

"I will..." Harry nodded. He reached out to take Draco's hand into his, "Sleep with me?"

Draco carefully climbed onto the bed so to not make the wound on his leg worse and slid under the covers to join Harry. He laid flat on his back, allowing Harry to comfortably lay his head on his chest. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and softly kissed the bandaged area where the scar was.  
With a content sigh, Harry's eyes slid shut and willed his battered body to give in to some much needed rest. Draco followed soon after, now soothed by the other boy's presence and knowing that he was well and truly alive.

* * *

Ron stretched his arms as he walked out of the boys' dormitory and down the stairs to meet the others. He felt much better as he had spent nearly the entire day sleeping and the rest had paid off. He grinned upon seeing Hermione who was reading. Sensing his presence, the bushy-haired girl quickly bookmarked the page she was reading and put down the book to jog up to him and give him a chaste greeting kiss.

"Afternoon, sweetie...you've really slept a lot...good thing that the weekend's here..." Hermione's eyes twinkled as she watched her boyfriend smile, "Feeling better?"

"Much better..." he nodded and kissed her. He pulled back to see his sister and Neville nearby, "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, you did miss breakfast and lunch," Ginny commented, "Are you hungry?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck. He may be well-rested but it would take a while for his appetite to be back the way it was, "Hmmm...not really. I can wait. Any plans?"

"We're just going to the hospital wing to visit the others," Hermione said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go," Ron pulled Hermione's hand and exited the common room.

Neville and Ginny were left behind. It was then he noticed his girlfriend's worried expression. The young redhead felt an ominous feeling in the pits of her stomach...why was she feeling so uneasy?

"Ginny?" Neville touched her arm softly, "Is something bothering you? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Ginny looked up to him and shook her head, "It's nothing...let's go."

* * *

Draco was the first to wake and open his eyes as the afternoon sunshine filtered into the hospital wing in a golden aura. He smiled as he recalled the previous night. Harry, his beloved lion, had finally woken up.  
He looked over to his sleeping boyfriend. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and his head was resting in the crook of his neck, his warm breath hitting softly against his skin. His messy black hair tickled his cheek as Harry snuggled against him with a sigh.  
The blonde Slytherin turned to rest on his side and ran the back of his fingers against his boyfriend's cheek, smiling beatifically at the sight. He could just watch his precious Harry sleep forever if he wished to.

Just then, Harry's eyes twitched before they fluttered open. Draco leaned towards him and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Morning..." Harry mumbled in the kiss, rubbing his eyes.

"Afternoon is more like it, Harry. You look so gorgeous when you sleep," Draco said as he kissed his bandaged forehead, "Any nightmares? Does your scar hurt?"

"No, Dray. No nightmares," the raven-haired Gryffindor assured him, "I'm fine. Where're you going?"

"I need to stretch..." the Slytherin sat on the edge of the bed and carefully stretched his wounded leg. He winced slightly as a dull ache throbbed in the affected limb, "Ugh...my leg's killing me."

"It's high time you had those bandages changed, Mr. Malfoy and you too, Mr. Potter," both boys found Madame Pomfrey coming over to them with medical supplies, "Albus and your classmates are coming to visit but I want to check over all of you first before they arrive."

Harry and Draco remained still, allowing the school nurse to examine their wounds. She changed their bandages and tested Draco's leg, satisfied that the limb was on the road to recovery. The scar on his forehead remarkably faded slightly and Harry no longer fet any pain.  
Madame Pomfrey left to tend to Yumiko and Shawn shortly after. The two boys sat at the edge of the bed. Harry's head leaned on Draco's shoulder while the blonde Slytherin nuzzled his chin on top of the boy's head.  
Harry and Draco watched Madame Pomfrey gently shaking Yumiko awake after checking up on Shawn who still looked no better. The girl slowly pushed herself to sit upright and stared vacantly at Madame Pomfrey. The nurse gave her a small bottle of potion to drink, which the Hufflepuff dutifully finished.

"I'm going to get your meals now...my dear, you simply must eat and drink something otherwise your body will waste away..." Yumiko remained silent and fiddled with the empty bottle, which the nurse took away. She tilted the girl's chin softly to look at her in the eye, "Healing potions alone can't fix the broken spirit inside you. No one blames you, dear. You're not alone..."

Madame Pomfrey exited the hospital wing. Draco looked at Harry in puzzlement, wondering what the nurse meant. Harry shrugged in return before focusing his attention back to Yumiko. When she eventually turned to their direction, there were fresh tears trickling down her cheeks from her red-rimmed eyes.

"It's all my fault..."

"Yumiko?" Draco got up and started to limp over to Yumiko's bed. Harry got up and wrapped an arm around the taller boy's waist to support him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry...Draco...I failed to protect Shawn from those poisonous needles...he's in pain because of me..."

"Yumiko..." Harry was immediately full of concern for the girl whose face became contorted in tortured sorrow, "What's wrong?"

"I heard it all...I know Professor Snape's antidotes aren't working. Shawn and that girl...she's going to suffer...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Yumiko's tears fell harder and her sobs becoming more hysterical, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Yumiko...Yumiko!" Draco took hold of the young girl's shoulders when she started to dig her nails into her arms, "Stop hurting yourself! It won't help Shawn wake up and you're scaring us!"

"But I deserve this hurt!" Yumiko continued crying.

"No! It's not your fault, Yumiko! It's never your fault..." Harry firmly said with flashing eyes. He clasped both of her hands together to prevent her nails from fully piercing her skin and looked at her right in the eye, "You did what you can. I know you're scared and feel like you're alone in shouldering this terrible burden...but you're not. We're here together as friends. Come on...don't hurt yourself anymore, okay?"

They watched the girl visibly calm down and unclenched her arms, the lily skin now blemished with noticeable nail imprints. Harry drew her close and hugged her for comfort. Draco wrapped his arms around both of them. They felt her tremble in the group hug and Harry politely said nothing of the hot wetness trickling down his neck.

"Thank you..." Yumiko whispered tiredly between muffled sobs.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and held the girl close while his attention turned towards Shawn's bed. He held back his shocked gasps at the sight, his mind reeling at the damage extended on to the boy. The poor Ravenclaw looked even worse...his skin was glistening heavily with sweat...his cheeks were now heavily flushed...his face was contorted in silent pain. He looked at Draco to find his face looking grim and hopeless. They knew that if Shawn wouldn't survive...their dearest friend's heart would be broken...

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore...we didn't expect you to be here," Hermione said with astonishment when she and the others met with the elderly Headmaster as they neared the corridor leading to the hospital wing.

"I want to make sure that the others are all right just like you all do," Professor Dumbledore said, "I presume that all four of you want to visit your friends."

"Yes, professor," Ron said, his companions nodding their agreement as well.

The Headmaster and the four Gryffindors continued their journey towards the hospital wing in silence.

* * *

Harry felt Yumiko sag against Harry's chest as her sobs quietened. Draco loosened his embrace to allow the Hufflepuff to pull away. Her cheeks were rosy from much crying and her weakened body was slightly trembling. However her sore eyes were peaceful and the haunted look completely disappeared, making her look serene once again.

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco asked as the young girl turned to them.

"Y-Yes...Draco," Yumiko nodded, wiping away the last of her tears, "I feel much better..."

"Why don't you get some more rest? I'm sure you're exhausted from crying so much," Draco suggested.

"No, Draco...I'm done resting..." the Hufflepuff shook her head.

"I bet your brother will be glad to see you in better spirits," Harry commented, seeing how much livelier their companion was now.

"I see that you are all awake..."

Professor Dumbledore walked through the doorway, his relieved sky blue eyes focused on the three students.

"Professor..." Harry nodded back in greeting.

"Your friends, I believe, want to see you."

As if on cue, the aforementioned students entered the room shortly after. Ron was the first to arrive. His blue eyes that had been dull for the past few days were bright with vibrant happiness and his face face bore a cheerful grin upon seeing Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed with wonder as he quickly strode over to his best friend, "You're back!"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry smiled, "I'm not a hundred percent healed yet but otherwise I'm fine."

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione and Ginny appeared from the doorway. The two girls ran forward and gave them both hugs. Draco awkwardly returned the embraces they gave him, still a bit unused to their sudden friendliness. He watched as the girls started to talk to Yumiko who shyly returned their smiles and began to join in the conversation.

"Good to have you back, mate," Neville leaned against the railing of the bed to thump Harry's back good-naturedly. He clasped Draco's shoulder, "You too, Draco..."

"Likewise, Neville..."

After a while, Ginny and Hermione diverted their attention to Harry. Draco and Yumiko looked on with small smiles on their worn faces as Harry smiled and laughed while he was embraced by his friends.

"Harry is very lucky to have many friends," Yumiko commented.

"I know," Draco nodded.

In amidst of the happy reunion between the students, the elderly Headmaster was busy assessing the young Ravenclaw's health condition. The boy was withering away and he sensed his life-force was weakening...the brewed antidotes had no effect and there were no improvements. The situation was grave. He knew that his precious grandchild cared for this boy very much. He wouldn't know how he could bring the saddening news to her.

Ginny pulled away from the boys and her eyes fell on the Ravenclaw's bed. She gasped softly at the sight and her heart was wrenched with shock.

"Professor...what happened to him?!" she asked with fearful eyes.

Professor Dumbledore sat on the edge of Shawn's bed, "He's been poisoned, Miss Weasley. His condition is very critical. This toxic poison we are dealing with is way beyond Severus' skill. I fear that his chances of survival are decreasing each day."

"My God..." Ginny whispered, realizing the supposed cause of that ominous feeling she felt in the common room. Then her thoughts turned to Pixie, "How's Pixie, Professor Dumbledore? We haven't heard from her. I hope she's alright."

The headmaster turned to the young student, "Pixie is fine. She regained consciousness the night before."

"Does this mean we can visit her?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"You have my permission," he nodded and turned to the patients, "But I need to have a private word with Harry, Draco and Yumiko."

"Of course, Professor," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand.

"You may leave..."

After promising to visit them again, the Gryffindors left the hospital wing. The aging Headmaster to Harry, Draco and Yumiko who were looking at him expectantly.

"You wish to speak with us, sir?" Draco asked politely.

Draco did have utmost respect for the elderly Professor Albus Dumbledore despite of his outspoken public spite against him back in the second year.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore nodded and sat down on one of the beds opposite them.

"Sir, did anything happen before I regained consciousness?" Harry asked.

"Let me refresh my memory for a moment," the three students nodded, waiting patiently for their Headmaster to continue, "First things first, Sirius has departed to the Ministry of Magic. Remus is there with him now. I believe they have things to settle now that they have a reliable suspect to prove Sirius's innocence. But we are still waiting and they promised to notify us of the outcome as soon as they know."

The bit of news lifted Harry's spirits and hope bubbled in his heart. If the Ministry of Magic could be convinced of Sirius's innocence, he could finally move out of the Dursleys and live with godfather.

"What happened to Mr. Malfoy and Amanda, sir?" Harry inquired, recalling what happened in the Forbidden Forest. He then noticed his boyfriend's eyes harden at the mention of his father, "And the rest of the Death Eaters?"

"I know that Lucius Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban...the Death Eaters that haven't escaped have been rounded up...and young Amanda..." Professor Dumbledore's brow creased.

"What's going to happen to her, professor?" Yumiko inquired.

"She has been sent to St. Mungo the rest of the year and be kept under a close watch until a verdict is reached whether she is fit to be trialed and cross-examined by the Ministry of Magic for her role with the Dark Lord. I had never imagined a potentially gifted and intelligent young student would be willing to be tempted by power..."

They fell silent for a while before they turned their attention to Shawn...

"Now I am to be greatly concerned about young Mr. Livinsky's medical condition."

"We cannot leave him like this!" Yumiko cried out, "He has saved the one he loves and now he is going to die for his brave deed! It is not fair!"

"Please, professor," Draco joined in, "Surely there is someone who can help...someone outside of Hogwarts."

"We must calm down..." the silver-haired Headmaster soothed his students, "And you are correct. It seems that we require help from someone with more experience in potion-brewing than Severus and I know just the one who could perform the deed. He possesses a great deal of knowledge when it comes to dealing with poisons..."

Professor Dumbledore stood up from the bed.

"I must leave you all to rest. I have an important owl to send," the four students watched Professor Dumbledore took his leave.

"How's Pixie going to handle the news..." Draco wondered.

Harry squeezed his hand, uncertainty evident on his face, "I don't know..."

'Who do I have a funny feeling we're being watched...' Yumiko thought to herself when she felt an intense sensation on her back. Her eyes caught a lithe cloaked silhouette near a window. But it was gone before she could take a closer look.

"Dragon...are you alright?" Draco, who was massaging his temple, looked at his concerned boyfriend.

"I'm fine...it's nothing," Draco assured Harry.

"It's your father, isn't it?" Harry asked softly, "You know that...that deep down inside...he may still care for you...even if he did all those horrible things to you."

"I know I should hate him for all the hurt he inflicted upon me, Harry...but he is still my father..." the Slytherin sighed, "I don't think he would've deserved to die...he can rot in Azkaban for all I care..."

Draco turned towards Harry and tenderly cupped his cheek.

"All I know for certain is, Harry..." Draco whispered, "I can be with you without being afraid anymore..."

"Draco, be assured that you aren't and will be nothing like your father...I love you for you," Harry said tenderly, which made Draco hug him tighter. Harry's words had broken the anxiety inside him...knowing that the other truly loved him...

"I don't know about you two," Draco sighed as he pulled back. He looked towards the door, "But I'm not in a mood for lounging about."

Harry nodded and stood by his boyfriend's side, "Me too, I've been wondering how Pixie's been doing. Let's go visit her."

"Uh...Harry?" Yumiko tugged on his arm.

"What is it, Yumiko?" Harry queried, looking at the girl.

"I suggest that you slip a shirt on..." she pointed at his bandaged upper torso. Harry blushed slightly, realizing that the Hufflepuff was right, "You would not want to have any girls get...what is the word...crazy over you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pixie's bedroom, the four Gryffindors engaged in a conversation wih Pixie after momentarily bewildered by the silver speckles glittering in her normally dark eyes.  
Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were careful to leave out details about Shawn's predicament. But Pixie sensed something was amiss and the terse way they avoided talking about Shawn. Her hand that was fiddling with the edge of the comforter balled up, ready to flip the thick material aside.

"Pixie, where're you going?" Ron asked as she pushed the covers aside.

"To the hospital wing," she replied curtly as Tabitha leapt into the circle of her arms, "I want to see the others to make sure they're well."

Ron looked at his other companions with intense worry. She still didn't know about the Ravenclaw's critical medical condition. If she were to see him...  
Ginny acted quickly. She immediately sprinted up to her older friend and latched on her arm. The dark haired girl looked at the redheaded girl with surprise.

"You can't go," Ginny firmly said, "You need to rest."

"But I am fine," Pixie insisted, gently pulling her arm away, "What's wrong with you? Don't I have a right to see them?"

"Don't worry about Pixie, we're here," the door creaked open and three figures walked in. Draco was sandwiched between Harry and Yumiko who were supporting his lean figure, "We wanted to see you anyway."

"You guys!" Hermione scolded, "What are you doing here?! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, how can you manage to walk all the way here! Both of you are critically injured! And getting poor Yumiko involved too!"

"I limped," Draco shrugged.

"He's supporting me," Harry pointed at his boyfriend.

Yumiko rolled her eyes in amusement, nodding in greeting to Pixie who returned in kind.

However, Pixie frowned as she observed the three people before her. One person was missing...

"Where's Shawn?" she asked, "Why isn't he with you?"

Draco gulped and cleared his throat nervously. Harry glanced at her with frightened eyes. Yumiko was wringing her fingers while averting eye contact with the other girl.  
Pixie viewed her companions anxiouly. Something was tugging the insides of her stomach. She knew that feeling...it always happened when something was terribly wrong...terribly and horribly wrong. Tabitha immediately sensed the growing discomforting tension in the atmosphere and leapt off her mistress's arms. She curled up in her basket in a tight ball.

"Where is he?!" Pixie exclaimed, looking at all the occupants of the room, "Why aren't you answering?! Tell me!"

"He's in the hospital wing," Draco said monotonously.

"Then I'm going," she was stopped when Draco grabbed tightly onto her arm, preventing her from moving further, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Shawn's not well enough to see you," the Slytherin looked at her with piercing silver eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, dread accumulating in her heart.

Seeing that it was time to tell the truth, he turned to Ron and Neville.

"Ron? Neville?" Draco addressed the two male Gryffindors, "It's time we should tell..."

"Yeah..." Ron nodded, his blue eyes turning weary.

"Hermione...Ginny..." he turned to the girls, "If you may, can you give us a moment?"

"Sure, Draco...we'll be in the library..."

Hermione and Ginny exited the room and shut the door behind them. Draco released Pixie's arm and guided her back to the bed. Sitting down, he motioned for the others to sit with them. Ron flopped on a space next to Pixie while Draco occupied her other side. Yumiko sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor and Neville stood next to Ron. Harry sat near his boyfriend, holding his hand encouragingly. Tabitha, sensing the tension in the room lessening, curiously sauntered over to the young Huffepuff who sitting near her basket. She sniffed her fingers carefully before purring and rubbing her body against her leg after deducing that the girl was a friend. Yumiko picked up the kitten to place her on her lap, feeling slightly comforted by her presence. Draco glanced at everybody who nodded back, giving him the cue to start talking.

"Pixie..." Draco spoke slowly, "I want you to remain calm and not interrupt me as I tell what's happened."

She nodded uncertainly, feeling absolutely fearful of what's to come. Harry, Ron, Neville and Yumiko took deep breaths to calm themselves as Draco began to tell Pixie everything...

* * *

"My old friend, it's been such a long time since our last meeting. I'm writing you this urgent letter because we are in need of your potion-brewing skills. A medical crisis is happening at my school, concerning one of my students. He had been poisoned by a strong toxin and we are unsuccessful in dispelling it. We think that it is best for you to come over immediately to treat him. His life is in your hands. Touch this seal on the letter when it glows to get to the castle safely. I hope to see you soon. Yours Faithfully, Albus Dumbledore..."

Looking over the parchment carefully, Professor Dumbledore nodded with satisfaction. Taking a round seal from his drawer, he stuck it carefully on the letter. He placed charms on the object and rolled it up securely. Wrapping with a silk red ribbon, he took the scroll and journeyed to the owlery.  
He smiled as one of the larger brown owls flew and landed gracefully on his arm, its yellow eyes glowing softly like moonlight. Seeing the scroll clutched in Professor Dumbledore's hand, the bird picked it up in its beak and cocked its head to one side, ready for instructions.

"You know where to go. Please get there as soon as you can," the Headmaster whispered.

The owl hooted and cocked its head once again. Spreading its majestic wings, the bird took off into the air and out of one of the windows of the owlery, leaving the elderly professor to his praying thoughts.

* * *

"Pixie?" Ron observed the girl while Neville looked on with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Pixie?" Yumiko asked weakly.

"Answer us..." Harry implored.

Pixie's skin turned pale, her silver-lined eyes were wide and watery and her lips were trembling. The only sound she could hear was her frantic heartbeats.  
She looked at her four visitors with disbelieving eyes.

"This can't be real..." she murmured, shaking her head and her hands wringing on her lap, "It's not...it's not true, right?"

Draco shook his head, his grey eyes were coldly serious, "No, Pixie...that's what really happened."

"Please..." she clutched her chest, willing the growing ache to go away but to no avail, "This is all a nightmare...no...no..."

Pixie ran a frantic hand through her hair and her watery eyes filled to the brim with despaired tears.  
After what it seemed to be an eternity, Pixie let out a whimpering wail and clamped her mouth with a shaking hand. Suppressed sobs erupted from her throat and the tears she held back trickled swiftly down her cheeks. She made no resistance when Draco pulled her in for a crushing hug. Clutching onto the Slytherin, she buried her head on his chest and wept harshly.

"Shhh..." Draco tightened his arms around her. Now it was a reversal of roles...Draco now the one to bring comfort to the distressed girl. He looked over to Yumiko who was starting to look weary and sleepy, "Can you two bring Yumiko back to the hospital wing? And if Madame Pomfrey asks where we are, let her know that we'll be back soon..."

"Sure..." Ron nodded in understanding and helped Yumiko up.

They silently headed for the door and left the room. Tabitha, who had left Yumiko's lap some time ago, had never seen Pixie looked so distraught before. She leapt onto the girl's lap and rubbed herself against her, hoping to bring some comfort.  
Draco continued to hold his weeping friend in his arms, his heart filled with guilt for making her cry. Harry by then had occupied her other side and hugged her too. After some time, Draco's thin shirt was soaked with her tears.

"It's okay...it's okay, Pixie...shhh..." Draco shushed her, trying hard to believe in thirenown reassuring words...

"He can't die...he can't," Pixie sobbed, "Why did he do it? I'm not worth it..."

The two boys said nothing, knowing that no further words could soothe the turmoil boiling inside her. Tabitha mewled softly whereupon Harry scooped the kitten up to pat her gently before setting her down on the bed. After a while, they noticed that she had fallen asleep, her face still damp with tears falling from her closed eyelids. Draco lifted the girl in his arms while Harry pulled back the covers. Then the taller boy laid her on the mattress and pulled the covers back on her. Tabitha watched intently at the boys taking care of her mistress.  
The two boys eventually left the room after observing Pixie sleeping for a while. The little kitten clambered close to her mistress. She nuzzled the girl momentarily before joining her in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Do you think we've done the right thing?" Draco asked Harry quietly with unsure eyes, "Pixie has always been so strong...and...now look at her..."

"Dray...we did nothing wrong...don't doubt yourself and she had to eventually learn about the truth," Harry looked up at Draco reassuringly, "I think that if we stalled any longer, the impact would be far more devastating..."

Draco nodded but the doubt still shone in his eyes, "True...but..."

Harry brushed a chaste kiss on his pale cheek before moving to capture his lips. They pulled back after a moment.

"Professor Dumbledore said he will do something to help Shawn...let's believe in that for the moment..." Harry linked his fingers with Draco's, "Like Hagrid said, he's the finest Headmaster in Hogwarts."

Draco smiled at Harry's reassuring words and brushed his thumb gently over the grasping hand. Harry squeezed back.

"Let's go back to the hospital wing, lion. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey must be worried about us," Draco pulled the other boy along with him.

* * *

A white wolf wrapped in an ethereal aura stepped into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest where the final battle took place. Its dark eyes were filled with a deep melancholy as it sniffed the air in its surroundings. Seeing the moon high in the sky, the majestic animal howled in mourning before disappearing...

**To be continued...**


	24. Hopelessness and Loneliness

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts and another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling'. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo.

Author's note: There will be a crossover with the characters from the 'Asterix' series in the next few chapters because I love them so much and thought that Getafix should help out :)

**27/4/2013:** I never realized how poor my grammar is as well as the plot holes as many as those found in a hunk of Swiss cheese ^^; Anyhow, I can't believe I came this far and I should keep going to the end! More editing done!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Hopelessness and Loneliness**

Rating: PG-13

The owl with the scroll in its beak flew to a discreet part away from the castle and just past the Whomping Willow. Upon seeing the glowing opening nestled in a thick waterfall of vines, it gracefully flew through it and ended up in the spacious skies of Ancient Gaul. As it flew over the clouds, it came to rest on a tree branch. The tree was providing a scenic view of a large village with wooden and hay-thatched rooftops with smoke circling from the chiminies. A quaint treehouse stood in the centre proudly. The owl hooted in triumph and spread its wings again, taking off into the air.  
The village was in full hustle and bustle. Its glowing eyes scanned for a particular house of the letter's recipient. It eventually located a house with a wooden thatched roof that has green smoke rising from the chiminey. Seeing a partially open window, it flew in and landed on the windowsill.  
A silhouette of a tall aging man was at a cauldron stirring ingredients together while humming a tune under his breath. At the sound of the owl's talons clicking on the windowsill, he paused in his task and glanced towards the window. He smiled when he saw the bird and walked towards it. At this, the sunlight that filtered through the window clearly radiated his features.  
The man had a thick bushy snowy white mustache and beard that reached near his toes. His deep green eyes were sparkling with wisdom and compassion that would belong to a child's grandfather. He was attired in a plain white robe with a billowing red cloak that was fastened with a gold brooch. A blue leather strap fitted around his waist and a golden sickle was hung securely from it. On his feet, he wore blue thin leather sandals. Deep calloused fingers gently stroked the owl's feathered body. With one hand, he took the scroll and examined it. His eyes sparkled as he recognized the parchment.

"It's been such a while I've heard from him," he chuckled as he fingered the scroll. He looked at the owl and fed the bird with some tidbits he had for lunch, "You can rest for a while, little one."

While the owl contented in preening its feathers after a tasty meal, his fingers reached for the ribbon. But just when he was about to yank it loose, two men walked in causally. One of then was short and skinny while the other one was large and rounded. A little white dog was yapping at his feet. The shorter man had a helmet with large wings and his cornflower hair and moustache made a striking contrast to his turquoise coloured eyes. He was dressed in a black fur top with red pants. A green belt with small gold plates adorned his waist and a gleaming sword hung from the hilt along with a small green canteen. His companion was wearing vertically-striped blue and white breeches and was fastened with a green belt with gold plates. His flaming red hair were tied in plaited pigtails topped and his fine mustache was bushy. A small helmet with tiny horns rested on his head. Small blue eyes added to his unusual charm.

"Hello, o druid Getafix," the shorter man greeted jovially. He paused when he noticed the parchment in the druid's hand, "What is that and I don't remember seeing that owl before?"

"This creature just delivered a letter from a dear old friend," Getafix beamed as he unrolled the parchment, "I wonder what he has to say..."

Just then, the druid's cheerful expression darkened into a grim one as he read the letter and noticed the seal stuck inside. Asterix looked at the older man with concern. His large companion also noticed the change in the druid's behavior.

"What's wrong, Getafix?" the large man asked.

"It seems that my friend requires my brewing skills to heal this young lad from a strange but extremely toxic poison, Obelix," the old man replied, turning to the large man, "I'm not one to turn down assistance to those who need it badly. I must leave immediately."

"But what about Chief Vitalstatistix and how are you going to get to your destination? What if the place you have to go is very far away?" Asterix inquired.

"I'll explain everything to the chief after I pack some essential supplies. Where I will be going, they will not have them there..." said Getafix as he rummaged his cabinets, carefully packing a variety of powders, medicinal herbs and dried flowers into a cloth bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he took the parchment, signaling the two men to follow him, "Come..."

The owl, seeing the occupants depart, flew up to Getafix and made its perch on his shoulders.

* * *

"And this is why, Chief Vitalstatistix, I must depart immediately to save this young lad before it's too late...this owl that delivered the letter is my proof of what I just told you..." Getafix finished his explanation as he gestured to the owl sitting on his shoulder.

"Although I find it hard to believe what you just said, o druid, I do sense your urgency in this deed of yours..."

The chief in question was a plump man who was now wearing the identical solemn expression as the druid. He was dressed in a green tunic and striped breeches of blue, white and black and a red cloak was fastened around his shoulders. His head adorned with a helmet with small feathers. He was browsing the scroll Getafix had handed to him earlier to verify the request of his help. He tapped his foot on his shield that acted as the base of the high chair he was sitting on as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully while he returned the scroll to the druid.

"You have my permission...but how do you plan to travel and by Toutatis, even though the Romans have been behaving as of late, we might not know when they might start attacking."

"I've made plans for that, Chief Vitalstatistix. I've rationed the magic potion and stored it in my small wooden cabinet in my cottage. Use them for emergency supplies. But I must take my leave. Time is wasting."

"Wait, o druid," Asterix piped up, "I wish to accompany you on this mission. You may need my protection."

"Dogmatix and I would like to follow too," Obelix added, his dog who began yapping enthusiastically.

The druid smiled. These two warriors were very loyal and courageous, willing to follow him wherever he went, "Yes, you may come. I may require your valuable assistance. O chief, we are to depart."

"Go, good lads. And by Belenos, make all of us proud. And on the behalf of the village, may the Gods watch over you and not let the sky fall on your heads," the Gaulish chief's eyes were shining with pride for his villagers, "We shall await for your safe return."

* * *

After their chief's speech, the trio and the little dog set off into the forest. Asterix could see the mysterious glint in Getafix's eyes as they stopped at a secluded spot. He unrolled the parchment once again, this time the seal began to softly glow in a silver light.

"What are we doing, Getafix?" Asterix asked as Getafix hovered a hand near the shimmering object.

"I want the both of you to hold onto me," the druid said sternly. They complied to the request curiously. His eyes shone with concentration, "I'll explain everything once we arrive at our destination. Right now...we're in a for quite a ride."

As Getafix pressed his fingers on the metallic seal, the three men, the owl and dog mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Albus..." Professor McGonagall looked at the Headmaster with stern eyes filled with anxious worry, "We still haven't been successful in helping Mr. Livinsky. What's more, the children are getting restless."

"Relax...Minerva...I'm expecting a visitor...a very important visitor..." his eyes twinkled with relief as a small vortex appeared and three men appeared. The headmaster strode over to the aging man in thr group and beamed, his bespectacled eyes filled with relief, "Getafix...my old friend..."

"Albus..." the druid beamed back as he shook hands. The owl departed from the group and flew away back to the owlery. Getafix was about an inch shorter than the headmaster, making them look almost like twins. He introduced his companians, "These are my loyal friends, Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix..."

"Minerva...this is my important visitor, Getafix...the Gaulish druid, well known for his unsurpassed skills in potion-brewing," he led Professor MacGonagall to the druid who shook hands with her graciously.

"Madame, a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you...I will leave it to you and your visitors, Albus," Professor McGonagall softly said as she exited the office.

"Albus...about this young boy...we must get down to business immediately..." the druid said with urgency reflecting in the green eyes, "I must also give my friends an explanation."

"Of course," the Headmaster agreed and headed to the gargoyle doorway, "I suggest that we go to the hospital wing so that you can see the patient for yourself."

"Come along, you two..." gathering his supplies, Getafix gestured the two Gauls and the little dog to follow him, "Albus and I will explain everything while we're walking."

The occupants left the spacious office, leaving Fawkes alone to preene his feathers.

* * *

"Come on, Pixie..." Harry coaxed the young girl sitting on her bed. He touched her shoulder gently and shook it, "You need to get out for some fresh air."

Pixie shook her head weakly. Harry and Draco had been trying to convince her to get out of her room for several days ever since they told her what happened to Shawn. She felt all her energy drained from every pore of her already tired body and she only wanted to be alone so that she could selfishly wallow in her sorrow. She wouldn't need their help; she had burdened them for too long. And she wasn't feeling at all well, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. She flinched and moved away from the soft touch, burying her face back in her pillow. Tabitha looked sadder than ever as she watched from her new perch in the circle of Draco's arms.

Harry looked at his boyfriend who was standing beside him. He sighed and shook his head, worry written all over his face. Yumiko, Harry and Draco had finally been dismissed from the hospital wing. It was also a great relief that Yumiko was steadily regaining her appetite. However, Pixie hadn't recovered at all and was still crying for Shawn who was still under the effects of the toxic poison.

Draco couldn't believe that the broken sobbing girl was the same person who held him close and comforted him when he was beaten by his father. She hardly moved from her bedroom except the times she needed to use the bathroom. She ate and drank less each day, causing her to slowly but surely grow skinny and malnourished. Not wanting to delay any longer, Draco urged Harry to stand aside. He neared Pixie and placed the kitten on the bed. He pried the pillow away from her arms.

"Leave me alone...please..." she sobbed, turning away from him.

"Look at me!" Draco cried out, making her whimper in fear. He breathed deeply to calm himself. Armed with a gentler voice, he cupped her face, "Look at me, Pixie."

Pixie sniffled and looked up the blonde Slytherin. Draco saw that she looked more vulnerable without her glasses on and the silver speckles in her eyes glittered even more with the tears in her eyeslids. He rubbed his thumb on her tear-blotched skin.

"You need to stand up and be strong for Shawn...I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you like this..."

"...it still doesn't change the fact that he's there because of me...if I hadn't gotten so weak, I could've gotten out of the way of the poisonous darts myself..."

"Pixie...please, it hurts us when you feel this way when everything that happened wasn't of your doing," Harry pleaded.

"I don't want to trouble you...it's best that you leave...please..."

"There's no way we're leaving you alone when you need someone to comfort you..." Draco gently admonished the girl, "Why don't we pay Shawn a visit?"

He watched Pixie tense as a strangled sob wrenched from her throat.

"You have to see him how he is sooner or later...and we'll be there for you...Harry and I..." Draco continued.

"You really should go to him..." Harry nodded.

After what it seemed like eternity, Pixie turned to face the two boys. She hesitantly nodded and found herself helped up from the bed. She retrieved a new cloak and cowl and wrapped it around her weakened body.

"Come on...you're with us. You won't be alone when you see him," Draco said as he gripped her hand. He looked at Harry with loving eyes, "You too, lion."

Harry smiled and went to the Slytherin's other side. After giving him a brief kiss, he turned to Pixie.  
Sensing the slight change of mood, Tabitha leapt from the bed and pranced to her mistress who picked her up in her arms. Draco handed her glasses to her before leaving the darkened room.

* * *

"Getafix, we're in London? But that's where Britain is, isn't it? I remember we've met Anticlimax there..." Asterix scratched his head, "But everything looks so different..."

"Indeed, but we're in a completely different world, Asterix. We are in the future and in a prestigious boarding school for young witches and wizards. Many people have yet to know that witches and wizards do coexist together," Getafix explained.

"Simply amazing," the shorter warrior was visibly impressed with the building and the thoughts of witches and wizards living among ordinary people astounded his sharp mind.

"Uh...Asterix..." Obelix tapped his companion and pointed to a pale human form floating around them, "What is that?"

"That is a ghost, Obelix," Getafix said, "They roam about the premises...no need to be alarmed about."

"Oh..." Obelix shrugged and moved on.

"We are nearing our destination. The patient I speak of is here," the Headmaster announced as they entered the doorway. He paused to see a small group surrounding Shawn's bed, "Pixie? Child, is that you?"

Pixie was kneeling at Shawn's bedside and was grasping Shawn's limp hand against her cheek, her tearful face filled with deep sorrow. Harry and Draco were sitting behind her on separate chairs, looking on with sympathy. Tabitha sat primly on the bedside table. Sensing a new presence, the kitten made eye contact with the visitors, particularly little Dogmatix. Seeing the kitten, Dogmatix immediately growled upon seeing her.

"Down, Dogmatix," Obelix admonished his little dog sternly. Dogmatix still growled but held at bay at his master's words.

Pixie jumped rose at the sound of their footsteps approaching the bed. She gasped softly when she saw the three strangers behind her grandfather.

"Calm down, my child," the Headmaster softly said to his granddaughter, "They're friends."

"Who are you?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"My name is Getafix. These are my companions, Asterix and Obelix," the aging druid pointed to the two Gauls behind him. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of his patient, "By Toutatis! This is worse than I thought it would be..."

Shawn's suffering was plain to see on his pained face. His sweaty hair clung on to the nape of his neck and forehead. His almost blue skin was glistening heavily with sweat. Soft moans and whimpers erupted from his taut throat. Like the druid, Asterix and Obelix were shocked at the boy's condition. It was then Obelix's heart softened for the girl near the bed after seeing the tears on her pale face.  
Pixie turned to the druid with pleading eyes.

"Please save him! I can't bear to see him suffer!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Getafix could see anguish and sadness in the girl's silvery eyes before they were covered by her hands. He went over to her and warmly touched her shoulders.

"I will do what I can, my dear," he promised solemnly and his eyes held a tender twinkle, "Leave everything to me."

"Child, I suggest that you and your friends leave the hospital wing so that Getafix can start treating him," the Headmaster suggested, "Harry...Draco...if you please?"

Both boys nodded and rose from their chairs.

"Come on...up you get..." Harry helped her up.

Draco looked at Tabitha, "Come along, Tabitha."

The kitten purred and eagerly leapt into Draco's outstretched arms. Draco passed Tabitha to Pixie. With that, the three young teenagers left the hospital wing.  
Obelix looked sympathetically at the young girl. He noticed that she looked very tired and quite unwell given her unnaturally white complexion. He nudged his shorter friend.

"Asterix, I can't help feeling that she's not looking too good," Obelix pointed out.

The blonde warrior recalled what he saw, "You're right...but let's see what Getafix is going to do with the poor boy..."

Getafix gently swept the damp locks aside to feel Shawn's forehead. He pressed his hand on his neck and sighed in relief to find a very weak pulse drumming against his fingers...the boy was barely alive... he reached for his satchel to pull out a rag and a bottle. He poured the pink liquid onto the rag and laid it across his forehead, whereupon Shawn whimpered and fell silent. He looked at the Headmaster.

"I've just used a herb compress to cool his body down...I've never seen someone so severely affected, Albus...how long has he been this way?" Getafix asked.

"The poor boy has been deteriorating over a few weeks at best..." Professor Dumbledore answered, making the druid grimace.

"Then we must act quickly. I think that given his constitution was able to hold out this long, he can be saved."

"What is it you need, Getafix?"

"I cannot do it here...not where there will be many curious eyes. I must work in seclusion and the patient has to come with me," Getafix said, "Do you know a vacant place where I can work?"

"The dungeons...you can work there, yes," the Headmaster said, "I'm sure Severus won't mind."

"Thank you, Albus. We have no time to waste," Getafix said in a hushed voice. He turned to Asterix and Obelix, "Obelix, help carry the boy. Asterix, I want you to follow the children, make sure they're alright. Take special attention with the young girl. I have this bad feeling that she is sick but she wouldn't say and I feel better knowing you are there for them."

"You've got it, o druid," the shorter Gaul said with obedience and left the room.

Obelix gently picked up the boy in his strong arms. The boy started to shiver. Professor Dumbledore acted quickly by taking a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his body.

"Come...I'll lead you to the dungeons...and there's a test-tube of the needles that contain the poison. Perhaps they will help you as valuable clues," the Headmaster said as they left the hospital wing hurriedly.

* * *

"Boys...can you please spare me a moment to myself...I know my way from here..." Pixie asked as she broke away from the two boys and placed Tabitha on the ground,

"Are you sure you can walk on your own?" Harry asked with concern, "You look a bit sick."

"I'm sure, Harry...don't worry about me...I've burdened you two too much..." just when she was about to leave, the kitten meowed and started to follow her. However, to both Draco and Harry's surprise, she gently pushed the kitten towards them, "No, Tabitha sweetie...stay with them for a while...I want to be alone..."

"Pixie, wait!" Harry exclaimed.

With a sound that suspiciously sounded like a choked sob, Pixie already bounded around the corner, leaving the two boys alone.

"I don't like this..." Draco whispered as the sound of footsteps disappeared and looked down at Tabitha who looked very forlorn of being left behind. He picked her up and petted the kitten, feeling the tiny creature curl up against his chest.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance, boys," a kind man's voice sounded from behind them, making the two boys jump, "Sorry for startling you two. I'm Asterix."

"Oh...pleased to meet you, sir," Draco said politely while Harry nodded in greeting.

Asterix's expression turned serious, "Getafix was very concerned for your friend. Did something happen to her?"

Both boys looked at each other before turning to the Gaulish warrior. Draco spoke first, "She's been through a rough time. She knows the patient very well and is deeply in love with him."

"He saved her life when she was in peril and got poisoned for doing his heroic deed," Harry added, "We also had a suspicion that she is feeling ill...but she wouldn't say anything..."

Asterix's expression turned grim. So the druid was right in the assumption about the young girl keeping silent about her illness.

"Where did she go?" Asterix asked.

"She just turned around this corridor..." Draco pointed to where she left.

"I don't like this...I have seen people who try to hide things but end up hurting themselves even more. We better find her fast," Asterix said seriously.

Draco and Harry nodded their agreement and followed Asterix. The little kitten meowed sadly at the turn of events and curled up in a ball.

* * *

"He's a strong lad..." Getafix mused as Obelix gently laid the shivering boy onto a long table fitted with a hard mattress and several pillows. He took away the compress from Shawn's forehead before rummaging in his satchel and pulling out a pouch to place it aside. He unbuttoned the sweat-drenched pajama top before taking a handful of crushed yellow powder and rubbed it liberally over his heaving chest, "Having to survive the poison for this long...he has a strong heart and persistent will..."

Obelix watched attentively as the powder that was rubbed on the boy's skin slowly dissolved in his sweat. Just then, the blue hue that was colouring the boy's skin was starting to turn fade slightly.

"This special buttercup powder should help break the devastating fever and purify his blood to some degree but it won't be enough to drive the poison out," Getafix explained to his large companion.

He retrieved the test-tube that contained the needles. He shook it lightly and observed a single midnight black droplet clinging onto one of the clumped needles. He fell into a deep silence as his brain worked on the possible combination of ingredients that would help neutralize the poison he had before him...yes...thank goodness, he had all the necessary ingredients with him...and it just might work...

"Yes...yes...everything is here...now let me see..." the druid mused as he turned to the table.

The table held all of Getafix's supply of ingredients he brought along for the trip. A stunning array of herbs and plants of all shapes, sizes and colours was spread out like a floral rainbow. There were several small vials filled with different liquids and pouches filled with crushed floral and herb powders. The druid turned to the bubbling cauldron that Professor Snape already set up for him.

"What can Dogmatix and I do?" Obelix asked, feeling a bit of place in the cold room.

Getafix smiled in reassurance to the younger man, "Everything depends on me now, Obelix. Why don't you take a tour of the castle and perhaps find and join Asterix? He should be in the main hall and it's not far from here. Go ahead and stretch your legs."

"Alright," Obelix gestured to the tiny dog at his feet, "Come along, Dogmatix."

The dog yapped and sprinted by his master as they walked out of the door. Getafix grew solemn as he drew his attention to the youth on the table.

"Right..." he picked up a handful of mistletoe leaves and flowers and sprinkled them into the cauldron, watching them dissolve into a pale green hue, "Time for serious business..."

* * *

"Stop running! You need to pay for what you did to Harry!"

"You are nothing! You're just a pest, putting others in danger to save your own hide!"

Pixie winced and tried to back away from the small group of girls who had been chasing her and pelting her with stones. In a moment of panic after she had been grazed by a sharp flint, she somehow managed to put up a Protego charm, hoping that the girls would leave. But it only added the fire in their relentless pursuit and they took out their wands.

"You evil freak!"

"You don't deserve to be here! You should've just disappeared for good!"

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!" Pixie pleaded, "Please, I don't want any trouble!"

"I think she still hadn't learned her lesson. We should show her what happens when she targets one of our own fellow students."

"No!"

Pixie screamed and threw her pursuers back with a spontaneous Impedimenta jinx before sprinting away blindly into the most shadowed areas her tearful eyes could see.

"We will get you! Don't think you can hide from us!"

Pixie ran and ran until she was panting shakily. Feeling the cold flagstone walks against her hand, she deduced that she near the portrait door of the Slytherin Tower. After feeling certain she was safe and alone, she tried to recall what happened back there and her mind reeled at what she did. She could still use magic?! So the Potestria Star Jewel inside her did fully awaken her magical prowess. She glanced at herself. Her cloak was slightly torn in places and her arms and neck bore new bruises and cuts from the stones hurled at her. She winced when she felt a sharp pain on her left arm and found a slightly bleeding gash. It must had been from the flint before she placed the Protego charm around herself. She noted that blood had now returned to a normal crimson colour yet still retained a pearlescent shimmer when it was silver before.

'So the magic still runs in my blood...' she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a bit dizzy and she leaned against the wall to rest her heavy head. She slowly sat down, feeling her drained body losing more strength...the magic she casted still took a toll on her... "How did I end up like this..."

She remembered that after walking away for several minutes, many girls had pointed at her, murmuring something or other behind her back. She could feel the intense stares burning in her direction and when she briefly glimpsed at them through her cowl, she saw hatred shining in their eyes. Then a small group of girls approached her. She didn't see their faces for she was trying to block out the horrible things said to her. They had heard what happened to Harry and the others. But they especially hated her for what Shawn had to go through. They wished that she hadn't existed. Shawn's life was hanging on a thread because of her...it was entirely her fault. She whimpered and sobbed as she relived the horrible memory.

'They're right...it's all my fault...I'm nothing but a freak of nature...' Pixie buried her face into her hands and wept, ignoring the stinging pain surging through her arm.

She felt so lost and alone...

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Draco sighed furiously with exasperation. He felt the kitten squirm in his hands and he immediately placed her on the ground to allow her to walk.

"We've looked in every location she usually goes to..." Harry panted, "She really didn't want to be found..."

The blonde warrior looked incredulously at the two boys and chuckled softly, "You can't be tired now. We just got started. Back in my time, we are so used to walking all around Gaul in our travels that we don't even notice the fatigue in our bodies.

"You must have around very active, sir," Harry commented.

"Please, lads, call me Asterix. We are friends now," Asterix said with twinkling eyes. He grinned once again as he waved to a lumbering man walking from the opposite direction, "Obelix, I'm over here!"

"Asterix, I'm feeling hungry," complained the large man.

The shorter man frowned and waved a finger, "This is no time to worry about your appetite, Obelix. We have to find the girl."

"What happened to her?" Obelix scratched his head.

"We couldn't find her in the usual spots and we are worried for her state of health and mind," Harry explained, "It would be helpful if there's a clue..."

"Wait a minute...I think Dogmatix picked up on something..." Asterix pointed out as the dog strayed from Obelix's and sniffed the ground.

Tabitha showed no signs of fear to Dogmatix and decided to take the chance to go near him. She purred softly, making the dog look up in surprise. He immediately growled at the kitten's presence, but was shocked when she rubbed herself against him. The dog could clearly see the innocence shining in the dark eyes and he began to reciprocate by lightly licking her cheek.  
Obelix was very pleasantly surprised at what transpired before him. Dogmatix was usually very adverse to cats but apparently this little white kitten had softened his heart.  
Dogmatix then went back to his job, sniffing his nose on the ground. He paused and drew back upon seeing a small crimson drop, whimpering softly. When Harry came to see the commotion, he found the tiny drop of crimson liquid. He grimaced as he realized what it was.

"It's blood..." Harry whispered. He reached out to touch it and found it a bit wet as it stained his finger, "Why does it have a shimmering sparkle to it?"

"Wait a minute...look..." Draco pointed, finding a random line of crimson drops. The blonde stood back with an ominous look, "I've a bad feeling about this..."

Tabitha approached Harry and sniffed his finger. She knew that scent...it belonged to her mistress. She meowed in distress and began following the trail. Harry and Dogmatix were the first ones to react and chased the kitten.

"This can be a strong lead to Pixie..." Harry paused in his running to turn back to the others, "Let's go!"

The others followed suit.

* * *

Pixie tiredly lifted her head from her hands. Everything looked just a bit darker...and the torches were lit. Uncurling her position, she took the time to examine her arm again. It looked slightly worse and it hurt more than usual...  
Just then, she heard footfalls coming to her way. She thought she could hear some yapping and meowing voices nearby too. But her mind immediately registered with fear, thinking her pursuers had finally caught up with her.

'Oh no...I have to get out of here...' she thought frantically, scrambling to her feet.

But her legs gave refused to obey and gave way, making her stumble back onto the ground. She drew her arms over her head and curled up in a ball. As she hyperventilated in escalating panic, her eyes flashed in silver and the magic within her body surged and materialized another Protego charm around her. The adrenaline powering the magic was so great that the shield fizzled and crackled with electrifying sparks. She no longer saw or heard anything else around her. All it mattered to her was that they wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

"Pixie! Pixie!" the footsteps were coming nearer and the voices becoming loud and urgent, "Pixie! It's us!"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Pixie screamed.

As she screamed, shockwaves erupted from the magical shield, blowing away the would-be attackers. But the people who were aporoaching her had no intentions to hurt her. Harry, Draco, Asterix and Obelix has eventually found the troubled girl with the animals following behind. Surprised by the shockwaves, the boys were thrown back but were caught by Asterix and Obelix before they crashed against the walls. Dogmatix whimpered and hid behind his master's feet while Tabitha mewled agitatedly at the sight of her mistress.

"What the? She can still use magic?!" Harry said in shock.

"The Potestria Star Jewel...don't you remember? Its magic flows strongly through her now since that evil bastard did something to her..."

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Pixie...what's happened to you?! Can't you see it's us?!" Harry approached the girl and was shocked at the intense silver glint shining in her frightened unseeing eyes.

"...go away...go away...don't hurt me...don't hurt me!" she sobbed, her shield glowing brighter, "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Harry!"

Draco was shocked when Harry was thrown back by a particularly strong shockwave and collided against the wall. He slid by Harry's side to inspect his boyfriend. His eyes flashed when he saw a small bleeding cut on his cheek and the way Harry winced when he reached for his aching shoulders. The Slytherin found himself seething in escalating rage. Even if Pixie was his friend, she had hurt the boy he loved. His hands balled into fists.

"Enough with all this crap! It's time to stop this!" Draco took out his wand and aimed at her.

"Draco...no...don't hurt her! She didn't mean to!"

Draco paid no heed and began to cast many powerful spells he had in his arsenal to break down the Protego charm around her. Pixie put up a good fight but Draco's strength overpowered the protective charm and it disintegrated in a loud bang. Before she had a chance to retaliate, he grabbed the girl and slapped her cheek.

"I don't know what made you become this way but this is not the kind, smart and strong girl I see as my dear friend! Shawn will be ashamed to see you pathetic like this! Are you a weakling?!" Pixie's silver eyes twitched at Draco's harsh words. But he wasn't finished, "What you have done is not an excuse! YOU HAVE HURT HARRY WHEN HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

At this, Pixie's silvered eyes came back into focus and she reached up a hand on her stinging cheek where Draco slapped her. She looked at Harry and whimpered...she caused that bleeding cut...and he was cradling his shoulder, trying not to wince...

"Harry...I hurt Harry...oh God...what they say is true...I hurt him...I have hurt him..."

Pixie's lips began to tremble and more tears gathered in her eyes. She began to rock back and forth in agitation. Draco panted harshly after his outburst...he had to say it to break the stupor...but he felt even more terrible that Pixie started crying once again.

The tension was so thick and Asterix could clearly feel it in his stomach. Obelix was about to go forward to help when the blonde warrior stopped him.

"No, Obelix...the young ones have to sort this out between themselves..."

"Pixie...are you back..." Draco asked hesitantly and earned a weak nod in return, "I had to bring you back...you weren't yourself and...I didn't mean-"

"No...you're right...I was scared but it's no excuse what I did to Harry," she whispered, "I...I...I know what I am...I'm a freak...look at me, Draco..."

She gestured to her eyes which were still shining with silver speckles.

"I'm cursed...I'm cursed, Draco! Everyone who comes near me is hurt! I'm better off alone!"

"No, don't you dare! Don't you ever think that! You're still our friend and we'll never leave you alone!" Draco roared, his heart aching at the broken hysterical cries, "Don't push us away..."

"Pixie, look..." Harry got up and knelt beside Draco, "I'm not hurt at all...this is nothing..."

"This is all my fault...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

The Slytherin immediately wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, her babbled apologies muffled by his robes. He also began to cry silently for he deeply regretted for having to use such drastic measures to snap her out of her magic-induced stupor.

Asterix looked on grimly while Obelix felt like crying himself. Tabitha and Dogmatix seemed to feel the same way as the large warrior as they grouped near his feet.

"Forgive me...I'm so sorry for slapping you like that," Draco murmured apologetically as he ran his hand over her red cheek.

"No...you did what you had to do...I deserved it..." she whispered. He then felt her flinch when he grabbed her arms to help her up, "Ow..."

Looking down, the Slytherin was shocked to find a long ghastly cut along her arm. He noticed that the blood was shimmering in at the same pearlescent glimmer just like the drops they followed. Harry followed the worried glance and noticed the cut too.

"What happened here?!" Harry demanded, "How'd you get it?"

At this, Pixie fell silent. The raven-haired boy looked at her with fresh concern.

"A...a group of girls pursued me..." Pixie softly confessed, "They...they blamed me for putting you all in danger, especially you, Harry...when I tried to get away...they chased me and threw stones at me...one of them must have scratched me..."

"Wh-What?!" Harry exclaimed with incredulous anger, "Who could do such a thing?"

"We better get you treated," Draco said worriedly as he inspected the wound, "Let's get you to the hospital wing."

"Pixie!" Harry cried when the said girl slowly closed her eyes and leaned against Draco.

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay," Draco felt her steady breathing against his shoulder, "She's only sleeping. I guess she's more exhausted than she let us on..."

"Let me help," Obelix offered enthusiastically.

"Be careful with her, Obelix," Asterix warned his friend, "She's in a delicate condition."

"I know. I know," Obelix kept a secure hold on the unconscious girl. He winced when he looked at the cut.

Harry observed Pixie's kitten that started rubbing against his legs. He noticed that the kitten looked less spirited than ever. He picked up and scratched behind her ears for comfort, "Don't worry, Tabitha...she'll be fine..."

* * *

"Yes...please leave her on her bed, dear..."

Madame Pomfrey happened to find the motley group when they neared the hospital wing. Upon seeing the unconscious girl, she immediately requested them to bring the patient back to her room. Obelix gently placed Pixie on the bed. The school nurse fussed over Harry's new cut and checked his shoulders before turning to Pixie and began treating her arm.

"You're very lucky your body has a remarkable constitution, Mr. Potter...I just wish I could say the same for her. The cut is mildly infected...but take comfort that it's nothing too serious..." Madame Pomfrey said as she carefully bounded the limp arm with the bandage, "I'm afraid that will leave a light scar there."

"Will she make a full recovery?" Harry asked.

"Only time will tell...and whether she will have the strength to fight off what truly ails her heart and spirit...no amount of the best medicine and potions can heal that..."

The school nurse pulled the covers back over the sleeping girl before turning to the group with weary eyes.

"This isn't good for her health...crying over the poor boy..." Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she headed to the door, "I only hope that they both will make it through this..."

"We'll leave you boys for a moment alone. You can find us in the Dungeons if you need us..." Asterix said after an uncomfortable silence, "Come along, Obelix and Dogmatix."

Dogmatix immediately followed by Asterix's feet while Obelix left a bit later after throwing a sympathetic look at young students.  
Tabitha mewled sadly and wriggled out of Harry's arms. The kitten lumbered to her basket and laid down with her ears flat on her head, not liking the heavy atmosphere in the room. Harry and Draco glanced uncomfortably at Pixie who looked so small among the sheets. Her face looked so tense and the stress did take a toll on her from the look of the shadowed bags under her eyes and her pale skin.

"Pixie..." Harry whispered as he picked up her hand and caressed her fingers.

"Harry..." Draco looked at his boyfriend and grasped his shoulder. The raven-haired boy looked up at him questioningly, "We have to go..."

"But..." Harry was gently silenced with a kiss.

"Lion, let's leave her to sleep. She needs it," Draco looked at the girl, "Badly."

With a heavy sigh, Harry reluctantly nodded. But no sooner did the Gryffindor release her hand, Pixie began to scream as she tossed and thrashed among the sheets. Her face held a pained expression as sweat gathered on her forehead. The two boys looked on in shock, unknowing of the terrible nightmare she was currently experiencing...

* * *

_A low groan was what Pixie heard...she knew that voice..._

_"Shawn? Shawn! Where are you?!" _

_Pixie's answer was only echoes..._

_Panting wildly in panic, she frantically searched for the boy in the darkness surrounding her. But she found herself being swallowed further into the shadows._

_"Pixie..." Shawn's voice came out as a weak whisper._

_"Shawn?! Is that you?!" she spun around and found Shawn's shivering pale form. Running to his side, she gathered him in her arms, "Oh God...what happened to you...what have I done..."_

_"It's...it's not your fault..never your fault...I chose to save you...thank goodness..." Shawn smiled weakly, "You're unharmed..."_

_"You're going...you're going to be fine...I...I think I can heal you...see? Look at me..." Pixie wept, pointing at her silver-speckled eyes, "I have magic in me..."_

_"I'm too late to be saved...I'm sorry...Pixie..." he whispered sadly, his eyes getting more dull each second. He reached up to cup her cheek, "I can't keep my promise...I promised to be by your side...but I can't..."_

_"No...no! I'm here with you!" Pixie cried out, her silver eyes filling up with tears, "You can't leave me! I love you!"_

_"Shhhh...Pixie...I love you too...I always have..." Shawn shushed her, tenderly brushing her tears, "You'll never be alone."_

_She sobbed as she gripped onto his hand tightly, soaking his skin with her hot tears.  
Shawn closed his eyes, letting out one last breath. His hand grew limp and slipped down her cheek, falling to the ground with a thud. His body sagged in her embrace. She shook her head in grievous disbelief. Just then, she felt him grew lighter and more transparent. She blinked to find sparkles in her hands...his body was nowhere to be seen. Her arms fell limp by her sides and the voices in her head grew louder...and nastier. She could hear them...they were mocking her. The cruel laughs and the hurtful insults...they made her chest ache terribly. She hyperventilated, trying to contain her anguish...but it was too much for her to bear._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pixie suddenly shot up in bed, scaring the two boys further with her shrieking frightened cry.

She was shivering in a cold sweat. Her sweat-slicked hair plastered on her face and neck. Her eyes were so sore and heavy. She felt so fatigued but she struggled to keep her eyes open, afraid that the nightmare she had would return to torment her. She looked down at her arms that cradled Shawn's body...she could still recall his warm weight and the cold feeling when he disappeared into thin air...

"Come back...come back...Shawn...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, feeling a growing intense pain in her head, "I'm so sorry..."

Pixie was so caught up in her grief that she had forgotten about Harry and Draco who were warily observing her. Harry rushed forward to catch her when she lost her balance and nearly fell off her bed when she tried to get up.

"Pixie! Don't get up! You'll hurt yourself!" Harry held her securely when she weakly struggled in his arms.

"Shawn...come back...come back..." Pixie mumbled brokenly, her eyes wide and unfocused.

Draco looked frantically worried as Harry. By coincidence, Madame Pomfrey appeared again near the doorway when she heard the piercing scream. She gasped upon seeing Pixie's deteriorating condition.

"Pixie?! Speak to us!" Harry implored her, hoping that she would response.

But Pixie continued to murmur Shawn's name, trapped in a delirium that the boy she loved was walking out on her through her bedroom door...

**To be continued...**


	25. Between Life and Death

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts, another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling' and the heavenly Fields of Caelastra. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo.

Author's note: There will be a crossover with the characters from the 'Asterix' series in the next few chapters because I love them so much and thought that Getafix should help out :) I know a bit about nightshade berries and their dangers but please by any means, do not take what I have written as totally factual information as this is written for the story. Please do your own research, okay? But the main point is that nightshade berries are NEVER to be consumed and that is a fact!

**29/4/2013: **Oh boy...I can't believe that there are just a few more chapters to go. It makes me proud that this story is becoming more readable :) and hopefully the plot is more resolved.** (Special Bookmark)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Between Life and Death**

Rating: T to teeny meeny R?

"Harry? You awake?" Draco whispered to his boyfriend whose bare back was spooned against his chest.

The blonde Slytherin sighed and pulled Harry closer, hearing the soft sounds of his breathing. The Gryffindor was deeply asleep. He buried his nose in his lover's messy hair and inhaled his musky scent sweetened from their previous lovemaking session in their hidden room. He hugged Harry tighter as his silvery eyes shone with deep thought and a bit of envy. He couldn't sleep at all for his troubled mind was preventing him from doing so...

"Hmmm...Harry..." Draco kissed his Gryffindor's neck.

"Draco? Love?" Harry sleepily murmured as he rolled over and snuggled up on his chest, "You alright?"

"Sorry, lion...I couldn't sleep," Draco responded as he hugged Harry closer, pressing kisses on his scarred forehead.

Harry's sleepiness dissipated immediately upon hearing the lost soft tone in his boyfriends's voice. He could feel the shivers and the tension in Draco's grip and he knew that Draco couldn't get over yesterday's harrowing memories from his mind.

Madame Pomfrey had told Harry to move aside as she took over holding the young girl at bay as she flailed and sobbed in the nurse's arms. Pixie had became more delirious and refused to go back to sleep, further endangering her health and sanity. Left with no other choice and with Professor Dumbledore's greatly reluctant and saddened consent, she made a grim decision to inject a high dosage of an unnamed sleeping draught into her bloodstream and place her in an induced coma so that her body could regain strength. Upon the injection, the girl collapsed heavily with an airy sigh, tears still running down her cheeks. Pixie was not to leave her room until she was fully healed although it was highly questionable at that time that such a scenario would happen soon. She looked so different...almost resembling a delicate corpse. Her skin had gotten paler than ever like fresh fallen snow, clearly contrasting the shadows under her red-rimmed eyes. Her breathing was so soft and could hardly be heard. Her body, in general, had nearly been reduced to skin and bones, leaving her greatly malnourished. Madame Pomfrey had fitted a muggle IV tube into her thin arm, which was fastened to several pouches filled with liquid nutrients and healing potions. Harry recalled the pained look on Draco's face as he watched the school nurse set up the equipment near Pixie's bed. He knew that his boyfriend deeply cared for her like a sister he never had because of her kindness and the way she brought happiness to him by bringing Harry to him. Draco had cried silently as he held the limp girl in his arms, whispering apologies in her ear. He still felt guilty for hurting her back then and it hurt his heart. Harry, along with a horrified Hermione and a scared Ginny who dropped by to visit, were witnesses to the pitiful scene.

Harry snapped out of his reminiscing when he thought he heard a sob. He noticed that the blonde Slytherin was trying hard in holding his tears back. The raven-haired boy pulled his distraught boyfriend on top of him and carded his fingers through the golden hair.

"Cry, Draco...cry...I know that you feel pain for Pixie..." Harry breathed tenderly as he kissed his cheeks, "Cry..."

"I...I don't deserve to..." Draco sobbed, burying his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Why not?" Harry whispered, kissing his head.

"Because I did those terrible things to her...I knew she was feeling hurt with what's happening but when you got blown back against that wall...it made me so confused...you were hurt! And she's changed! I don't recognise her anymore!" Draco hugged him even tighter, "I don't know whether the girl I see as a friend will ever surface again..."

"Dray...I'm fine...you're fine...Pixie will be fine..." Harry shook his head firmly, "And I won't stop hoping that Shawn will live...please I don't want you to hold back...I want you to show me your tears..."

Draco picked his head up at momentarily look down at Harry. He looked so calm and tranquil but upon seeing the turmoil boiling in the glassy emerald eyes of his beloved, Draco realized that the Gryffindor was just as stressed and filled with deep anxiety as he was. He pressed his face against Harry's neck and allowed the hot tears to fall. He felt Harry's gentle fingers combing his hair and massaging his shaking shoulders and his lips kissing his temple tenderly. Draco's heart ached when Harry also began trembling in his arms and another set of tears trickled to join his own tears running down his face.

"Harry...I love you..." Draco whispered when he was exhausted of his tears.

He hovered over the boy he fell in love with. Seeing the remaining tears staining the other boy's face, he leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss while his hand cupped his cheeks. As he touched the sun-kissed skin, he felt a growing fire of desperation burn within him as the stress from the Dark Lord's encounter finally caught up with him...he realized that he could've lost him on that blighted day...

"I love you so much...don't leave me..." Draco's tender kiss turned fiercer as he nipped and sucked Harry's lips, "Don't ever leave me alone..."

Harry could feel the growing brutal desperation in the kiss. He tangled his fingers in the silvery blonde hair and Draco's head down to reciprocate it. He too realized that he could've lost his beloved Slytherin to a deadly spell or a gruesome attack. He poured everything he had into that rough kiss. After a long moment, they pulled back, their lips swollen and bruised and saliva trickling down the corners of their mouths.

"I love you too..." Harry murmured back. His mumbles turned into whining moans when Draco started to nip and suck on his sensitive neck.

"Harry...you're so beautiful..." Draco's mouth wouldn't cease the assault on the smooth skin. In doing so, he felt the embers of lust burn in his belly...he needed Harry...only he could extinguish that raging fire into the soothing warmth only he could give, "I need you...I need you now!"

"Draco...please...please..." Harry whimpered under the assault as his arms tightened around the Slytherin's neck.

After a harsh bite on his collarbone, Harry finally surrendered his body to Draco's rough yet loving ministrations...

* * *

"She'll pay for hurting Shawn and I'll never forgive her if he doesn't wake up..."

A young girl clad in her school robes with a Slytherin crest was seething with anger as she crushed some bright red berries in the mortar with the pestle. She collected the scarlet red juice into a tiny test tube and bottled it. She, along with the rest of the girls who chased the white cloaked girl, thought that the perpetrator still needed to be punished for hurting the boy she admired. She knew very well what the berries were and the terrible properties they possessed. When ingested, they caused hallucinations, convulsions, a rapid heartbeat, slurred speech...the symptoms went on. The plan was simple...they just had to make sure that she drinks the juice and let the berries do their nasty work on her. One of the other girls from Ravenclaw said that she knew how to get the juice to her and she trusted her because she had been nice to her on occasions.

"It wasn't easy finding those berries...but they don't call me a Slytherin for nothing...I'm so glad that my resourcefulness came in handy..."

With that, she cleaned her equipment and tucked the test tube in her robes before she left the vacant room.

* * *

Asterix and Obelix observed at the still boy on the padded table under watchful eyes as the druid continued to concoct the potion in the bubbling cauldron. The two warriors brightened slightly when they thought they saw the boy's hands beginning to twitch...it was a definite sign of life!

But the hope was short-lived when Shawn began to whimper and fidget...before a loud scream erupted from his throat.

* * *

_"Pixie! Where are you!" Shawn shouted, hoping that his voice could reach her._

_Just then, a pale form materialised in front of him on the ground. It was Pixie, whose bare body was wrapped in loose white sheets. Her long dark hair was stained in silvery blood and pooled under her head in a dark halo. Her skin was white and her eyes were closed, casting ominous shadows on her cheeks from her thick eyelashes. What caused him to panic was the stillness of her body...no rise and fall of her chest..._

_"No...no...no! You can't be dead!"_

_Shawn found himself frozen on the spot no matter how much he wanted to move. His limbs refused to move..._

_"Murderer...murderer..." an icy voice rang out from the darkness surrounding him._

_"Who said that!" Shawn cried out, "Show yourself!"_

_"You're a murderer, Shawn Livinsky...you've broken her heart and she's dying because of you...murderer...murderer..." the mocking tone continued to burn in Shawn's ears, "Murderer..."_

_"Stop it! I'm not a murderer! I wanted to save her!" he fell onto his knees and pulled his hands over his ears in the vain attempt to muffle them out...but the voice just grew in volume and the venom in the tone increased..._

_"You're in denial!" the same mocking voice accused, "You killed an innocent girl who is willing to love you. But instead, you directed your affections to another...you are the cause of her ailment! Murderer!"_

_"No! Have mercy! I beg of you! I love Pixie!" Shawn screamed back, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked to where the girl laid and found her slowly disappearing into thin air, "NO! PIXIE! COME BACK!"_

_The Ravenclaw managed to reach out a hand towards her but she was gone before he could touch her..._

_"Look at you...so pathetic and helpless...you shall suffer greatly for your foolishness..." the voice cackled._

_"LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER!" Shawn's tears spilled over his cheeks as he shouted valiantly to silence the terrible voice once and for all._

_Suddenly, the young boy was hit in the chest by a sharp cold punch, knocking him back into the growing darkness. He felt himself drown deeper and deeper into the dark abyss, suffocating him...blinding him..._

* * *

Broken cries could be heard in haunting echoes if one were to pass by the dungeons. Obelix was attempting comfort a distraught Dogmatix while Asterix did all he could to calm the boy down. But when Shawn started thrashing, the blonde warrior became slightly agitated.

"This kid is strong! It's as if he had drunk the magic potion!" Asterix grunted as he tried to hold down the flailing boy, "Obelix, I need help here!"

Obelix promptly held down Shawn, trying hard not to use the full extent of his godly strength to further hurt the boy.

"Getafix!" Asterix cried out to the druid urgently. Getafix turned around and immediately ran to the boy's side, "What's happening to him?!"

"The poor boy is in a lot of pain now. He's currently experiencing his worst nightmare," the druid deduced with a dark expression, "Please, my brave lad. Be strong!"

Shawn couldn't hear the druid's encouraging words as his body twisted and shook while wildly kicking and punching in the cold air. The boy narrowly missed hitting Obelix. His eyes were half-lidded and flooded with tears and skin was coloured in a deep rouge flush. His cries were unbearable to hear as they mixed with his choked sobs and garbled nonsense.

"Time is really against us...please...please hold on, dear boy! The potion is nearly finished!" Getafix quickly strode back to the cauldron and added the final ingredient which were strange purple herbal leaves into the concoction. The liquid bubbled in various colours. Both Asterix and Obelix flinched at the pained look on the druid's face as the old man clasped his hands and begged to the ceiling, his calm facade finally breaking, "Please by Toutatis...by Belenos...give the lad more time...more time until the antidote is done! Give him your strength! Let him suffer no more!"

* * *

Two cloaked girls loitered outside Pixie's bedroom door, their hoods hiding their identities.

"Are you sure this is where she is?" the Slytherin student asked her companion who bore a Ravenclaw crest over her school robes.

"Yes. I often seen Granger and the Weasley siblings enter here countless times..." the other girl nodded and checked the door, "Locked...no matter..."

The girl took out her hand and muttered an incantation, hearing the door creak open.

"Do you have it?" the Ravenclaw student inquired, holding out her hand.

"Yes, it's here...is this enough?" she handed the test tube to the other girl.

"Good...yes, it's fine...I'll take care of things from here..."

The Slytherin student departed while the second lingered behind. She tiptoed through the door and made out the prone form lying on the bed. Her shadowed face bore a sneer, uncaring of the poor condition the patient was in. She glanced at the test tube she had in her hand...this would make the criminal suffer...this was her form of justice to make her pay.

That worthless freak took her best friend away...and she had hurt Shawn...if it weren't for her incessant presence, Shawn would've looked at her kindly too!

She approached the bed and saw the IV tube and the various pouches nearby. Knowing that they would compromise her mission, she carefully pulled out the needle and tilted the unconscious girl's head back to trickle the fluid down her throat.

Pixie coughed when she tasted a sweet liquid on her tongue...she couldn't see who was administering the drink...it was really delicious...and she swore she heard Shawn calling her...telling her to wake up...

* * *

Unknown to the intruder, Tabitha had woken up upon hearing the door creak open. She leapt from her basket and found a strange cloaked girl pouring something down her mistress's throat. She immediately hissed and yowled. She didn't like the scent emanating from the stranger...she smelled of ill intentions...she wasn't a friend. The little kitten scurried over to the surprised girl who heard the cat's screeches. With another screech, Tabitha scratched her claws on her hands as hard as she could...she had to get her away from her beloved mistress! The girl gasped and dropped the test tube. It landed on the carpet on the floor and rolled under the edge of the bed, undamaged.

"Stupid creature!" the girl yelled and swiped her hands aside to roughly brush the kitten off her onto the bed. Cursing silently to herself, she ran away, covering her scratched hands from view...

Tabitha clambered near her mistress and saw a strange liquid staining her cheek. She neared it and sniffed lightly. It smelled sweet...yet it had a strange feeling...instinct told her not to taste it...

Tabitha's eyes lit up with relief when Pixie slowly opened her eyes. She gingerly purred with delight and rubbed her muzzle against her. But the little cat became quite unsettled when the girl didn't respond to her purrs and nuzzles...she looked up and found her quite awake...yet at the same time, she wasn't. Her tearful silver eyes were dull and blank and her lips still damp from the strange liquid moved on their own accord as she mumbled to herself.

The kitten watched warily as the girl shakily pushed herself up, threw off the covers weakly and stood up on unsteady legs. She wobbled for a moment before walking and reaching her hand out to the door. She kept on murmuring the boy's name as the tears trickled down her cheeks, her murmurs soft and filled with sobs...

"I'm coming for you...wait for me, Shawn..."

Tabitha watched as the girl stumbled out of the door...she felt her fur bristle. She knew something was wrong...she needed to get help..her mistress wasn't herself! She leapt down from the bed and exited the room. She followed the girl for a while and her eyes widened in dread when she saw Pixie heading to the Quidditch Pitch...going farther away from the castle. She had to find a friend she could trust...only they could save her mistress from danger.

* * *

"You are really pleasant company, Yumiko," Hermione smiled at the Hufflepuff. The two girls along with Ginny exited the library together after a productive study session together. Ginny latched onto their new friend's arm, "It is a pity that we only gotten to know you after all the terrible things that happened to you."

Yumiko shook her head and smiled at the two girls, "I'm just happy that I have my first friends. It's more than I can ever ask for and my brother will no longer have to worry about me."

The three girls were about to turn the corner when a soft mewling noise interrupted their amiable conversation.

"Tabitha? What is she doing out here?" Ginny wondered curiously. It was then she noticed how deeply agitated the kitten was as she kept on pawing their shoes and mewling squeakily, running back and forth, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Yumiko scrutinized the animal's aura and gasped at the intense urgency behind her actions. Suddenly she saw a flashing image of a girl stumbling in the Quidditch Pitch. She couldn't see her face but she could tell she was greatly weakened. Hermione saw the young Hufflepuff's face pale.

"Yumiko? What's the matter?" Hermione asked with concern.

"There's no time to waste...Tabitha is agitated for a good reason," Yumiko's voice was trembling, "Lead us, little one!"

Tabitha meowed and began sprinting ahead and the three girls followed behind.

* * *

The three girls found themselves in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Yumiko looked around, wondering why the kitten brought them here. It was only when she gazed up that she screamed and pointed to one of the spectator booths. Hermione and Ginny looked up and gasped.

"Oh my God! Is that Pixie?!"

Ginny choked up in horror upon seeing Pixie teetering dangerously close to the edge of the spectator booth. The two older girls immediately got over the shock and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Ginny was far too petrified to move as she held the distressed kitten in her arms.

Hermione and Yumiko eventually reached to the top and tried to calm their anxious hearts at the sight of Pixie close to the edge of the booth.

"Pixie...Pixie...can you hear me?" Hermione tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. Pixie didn't respond and began humming to herself. When she turned around in their direction, Hermione frowned when she saw how vacant and glazed her silvery eyes looked and her skin was flushed, "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"She's either sleepwalking or in some of delirium...she won't be able to hear or see us...and she's terribly sick too, judging by the flush...so it's up to us to save her or she'll hurt herself even more..." Hermione gulped and turned to Yumiko, "Yumiko, we must get her away from the edge...let's round up on her and trap her in our embrace...okay?"

Yumiko felt extremely skittish, the nerves starting to get the best of her...she was a bit afraid of heights. But the thought of Pixie hurting herself further overrode that fear. The girls steeled themselves and clumsily caught Pixie, pulling her safely away from the edge of the booth. Pixie began to struggle when she couldn't move her immobolized arms and legs. She collapsed and started sobbing, her speech slurred and garbled. But they could still make out what she was crying out

"No! I couldn't save you again! Shawn, come back! Come back!" the girls' hearts ached upon hearing the gut-wrenching cries that followed after.

They loosened their hold when they felt Pixie sag and deep breathing filled the cold air. Hermione loosened her outer robes and draped them over her chilly body. She draped one limp arm across her shoulder while Yumiko supported the other.

"Be careful, Yumiko. It's a long climb down..." Hermione warned as she and Yumiko started their descent down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ginny sobbed in relief when she made out Hermione and Yumiko grabbing Pixie away from the edge. She hugged the kitten close as her tears of relief fell onto her soft fur. She and Tabitha waited patiently for their friends to reach down the stairs.

Now they just had to return her to her room before anyone else would find them out here...

* * *

Harry and Draco held hands as they strolled near the lake, waving to the giant squid that was lazily wading in the water.  
Draco watched Harry sit down on the green grass and inhale the fresh air blowing his way. The wind caressed his dark locks, brushing them gently across his forehead and the nape of his neck. His bronzed skin was slightly flushed from yesterday's activities and littered with fading hickeys with the rest hidden under the thick school robes. The blonde boy smirked at the sweet memory of the way his lion had responded to his urgent hot touches, teasing caresses and passionate kisses.  
Draco sat behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his chest. Harry sighed in contentment and leaned back into Draco's warmth, his hand gripping onto his lean arms.

"I didn't hurt you in yesterday's session, did I?" Draco asked softly, kissing Harry's cheek.

"No, you didn't," Harry reassured him and returned with a gentle kiss of his own, "I think we both needed it..."

"But you seem very quiet today, lion," the Slytherin remarked and he hugged the other boy tighter.

"I'm fine, really..." Harry pulled Draco's arms closer and nuzzled against his pale neck, "I just...I'm tired, that's all."

"Hey...since it's peaceful today. Let's go for a ride on our brooms," Draco suggested. He watched Harry's weary face light up slightly, "For old time's sake?"

"You do realize that I'm going to kick your sorry arse if you're going to challenge me to a race..." Harry grinned, his mirth starting to return.

"Oh no, my dear...it is you whose arse is going to be kicked," Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend before taking his hand and leading him back into the castle.

* * *

"How much farther is her room, Hermione?" Ginny struggled under Pixie's weight, "I don't know how long I can hold her up..."

"I can see the door, Ginny. Girls...just a bit further," Hermione grunted and hoisted the unconscious girl so that the other two girls could move, "Now just help-"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I HAVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

The three girls stood still with frightened eyes and found a fuming Madame Pomfrey approaching them from behind.

"What are you doing with my patient?! And why are you out of bed, young lady?!" the school nurse demanded. Then her hardened features softened slightly when she noticed that Pixie wasn't responding to her.

"No, Madame Pomfrey, we wanted to put her back into bed! We found her outside on the Quidditch Pitch and she could've fallen off the spectator booth if it weren't for Hermione and Yumiko!" Ginny pleaded, hoping that the angry woman would see the truth.

"Please Madame Pomfrey, there's something really wrong with her...she looked like she was sleepwalking and she was delirious, calling out Shawn when he wasn't there. She couldn't see or hear us and she is terribly flushed...wait...her heart is racing...what the-" Hermione suddenly felt Pixie's body twitch and convulse and she began to choke and gasp, "Pixie!"

"Don't drop her! She's having a seizure!" Madame Pomfrey commanded as she deftly scooped the girl in her strong arms and carried her into her room to place her on the bed.

The three girls meekly followed behind to watch the nurse take out a small vial of potion and tipped it into her mouth. The convulsions stopped and Pixie was laid under the covers, the IV tube reinserted into her arm.

Madame Pomfrey sighed with relief and turned to the three girls gravely, "Tell me again how you found her...I was shocked to find her door unlocked, her bed empty and the IV tube taken off..."

Hermione stepped forward and repeated what she said earlier, "We found her up on a spectator booth in the Quidditch Pitch. She looked very unsteady on her feet and she didn't respond to our calls. Her eyes were vacant and had a faraway stare...it was scary..."

"She kept on calling for Shawn too and she had a flush all over her..." Yumiko recalled worriedly.

"I felt her heartbeat increase abnormally before she convulsed...what's wrong with her?"

"So her strange condition was indeed caused by a poison...I can't believe that someone deliberately want the child to suffer..." at this, the girls gasped in shock. Madame Pomfrey shook her head in disbelief as she made her deduction, "The question is what poison is it?"

"Tabitha? What's wrong?" Ginny knelt down and found the little kitten crawl under the bed while trying to reach for something. She squinted her eyes and found a test tube just lying out of reach. She picked it up and showed it to the rest of the group, "Tabitha found this underneath the bed. Could it be a clue?"

"Wait...I see something inside..." Yumiko took the test tube, finding a single red drop resting at the bottom, "What is it?"

"Plesse give it to me, child..."

Yumiko handed the test tube to the nurse who held it close to her nose and sniffed it lightly. She reeled back after recognizing the heavy sweet scent.

"Madame Pomfrey, what's the matter?" Yumiko picked up on the worried look on the school nurse's face.

"This is what poisoned her...thank goodness I always carry a standard healing potion with me...if she ingested any more, she'll never survive, given her weakened condition..." Madame Pomfrey rested her hand on her heaving chest.

"What has she been poisoned with?" Ginny inquired.

"The juice of nightshade berries..." the nurse said grimly, "These berries are extremely poisonous and they are dangerous since they taste deceptively sweet...now I am convinced that you girls told me the truth of her condition...her delirium...the rapid heartbeat before the seizure...it all makes sense...I just hope her body could fight off this poison until I get an antidote ready to cleanse it out of her system. Please excuse me, I'll be back shortly."

The three girls were left in a dense silence as they tried to absorb the news, looking at each other in horrified incredulity.

"What's going on here?"

They found Harry and Draco by the doorway, their brooms at hand and their faces filled with apprehensive worry...

* * *

"Yes! Finally! The potion is done!" Getafix proclaimed with exuberant relief as the liquid turned into a pure white colour while it simmered in the cauldron. The druid then ladled a scoop of the thick creamy liquid into a small bowl, "How's the young lad, you two?"

"He's stopped kicking and punching so I guess he has finally calmed down, Getafix," Asterix observed the boy in Obelix's arms. The young Ravenclaw looked exhausted in his unconscious state as his chest weakly rose and fell with each wheezy breath, "His breathing's getting softer."

"We must keep calm...what matters is that he's still alive, Asterix," Getafix patted the shorter man's shoulder as he neared Obelix and Shawn, "Asterix, tilt the boy's head so that I can coax him to drink it. Obelix, support his neck and body...hold him nice and steady."

The two warriors did as they were told as Getatix carefully poured the potion down the boy's throat, stopping once in a while to make sure that every drop was drank. All the while, he made gentle cooing noises when Shawn whimpered or began to struggle.  
After a few minutes, the bowl was finally empty and the boy was once again laid down on the padded table. Asterix and Obelix waited by the druid's side to see any signs of improvemets on the boy.  
There were none.

"Getafix, it's not working," Asterix said anxiously, "You've used each ingredient precisely and followed each step as you should and-"

"The antidote hasn't started working yet, Asterix," Getafix interrupted him, "It's up to the boy to fight back until it takes effect. We can only wait. He has a very strong soul...I know he'll pull through."

"Asterix?" Obelix looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Yes?" Asterix turned to look at his friend.

"He's...he's not going to die, is he?" Obelix asked in a whisper.

"That, Obelix..." Asterix looked up to the stony ceiling with an unreadable face, "Is something that I can't answer..."

* * *

_Shawn felt something soft and billowing against his cheek and a gentle warmth raining on his body. It smelled like home...freshly mown grass...the sweet scent of ripe blackberries and fully bloomed roses. _

_"Where...where am...I?" Shawn wondered as he fluttered his eyes open and pushed himself up._

_He was no longer drowning in the dark abyss but nestled in the middle of a spacious meadow. The lush viridian green thick grass was dotted with colourful wildflowers, creating a rainbow coloured carpet. The fleeting pleasant perfume of the flowers and honey filled the air. The sky was azure blue and the golden sun shone brightly in warm rays. Bluebirds flew in the air, chirping their melodious songs. One of them landed on Shawn's shoulder, cocking its head at him and staring at him with its shiny tiny button eyes. It flew away shortly after Shawn stroked its soft feathers on its chest. A cool breeze blew by his cheek, ruffling his brown hair and tickling his skin pleasantly. A spring was situated nearby. The crystal clear water had water lilies with pink and white flowers floating on the surface._

_"How beautiful...is this Heaven?"_

_A soft chuckle belonging to a grown man echoed in answer._

_"Not really, but you are close. These are the divine Fields of Caelastra, my chosen son of Ravenclaw..."_

_"Huh?" Shawn frowned...why did the warm voice sound familiar? He had heard it somewhere before. But he had a more pressing question, "How did I end up here?"_

_"I saved you from the darkness, my son...I cannot allow the darkness to claim your soul and spirit..." the boy turned to see a majestic wolf with dark eyes. Its silvery white fur shone in a lustrous shimmer and its eyes were filled with hidden wisdom. Shawn gasped and backed away, intimidated by the creature, "Do not be afraid...I won't hurt you. I am Archarnas, we have met before, my son..."_

_Shawn's eyes widened in recognition as he recalled what he researched in the library with Yumiko and when he was bestowed his weapon before the battle...so the cloaked stranger was..._

_"Y-You were in the Forbidden Forest...it was you who gave us those weapons..."_

_"Indeed, I am. Your memory serves you well..." the wolf nodded in acknowledgement and seemed to smile._

_"Then...then can you explain about...this..." he spread his arms wide to gesture the field, "And...how can you talk to me even if you're in animal form?"_

_"I communicate with telepathy. Right now, you are in a place that situated between life and death, my chosen son of Ravenclaw. The Fields of Caelastra are the epitome of an utopia...a true paradise," Archarnas paused and looked deeply at Shawn, "Individuals pass here before going further into the afterlife. You, however, are one exception."_

_"What do you mean?" Shawn asked confused._

_The wolf led the boy over to the spring, whereupon a ripple formed and the lilies sailed smoothly to form a round ring, "Because, my son...something...or rather...someone who is precious to you is preventing you from leaving to the next world."_

_"I still don't understand..." Shawn shook his head, looking very lost._

_"It is best that you see things for yourself...to make a choice..."_

_"A choice?"_

_A soft glow erupted from the centre of the ring of water lilies. An image was slowly forming in the circle. Although it was too dark and fuzzy to see, they could make out several people surrounding a bed. Shawn watched the white wolf transformed back into his human form, dressed magnificently in his white and gold robes and glitterimg headband. The staff materialized in his gloved hand.  
He held out his other hand to Shawn._

_"Come, my son of Ravenclaw...you may want to see this..." Archarnas said gently as he was about to step into the pond._

_Shawn hesitated slightly but resolutely nodded and grasped Archarnas's hand. Together, they stepped into the glowing ring in thr spring water and disappeared..._

* * *

Archarnas and Shawn found themselves in a very familiar room. Shawn vaguely noticed that the occupants weren't aware of their presence.

"They..they can't see me..." Shawn looked down to see his hands. They were transparent and it freaked him out slightly.

"You are in spirit form, my son," Archarnas explained.

"Wait a minute...this is Pixie's room..." Shawn felt a strange tension building up in his heart...he turned to Archarnas, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I think you should pay close attention..they may not see or hear us but we do..." Archarnas said solemnly, gesturing to the bed, "This is what's happening right now..."

* * *

"Here...the antidote should be able to dispel the traces of the nightshade berry juice from her system..." Madame Pomfrey injected a peach coloured liquid in another section of Pixie's arm.

The young students watched avidly as Pixie's breathing evened out and her face relaxed. Harry and Draco by then had abandoned their plans for a quick broom ride, their concern for Pixie overriding everything else.

"Perhaps it's a hidden blessing that the magical jewel is embedded in her...the magic has helped delay the full effects of the poison to a certain extent...thank goodness..."

"I swear I'm going to kill the bastard who did this!" Draco clenched his fist.

"Hush, Mr. Malfoy!" the school nurse harshly reprimanded the Slytherin, "What matters is that she's safe...I'm going to report to Albus about this...you three girls have to come with me..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry had to ask.

The school nurse smoothed back the sleeping girl's hair before turning to Harry, her face wary and grim, "I...I don't want to give false hopes...I honestly don't know how she will really be until I can examine her when she wakes. Even if her system's clear of the poison, her body is greatly weakened. And I don't know exactly how much poison she injested...if it's severe, there is a high chance she'll end up paralyzed, have respiratory problems...or even fall into a coma..."

The young students didn't know what to think after digesting this bit of news. The possibility of the girl being riddled with these potential ailments gave unhappy and unpleasant thoughts. A pale Ginny turned to Yumiko and Hermione who pulled her in for a tight hug.

After some quiet coercion, Madame Pomfrey guided the three girls out of the bedroom and they followed her to the headmaster's office. The boys were left alone in the dim bedroom.

"Why...why...she doesn't deserve this..." Draco whispered brokenly as he sat on the bed, reaching out to grasp Pixie's lax hand.

"Draco..." Harry murmured sadly as he heard the sniffles and the haggard sobs. He moved to hug Draco from behind, offering as much solace as he could while also trying to reassure himself that Draco was still with him. He knew that his words couldn't soothe the worry for their friend in the Slytherin's heart...

Harry felt the taller boy tremble in his arms but said nothing and just tightened his embrace. But before long, the Gryffindor himself began to shiver with suppressed tears, the stress finally hitting him hard. Draco felt the tremors and shuffled around to embrace Harry.

"I don't know how much I can take it...I can't stand it..." Harry looked up to his boyfriend, looking more vulnerable than ever, "It hurts...it hurts, Draco... I don't want to lose more friends..."

"Harry...shhh..." Draco kissed Harry's forehead as soothingly as he could even though he was still crying himself.

A soft mewl interrupted the moment. Draco looked down to see Tabitha with sad, begging eyes. Draco's expression softened as he pulled away from Harry slightly and took the tiny cat into his embrace. He pulled Harry back to him again and kissed his hair. Tabitha mewled sadly as she curled up against the two boys, looking very lost and afraid.

"We'll be right here, Tabitha..." Draco said, pulling the kitten closer.

* * *

Shawn could hardly believe what transpired before him. Archarnas looked at the boy with deep sympathy etched in his onyx eyes. The powerful wizardly guardian watched the young Ravenclaw pass by the two boys and the kitten and kneel by the girl's bedside.

"Pixie?" he gasped at the sight of the patient on the bed, "No..."

It was if the vision he saw in the abyss had become a sickening reality. Pixie looked so frail and delicate. He thought that she would've been truly dead if it weren't for the minute rise and fall of her chest under the thick sheets and comforter. He could hardly hear her breathe...it was so quiet like a summer breeze.  
He reached out a hand to on her sunken cheek. But it passed through her. His eyes were downcast.

"Oh I forgot...I'm still in spirit form..." Shawn mumbled to himself. He turned to look at Archarnas with distraught eyes, "What happened to her?"

"That young girl was the most adversely affected when she heard the news about you, my son. Over time, she isolated herself, eating and drinking less each day passing. She was weeping for you endlessly. She harboured the guilt upon herself, truly believing that she was the cause of putting you and the others in danger. From what I gather, other people who admired you and your friends from afar took out their rage unfairly on her and even went as far to further endanger her life..." Archarnas pointed to the girl's bandaged arm, "That is only the first of her wounds, my son..."

"Oh my God...Pixie...why? It's my fault...it's my fault that she ended up like this..." Shawn murmured to himself, his heart furiously aching in his chest, "I am the true cause of her suffering...it's all my fault...the voice was right..."

He bowed his head in shame as he collapsed on the floor on his knees. Fresh tears pooled in his bespectacled eyes. They trickled down his cheeks and disappeared into sparkles before hitting the floor.

"Even after I hurt her feelings in the Quidditch Pitch...she never stopped believing about us and our friendship. I pushed her away when she needed me the most...all because I was so blinded by Amanda's attention to notice her pain and sadness...she wanted me to be happy so she kept herself away from me...even if it hurts her..." Shawn recalled the happy times they had together before everything changed on that day in the Quidditch Pitch...they had wasted so much time apart...but it was of his doing, "I never knew how much I truly love her until I heard that she was going to Lord Voldemort to keep Harry safe...I could've been there to stop her..."

"You cannot change what had happened, my chosen son of Ravenclaw..." Shawn looked up with tearful eyes to find Archarnas kneeling in front of him, his gloved hand gripping his damp chin, "All you can do is to look forward..."

"I don't deserve her...her friendship...or even her love..." Shawn lowered his eyes, "It would've been better if she found someone else who would love her for who she is and to protect her..."

"Then...is this how you want it to be, my son?" Shawn looked back up in questioning and found Archarnas with a serious frown on his handsome face, "You are now standing at the crossroads. You must make a choice: leave the girl behind and go on to the next world or return to her and tell her what's in your heart..."

Shawn looked back and forth from Archarnas and Pixie lying on the bed.

'She deserves someone better than me. I played with her heart...but she never looked at anyone else except me...'

'Shawn...don't go...we need you...I need you...' Shawn was shocked when he heard Pixie's soft, pleading voice in his mind.

"Pixie?" he turned to Archarnas in alarm, "What's going on?"

"You are hearing amplified thoughts of the two parties vying for your decision..." Archarnas said, "This is an affair I cannot interfere with. As I said, it is solely your decision...choose wisely..."

'Please don't leave...don't leave me behind all alone...you have so much to live for..."

'No...pay no heed, Shawn. You want to go to Heaven, don't you? You can forget all about her and find your true love in Heaven,' a foreign voice echoed in his ear. It sounded kind yet it made him uneasy when he detected an underlying condescending tone, 'She never deserved you in the first place..."

'No...please...I beg of you! Don't go! I beg of you...' Shawn could hear the pleading sobs rising.

'Leave all the strife of life behind you...you have suffered enough. Don't you want to meet your soulmate in Heaven?' the honeyed voice whispered with seduction, 'She's the most beautiful angel you've ever seen...you mustn't waste this opportunity...'

'I'm so confused...' Shawn thought, feeling more depressed than ever.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. Archarnas observed the turmoil evident on his charge's face. He hoped that Shawn would be rational enough to find where he truly stood...

'That silly girl is holding you back...you don't need her when you can have everything you could possibly want in paradise!"

'Shawn...don't go...I love you!' Pixie's voice rang out in his mind before breaking into echoing sobs.

At that moment, a calm, serene look appeared on his teary face. Shawn knew what his choice was. He took off his glasses and wiped away the remaining tears. He stood up and looked up straight at Archarnas.

"Have you made your decision, my son?"

"Yes," Shawn said without hesitation.

"There is no turning back once the choice is made..." Archarnas warned him, "Are you sure this is your final decision?"

"I'm positive," the boy nodded with determination, his bespectacled eyes lingering to the prone figure on the bed. Archarnas caught the softened look and smiled...he knew that his chosen son of Ravenclaw was smart..but most importantly, he thought with his heart...

A growing warmth started to emanate within Shawn's chest. Then a bright flash surrounded the whole room.

"Wha-What's happening?" Shawn asked in surprise.

"There is nothing to fear, my son..." Archarnas drew the boy close in his cloak, "You will be taken to your destination..."

Shawn closed his eyes to shield from the blinding light...but he found himself floating...and he felt so drowsy...he needed to close his eyes for a while...

Archarnas's eyes crinkled with warmth as he released the unconscious boy from his embrace.

"I am so proud of you...my chosen son of Ravenclaw..."

He watched the boy disappear into sparkles...

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned to the common room in heavy silence before flopping onto the plush armchairs near the fireplace. After reporting to Professor Dumbledore, Yumiko had left earlier with Chris, clearly drained from the day's events. The siblings promised to meet up together for supper with them and the rest of their group to get to know each other better.

Just like Yumiko, the two girls felt exhausted and at the same time, they were angry and incredulous on why the perpetrators wanted to hurt their friend. Just then, they heard the portrait door open and several girls entered chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Hermione and Ginny perked their heads up just in time to see Lavender heading their way

"What's the commotion, Lavender?" Hermione inquired.

"You just missed out on serving justice to the criminal who hurt Harry and the others."

"What do you mean?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"We were told that the white cloaked girl that was always lurking in school was the culprit for making Harry and the others get into trouble and end up in the hospital wing, girls," Lavender looked pleased with herself as she talked in a hushed voice, "Oh, we have set her straight alright..."

"What exactly did you do?" Ginny's eyes were flashing dangerously but Lavender was too absorbed to notice the glowering glare directed at her.

"We decided to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget. We saw through her lies and pretense so we threw stones at her," Lavender explained, "Parvati and I went along with some of the other girls but the coward threw us off guard and ran away after blasting us with a spell. She's a total freak!"

Murmurs of agreement echoed behind Lavender. Hermione and Ginny were now seething with anger and glaring daggers at her. Lavender shifted uncomfortably under their hardened gazes.

"What did I say?" Lavender inquired her housemates.

"How dare you...how dare you...and you...and you..all of you do such an atrocious thing?!" Hermione shouted as she shoved the other girl after standing up and pointing at all the present girls who went quiet, "Joining in and hurting her like that! You have no idea what she's been through and you blooming lot made it worse!"

"Don't you have a heart?!" Ginny agreed.

"She deserved it for bringing the others into danger," Lavender said, startled at her housemates' anger directed at her.

"How reliable was this messenger?! What you heard were malicious rumours, Lavender!" Hermione tried to reason, "Who told you this?"

"We've only just heard it!" Lavender fiercely defended.

"Some Gryffindor you are...you disgust me..." Ginny said bitterly as she walked out of the portrait door, "I need some fresh air..."

Hermione roughly ushered Lavender to the small crowd of girls and crossed her arms across her chest. She had a lot to say. Knowing that the news about Pixie was bound to spread like wildfire sooner than later, she decided to set the record straight...

"I will tell you all this...Pixie happens to be Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter..." Hermione relished the growing shock on the girls' faces, especially on Lavender's pretty face turning white, "They aren't related by blood but he treats her as close family...would you like to know what happened to her after that lesson you taught her?"

Hermione took the tense silence as consent to continue.

"She had been poisoned by the juice of nightshade berries. Apparently some of you still hold a grudge against her for what she supposedly did to Harry and stealing affections of a Ravenclaw student, Shawn Livinsky...what petty and immature excuses...I never thought that you girls really detest her so much that you wanted to endanger her life..."

"P-Poisoned?" Parvati squeaked, "B-But we wouldn't go that far...that's too much..."

"We only wanted to scare her and-"

"Well, you did a bloody good job!" Hermione exclaimed, her rage escalating to new heights, "Because of you lot and whoever it is you're all conspiring with, she is stressed and malnourished. The worst part is that she truly believes your poisonous accusations! My good friends and I had to stop her from falling off a spectator booth in the Quidditch Pitch because she was trapped in a hallucination that she couldn't save the boy she loved!"

By then, most of the girls were cringing and looking down at the ground with growing guilt and shame. It took a while for Lavender to find her voice.

"You mean that..."

"She is very ill...her body is weak...her spirits are crushed...and her heart is aching...what did she ever do to you to make you all repay her by pelting her with stones...you're all spiteful bullies...that's what you are...that's what I see before me..." Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Madame Pomfrey says that if the poisoning is severe, she might end up paralyzed, have respiratory problems or...may not even wake up..."

"But..." Lavender was now beside with great remorse at her recent actions, "You don't suppose...Hermione, I...we didn't mean-"

"Don't come near me. I'm ashamed to be in your company right now...I just hope that you lot have come to your senses after telling you what I know..." Hermione said softly and headed to the portrait door, "Until we are certain that Pixie makes it through alive, I don't consider you all my housemates and friends..."

With that, Hermione departed to join Ginny, leaving Lavender, Parvati and the other girls worried and horrified at the turn of events.

"What have we done..." Lavender's lamentful voice echoed in the common room, "No..."

**To be continued...**


	26. A Blessed Miracle

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris and a mysterious wizard named Archarnas. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts, another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling' and the heavenly Fields of Caelastra. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo.

Author's note: There will be a crossover with the characters from the 'Asterix' series in the next few chapters because I love them so much and thought that Getafix should help out :) there is a romantic scene between OCs coming up.

**5/5/2013:** Here we go...I'm sorry that Harry and Draco aren't getting a lot of attention lately but it'll all come in good time but first...**(Special Bookmark)**...now we can do more reading! I've decided to shorten the romance scene and make it more meaningful. This was my favorite part to write and did that take forever :) now I have edited it and hopefully it's ten times better to read!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Blessed Miracle**

Rating: PG-13

It had been two days since Shawn was administered the antidote and Pixie cleansed from the nightshade berry poisoning.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, the three Gauls and Dogmatix continued keeping vigil over Shawn, avidly waiting for the slightest change in his condition. Asterix wondered if the boy would ever wake and he got his answer when he heard a soft moan that came neither from his companions...

"Getafix! Obelix! Look! Something's happening!" Asterix cried out excitedly, pointing at the still boy, "The antidote! I think it's working!"

"By Belenos!" Getafix's dark and anxious expression morphed to a relieved smile, "He did pull through...such a strong lad..."

Obelix beamed as the boy's skin colour turned into a healthy golden tone and his quivering lips turned to pink. The remnants of the sweat and tears were evaporated by the growing warmth of his healing body and his chest rose and fell steadily with each large breath. Blue sapphire eyes blinked open and a soft groan escaped his throat. Dogmatix yelped excitedly and licked the boy's face exuberantly. Shawn shook his head to clear his shortsighted vision. He made out three grown men before him and a small white dog sitting on his lap.

"Welcome back, dear boy..." Getafix greeted gently as Shawn slowly sat up on table, "Here...I believe these belong to you...Albus asked me to give them to you the moment you wake..."

"You had all of us worried, you know..." Asterix smiled.

They watched Shawn take his spectacles from the druid's outstretched hand and placed them onto his face to take a better look at his surroundings. He dangled his legs over the edge of the table. He still felt drained...and a bit sleepy. But he fought it off for he was curious of the strangers looking at him.

"Wh-Why am I in the dungeons...and on a table for that matter? Who are you, sir?" Shawn asked as he patted Dogmatix who licked his hand.

"I am a druid in Ancient Gaul, my name is Getafix. Your headmaster requested me to come to your school to treat you. You were brutally under the mercy by these toxic needles, my lad. It's a miracle that you are alive and breathing...but I truly believe that your strong spirit and endurance are what truly healed your body."

"Ah, you are far too modest for your own good, my old friend. If it weren't for your superior brewing skills, my student wouldn't have lived to see another day," the occupants looked to the direction of the door to find Professor Dumbledore walking towards them, his twinkling eyes filled with relief upon seeing Shawn, "Shawn Livinsky, thank goodness...thank goodness you're awake..."

"Likewise, professor..."

"No, lad...don't move..." Getafix said patronizingly when Shawn tried to get off the table. The druid pressed the boy's shoulders to keep him in place, "You're not fully recovered...your body is greatly weakened from combating the poison. Stay put for a while..."

"As much as I hate to break the joyous moment of relief, I have another request," Getafix turned to the headmaster whose eyes dimmed slightly, "...can you possibly take a look at my granddaughter, Pixie?"

"Of course, I can do that...why? What happened to her, old friend?" Getafix asked with concern. The mention of Pixie piqued Obelix's attention for the large man developed a soft spot for the girl when he saw her looking sickly.

"My granddaughter was poisoned by nightshade berries...and according to Poppy and three students, it's a possibility that the perpetrator did it out of spite..."

At this, the rest of the group were aghast. Shawn, on the other hand, felt anger bubbling inside him...so the visions he saw and what he heard when he was with Archarnas were real. He wasn't sure at first but now it was all clear to him...whoever hurt her was going to pay. Dogmatix glanced up at the boy and pawed his hand, trying to calm him down. He knew something was bothering Shawn and he didn't like the tension he smelled around him.

Professor Dumbledore never looked more worn and old than he was now, "Poppy had done all she could to neutralize the nightshade berry poison but I fear that there might be some complications when she wakes because we don't know how severe the poisoning is...I need your help to assess her health and whether the nightshade berry poisoning would have a lasting effect on her..."

"Then I will do as you ask...now where is-"

"Dogmatix! Hush!"

"Young lad!"

Upon Dogmatix's anxious barks, Getafix turned to see Shawn stumbling onto the stone floor. Obelix rounded on the boy to pick him up. Shawn forced himself to move forward but his body felt heavy as lead and he ended up collapsing back into Obelix's bulky arms.

"No...let go of me!" Shawn protested, frustrated tears in his eyes, "I need to see Pixie!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you see her just yet, Mr. Livinsky...not when you just have been close to Death's door," Professor Dumbledore shook his head and grasped Shawn's shoulders, "Right now, your welfare is much more important."

"Please, sir...I'm fine...I'm out of danger but she isn't...I just..." the tears trickled down his cheeks and landed on the cold stony floor, "I just want to be by her side so that she won't be alone ever again..."

The Headmaster's heart softened as Shawn wept before him. The young Ravenclaw obviously cared greatly for his beloved grandchild. He caught the desperation lacing the boy's plea and deduced that perhaps he could give Pixie the loving affections she deserved...

"My boy, I am grateful for your great concern for my grandchild...but right now, your body needs to recuperate," Professor Dumbledore stood up while Obelix helped Shawn to sit on a vacant couch, "I promise that you'll be among the first to know once she awakens."

The boy's tearful eyes filled with hope at the promise, "Thank you, sir."

"Here...you must drink this, my boy," Getafix went to a second different cauldron to ladle another potion in a clean bowl. He gave the bowl to Shawn. The swirling blue coloured creamy liquid smelled like blueberries and buttercups and it made his mouth water at the fragrance, "This special potion will help recover your strength."

"It's best to listen to our druid, Shawn," Asterix said with a twinkle in his eyes, "And go ahead and drink the lot."

Shawn placed the rim of the bowl against his lips and slowly drank the potion. It was soothingly cool and sweet as it smoothly bathed his tongue and coated his aching throat, quenching his thirst and hunger all at once. After finishing the last drop, Shawn found himself leaning back against Obelix. He felt a calloused hand combing his hair.

"Not tired..." Shawn weakly protested as he fought the urge to close his eyes.

"Shhh...sleep peacefully, lad...it's time you have a well-deserved rest..." Getafix said, watching the bespectacled blue eyes close. He took the bowl away from Shawn's lax fingers and placed it on a table, "Where would you want him, Albus?"

"For now, we'll leave the boy at the hospital wing, Getafix. I'm sure it'll put Poppy at ease that he is fine and she can check over him to make sure he has a clean bill of health. I hope that you don't mind if I asked her and Severus to join us in checking over my granddaughter. They were most fascinated in your skills."

"Of course, I don't mind, Albus. It'll be a pleasure. Obelix, be a good lad and carry him again," Getafix took a blanket and wrapped it around the boy's body before turning to take his satchel.

Obelix carefully took the boy in his arms and carried him. Asterix coaxed Dogmatix to follow them. Getafix quickly repacked his supplies in his satchel and checked Shawn's temperature before nodding to the headmaster.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Pixie? Are you awake?" Ginny whispered as she pushed a panel in the wall closest to the bed wide open.

She sighed when silence was her answer. Pixie still hadn't woken up. Hearing the older girl's relaxed breathing brought some sense of relief to Ginny. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be here. Professor Dumbledore had enchanted the door with strong locking spells and forbade anyone, except Madame Pomfrey and the Hogwarts teaching staff members, to enter the room. The warning was also extended to her friends...but Ginny promised the others that she would keep them updated on her situation. After confiding in Fred and George, the twins showed her a hidden passage from a discreet area in the Great Hall corridor that led her to Pixie's room. She noted her friend's neat appearance. Madame Pomfrey took the liberty to give her thorough sponge baths and used a spell to magically tidy her hair in order to preserve her personal hygiene. As she approached the bed, she found Tabitha curled up near her, gazing at her mistress with sorrowful eyes. The little kitten perked her head up to see the redheaded girl and purred when she stroked her head.

"Oh Tabitha, sweetie..." Ginny sat down on the bed.

She gathered the kitten in her arms and kissed her silky head softly. Tabitha mewled sadly, her dark eyes never leaving her beloved mistress.

"I know how you feel, Tabitha...I wish she would wake up soon too..." Ginny whispered in understanding to the little kitten, "Say...let's go to the kitchen and see whether we can sneak a snack..."

However, Tabitha leapt out of her arms and went back to her spot on the bed, curling up next to her mistress. Ginny looked at her startled.

"Tabitha, don't you want to go outside?" the intense defiant gaze from the kitten's eyes was her answer.

Seeing that she wasn't going to convince the kitten to leave her post, Ginny decided to leave it at that. The redhead smiled, admiring the kitten's strong loyalty and devoted love for her mistress.  
Then Ginny heard some muffled noises coming from outside the room. She knew she had to leave now as the voices grew louder. She made her departure through the secret passage, taking care to make sure that the panel was properly closed before continuing on her way. As she made her way to the Great Hall for a study session, she made a mental reminder to visit the kitchen later to get that promised snack for the little kitten still keeping Pixie company.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group had decided to delve in their school assignments in preparation for their exams in order to keep themselves busy and not dwell too much about Pixie's dire condition. At first, neither felt like studying for they were too worried for their friend. However when Ginny offered to keep them updated on the situation since she didn't have much stress on her schoolwork, they felt at ease somewhat. Ron and Hermione studied together in the library. Neville became better acquainted with Chris and Yumiko who offered to be his study companions and they would work together in near the greenhouses since they loved the outdoors. This left Harry and Draco and they decided to spend their study sessions in their private room.

* * *

Several written and new parchments were rolled out on the comforter and their textbooks were strewn before them. They took careful precautions to leave their ink bottles and spare quills on the bedside tables so not to stain the sheets. Their school bags were dumped carelessly near the bed.

Draco looked up from his completed Transfiguration assignment to check up on his boyfriend. He found himself smiling tenderly at the sight before him. Harry had fallen asleep straight after finishing a long, two-parchment essay for Potions. The Slytherin had a feeling that Professor Snape was still making things hard for the Gryffindor even though he knew they were together.  
He was curled up on his side on the right side of the bed, facing Draco. His glasses were askew and his ebony-coloured hair was more ruffled than before. The dried up quill fluttered from his ink-stained fingers and the parchments slid off his lap. His sleeping face looked so angelic and beautiful, making the taller boy's heart glow in awe at the sight of it.  
Draco chuckled under his breath as he moved over to the boy he loved. He carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He took away the quill and rolled up the parchments. Up close, he saw traces of exhaustion on Harry's sleeping face. The raven-haired Gryffindor had been studying rather very hard for the past few hours. After removing some of the stuff that was cluttering their bed, Draco moved closer to Harry and laid down next to him. He combed through the messy mop of silken black hair with his long fingers before tracing his smooth cheek in a feathery touch.

"Harry...my lion..." he whispered as he kissed the boy's head.

He pulled the Gryffindor close to him and positioned his head carefully on his shoulder. Harry whined softly and nuzzled against his neck, his arms unconsciously circling around the warm body and pulling him closer. Draco heard the other boy mumble 'Don't leave me' in a soft voice. In response, Draco brushed feathery kisses over Harry's scar and murmured sweet nothings in his ear as if he was singing a soothing lullaby to him. Although his mind was still largely troubled by Pixie's condition, the sight of Harry sleeping peacefully largely staved off the anxiety building inside of him...the Gryffindor had that effect...  
Giving his beloved a lingering kiss on his forehead, he fell into more serene thoughts and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Here she is, Getafix..." Professor Dumbledore opened the door and led them inside. Professor Snape stood by the headmaster, nodding to Getafix.

"By Toutatis..." the druid frowned as he rushed to the girl's bedside and began checking over her. Tabitha woke up and backed away, hissing at Getafix for interrupting her sleep, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, little one."

"What do you make it, o druid?" Asterix asked, feeling unsettled at the sight of the unconscious girl. Obelix scooted closer and placed Dogmatix on the bed. The little white dog immediately cuddled up to Tabitha who immediately nuzzled her body against him.

"She seems fine, judging by her complexion and breathing pattern...I think it's because she is very drained that she wasn't able to wake so soon...don't worry too much..." Getafix ran a hand over her forehead, his eyes crinkled in concentration as he scrutinized his new patient, "The poor thing...there is a lot of tension in that young face of hers..."

"She is the closest I have to a family..." Professor Dumbledore said, his sad gaze fixated on the prone form lying on the bed, "I knew that her mind couldn't be swayed the moment she asked Severus to implant the jewel inside her. I knew she was terrified inside yet she pressed on for Harry's safety...why did I ever deserve to be her guardian? I should be the one to guide and protect after all the misfortunes she experienced in her childhood..."

"Albus..." Getafix patted his friend's shoulder, "You have guided and protected her in your care...I felt your affection and protectiveness in your writing when you sent me that letter on the day you found her. She's in the right hands..."

Just then, a whimper caught the group's attention. They found the girl's eyes twitching under her closed eyelids before they slowly blinked open. The silver speckles in the dark brown eyes glimmered in the candlelight. Obelix found himself transfixed by the sight. She really did look pretty with those silvery eyes. Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey expressed their relief in their own ways upon seeing her wake.

"What happened?" the girl whispered. Getafix demurely rose from the bed to allow the Headmaster to sit by her.

"Welcome back, Pixie...my child..." Professor Dumbledore embraced the girl and brushed some of his granddaughter's hair aside to kiss her forehead gently. He pulled back after a while, "You're awake...you're awake...how are you feeling?"

"I...I'm...I'm fine...I think..." Pixie pushed the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed. She still felt achy all over and her pounding head felt like a jackhammer was buzzing on high motor. As she stood up, she felt a sharp pain shooting up her legs, causing her to stumble. Luckily the Potions Professor acted quickly and caught the girl in his wiry arms before she crashed into the floor, "M-My legs...p-pain..."

"You are clearly not fine...it appears that you are not fully recovered from the poisoning and your magic is still combating the remnants of the poison in you..." Professor Snape carefully placed her back onto the bed, "Your body went through a very taxing and life-threatening experience so don't push yourself..."

"He's right, my dear, you need a proper rest," Getafix agreed, "Given your condition, it's a wonder you are alive and breathing."

Getafix turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madam, she needs a substantial meal to regain the nutrients she lost, something with lots of meat, fruits and vegetables but a bit easy on her stomach since I have no exact idea when was the last time she has eaten," then the druid turned to Professor Dumbledore, "From what I can see, I don't see any other lingering complications from the nightshade berry poisoning."

Professor Dumbledore's face filled with relief at the druid's words, "Thank you..."

"I think I want to rest some more now, Grandfather..." Pixie said softly as she pulled the sheets over her lower body, "Can I be left alone for a while?"

The elderly professor noted the girl's tense posture and the way her eyes became glassy and worn...he sighed deeply. He really didn't want to leave his grandchild alone but when he saw the desperate plea for privacy in her silver-speckled eyes, he silently relented and turned to the group.

"Of course, my child..." he ushered them towards the door, "I think it's best that we leave my granddaughter to rest...please, let's talk further in my office."

"I'll go do as the druid asks before returning to the hospital wing, Albus," Madame Pomfrey bowed slightly in respect to Getafix before departing the room in another direction.

"I shall be in the dungeons, headmaster...good day to you, gentlemen..." Professor Snape informed the group as he also left in a different direction.

Pixie sighed shakily in relief when the door closed. In truth, the intense hurt in her heart was getting too much to bear...she didn't want them to see her break down. The dreams she experienced haunted her greatly but no more so than the vision of Shawn turning his back on her and disappearing as she pleaded for him to come back...

The tears she held back glistened on her cheeks as she recalled her most recent dream before she woke up. Shawn was dying...she was sure of it because she saw him in a heavenly aura...he couldn't see her and he was looking straight up to the heavens. She called out desperately to him that he was needed in this life...that she needed him...she pleaded him not to go and leave her behind...she cried to him that she loved him and before she knew it...there was only darkness...and the boy she loved was gone.

"Shawn...Shawn..." Pixie sobbed and hugged herself as she laid down on her pillows, "I'll never forgive myself if you don't wake up..."

Tabitha mewled sadly as she watched her mistress cry out her sorrow. She clambered over her body to cuddle up to her, trying to offer as much comfort as she could. Pixie held the kitten close to her.

"It should've been me...it should've been me..." she wept, her tears bathing the kitten's silky fur.

* * *

"Thank you for everything you've done and more, Getafix..." Professor Dumbledore said with gratitude

"It's nothing, Albus. We are old friends after all. I'm just relieved that they are safe from harm."

"Please stay a week in Hogwarts. I insist. It's the only way I can think of to repay you for helping us through this terrible crisis."

"Then I say that we accept the invitation. Thank you for your hospitality," the druid agreed amiably and turned to his companions, "And it would be good for you two to learn a thing or two about Albus's school."

"True...the Romans have been behaving themselves as the chief said...it'll be refreshing to get to know the young kids," the blonde warrior rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "What do you think, Obelix?"

"I'm hungry!" Obelix said jovially, causing Asterix sigh exaspertedly but there was a smile on his face. Obelix's insatiable appetite was prevailing and the shorter warrior sensed the jovial attitude behind it. This meant that he was in good spirits, "You don't happen to have any roast boars, do you?"

"That's very impolite, Obelix," Getafix waved a finger crossly.

But Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to mind as he smiled and chuckled deeply.

"I'm afraid that wild boars can't be found in this area. However, we do have other alternatives which I find will be up to your taste," the Headmaster said with his eyes twinkling in amusement, "But please...you will join us tonight and I'll inform Dobby and the other house-elves to prepare your quarters for your stay."

"That's gracious of you, Albus. Actually, it is most opportune that you gave us the offer to stay longer. I am still a bit concerned with your granddaughter's legs and her state of health. I would like to do some physical therapy with her if you will allow me to. I want make sure that she can be fully mobile by the time we leave and that we are certain that she is fine," Getafix voiced his concern.

"Of course, you may, old friend. If it's to help improve my grandchild's road to recovery, by all means. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, in the morning after she's had a proper rest and a light meal, Albus. If you don't mind, we'll take a stroll outside together for some fresh air," Getafix requested. He ushered the two men and the little dog out of the office, "Come along. I'm sure Dogmatix would like to take a run."

The Gauls left as they chatted animatedly between themselves, leaving the Headmaster alone in his office. Just then, a loud pop came from the front of his desk.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" a meek voice greeted him and Dobby peeked his head from around the desk.

"Dobby?" he gestured the house-elf to come closer to relay his instructions, "There are some spare sleeping quarters at the corridor near the crossway of the four towers. Please make sure they are cleaned and prepared by the time our guests are done with their walk."

"Yes, sir. Me and rest of elves will see to it," Dobby nodded his little head and disappeared with a snap of his thin fingers.

After a while, he left the office. After all, he knew that some particular students would want the good news that both Shawn and Pixie are awake and alive. And he knew a certain Ravenclaw student who would become the bearer of good news...

* * *

Shawn felt like he had slept for years as he had never felt this relaxed before. However, he sensed someone was nearby. He blinked his eyes open and found himself staring up at the ceiling of the hospital wing in his blurred vision.

"Welcome back, Shawn," a soft, motherly voice came from his bedside.

Shawn felt a warm hand patting his arm. He turned his head and saw his visitor. He recognized that person. They had some chance encounters with some short pleasant conversations. He hadn't seen her since the end of fourth year when Cedric died.

"Cho?" he sat up and felt his glasses pressed into his hand. He slipped them on his nose, "Thanks...what are you doing here?"

The pretty Ravenclaw seeker smiled and laughed demurely. She looked a bit wiser and a bit sadder the last time he saw her.

"To see with my eyes that you are well and alive, silly. I'm glad Professor Dumbledore's words ring true..." Cho said, "I've heard about what happened to you guys back there and about you being poisoned and all. Very few of us thought that you'd survive."

"I haven't seen you for a long time...how's everything with you?" Shawn asked, "I mean...about Cedric."

At this, the sadness in her dark eyes amplified yet her face was serene.

"I was deeply saddened by his death over the summer after fourth year," she confessed, her hand clenching her chest, "It wasn't easy since I did love him dearly...everything in Hogwarts reminded me of him. But I've eventually come to terms with it...with some help from a very kind boy."

"Oh? I'm glad to hear that. Do I know this person?"

"I don't know whether you know him but his name is Chris Winston...he's also from Hufflepuff," Cho blushed slightly, "It also helps that he plays Quidditch well so he really keeps me busy with our races..."

'Yumiko's stepbrother? Who could've guessed...' Shawn smirked mentally before deciding to keep the conversation going, "Has anything else happened while I was out?"

"Did anything happened while I was sleeping?" Shawn asked, looking down at the ceiling.

At this, Cho gave him a small smile, "Well...Professor Dumbledore did request me to tell you that Pixie has finally woken up. He did promise you that you among others will be the first to know."

"Really...really! Thank goodness...thank goodness..." Shawn covered his eyes so that he could mask his tearing eyes as he smiled. The other Ravenclaw politely didn't say anything after a while.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Cho observed.

"More than you can ever imagine...after all these years apart...it took me so long to realize how much she means to me..." Shawn sighed and removed his arm, "Tell me, Cho. Is it true that she's been bullied by some girls?"

Cho was speechless, wondering how on Earth her housemate knew about what happened. But she got over the mild shock and nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes...I don't know the full details but the girls who pursued her were fans of yours and Harry's too...and I am ashamed to say that they included a few of our own...we don't know who was involved in this terrible act...but the incident is already reported to the headmaster," she watched Shawn's eyes grew flinty as his fists clenched, "Relax, Shawn...Pixie is fine, that's all it matters..."

"What's going to happen to the girls who bullied Pixie?"

"Well, they'll be in real trouble if they are caught...I guess the worst punishment is that they might get expelled...and the question will be who will deliver the verdict..." Cho commented before standing up, "Oh yes...I'd better tell Madame Pomfrey that you're awake. She wants to do a checkup on you to make sure that you're fine. After that, you can leave anytime...ah! Your school robes are here..."

Shawn nodded and threw the covers aside to reach for his school robes. Cho began closing the curtains around his bed so that he could change.

"Hey, Cho?" the boy said softly.

"Yes?" Cho paused in her task.

"Thank you for telling me what's happening."

"You're welcome," she smiled and fully closed the curtains.

* * *

After informing Madame Pomfrey about Shawn, Cho left the hospital wing, feeling in a mood to go for a walk. Just then, she spotted a familiar raven-haired Gryffindor talking to a fair-haired Slytherin student. Recalling what she was told to do by the headmaster, she called out to them.

"Harry?" Cho approached the two boys, "Harry!"

Harry stopped talking to his boyfriend when he heard someone calling his name. He was sure he heard that feminine voice somewhere and it made his heart well with some tension. He turned his head around to see the Ravenclaw seeker running up to him. While the raven-haired Gryffindor no longer experienced the awkward feeling upon being in her presence, he felt the dredges of guilt building up, recalling the terrible moment he couldn't save the boy she deeply cared for...  
Draco quirked an inquisitive eyebrow when the Ravenclaw seeker sprinted up to them. He grasped Harry's hand tightly, earning a reassuring squeeze in return. Harry had told him some time ago that he had a crush on her back in his third year and the blonde Slytherin was not happy about it, jealous and afraid that she would take his beloved away from him. He remained quiet and acted as nonchalantly as he could as Harry talked to the girl.

"Cho? What're doing here?" Harry inquired.

"I haven't see you over the past few years, Harry. How have you been?" she asked worriedly.

"I should ask you the same thing...I'm just..." Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He shuddered when Cedric's blank face came into view when he was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse and his ghostly form pleading him to take his body back to his father, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him...he wasn't supposed to be there..."

Harry glanced at Cho after the confession, his face worn and saddened.

"Please forgive me..."

Cho's face softened. She touched his arm and looked at him with compassion shining in her eyes.

"Oh Harry...Cedric's death was not of your doing. Voldemort was the one with the intent to kill...not you...you brought his body back to us...that's what matters..." Cho said reassuringly and gave an apologetic gaze, "Even though I was greatly saddened by his death and mourned for him, I have come to terms with his death and found new love to help me make it through...I'm the one who should say sorry for not telling you all of this sooner..."

"Then we should just forgive each other even though it's not our faults, Cho. But I'm glad that you told me," Harry smiled with relief, feeling the weight disappear from his tight chest.

Meanwhile, Cho found her heart warm at the sight of Harry's face losing its darkened sadness and the twinkle returning to his eyes. She briefly made eye contact with the silent Slytherin and found herself shivering under his intimidating gaze. Then she saw their linked hands and quickly made the connection. Knowing that her company wasn't ready for an extended stay, she decided to quickly end the conversation with some news that would surely interest them.

"I've just remembered that I've got some good news from the Headmaster," Cho said brightly, "Both Shawn and Pixie survived their ordeal."

"Really? We've been waiting for news about them..." Harry's eyes widened as his smile grew, "Cho, that's fantastic! Come on, Draco, we have to tell the others!"

The shorter boy enthusiastically grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him down the hallway to search for their friends. The Slytherin gave Cho an icy threatening glare before turning back to Harry with softened eyes and a small smile on his thin lips.

Cho avidly observed the change of expression on the pale handsome face. She shook her head in wonder and laughed slightly at the turn of events. So the rumours were true about Harry and that Slytherin...and she felt at peace that he had someone to watch out for him even if her company wasn't appreciated by the latter. She had done her job as the Headmaster requested. By telling Harry the good news, it was sure to spread like wildfire among the group.

'Hmmm...I wonder what Chris is doing now...maybe we can go for another ride on our brooms...'

Before Cho left to find the Hufflepuff, she looked up towards the sky painted in gold, violet and crimson as the sun set over the hills.

"Harry's fine, Cedric," she whispered to the clouds, "You will always be my first love and may you rest in peace...please watch over me..."

A gentle breeze brushed against her cheek and she swore she heard some faint words in Cedric's voice. A tear slipped from her eye and she smiled.

* * *

Shawn slipped on his spectacles on his nose and straightened his black school robes just in time to see Madame Pomfrey coming up to him. He sat down on the bed and allowed the school nurse to examine him. She hummed and gave a look of approval when she finished.

"You look fine now, Mr. Livinsky. That druid did a remarkable feat in reviving you, it's as if the poison never existed. Just make sure you stay out of trouble until the end of year. You may go now," she instructed as she left to tend to a new patient.

Just as he stood up, he heard pounding footfalls coming his way. He saw Yumiko and Ginny before him, panting heavily looking like they had run a marathon.

"Shawn! You're alive! Thank goodness...thank goodness..." Yumiko cried out and hugged him tightly. Shawn chuckled deeply, happy to see Yumiko in bright spirits and hugged her back tightly.

"What the others said was true, you really did come back," Ginny clapped her hands together in mirth, her eyes shining brightly.

Shawn smiled lightly at the two girls as Yumiko pulled back. Then the Hufflepuff tugged on his sleeve and pulled him along. Ginny stayed behind Shawn and pushed him forward.

"We're on our way to see Pixie...but I reckon you should be the one she sees first..." Ginny thought of the older girl and her eyes dimmed slightly, "She has no idea that you survived and she still blames herself for your condition..."

"Then lead the way, girls...I have to see for myself that she's truly alive..."

The two girls noticed the sadness swirling in his bespectacled sapphire eyes. He needed her as much as she needed him. They knew that they made the right decision to let him go first once they would reach Pixie's quarters.

"Let's go then..."

* * *

"Thank you, Winky...I'm done now..."

"Friends coming soon, Pixie...they worried but will be happy to see you," Winky said as she took the empty tray from the tired girl on the bed. She gestured to the kitten who was now cleaning herself up, "Kitty finished too?"

"Yes, Tabitha's done. Are you sure you can handle the weight?" Pixie asked as she watched house-elf struggle slightly with the tray and Tabitha's dish.

"No, Winky fine. Pixie be resting."

With a snap of her fingers, Winky disappeared with a crack. Tabitha cuddled up on Pixie's lap and played with her yarn ball.  
Although her strength was steadily returning and her legs weren't aching terribly as they were earlier, she felt numb and empty inside and not even the company of her beloved pet was able to make it go away. She hated that feeling very much because it made her helpless. She had to know...she had to know what happened to Shawn...she wanted to make the numbness in her chest disappear. Whether her heart would heal or break...she just wanted to feel again...

"Please...please let me know how Shawn is...tell me if he's alive or gone from this world..." little did Pixie know that her door, now cleansed from Professor Dumbledore's lock charms, began to open slightly and a shadowed figure appeared and observed her from afar, "Please...make my heart feel again...whether it be in happiness or sorrow...make me feel again..."

Dark blue bespectacled widened eyes gazed at the delicate figure on the bed with longing. But Pixie was too wrapped up in her prayer to see who her visitor was. Tabitha stopped playing and mewled excitedly as she pounced onto the boy. She recognised that kind face...the one who would make her mistress's sadness disappear...

"Hey, Tabitha..." the figure cooed gently before placing the cat on the floor, "Wait outside, okay?"

The kitten bounded out of the open door whereupon she was greeted by more coos.

The young boy's attention was brought back when he heard soft sobs coming from the bed. He looked up to see Pixie crying into her hands. He immediately strode forward and sat down on her bed.

Pixie stopped sobbing the moment she felt an additional weight dip the mattress down. Then she felt her arms caressed gently. Long strong fingers traced the soft curves of her cheek, wiping the tears away with uttermost tenderness.

"Pixie...it's okay...shhh..." Pixie's eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized the warm baritone voice, "Don't cry..."

Pixie was afraid to look up. It sounded like him...but what if he wasn't there...  
She felt two fingers under her chin, slowly tilting her face up. She gasped as she took in the sight of the concerned handsome face before her. It couldn't be! It was really him!

"Shawn..." she whispered, lifting a shaky hand and laid it on his clothed chest, feeling his steady beating heart. He felt so warm...solid...real...and alive, "Is it...oh my God...it...it couldn't be...I..."

"Pixie..." the bespectacled Ravenclaw took hold of her hand that was on his chest and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm here...the poison's gone..."

Fresh tears brimmed at the edges of her shimmering silver-speckled eyes, "I...I don't believe it..."

"Believe it..." Shawn murmured and kissed her hand, "I'm here..."

* * *

"What do you think is going happen?" Ron whispered to Harry who shrugged in return.

After ushering Shawn to go inside and be with Pixie, the young students stationed themselves at the door to watch the scene unfold. Hermione, Ginny and Yumiko took one side while the Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville and Chris took the other, hiding behind the door. Tabitha made herself comfortable within the circle of Ginny's arms.

"Oh! Young ones, what's going on here?" a gentle man's voice them jump out of their skins.

Harry smiled in recognition as he greeted the newcomers, "A pleasure to meet you again, sir."

"Likewise, young man," Getafix smiled back as he stroked his beard.

"Oh...who are you?" Hermione asked.

"They are our new friends: Getafix, Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix. They're the ones who saved Shawn," Harry said, introducing them one by one to his friends.

"May I ask why you are all so intrigued to stay around this door?" Getafix inquired with a quirked bushy eyebrow.

"He he...look inside and find out, sir..." Ginny giggled and pointed inside the dim room.

The old druid peeked inside and gave a wry smile.

"I see what's going on here...ahhh, yes," the druid nodded and his eyes twinkled, "The sight of young love in the making."

"What do you mean?" Asterix scratched his head before peeking inside as well. He blushed slightly at what he saw before him, "Oh..."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Obelix said eagerly, trying to squeeze through.

The others ignored the large man and turned their full attention back to the scene in the bedroom.

* * *

"Shawn...I..." Pixie whispered as Shawn's gentle fingers brushed her long hair from her shoulders. She shivered as his warm fingers clasped the nape of her neck, "I...how did you...I don't know what to say..."

Shawn lowered his eyes, "You have no idea how much you scared me...when I heard you were poisoned and bullied by those nasty girls, my heart broke...I hate myself for not being able to protect you as I should have."

Pixie found herself transfixed as she looked up in his eyes...she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest...she could hardly breathe. His hands on her face felt so soothingly warm and it brought her so much comfort that it made her heart so full...

"It also made me realize how much you mean to me and...who I love all along...it wasn't Amanda..." Shawn cupped her face with both hands, looking straight into her eyes, "Pixie, it's you. It's you who is my precious person of my heart. It's you who is my true love all along! I'm such a fool for not realizing it earlier...I love you...I love you, Pixie."

Pixie felt her breath catch in her throat...those were the words she often heard in her dreams. But seeing Shawn before her and hearing them said from his own mouth, the ache in her soul was slowly replaced by a faint, euphoric feeling of hope, "Shawn..."

"Yes, Pixie..." he whispered, bringing her close, "I love you...I love you a thousand times over...I will say it as many times as you want to hear..."

"Shawn...I..." Pixie needed to say it...otherwise he would think she wouldn't accept his feelings now that they were out in the open, "I...I..."

"No...you don't to say it...I know how you feel about me..." Shawn was taken back by how immensely frightened she looked. He tried to soothe the girl in his arms, "It's okay...I heard you..."

"No, Shawn. I have to say it...I love you! I love you, Shawn Livinsky!" Pixie cried out hoarsely and began babbling, "I've been in love with you for so long! I wanted to tell you how I feel for you but you were gone and went with Amanda! I wanted you to be happy even if it hurts so much...even if it couldn't be me to bring you the happiness you deserve...the pain was so unbearable..."

At the last sentence, Pixie broke down and sobbed. She pressed her face against his shoulder and gripped his school robes tightly.

"Pixie..." Shawn whispered as he wound his arms tightly around her, his heart breaking with horrible realization that his past actions really did hurt her so much...

He rocked her gently and kissed her cheeks.

"Pixie...listen to me," he tilted her face with a gentle hand, "I meant it when I said that I love you. I was a coward not to go to apologize to you for my rude behaviour. No, I'm lower than a coward. I'm a jerk. I thought I could forget about you so I went after Amanda. I made a horrible mistake to ignore you when you clearly wanted to mend things between us and for abandoning you when you needed me..."

He felt Pixie calm down but her tears didn't stop flowing.

"I want to make you smile like you always do. I want to spend every moment with you to destroy the hurt I've caused you. I want to bear the pain with you. I want to protect and hold you. I want to drive all your fears and insecurities away. I want you to turn to me when you need help. I want to be a big part of your life. I want to make you the happiest girl alive just being with me," Shawn took hold of her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, "I really and truly love you, Pixie, because you are the sweetest, most compassionate and the perfect girl in my eyes and heart. Nothing is going to change that. I solemnly swear to all the promises I just made to you."

Pixie continued gazing up into Shawn's bespectacled sapphire orbs that were now shining fervently with pure love and a strong glimmer of conviction.

"Please believe me..." he pleaded breathily. He held her tighty, making sure she won't escape, "I've said everything that's in my heart. Don't turn away. Please forgive me..."

"What is there to forgive when you've done nothing wrong...I'm just so glad...I'm so glad you didn't push me away..."

At this, Shawn's eyes burned as the tears he held back streamed down his cheeks. His sweet innocent Pixie didn't find any fault in him...it only served to increase his guilt and his need to compensate her needs before his in the days to come.  
The new couple hugged each other tightly, crying out their fears and sorrows they had kept within for so long. During the process, their hearts healed and were filled with love and warmth.  
Their eyes were sore and they were breathing haggardly when they had no more tears to shed. Pixie's head rested on Shawn's heaving chest while Shawn leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"Shawn?" Pixie's soft voice rang out after a moment. She nuzzled against him, hardly believing that her best friend was now her boyfriend, "Is this still a dream? If it is...I never want to wake up..."

Shawn chuckled as he cuddled his girlfriend against him, "Well, whether you're awake or asleep, I'm afraid you're stuck with me because I'm here to protect and love you...let me be your hero, Pixie..."

A genuine smile found its way Pixie's lips.

"My hero..." Pixie whispered dreamily and closed her eyes, "It sounds good..."

"Yeah..." Shawn smiled and pulled her closer, "It does."

Just then, Shawn tilted her head with a gentle hand, his eyes focused on her trembling lips. They were so full and pink. He could feel her warm pants as he found himself drawing closer and closer, hypnotized on how inviting they were, begging him to press them together with his. His own face burned like he was on fire...

Their faces angled as they inched closer...their mouths opening slightly...and finally...their lips touched softly like the gentlest brush of butterfly wings.

Pixie whimpered and tried to pull back at the strange contact. But she slowly relaxed against his strong body when Shawn hushed her against her lips. He rubbed her shoulders to soothe her as he kissed her with slightly more pressure. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting Shawn's lips caress her own and brushing her hands over the arms still holding her.  
Shawn also fluttered his eyes close and held her tightly against him, feeling the need to feel her soft pliant body against his. After a moment, Pixie became daring and licked his bottom lip and found herself in a gentle duel of tongue twisting.

After a long moment, they broke the heated kiss, panting softly and their faces in identical rosey blushes. Shawn then kissed her temples softly, earning a shy kiss on his cheek in return.

Pixie laid her head on his strong chest, feeling his fingers combing her hair gently and comfortingly. Shawn smiled and kissed her head, hugging her tighter. The girl sighed tiredly but happily and leaned against Shawn who continued to hold her securely. She was happy beyond words alone. Her heart was throbbing with indescribable euphoria.

"I love you..." Pixie whispered, her warm breath gentle against his neck.

"I love you too..." Shawn replied, tipping her head up for another a chaste kiss.

"Don't leave me...stay with me..." she said as they pulled back. She buried her face against his shoulder, "I don't want to be alone..."

"Sweetie..." he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere..."

Shawn began to notice that Pixie looked extremely worn out as she tiredly leaned against his sturdy build.

"I'm so tired..." she murmured, closing her eyes and linking her arms around his waist tightly, afraid that he might disappear, "So tired...I...I want to sleep..."

"Hush...rest now, my heart..." he crooned, "You're safe in my arms...close your eyes and go to sleep."

Pixie did as she was told and her heavy breathing indicated that she was already deeply asleep. He carefully disentangled her arms from his waist to lean her back on the pillows behind her. Then he shrugged off his black outer robes and shoes and placed their spectacles together on the vanity table. Then he went to the other side of the bed and joined Pixie's side while pulling the covers over them.

He scooped the girl back in his arms and she immediately made herself comfortable by lying her head in the crook of his neck and curling her body against him. Feeling her bare legs entwining his, Shawn felt a great serenity wash over him and the love for the girl in his arms grew stronger the longer he admired her sleep. He combed her hair back and kissed her forehead before snuggling close and fell asleep, a content sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

The scene left the onlookers with different reactions. Ginny was sighing dreamily. Hermione was smiling warmly with her hand over her heart. Yumiko tried all she could to contain her happy squeals. Ron and Chris looked like they were going to puke. Neville grinned at the two boys while shaking his head in amusement at their reactions. Harry and Draco looked on inside, happy that their friends finally found each other. Tabitha purred loudly in Ginny's arms. Getafix was looking thoughtful yet his eyes shone with mirth. Asterix was busy comforting a bawling Obelix as he petted his back.

"Man! This is so sappy. How soft can you get!" Ron made a face and turned away with a shake of his head.

"Awww...but still, this is so romantic..." the girls sighed with silly smiles on their faces.

"They're just like you and I, lion," Draco pecked Harry on his lips. The Gryffindor hummed in agreement and kissed back.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Neville pointed to Obelix who was still sniffling and wiping his tears.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that scenes such as this makes him cry. He'll get over it," Asterix reassured the Gryffindor.

"Boo hoo hoo hoooo!" Obelix wept.

"Come along, let's leave the new lovebirds alone," Getafix then patted Obelix's shoulder, "Let's go."

"Yeah...I vote we leave them in peace," Chris hurriedly agreed as he tugged his stepsister's arm and dragged her along, "Come along, Yumiko..."

"Awww, big brother! I wanted to see more!" the younger Hufflepuff whined but followed Chris.

"I've enough of this," Ron shook his head, "I'd go for studying any day..."

"Then let's start a new study session in the library since you are so enthusiastic about it," Hermione smirked and pulled her redheaded boyfriend down the corridor.

"Oh joy..." Ron said sarcastically. He grinned when Hermione gave a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk, Ginny. I could use some fresh air," Neville held out his hand to her.

"Okay!" Ginny said brightly as she cuddled Tabitha in her arms, "Hey sweetie. Let's go out for a while, okay?"

Tabitha purred even more loudly as she cuddled against her friend's chest. Soon Harry and Draco were left the only ones left standing by the door. The Slyhtherin smiled at the endearing sight before closing the door, respectfully giving the new lovers some much needed peace and privacy.

"I guess that leaves us, Dray," Harry noticed that Draco was wearing a very cocky and saucy grin and his silver eyes were glinting mischievously, "Oh no...dragon...don't give me that look."

"Let's go back to our room, Harry," the Slytherin whispered seductively as he bestowed feathery kisses on Harry's neck and gripped his slender hips, "Seeing Pixie and Shawn together makes me want to ravish you..."

Harry chuckled, knowing fully well of his boyfriend's intentions, "You are one insatiable git, did you know that?"

"Shut it," Draco said as he kissed Harry deeply, "You love me for it. Come along, lion."

* * *

"I'm sure she's fine, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said as his hand closed on the handle. He pushed the door open slowly and strode to the bed. He was curious to see two covered lumps under the sheets, "Pixie? Child? Are you...oh..."

"Albus? What's going on?" Professor McGonagall stood next to him and inhaled sharply in surprise at the sight before her, "What in Heaven's name is going on here?"

The headmaster's face bore a smile and his eyes crinkled warmly while Professor McGonagall's face twisted with clear disapproval.  
Pixie and Shawn were fast asleep on the bed together, lost in sweet dreams. The Ravenclaw was lying on his side with Pixie's back spooned against his front. The boy's arms wrapped securely around her shoulders and her hands held on his in a light grip.  
The two professors watched Pixie starting to fidget in her sleep. Shawn groggily opened his eyes and yawned. He looked down at the girl and kissed her cheek and ear. The girl relaxed in his embrace, making the boy smile slightly. He murmured something in her ear and kissed her eyelids tenderly. Then he laid back down, closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

"I'm very much surprised that he didn't see us or at the very least, sense our presence, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Isn't young love a beautiful sight?"

"But Mr. Livinsky should be with his housemates back in the Ravenclaw common room...how did he get here?" the Transfiguration professor wondered, "What do you think we should do, Albus?"

"It's best to leave them alone. There's no sense to disturb them when they are finally at peace," the elderly Headmaster reasoned.

"But, Albus. We can't leave them like this," she pointed out sternly.

"Look at their faces, Minerva. See how tranquil they look. Don't you think the child looks happier?" the Headmaster asked with a smile.

Professor McGonagall glanced at Pixie's face. Indeed there was a sweet smile on her lips...a much relieved change from the constant sorrow and stress marking her face. It was a wonder that this boy from Ravenclaw had brought the much deserved happiness to the girl. She started to find the scene very endearing and begrudgingly agreed with the Headmaster.

"I suppose they can sleep together...but only for tonight..." Professor McGonagall firmly stated.

"Point taken, I'll let Mr. Livinsky know about it. Come, let's leave them, Minerva..." he guided Professor McGonagall out of the room and shut the door behind them quietly. He turned and smiled at her, "Let's take a short stroll. It has been a long, tiring period and the worst is finally over. It's time to stop and smell the flowers, Minerva."

"Yes...that will be refreshing, Albus."

**To be continued...**


	27. Treasured and Magical Moments

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris, a mysterious wizard named Archarnas and Sandra. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts, another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling' and the heavenly Fields of Caelastra. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo.

Author's note: This will be the last chapter with a crossover with the characters from the 'Asterix' series.

**12/5/2013:** It's Mother's Day today. A day to celebrate our mums for their unconditional love and care they bestowed unto us and...to also celebrate that I have managed to reedit another chapter! I am beginning to think that this story needs one more chapter to round up everything...but I will let you guys know in the next chapter...**(Special Bookmark)**. I decided to extend this chapter slightly to add in more love between Draco and Harry at the Ball :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Treasured and Magical Moments**

Rating: T

Shawn grunted when he blinked open his eyes and was blinded by the sunshine coming through the windows. His head felt pleasantly fuzzy and the scent of flowers filled the air. He looked down at his precious bundle in his arms and smiled fondly at yesterday's memories. He had finally confessed his love to his best friend now turned girlfriend...and knowing that she loved him in return...it made his heart soar, rivaling the sensations he felt whenever he rode his broom high in the sky.  
She was still sleeping soundly like a baby. This time, she was facing him. Her breath hit softly against his chest and the adorable look on her sleeping face brought a fond smile onto his face. He also noticed that she looked much more serene and beautiful as the sunlight gently shone on her, wrapping her in a soft golden aura...she looked like an angel. He felt her shift as he brushed her hair that fell over her face behind her ear. He thought she was waking up but her eyes were still closed and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Hmmm...I love you..." Pixie mumbled in her sleep and hugged her boyfriend tighter.

Shawn smiled softly and kissed her pale forehead, "And I love you...Pixie...Pixie, it's time to get up."

"Leave her to sleep for a while longer. I want to talk to you, Mr. Livinsky," the Ravenclaw jumped at the sound of...

"P-Professor Dumbledore!" Shawn stiffened when he found the headmaster behind him with an amused wry smile on his wise face. The Ravenclaw flushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, dear boy," the Headmaster said soothingly, "It's alright...I'm not here to punish you..."

The elderly professor watched Shawn visibly relax as he quickly combed his hair with his fingers, readjusted his tie, straightened his vest and brushed his shirt and pants to get rid as many wrinkles as he could.

"Here, I believe these are yours," Professor Dumbledore handed him his spectacles and heard a shy 'thank you' in response, "First off, I must thank you, Shawn...thank you for bringing my grandchild the happiness she deserves."

Shawn nodded, "I will do anything and everything to make her happy, sir."

"Yes, I trust your words. But there is a pressing matter I must quickly discuss with you," Professor Dumbledore's face turned serious as he sat down beside his student, "It is imperative that you must catch up with your schoolwork in preparation for your exams. The other professors are willing to offer their own time for extra tutoring sessions if you need help. Please take this offer into consideration."

"I understand, professor. I'll consider what you told me," Shawn nodded.

"It's best that you leave now, my boy. Breakfast should be ready soon and I'm certain you are hungry," Professor Dumbledore advised.

"But, professor. I don't want to leave her," he turned to the sleeping girl, "I have to explain-"

"I'll explain to her when she wakes up," Professor Dumbledore assured his student, "Go and catch up with your friends."

Shawn quickly slipped on his black outer robes. He was quite reluctant to leave his beloved behind. He must have looked worried as the professor smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"You are allowed to see her everyday after your lessons are done. But I'm afraid that you must go back to your dormitory after curfew from today onwards," Professor Dumbledore warned, "Even though you are precious to my granddaughter, you are a student in Hogwarts and are bound by the rules like all the others here. Please understand."

Shawn felt disappointed but at least the headmaster was gracious enough to still let him see his girlfriend after school hours. It was fair and there was no room for argument, "Thank you, sir. I'll do as you ask."

"Good."

The Ravenclaw bent to Pixie's level and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later after school, my beloved," he whispered before turning on his heel and headed out of the door.

The old man shook his head at the turn of events but his eyes twinkled, knowing that finally something wonderful had blossomed from the terrible ordeal. He turned his attention back to his granddaughter who was stirring awake.  
Pixie blinked her eyes open once...then twice. She was full of surprise to find her grandfather in place of Shawn.  
Had this all been a beautiful yet cruel dream?

"Grandfather, what happened to Shawn? Was this all a dream?" she asked, her heart pounding painfully.

"No, child. Shawn had to leave so that he can get some breakfast and get to his classes on time," Professor Dumbledore patted her shoulder comfortingly as she visibly relaxed, a small smile curling on her lips, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I do feel better..." she threw the sheets aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Pixie shakily stood up...there was no sharp pain...just a dull ache. But they felt heavy and slightly numb. When she took a step forward, she found herself stumbling. Professor Dumbledore quickly caught his granddaughter, preventing her from falling onto the floor.

"My child! Are you alright?" the headmaster asked with concern.

"My legs..." Pixie looked up to her guardian, her eyes wide, "What's wrong with me?"

"Albus?"

They looked to see Madame Pomfrey accompanied by the three Gauls. The school nurse was carrying a small tray of food. Getafix separated from the group to approach Pixie.

"Good morning, my dear," Getafix helped her up to sit back on her bed.

"You saved Shawn, didn't you, sir?" she bowed her head when she recognised the druid, "Thank you so much...I didn't have the chance to show my gratitude. Please excuse my rudeness from yesterday."

"Please, my dear...I'm just glad that your loved one is safe. There is no need for formalities."

"My legs...there's something wrong with them," Pixie winced when she fet the ache acting up in her limbs, "The pain is somewhat gone and I can stand but I can't seem to walk properly."

"Severus was right about your body still fighting the remnants of the poison...but don't you worry. Your legs will be as right as rain with some physical therapy and as soon as you have some substantial meals in you."

"Your friends asked us to bring your kitten back to you," Asterix gestured to Obelix. The large man was carrying both Dogmatix and Tabitha in his arms. The two animals looked very comfortable with each other. The moment the kitten saw Pixie, she mewled happily and leapt onto Pixie who cuddled her close, "It looks like she really misses you."

"Here you go, dear," Madame Pomfrey placed the tray on her bed. There was buttered toast, scrambled eggs and crispy bacon on the plate with a small goblet of pumpkin juice, "You must have something in your stomach before you start your therapy."

"Thank you..." Pixie took a piece of buttered toast and started nibbling it.

"We'll do our best to make your therapy as productive and painless as possible. It won't be easy but it should help your legs regain their full strength. We should have at least two sessions a day to exercise your legs followed by frequent rest periods in between," Getafix said as he watched her eat, "Will you be fine with that arrangement?"

The silver specks in Pixie's dark eyes sparkled with determination.

"Please guide me, sir. I trust you."

Getafix smiled, "We can get started as soon as you have your fill, my dear."

* * *

After Harry, Draco, Shawn and the rest of the group waited impatiently for their final class to end for today, they went in search for Pixie when they didn't find the girl in her room. After a while of searching, the students found her near the lake, having a small picnic with the three Gauls after her third physical therapy session to enjoy the fresh air. She looked much better with rosy cheeks and eyes sparkling with serenity even though she clearly had exhaustion written on her face. Dogmatix was playfully chasing Tabitha in the long grass, having grown very accustomed in each other's presence. Shawn wasted no time to greet his girlfriend with a gentle kiss, finally confirming to their friends that they were together. Pixie found herself swarmed by her friends as they bombarded her with questions, happy to bask in their warmth and kindness. The motley group joined in and ended up listening to the three Gauls regaling their exciting adventures with the Romans and their travels to distant lands until they had to return inside the castle for supper. From that meeting, new friendships were forged and Pixie's road to regain strength in her legs had a blossoming start...

* * *

For the entire week, Pixie worked as hard as she could during the physical therapy sessions with the Gauls to walk again. It wasn't easy as Getafix predicted. Her legs had grown quite weak. When she wasn't walking, Getafix and Asterix worked her legs with some bending and stretching exercises. There were some sweat and frustrated tears to be shed but she pressed on. Obelix had been in awe of the girl's inner strength and stayed by her side to catch her should she fall. His rewards for catching her consisted of grateful sweet smiles directed at him and her silver-speckled eyes twinkling up at him. Despite his new busy schedule to accomodate more tutoring sessions with some of the professors after school hours, Shawn participated in the sessions, encouraging his girlfriend to keep going.

By the fourth day, Pixie was able to walk without assistance. Although the aches were gone, she had to use an ornate crutch given by Professor Dumbledore to balance herself as she was slightly unsteady on her feet. She surprised Shawn by walking up to him when he came by to see her. He hugged and kissed her and showered her with praise as she threw herself in his arms. But the most important detail to mark the return of her health was her steadily increasing appetite, reassuring Getafix that his charge would definitely be fully recovered in good time. Professor Dumbledore was beaming when Getafix delivered the reassuring news.

To thank the Gauls for helping her walk again, Pixie, with permission from the headmaster, gave them a grand tour of the castle and the vast grounds. All the while, she held Obelix's hand and gave her sweetest smiles at him, making the larger man blush and his fondness for her grow. Although Dogmatix was disdained at his master being smitten by the girl, the little dog couldn't deny how much he liked it when she cuddled him and played with him. And the little dog did get spoiled by the juicy meaty tidbits and large bones given for his mealtimes.

To commemorate their final day in Hogwarts before they were to return to their own time, Harry, Draco, Pixie, Shawn and Yumiko took the Gauls to Hogsmeade when the weekend rolled by. There, the young teenagers showed them their favourite shops and spots to point out to them the treats they liked to shop for and where they liked to hang out. While Getafix had a wonderful time visiting the bookshop 'Tomes and Scrolls' and the Herbology shop 'Dogweed and Deathcap' to quench his thirst for knowledge for potion ingredients that weren't found in his time, the others took Asterix and Obelix to observe the Shrieking Shack before they engaged in a lengthy game of hide-and-seek in the wilderness. Shawn departed from the group after a while to say that he needed to do some last minute business in Hogsmeade and promised them to meet at the Three Broomsticks. He went back to the same shop he bought Tabitha and met the same old shopkeeper who smiled back at him and offered to show him around...

It was near evening when they settled for some butter-beer in the Three Broomsticks. Shawn and Getafix caught up with the group, each happy with their own purchases. They eventually returned to Hogwarts on a high and happy note.

On the day of their departure, Professor Dumbledore conjured a portal in his office which would send the Gauls back to where they came from. The druid thanked his old friend for the generous hospitality and promised Harry and his companions another visit should they have a brief period of peace from the Romans. Pixie and Shawn had a private conversation with Obelix and by the time the larger man joined his friends, he was smiling goofily as he touched his red cheek where the young girl kissed him. After exchanging final farewells, the three Gauls passed through the portal, returning to the village where they were greeted with cheers and celebrated with a great banquet filled with beer, roast boars and in the company of friends.

* * *

With the Gauls gone, Harry and the rest of his friends resumed their intense studies while Pixie eventually fully recovered and returned to patrolling Hogwarts and the frequent trips to the school library to read and pass the time. Of course, their study sessions were often accompanied with an occasional get-together between friends and frequent bonding time between the couples.

Ron and Hermione could be seen most of the time in the library or in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's encouraging kisses were what made Ron dig his freckled face in the textbooks. They would be reading together or having silly, childish arguments over the topic of exams then kissing to make up. Harry was glad that he didn't have to act as mediator all the time since they can settle their own arguments themselves.

Neville and Ginny would be seen outside most of the time due to their love for nature. Any student could see them studying together under a tree, strolling outside the castle or tenderly making out near the greenhouses. Other times, they would be joined by Yumiko and Chris who became quite close to the couple. While everyone else, except Shawn, was surprised that he was dating Cho Chang, Yumiko had caught the eye of a charming male student from Slytherin...

Pixie and Shawn became a new item after Harry and Draco. While they couldn't be together all the time, they spent the free time they had after Shawn's intensive tutoring. Many students would find them strolling in the courtyard or near the greenhouses. They shared meaningful smiles and small conservations, prefering to bask in the silence they were most comfortable in. Shawn kept to his word to Professor Dumbledore and dutifully returned to his dormitory each night. Each reluctant parting with Pixie was sealed with a gentle kiss.

Now that Ron, Hermione and the others had more time to themselves, Harry was able to spend more of his time with his beloved Slytherin. They would retire to their secret room and study together. Draco would help Harry with theory in harder subjects like Study in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and to improve his potion-brewing skills. In return, Harry helped his boyfriend in revising and casting spells in Defense of the Dark Arts since the Gryffindor seemed to have a knack in practical magic. Each study session they shared together ended up in a playful romp among the sheets...

The pressure mounted as the number of days decreased steadily to the first date of their exams. The students were becoming nervous, restless and short-tempered. Everything began to feel stifled and the anxiety boiled to an all time high.  
It wasn't long that the first day of the exams finally arrived...

* * *

An angry shout broke out at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. Harry steered clear from his best friend as he examined his timetable while finishing breakfast.

"Great! Divinition had to come first!" Ron roared in frustration as he looked at his exam timetable, "I'd pick Potions anyday. Now I have to be stuck with the old dingbat!"

"Easy, Ron," Hermione soothed her redheaded boyfriend, "You'll be fine. I'm sure your other exams will still fare well even if your Divination grade is poor. You've been making good progess. And besides...we have the school ball to look forward to once the exams are over."

"At least you have the decency to actually ask Hermione properly to be your date this time, Ron," Ginny quipped as she passed by the table and sat down next to the studious Gryffindor, "Oh and by the way, Fred and George said that they have something to pass to you before the ball."

Ron groaned, "Anything that comes from them can't be all good. But it's not like I have a choice, don't I?"

Hogwarts was organizing a ball after the exams as a respite from the hectic period. It was promised to be a festive grand event to rival with the Yule Ball and filled with music, dancing and a great feast. The majority of the older students were looking forward to it and took it as motivation and incentive to perform well and wishing that the exams were over and done with.

Harry finished the remnants of his breakfast. He was not looking forward to his first subject which happened to be Potions.

"I doubt that Snape will go easy on me..." Harry sighed.

Draco who was currently passing by looked sympathetically at his beloved Gryffindor and smiled. He stealthily crept up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. The smaller boy jumped slightly but leaned back against his lean strong chest upon seeing the silvery eyes he loved to gaze into.

"I can make it up to you, my lion...and don't worry, surely all of my tutoring has paid off," Draco whispered in Harry's ear and kissed him on his cheek, causing the raven-haired boy to chuckle warmly.

Several students who witnessed the exchange merely rolled their eyes or made exaggerated gagging noises before returning to their own business.

"We'd better get going, Harry," Ron said, patting his best friend's shoulder. He nodded in greeting to Draco, "I want to get this over with."

"Sure thing," the raven-haired Gryffindor nodded. He turned to Draco and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "See you later."

"Good luck!"

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to a full plate. He studied his exam timetable before him while absentmindedly yet demurely took bites of his breakfast. He observed Pixie and Shawn loitering near the Hall and talking quietly. He watched Pixie leaning up to kiss him with the Ravenclaw returning the gesture in kind and tickled Tabitha's chin before departing to attend his first exam. Pixie pulled the cowl back over her head and cuddled Tabitha close. When she turned to his direction, she gave an encouraging smile and mouthed 'Good Luck' to him before leaving.  
He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Yumiko and Chris doing some last minute revision and comparing each other's timetables. When the young girl turned to see him, she smiled at him with twinkling eyes before refocusing her attention to her stepbrother.  
The Slytherin noted that he had Defense of the Dark Arts first. Not wanting to be late, he pushed his near empty plate aside and made his way to his destination.

* * *

Pixie was busy reading some ancient manuscripts her grandfather asked her to look over and catalogue for the library when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She placed the papers aside and answered it and found her grandfather outside.

"Grandfather? I haven't finished reading the-"

"Oh I'm not too worried about the manuscripts, my dear. There are some people who wish to see you in my office," Professor Dumbledore said as he watched Pixie call Tabitha, close the door behind her and pulled the white cowl over her head, "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, grandfather."

* * *

Pixie froze at what she saw before her when she stepped into the office. They were the same girls who chased her when she felt poorly. Except they looked sheepish and meek when they looked at her. She pursed her lips in a thin line and looked at her grandfather in questioning and irritation. Tabitha nuzzled Pixie's ankles.

"What are they doing here?" Pixie was surprised how steady she sounded even though her heart was pounding like mad with growing anxiety.

"My child, they came forward willingly to admit their wrongdoing towards you, especially the poisoning. Since this is an affair that happened between you all, I decided that you, my dear, have the right to decide your verdict and how you want to treat them. I trust your judgment," he ushered her forward before he turned to leave.

Pixie strode up before them and removed her cowl, gazing at the girls in the face for the first time. They gasped and she knew that it was the silver glints in her eyes that caused that collective reaction...now she felt grateful that she had the cowl on most of the time. She made out several Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin. She noted that while the others looked absolutely petrified before her, one of the Ravenclaws refused to look at her in the eye...it bothered her slightly but she didn't think much about it and addressed to the group.

"I never had the chance to look at the people who attacked me and I must say that I am shocked at why smart and sensible girls like you would act so viciously...I want to know why you did what you did..." Pixie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Lavender stepped forward and nervously cleared her throat.

"Miss Dumbledore..." Lavender began awkwardly before continuing, "What we did to you...it's treacherous and extremely immature of us. We did it because we were scared for Harry and the others. But how we channeled that fear...that was no excuse for hurting and treating you like a vicious criminal. We were also foolish to believe that someone like you would ever do anything horrible of the sort to any of us for that matter."

"We know that we won't be easily forgiven...we are so unbelievably sorry that we hurt you when you were at your lowest point," one of the Hufflepuffs said with a bowed head, "We are ready to atone for what we did to you..."

Pixie's head was swimming in incredulity. Then she turned to a more pressing matter, "Then tell me about the nightshade poison. Which one of you did it?"

"I did..."

The girls looked at the Slytherin who stepped forward. Her bespectacled blue eyes were red-rimmed and she looked very scared when she looked at Pixie.

"I was responsible for creating the nightshade berry poison," Pixie looked at the Slytherin, "I was so mad because I always admired Shawn and I believed the rumours that you got him into trouble. I thought I avenged him but I feel really ashamed now after being informed by Professor Dumbledore what you went through."

Pixie sighed tiredly and rubbed her temple, trying to absorb what she just heard. It was then she noticed that Tabitha was acting hostilely with one of the Ravenclaws from the way she kept on hissing at her. The kitten's attention was fixed on the girl who avoided eye contact with her, "Tabitha, what's the matter?"

"Get that thing away from me!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed and whipped out her wand. Pixie immeditely scooped the kitten in her arms before the girl could conjure a spell at her. She didn't notice the Slytherin softly gasping at the sight of her hands. They were scratched...

"Why are you acting strangely, Tabitha? Easy, baby girl."

"Miss Dumbledore, I made the poison for another girl. It's her," the Slytherin gestured to the Ravenclaw, "Sandra was the one who asked me to make it."

Pixie looked down at Tabitha, then at Sandra who still refused to look at her. She followed the Slytherin's gaze and saw the fine scratches on her hands. She recalled when she tasted the sweet liquid and the emergence of her dream with Shawn calling to her...making her leave her room...the girl placed two and two together...

"You're the one who gave me the poison...Tabitha was trying to protect me and you got those scratches on your hands...tell me then, Sandra..." Pixie fixed her stare at the other girl, "Is there any reason why you poisoned me? Were you planning to stay silent and let your schoolmate take the fall?"

Sandra chuckled coldly and her smile was eerie, "So you finally figured me all out, little Miss High-and-Mighty...and I thought I was going to get away scot free and let my schoolmate take all the blame...and since you are so smart, I'll fill you in all the details...I was the one who started the rumours. I overheard the professors talking about Harry, Shawn and the others coming from the Forbidden Forest. But I also heard about you...and it was so easy to stir up the fear and passion in my house and schoolmates to get them to bully and chase you like the worthless child you are."

Pixie felt her chest constrict. The Ravenclaw's green eyes bore into her own like acid, "Why then...why did you do all this?"

"I did it for Amanda, Shawn and for the good of Ravenclaw," Sandra said with contempt, "Amanda was my best friend and you took her away. And Shawn...I liked him for a while and I thought I was going to have a chance to be with him. But now...I have you to compete with! You think you can get your way with just being Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter! You think you're so high and mighty but you're wrong! I did it because I hate you!"

"Enough! You're making a bad reputation on your house for your selfish deeds!" Pixie screamed, causing the other girls to flinch but Sandra was unmoved.

"You're not a witch or a squib! You're a freak and unworthy to be in Hogwarts, Pixie Dumbledore! I hope that scar on your arm adds to your beauty!" Sandra countered venomously.

Pixie paled at the words and her right hand flew to her left arm at the spot where the fading scar was. She tried to calm herself down from the verbal abuse and spoke back with the strongest voice she could muster.

"I think I have heard enough. It appears to me that you, Sandra, are the true mastermind behind all what you did to me. Even though the girls did hurt me, they were unintentionally roped in because they believed what you told them and I can see that you showed no remorse in letting your schoolmate be the scapegoat for the poisoning. There are no words to describe the terrible deed you have done. I'm not an official teaching staff member so I don't have the authority to deliver punishments even though my grandfather said I could. But I strongly believe in second chances and so I forgive you."

At this, the girls' faces unclenched and relief filled their eyes. But Sandra scoffed and clapped mockingly.

"And so the freak displays her kind and benevolent side. How cheap...you're going to forgive us...forgive me...just like that?"

"Yes, I am, Sandra. And it is up to you on how you can use your second chance," Pixie stared directly at the Ravenclaw whose eyebrow started twitching, "Because if you waste it, I won't be there to give you another one. Instead, you'll have to deal with the professors who may not be so forgiving as I am..."

"Fine...fine!" Sandra shouted and pointed a finger at Pixie, "You may have triumphed! But I shall never give you respect you yearn for!"

And with that, Sandra turned on her heel and stomped out of the office. The other girls turned to Pixie. Lavender stepped forward to grip one of her hands to shake it, her face filled with sincere gratitude.

"Thank you, Miss Dumbledore."

"Please, there's no need for formalities, girls...call me Pixie," she added quietly and squeezed back before releasing her grip, "I don't have anything else to add. You may leave..."

The girls nodded and filed out of the office, whispering and murmuring between themselves. After a while, Pixie left the office to meet up with Shawn after his exams; the ancient manuscripts could wait for later...

When they met up near the greenhouses, Shawn noticed that Pixie was extremely quiet and her silver-speckled eyes looked tired. The Ravenclaw immediately brought her into his arms and cuddled her close.

"Sweetie...is something bothering you?" he asked softly.

"I'll tell you later..." Pixie promised and laid her head on his chest, "Please...I just want you to hold me..."

"Sure, my love..." Shawn nodded and kissed the top of her head.

'I wonder how Obelix is doing...' Pixie thought as she savoured her boyfriend's loving embrace.

* * *

Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix strolled casually through the thick forest, carrying the spoils of a successful boar hunt and building up a hearty appetite after a fantastic beat up with a troop of Romans. They walked until they saw the familiar sight of the village before them.

"It's been such a while since we left Hogwarts...isn't it, Obelix?" Asterix remarked as he hefted the boar he was carrying onto his other shoulder, "I wonder how those kids are doing?"

"I guess they're fine..." Obelix shrugged and sighed.

"What's wrong, Obelix?" the blonde warrior asked worriedly. His best friend seemed unusually quiet, "You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

Obelix shrugged again. He placed the two boars onto the ground and touched the spot on his cheek where Pixie had kissed him before their departure. Dogmatix looked up at his master and whimpered, wondering what was upsetting the larger man. The sweet smiling face of the young innocent girl wouldn't leave his mind.

"I can't seem to forget that young girl," Obelux admitted softly as he twiddled his fingers, "She is so sweet and kind just like Panacea..."

"Indeed she is, Obelix...but you saw for yourself that she already has someone who loves her. She and that young boy thanked you in person and that's really saying something," Asterix gently explained, "Do you remember what they said to you before we left?"

* * *

_"Obelix...I heard what you've done for my girlfriend to help her walk again. Thank you for supporting Pixie when I couldn't," Shawn said gratefully to Obelix as he shook hands with him._

_"Oh...uh...really, it's no problem," Obelix said, noting how close the two young people were. The girl reminded him of the beautiful Panacea who was married to Tragicomix, "You better treasure her well, lad. She's a very special girl."_

_"I know...she is..." Shawn agreed and held her close. It was then Pixie noticed the sadness flooding the older man's eyes._

_"Obelix?" Pixie broke away from her boyfriend, "Are you okay?"_

_The large warrior turned to see the young girl looking up to him with compassion shining in her eyes. She reached out to touch his big calloused hand. Obelix gazed at their linked hands in awe at how her delicate small hand emitted such a warm aura._

_"I'm fine, really," Obelix assured her even though his heart was breaking slightly._

_"I'm sorry if it makes you sad whenever you see me with my boyfriend..." she whispered with regret, making Obelix gaze at her with wonder. How on Earth did she know what she was thinking, "I saw it in your eyes and I went through the same thing. But I love him and he loves me...you understand that, don't you?"_

_Obelix nodded._

_"I know that you'll find someone who'll eventually love you. You have such a big heart and a gentle disposition...you just have to keep believing...my...my brother always told me that before he died..." her voice became softer and her throat choked with tears. Shawn's eyes softened and he kissed her cheek._

_"Sweetie..."_

_"Pixie..." Obelix murmured in alarm as he caught sight of her tears, "What's wrong?"_

_"Each time I mention my older brother...the pain in my heart comes back and I can't help but cry. I'm still unable to locate where he's buried and I miss him dearly," she placed her hand over her heart to prove her point._

_"I'm sure you'll find him one day..." Obelix said comfortingly, "You just have to keep on believing."_

_Pixie giggled, realizing that the Gaul had used her own words back to soothe her sorrow. She found herself smiling even though there were tears in her eyes, "Obelix?"_

_"Yes?" Obelix asked._

_"We...we can still be friends, can't we?" Pixie asked._

_"Of course we can," the large man said, now rejuvenated by the prospect of being friends with the young girl, "I really am happy that you two found each other."_

_"Thank you...thank you and your friends for saving my boyfriend...and...I want to show my gratitude..." she looked back to Shawn who smiled back and nodded._

_Then she did something that made Obelix's heart as light as a feather as well as putting a goofy smile on his red face._

_She kissed him on his cheek._

* * *

"She told me to keep believing...and that she wanted to be friends," the large man mused.

Asterix nodded, "I know that the young girl may be right."

The jovial smile reappeared on Obelix's face, "Right then! Let's have a feast, shall we? I'm hungry!"

Asterix smiled at his friend as they made their way back to the village, the sun slowly set over the darkening sky to mark the end of a perfect day.

* * *

The night of the school ball finally arrived and the stress from the exams was replaced by the excitement of the upcoming festivities. All the students were clamoring about dates, robes and the expectations for the night.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to finish dressing up for the ball.

"Harry...do I look all right?" Ron asked Harry anxiously as he shook imaginary dust from his robes and ran a nervous hand through his brushed hair.

Harry smiled at his best friend. It's amazing what a simple hair-fixing charm and a change of dress robes could make.  
The newly tailored dark blue robes were a present from Fred and George that Ginny mentioned about. Ron had initially been apprehensive about receiving them from the twins but was pleasantly surprised that this time he was able to look decent in Hermione's eyes on the special night. Harry was glad that the twins took his words seriously. The redhead looked quite handsome and proud.

"You look fine, Ron. You've asked that question a million times. Hermione is sure to be pleased," Harry reassured him.

"What happened to your usual dress robes, mate? You certainly look more fashionable than usual," Ron commented, eying Harry with a cheeky grin and his anxiety forgotten, "Is this something to do with Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you can't fool me...those are really fancy robes...and you know that your...um...boyfriend has expensive taste..." Ron said, gesturing to what the other boy was wearing.

Harry looked at himself. While he managed to somehow tame part of his hair, his Ice Prince insisted to wear the dress robes he presented to him. The robes were coloured in a deep shade of emerald green, making his bespetacled eyes stand out more. They were tailored in silk that shimmered at every fold. In addition, a silver lion brooch with emerald crystal eyes was pinned in the center of his chest that was holding his billowing black velvet cloak. They did make Harry look more regal and sophisticated...but he began to see his point and blushed.

"Oh...Draco bought them for me. He wanted me to wear them for the ball," Harry admitted sheepishly, "I did tell him that I was going to wear the ones I wore at the Yule Ball in fourth year but he wouldn't have none of it."

"Bloody hell...he's already been sorting out your wardrobe..." Ron chuckled incredulously, "Next he'll probably want your school robes to be tailored again!"

"Shut up, will you!" Harry said with mock anger before chuckling himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, boys," Hermione's voice rang out.

Ron gaped at her when she descended down the staircase from the girls dormitory. This time she was attired in sky blue billowing dress robes to match Ron's outfit. Her sleek hair was tied up in a rose bun and pinned back with a crystal hair ornament. All in all, she looked like a real princess. She exchanged a humoured glance with Harry before turning to Ron who was still staring at her. She smiled at Ron's awed expression and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Ron," Hermione laughed gently.

"Oh...right," Ron snapped out his dazed state and shyly grinned as he took her hand, "You really look...b...beautiful, Hermione."

At this, Hermione's cheeks dusted in pink, feeling her heart flutter at Ron's uncharacteristically tender words.

"Well, I think we should get going. Draco's waiting for us."

* * *

Draco smiled to himself as he waited for his beloved Gryffindor and his friends to arrive. He couldn't wait to see the new dress robes he had fashioned just for him. It had cost a bundle but it didn't affect his personal wealth terribly.  
He looked inside the Great Hall to find the beautifully decorated spacious venue quite full with students. He could hear their conversations and laughter echoing from inside.  
Just then, the sound of footfalls caught his attention. He fell into slight disappointment to find Pixie and Shawn coming his way. Tabitha was curling in her mistress's arms, purring loudly. When Pixie saw the blonde Slytherin pout as they approached him, she smiled sympathetically at him.

"Still waiting for Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. He whistled lightly as he gazed at her, "You look beautiful, you know."

Pixie blushed at the compliment. She was attired in peach-coloured dress robes, which hugged her figure beautifully. Her dark hair was styled in ribbon curls and adorned with fragranced pink rosebuds. Tabitha's neck was adorned with a silk ribbon matching the colour of Pixie's robes. She had also chosen to not wear her spectacles. Instead she used a small portion of her magic to produce a temporary eye-fixing charm for the night, making her face look more radiant than ever.  
Shawn was dressed in deep turquoise blue coloured dress robes with small crystals embroidered at the collar.

"It looks like a full house tonight, sweetie," Shawn remarked as he looked inside.

"I'll go inside first and see whether I can save us a table for all of us. Ah, there's grandfather. I'll ask him," Pixie offered and went inside after kissing Shawn on his cheek.

Draco glanced at Shawn who was gazing fondly at her as she disappeared into the crowd.

"You're really going to make this day special for her, aren't you?" Draco smirked, watching the Ravenclaw smile nervously and he was fiddling with a small giftbox in his hands before hiding back into his robes, "So you managed to get something decent for her?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but it's worth it. It's amazing. I met that same old gentleman who sold Tabitha to me and he chose that gift for me to give to her. And I'm just surprised she doesn't know how significant today is...I'd better follow her inside," Shawn was about to follow his girlfriend when Draco stopped him momentarily by gripping his shoulder, "Draco?"

"Just make sure that you keep your promises to her, Shawn," the silver-eyed Slytherin said seriously. The Ravenclaw caught the stern protective glint in the Slytherin's eyes.

"I will, Draco. You have my word," Shawn nodded and entered the hall.

Draco turned back to the corridor just in time to see three familiar Gryffindors heading towards him. He smiled and went to meet them.

"Blue really suits you, Ron. And Hermione, you look lovely," Draco sincerely complimented. Ron raised an eyebrow at the comment but smiled back in return while Hermione blushed just like Pixie did. He looked over to Harry and grinned in satisfaction at how well the robes suited his beloved, "I was wondering how they look on you, lion."

Harry looked back at Draco. He was dressed in silvery gray robes identical in fashion to his except a gold serpent brooch with ruby crystal eyes pinned his own black silk cloak. The Slytherin looked impossibly more ethereal and handsome than before. Draco cupped his boyfriend's cheek. Harry leaned into his touch, savouring the silken skin of the large pale palm caressing him. He gripped the hand cupping his cheek, his bespectacled eyes glowing warmly at the Slytherin.  
Ron made silent gagging noises with mischievous eyes while Hermione only smiled ruefully and reached for Ron's hand.

"Come on...let's give them a moment," Hermione said, pulling Ron inside, "See you later, boys..."

"They look wonderful on you, love," Draco murmured as he pulled the shorter boy for a kiss.

Harry tenderly sighed as they pulled back, "But really. You don't have to splash money on me. I have enough gold galleons to last for a very long time."

"Come on, lion. Give me the privilege to indulge you when I can," Draco reached down and laced Harry's fingers with his as tightly as a zip, "Let's join the others. I'm sure Pixie has found us all a table by now."

* * *

Harry looked around the beautifully furnished table as his friends switched seats and talked amongst themselves after finishing off a delicious three course meal. The girls: Hermione, Ginny, Pixie and Yumiko were chattering excitedly about their next trip to Hogsmeade while fawning and cooing over how cute Tabitha was. Ron and Chris, sharing a camaraderie in their love for Quidditch, were currently caught in a heated discussion about their favourite Quidditch teams. Meanwhile, he, Draco, Neville and Shawn were speculating and discussing what they were going to do after Hogwarts.

Just then, Professor McGonagall waved her wand over her gold spoon before hitting it against the rim of her crystal goblet. The resonating enchanted echo of gold tinkling against crystal caught the partygoers' attention. Professor Dumbledore, who was attired in scarlet coloured wizard robes, took out his wand with a bright smile and gestured to the middle of the hall.

"It's time for the dance to commence," the headmaster announced jovially and flicked his wrist.

Some of the tables were moved and a raised platform materialized in place. Several enchanted levitating instruments with no musicians formed to create an orchestra and immediately music filled the air. The candles floating about the ceiling and the chandelier above dimmed slightly, providing a golden glow and soft ambience.  
Several couples, including the professors, started to stroll to the dance floor and waltz to the music. Some small groups left the hall to take a walk outside the castle while others preferred to stay at their tables to continue talking.  
Draco sat together with Harry, content to observe the happenings around them. Hermione was patiently trying to help Ron relearn how to lead a waltz and he did look awkward in a cute way as he tried all he could to prevent himself from stepping on her slippered feet. Neville and Ginny were dancing together, their smiles present on their shy faces. Chris already found Cho and was holding the Ravenclaw seeker in his arms as he kissed her. A blushing Yumiko was on the dance floor wrapped in the arms of her dancing partner, a handsome Slytherin student with blonde curls and dark brown eyes. Lastly, Draco spotted Shawn and Pixie heading out towards the courtyard. He nudged his beloved and gestured towards the doors when Harry looked his way.

"Let's head outside," Draco suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and allowed himself to be pulled up from his seat. They made their journey to a deserted balcony where they could hear the orchestra music clearly.  
Harry decided to distract himself by gazing at the moon-bathed, silvery landscape the school grounds was offering beyond the balcony. He was feeling a bit hot and jumpy inside...they had been alone together many times before...but on this special night at the ball, it felt so magical and intimate at the same time...  
Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He looked so wondrous and yet he could sense the tension in his Gryffindor's heart. He moved closer to Harry and touched his elbow and he bent down to kiss him when the smaller boy bumped noses with him.

"Relax, my lion...' Draco whispered against his lips.

"Sorry...it's just...all of this, it's like a beautiful dream...if I were to do something stupid, I would make it all disappear...I don't want that to happen..."

"You're being paranoid, Harry. Everything is real...you're here with me now..." Draco drew Harry in his embrace, leaning his dark head against his shoulder, "Dance with me, my beloved?"

Harry looked up at him hesitantly before looking down in shame, "I...I've forgotten how to dance...I mean...I did it with Parvati in the fourth year but..."

Draco took Harry's hands, "We can slow dance instead...it's easy. Here..."

The Slytherin took Harry's arms and linked them around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and kissed his hair.

"Let me lead since I have more experience in this field. Sway slowly to the music with me and relax..." Draco instructed, savouring the warmth their bodies were creating.

A few minutes later, Harry found it easy to stick to the slow rhythm and he felt himself relaxing in his boyfriend's embrace just as the Slytherin said he would. He laid his head back against his Ice Prince's shoulder.  
In return, Draco leaned his head against Harry's dark tousled locks. Releasing one of his hands that were around his boyfriend's waist, he combed through his hair and kissed his scar. Harry shivered...he felt the tingles dancing up and down his spine more than ever than before and his cheeks heated up at the gentle gesture.

Draco witnessed the reaction and smirked slightly, "Well now, I never seen you like this when I kissed your scar other times before."

"It's gotten a bit more sensitive...it feels really good..." Harry admitted as he nuzzled his head against his neck.

The blonde Slytherin chuckled and brushed his nose against Harry's hairline along his scarred forehead, "Is that so..."

Draco trailed his hands to Harry's hips and massaged the thin indentations through the silken material. His thin lips marked a path of feathery kisses from his temple down to his cheek. Harry's breath hitched as he felt the burn aching in his stomach.

"You like that, don't you, my beautiful lion...hmmm?" Harry nodded mutely at Draco's inquiry, "Then let's create our own festivities for tonight. You...me...on our bed..."

Harry fought back a moan as he envisioned the wonderful naughty things his Slytherin would do to him, causing his body to heat up even more. Suddenly the ball didn't matter anymore. Their friends wouldn't miss them terribly.

The Gryffindor smirked as he pulled Draco down to kiss him passionately.

"Lead the way, Draco..."

Draco's eyes glinted as he grasped his beloved's hand and tugged him along behind him.

"Then let's not waste time."

* * *

"Shawn, it's beautiful...thank you..."

"I'm really happy you like it, sweetie."

Pixie beamed at her boyfriend, love shining in her silvered eyes. She giggled incredulously. How could she had forgotten her own birthday? That would explain why her grandfather chose the best table in the hall and why she had a small pile of unwrapped presents in her room...

Shawn smiled in relief as Pixie admired her gift: a silver heart-shaped locket which played a sweet melody of her favourite piece 'Waltz of the Flowers'. Tabitha seemed to like it too as she tried to play with it as the delicate piece of jewellery was dangled from its fine chain. Shawn carefully took the necklace and wound it around her neck, fitting the clasp in place. It was a perfect fit and Pixie did look very lovely with it.

"I haven't put in any photos inside it yet, Pixie. So you still have time to choose which pictures you want to put in later," Shawn hugged his girlfriend from behind and kissed her cheek, "Consider it as the first of the many gifts I will spoil you with."

"Silly boy..." Pixie playfully elbowed his chest slightly.

She turned her head slightly in her boyfriend's arms and saw Harry and Draco through the windows. They were half-sprinting together down the hallway and locking lips with each other. She caught the lustful twinkles exchanged between them and the way their handsome faces were flushed. She smiled ruefully to herself.

'Oh well...boys will be boys...'

"Sweetie?" Shawn asked, observing Pixie's faraway gaze, "Something wrong?'

Pixie shook her head quickly, "It's nothing, my love. Shall we head back inside the hall and see what the others are up to?"

"Sure, let's do that, Pixie."

Shawn kissed Pixie's hand and led her and Tabitha back into the hall.

* * *

The door to their secret room slammed behind them with a thud as the two boys, still locking lips with each other, blindly stumbled for their bed in the shadowed darkness, the only source of light was the moonshine filtering through the window. Harry panted heavily with growing lust as Draco pushed him back against the mattress. The Gryffindor barely registered that the bedsheets felt a bit different than usual. They felt sleek and smooth and he smelled lilies and roses in the air. He made himself more comfortable on their bed as Draco left the bed momentarily to lock the door and added some silencing charms. The last thing he did was to light the candles with his wand, illuminating the room in a sultry warm glow and finally revealing the changes made to suit the festivities for the night.

The bed was fitted with black silk sheets and various vases of lilies and roses scattered throughout the premises, creating an ethereally beautiful atmosphere. Harry looked at their bedside table to find several bottles of different coloured liquids.

"You'll find out what they are soon, Harry...but tell me...do you like my little surprise?"

Harry groaned as Draco eagerly pounced on him, trapping him with his smoldering silver gaze.

"I love it...I love everything you've done..." Harry murmured.

Draco unclasped the lion brooch to release his boyfriend's cloak and unbutton the high collar of his silk shirt. He nibbled the golden skin on his neck, sending shivers up and down the smaller boy's spine.

"But why the precautions, Dray? Everyone will be far too preoccupied to deal with us," Harry cupped his boyfriend's cheek after Draco was satisfied in marking Harry's neck with visible hickeys.

"Because the night is young...I love how deliciously uninhibited and wonderfully vocal you get when we do this together..." Draco licked his lips as he impatiently undid his own cloak, "I want to hear you roar my name as I take you over and over again..."

Harry reached up to unbutton the Slytherin's pristine silk shirt. Then he pulled Draco down towards him and whispered against his Ice Prince's lips, "Then do it, my mighty dragon..."

Draco reached for the nearest bottle on the bed stand and uncorked it expertly with his nimble fingers. The scent of coconuts and chocolate permeated the musky air around them...

"Count on it, my beautiful lion..."

**To be continued...**


	28. Closure and Peace

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris, a mysterious wizard named Archarnas, Sandra and Pixie's older brother, Peter. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts, another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling' and the heavenly Fields of Caelastra. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo.

**Important Author's Note:** I have decided to add one more addition of an epilogue to end this re-edited Drarry fanfic on a high note and to celebrate how far it came and to bring full closure to this plot :) So this story will be classified as incomplete after reediting this chapter.

**15/5/2013:** This is it! The final chapter to edit! For this piece, I decided to shorten my OC's backstory to focus on her deceased brother since she doesn't have vivid memories of her parents. After this, I will create an epilogue to round everything up for this old story in my archive. **(Special Bookmark**): That will be the last of them. Wondering why I've been putting these bookmarks up? Well...all will be revealed in the next and final chapter: the epilogue!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Closure and Peace**

Rating: T

The exam results were released two weeks later after the festive ball.  
Both Harry and Ron had passed on every subject. It was also fortunate that Ron's divination mark just managed to scrap through, enough to make Hermione extremely proud of him and relieved that their tutoring sessions paid off. Meanwhile Harry was quite surprised that he given quite a good grade on Potions. While Draco insisted that he earned that grade on his own efforts, Harry was sure that his boyfriend still had something to do with it. But he decided not to pursue the matter any further since that he would have to worry about the NEWTs next year. Hermione once again took top honours of having the best marks in her year with Draco close behind in second place. This time, the Slytherin openly congratulated the studious Gryffindor, which was a pleasant surprise on her part. Shawn also performed exceedingly well in his exams, which made Pixie really happy for him. Neville, having formed great self-confidence in himself since the ordeal and making great friends with Yumiko and Chris, also passed his exams with surprisingly remarkable grades.  
The students' temperaments were calm and collected. They wouldn't require to study as hard as before and gave them a good excuse to enjoy and savour longer trips in Hogsmeade.

Before long, weekends were often looked forward to and on a fine balmy Saturday morning, the students were preparing another trip to Hogsmeade. The two Gryffindor couples and the Winston step-siblings were all ready to go. However Harry, Draco, Shawn and Pixie declined the invitation to join the trip.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to join us to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked as she stood near Ron, waiting in the common room for Ginny and Neville, "Chris and Yumiko are taking to some of the sightseeing spots we haven't seen before."

"Fred and George are dropping by Zonko's to show off their new products. Why don't you come along and have a look?" Ron said excitedly.

"There are other times to look forward to. We won't miss much," Harry told Ron, "Besides, Pixie said that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me, Draco and Shawn about something important. She didn't say exactly what it is but it's to do with the upcoming summer holidays."

"Alright," Hermione shrugged and turned to see Neville and Ginny descending the staircase to join them, "We'll bring sweet packages from Honeydukes back for you."

They headed to the Portrait Door where it swung open.

The four Gryffindors waved at Harry, "We'll see you later."

Harry was left alone in the common room for a moment before he too walked out and headed to the gargoyle gate where his boyfriend and his other friends were waiting.

* * *

Draco's eyes lit up the moment he spotted Harry coming his way. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his pale cheek before being enveloped by a hug. The two boys looked at Pixie who was currently being cuddled by Shawn as he hugged her from behind. Tabitha was napping contently in Pixie arms.  
Both Harry and Draco noted how much happier and calmer their friend looked since the ball, seeing that she finally earned the happiness she longed for. And the way she often fleetingly caressed the shiny locket hung proudly around her neck proved how much she loved her birthday gift from her boyfriend.

"Come along, boys, grandfather's waiting for us," Pixie crossed to the front of the gargoyle gate and said the password. Just as the gate began to spiral, she called the others, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah yes...we have an important matter to discuss," the Headmaster began as Pixie took her stand beside her guardian.

The three boys stood before his desk.

"I have news from the Ministry of Magic. This letter arrived just a few minutes ago," Professor Dumbledore produced a scroll from his desk. He held it out to Harry, "It's addressed to you, my dear boy..."

Harry looked at the official scroll in the Headmaster's hand. He made out his name written on it. His heartbeat quickened in trepidation. He shakily reached a hand and weakly gripped the scroll.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Shawn asked with concern when he noticed that Harry seemed so hesitant to unroll the letter.

Harry felt a mixture of excitement and fear at the same time. His mind was so full of questions. Did the Ministry of Magic believe Lupin's testimony? What about the treacherous Wormtail: what were they going to do to him? Are they finally going to grant Sirius's freedom? Was it going to be good news? Or would there be more bad news?  
He felt a warm hand encasing his fist that was clutching the letter. He looked to see warm pewter-coloured orbs that belonged to his beloved dragon.

"It's okay, lion. I know you're worried about your godfather. But no matter what happens, you won't face the outcome alone. Go on and read it out to us," Draco said reassuringly and wound his arms around his waist, "We're right here."

The raven-haired Gryffindor broke the seal and unfurled the scroll with slightly unsteady fingers. He read the contents aloud.

"Dear Mr. Harry Potter...upon consideration in the testimony of Mr. Remus Lupin and the capture of Death Eater Peter Pettigrew, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic have come to the unshakeable conclusion that Mr. Sirius Black is deemed innocent."

Harry felt like cheering. His godfather's freedom was secured! Draco's smiling face mirrored his reaction. Pixie clapped her hands with joy and Shawn thumped Harry on his shoulder in congratulations.  
The Gryffindor continued to read the contents.

"To fully document Mr. Sirius Black's innocence and the trial proceedings to clear his criminal record, he is to remain in the Ministry for the processing, which will take approximately one month. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience. All lodgings and other necessities are provided for Mr. Sirius Black. You will be notified upon his release.

Yours Faithfully, Cornelius Fudge."

Harry's heart plummeted and the smile faded away. Sirius was finally free but his hopes to stay away from the Dursleys had been shattered. Draco saw his lion's despair and hugged him tightly. Shawn looked on empathetically at the two boys before observing Pixie who looked deep in thought.

* * *

Pixie pondered over the predicament presented before her. She knew how badly Harry was mistreated by his muggle relatives...she was there. Something needed to be done...she had an idea and she hoped that her grandfather wouldn't object to it. She turned to Professor Dumbledore and tugged on his sleeve. The Headmaster turned to face his granddaughter.

"Grandfather, I think there is an answer to this problem. I'd like to make a suggestion," she proposed.

"Of course, child. Tell me about it," the old man nodded and stood up to usher her to a more private spot in the office.

The three boys were left alone to themselves as Professor Dumbledore talked discreetly with Pixie.

"This is not fair..." Harry pouted, his emerald-coloured eyes flashing with irritation that his happy moment was destroyed, "I don't see why they need to document this whole incident when they already know Sirius is already innocent."

"The Ministry of Magic is stuck in the Middle Ages, Harry. They think paperwork is everything but these people don't even read their reports...your guardian must be quite strong-minded to put up with the nonsense," Shawn rubbed his chin.

"Well...I guess that I should take comfort that Lupin is with him for company..." Harry said to reassure himself.

"There has to be a way..." Draco tapped his chin.

A soft cough interrupted the three boys. Looking up, they found Pixie walking over to them. Tabitha had woken up some time ago and was walking primly beside her mistress's feet. She looked back at the Headmaster who nodded for her to continue. Pixie looked quite pleased with herself.  
Shawn noticed that the Headmaster was gesturing him to come forward

"Mr. Livinsky...may I discuss something with you?" the silver-haired professor asked, "I assure you that you're not in trouble."

"Of course, professor," Shawn nodded and followed the Headmaster, leaving the three young people alone.

* * *

"Before we go on, I need to ask Draco something," Pixie turned to the Slytherin, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to go back to the Manor this summer?" was Pixie's question.

Draco thought for a moment before speaking his answer, "It happens that I did receive news from my family solicitor about a week ago. He's owled me that I still retain my current funds and will inherit the remainder of my family wealth and property on my eighteenth birthday. Everything still remains in my father's possession until I graduate from Hogwarts. So technically...even though he's labelled a criminal and jailed in Azkaban...the manor isn't rightfully mine. It's most likely that...I'm not going back to the Manor this summer. I don't want to relive the horrible memories."

"Dragon..." Harry whispered, recalling how Draco was beaten by his father...

"Boys...then this solution will work," Pixie started, causing a hopeful look crossed over Harry's face, "Harry, as you know that you still have to remain in Privet Drive for this summer-"

"Get to the point!" Draco rudely interrupted.

"Hush! Let me finish! Goodness sake, Draco, don't interrupt me..." Pixie exclaimed sternly. Harry shot a reprimanding look at the taller boy, "Harry, how would you like it if Draco stays with you over the summer?"

A brief silence fell over them. Draco and Harry stared at her with goldfish expressions. Pixie found it hard to stop giggling at their faces.

"It's possible to make that arrangement. It's obvious that you two need each other," Pixie said, "It's fine as long as you two behave yourselves."

The news slowly sank in. Their awed expressions were replaced with joyous and relieved smiles.

"You hear that, Harry?!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hands, "I get to spend the summer with you!"

"Really, Pixie? No objections?" Harry looked at Pixie incredulously.

"Of course! Why? Are you not happy?" she raised an eyebrow, a smirk present on her lips.

"No, I'm more than happy...thrilled, in fact. I want Draco to come. It's just that..." Harry hesitated and looked at Draco. He unknowingly started babbling, "Draco...my surrogate family may be terrible to you and the place may not suit your tastes and-"

Draco silenced his Gryffindor with a finger on his lips, "As long as you're with me, all these trifle matters are insignificant. And besides, I can be charming when I want to be and I won't hesitate to use magic to teach them a lesson if they do anything stupid to you."

Harry found his smile plastered back on his face at his Slytherin's craftiness and protectiveness. Draco instantly despised the Dursleys after Harry's lengthy accounts on how they mistreated him over the years he lived with them.

"That's all well and good, Draco, but you mustn't overstep your boundaries otherwise you'll get into trouble for overusing your magic," Pixie warned.

"Nobody's going to mistreat Harry when I'm around," Draco possessively brought his boyfriend close as he combed his dark hair, "And besides, it's a perfectly good excuse to cover up now that Harry's godfather is innocent."

"Point taken. So it's settled then," Pixie nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

It was then Shawn and the Headmaster reappeared. The elderly professor shook hands with the Ravenclaw who nodded back in return. Pixie immediately went up to Shawn who linked his fingers with his. Professor Dumbledore looked at his grandchild.

"So did Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy agree to your suggestion?" his bespectacled bright blue eyes were shining with mirth.

"Yes, Grandfather," Pixie nodded with a smile, "They agreed...so long as they behave themselves."

"That's good, child," the headmaster beamed.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" a booming voice came from the open door of the office. The four teenagers whirled around to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Somethin' important for the young lady here, 'Arry," he beckoned to the girl in Shawn's embrace. Professor Dumbledore scrutinized the very serious expression on the keeper's face and frowned himself, knowing how much this bit of news would affect the young girl...

"Child, stay behind for a moment, I believe that this is something that may be important to you," Professor Dumbledore said.

He turned to the three boys.

"You three are free to leave now," the Headmaster said.

"Shawn? You coming?" Harry asked as he and his boyfriend were near the door.

Shawn seemed hesitant to leave Pixie.

"You go ahead with them, my love. I'll try to not take too long."

"Harry and I aren't doing anything for the moment. We'll wait with you if you want," Draco suggested, "Is that fine with you, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded, "Alright then. We'll be outside the office once you're done, sweetie."

The Ravenclaw kissed her cheek before exiting with the two boys.

When the three boys were gone, Pixie took Tabitha in her arms and faced her grandfather and Hagrid who looked solemnly at her.

"Is there something I should know about?" she inquired as she took in their serious faces.

"Pixie, I don't want to shock ya," Hagrid said as he took her hand and petted it, "I know it's been a long time. But Pixie, I found 'im...I found out where your brother's buried."

Pixie's heart jumped in her chest. The news of her beloved brother's grave location intensified the crushing guilt. Guilt for forgetting her wonderful sibling who raised her for ten long years.  
She shivered in Hagrid's touch. The bittersweet memories of their time together began to resurface as she felt her chest ache and the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"It's been so long..." she whispered, her shoulders trembling, "After nearly six years...Hagrid, where is it? I want to see him. I want to pay him respects."

"B-but Miss Dumbledore-"

"Tell me! I don't care how far it is! I have to see him...please..."

The sad agitated look on the girl's face softened the keeper's heart, "I found 'im in a remote part in the forest just outside Hogsmeade. Go t'the largest oak and you'll find a small path into the blackberry bushes. Follow it and you'll find 'im..."

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said as she hugged the half-giant, "Thank you."

She quickly ran out, the door slamming behind her.

"The poor child..." Professor Dumbledore sighed and went over to stroke Fawkes who crooned in question, "Even after a happy moment, she has to face an old memory, Fawkes...a very old memory filled with pain..."

"How d'you think she's goin' to take it, sir?" Hagrid asked.

"I cannot answer that question, Hagrid," the Headmaster said, "We'll just have to wait and find out...I just hope that finally she'll have true peace...Hagrid?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for helping her."

"Anythin' for you, sir."

* * *

Harry, Draco and Shawn were chatting something about Quidditch as they waited for Pixie outside the gargoyle gate.  
Just then, the sound of the gargoyle gate opening alerted them. Shawn was shocked when Pixie crashed into him and he went pale when she began trembling in his arms. Harry and Draco were greatly alarmed by the sudden change of behavior. Tabitha mewled in protest and managed to wriggle out of the suffocating embrace.

"Sweetie?! What's the matter?"

"Hogsmeade...I have to get to Hogsmeade," Pixie mumbled and stood up.

"But we already missed the coach when we went to this meeting, Pixie," Shawn tried to reason as he held her in a hug. He frowned when she fought in his embrace, "Sweetie!"

The sight of tears running down her cheeks shocked her boyfriend, "Please! I have to go!"

"Calm down, Pixie!" Draco grabbed her shoulders to stop her from struggling in Shawn's arms, "Deep breaths...calm down..."

Pixie did as she was told and she fell lax in Shawn's arms. Draco tilted her chin up while Harry carefully massaged the back of her neck.

"You okay now, Pixie?" Draco received a minute nod from the girl, "Now what's all this about?"

"Hagrid...he's found Peter...he's found my brother's grave," Pixie quietly confessed, "That's why I need to go...I need to see with my own eyes and to pay my overdue respects to him...please...let me go...my heart won't rest until I've reconciled with my past..."

"Pixie..." Shawn kissed her forehead. Tabitha nuzzled against her ankles.

"Harry?" Draco turned to Harry who was frowning and in deep contemplation, "What's on your mind?"

"Guys, there is a way to get to Hogsmeade. Do you know where the statue of Gunhilda on the third floor corridor is?"

"Vaguely, why?" Shawn inquired.

"There is a secret passageway that leads straight to the Honeydukes cellar. I've been there before and I recall there is another passage that will lead outside the shop without having to shock the others there," Harry explained.

Draco turned to Pixie still in the Ravenclaw's arms, "Then let's go together..."

The little group headed to the third floor and found the aforementioned statue in the currently deserted corridor. Harry muttered 'Dissendium' as he tapped the back of the stone figure and it moved, revealing the dark passageway. After making sure that no one was about, Harry went in first before the others filed in after him. Pixie was very reluctant to leave her kitten behind but she knew it would be far too risky to bring her along. She gently coaxed the kitten to not follow them before disappearing into the passageway. Tabitha loitered around for a while before deciding to leave and head back to her mistress's room. A few minutes passed and the statue slid back into its original position...

* * *

"Be careful, lion..." Draco grunted as he supported the smaller boy from behind.

"I know...just...need to push..." Harry heaved and pushed the hard wood above him. He coughed as the dust collected around his face as the trapdoor fell to the wayside with a loud thud, "Lumos..."

The Gryffindor pulled himself up from the opening, holding his wand high to illuminate the musty cellar. He reached down to help Draco up. Then they turned to Shawn and Pixie and pulled them up too.

"Wait a moment," Draco stopped his boyfriend and companions before he took out his wand, "Hold still, I need to Disillusion you all. Can't risk our friends to spot us..."

The Slytherin tapped his wand on Shawn, Pixie and Harry, watching them change colour to match the peeling bricked walls in the cellar. Then he twirled his wand around himself and shivered when the charm took effect.

"Lead on, Harry."

* * *

After exiting Honeydukes, the four young people made their way to the forest outside the village. Pixie ran up ahead the moment she saw the giant oak tree just like Hagrid said. Then her silvered eyes caught sight of the blackberry hedges and several cobblestones lining in between them. She carefully pushed them aside and found a tunneled path open to her. Trepidation clenched her thumping heart and she felt scared. What was she going to find at the end?

"Pixie..." Pixie jumped and found Shawn behind her as he stroked her cheek, "It's okay...we're right behind you..."

The girls looked at her boyfriend and the two boys. Feeling much assured by their presence, she nodded and took her first step forward on the cobblestone path. It seemed like an eternity when she reached the other side and stepped through.

"By the..." Pixie whispered as she reached the end of the pathway, "Merlin..."

She found herself standing in a clearing with long sweeping grass and wildflowers. Birdsongs filled the vicinity and the heavy yet refreshing scent of ripe fruit hung in the air. It seemed like she had stepped into another world like those beautiful places she heard and read in fairytales. At the very center of the clearing, stood a tombstone covered with vines and ivy.  
She approached the tombstone and knelt before it in reverent fashion. Then she grabbed the vines and yanked them away from the stone. When the vines were disposed of, she ran her fingers over the smooth pure white marble that felt cool on her skin. She didn't wonder how the stone managed to stay unscathed and unaffected after all these years. Instead her mind was focused on the inscription carved into the stone:

Here lies Peter Darleston  
May He Rest In Peace  
A Wonderful Angel Whose Life Was Cut Short  
1970-1990

"Brother..." she sobbed and threw her arms to hug the tombstone.

The tears she held back for her beloved sibling poured down her cheeks in endless rivers. Snippets of locked up memories of the times she had spent with her brother flashed in front of her silvered eyes. He had taken care of her and loved her dearly when her father couldn't.  
She sobbed heavily. She could remember the strong arms that cradled her and held her when she was a baby...the large calloused hands that held her own...the sparkling golden brown eyes that always looked at her gently with adoration...the messy locks of dark black hair she loved to fiddle with and smelt like rain and mint...the cheeky smile he always displayed for her when she felt sad...his melodious laugh to cheer her up...the husky voice that always sang her lullabies to sleep and told her stories...the lean body that protected her from harm. And most of all...she was marveled by the way he did magic before her when they lived in the woods...he would make flowers blossom without the need for water...he made the candes glow without matches and he occasionally created magical illusions to accompany his stories. The most kind-hearted and most giving brother of her heart was now six feet deep beneath her feet.

"Brother...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for taking so long to find you...please forgive me...please forgive me," she whimpered.

A painful jolt pierced her heart as she recalled a past memory she buried deep in her subconscious...the memory of how her brother left her behind...

* * *

_Loud haggard coughs came from a small bedroom in the cottage. A strapping young man who looked to be in his twenties was lying on a bed with a pained expression. He was sweating heavily and his chest weakly rose and fell with each tense breath. A little girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes sat at his bedside, holding the man's larger hand. She looked fearful and her bespectacled eyes swam with tears._

_"Brother..." Pixie whispered, clutching his hand tighter, "Why did you push yourself? Why must you always have to exhaust yourself like this?"_

_"Baby sister...shhhh..." the young man said and pulled the little girl down to his chest and hugged her, "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have worried you...I...I don't think that the fever can be treated...I'm so sorry..."_

_"You told me that Mama and Papa died when I came..."_

_Her hot tears pooled on his chest. Peter clutched her tightly as he too cried._

_"They left because they hate me, right?" she sniffled, "You're leaving me because you hate me..."_

_"No! I can never hate you, Pixie!" Peter coughed, feeling his chest hurt. He looked at her softly, "You're my dearest baby sister..."_

_"I want to come with you...I want to be with you...and maybe see Mama and Papa..."_

_"No! I can't allow that!" Peter said sharply, causing her to pull away from him, "You can't! You have so much to live for!"_

_The little girl's bottom lip trembled and she turned pale...her big brother had never shouted at her like that before...he no longer wanted her to follow him..._

_"You do hate me..." Pixie whimpered and turned away from him, "People leave others because they hate them..."_

_She backed away and hugged herself, trying hard to coccoon herself in the thin blankets._

_"That's how it is, isn't it..." she sniffled in a very defeated voice._

_The young man's heart split in two as he took in the sight of his broken baby sister._

_"Why...why can't I follow you anymore..." she whispered to herself._

_"No! Please...don't make this harder..." Peter whispered as he sat up with great difficulty. He gathered his little sister against his chest, "I'm so sorry...I do not hate you, baby sister...I love you."_

_"I love you too, brother...don't go...please...you promised me that you'll be with me forever," she implored. Her heart shattered when he sadly shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, Pixie, for breaking my promise to you," Peter apologized as he laid back on his bed, pulling her with him, "But remember this...even if I'm gone...I still love you...and I will watch over you...and someday...you'll find someone who loves you as much as I did...perhaps even more..."_

_The young girl felt her brother's tender large hand cupping her cheek and closed her eyes. He still felt warm...she wished that this would last forever._

_After a while, Pixie noticed that her brother's breathing was slowing down and his eyes were looking glazed._

_"I see a light, baby sister..." he whispered, still stroking her cheek, "A very beautiful light..."_

_"No...no! Please! Don't go!" the little firl pleaded, "Don't leave me behind!"_

_"Baby sister...no matter what happens...I will always be with you...watching over you..."_

_Turmoil churned in Pixie's heart as the hand that was cupping her cheek fell limp and cold. She examined her brother's face. It held a serene expression and his skin was turning a pale silvery blue. His chest was still...he was no longer breathing.  
Not wanting to believe what she saw and felt, she shook him, expecting him to wake up and smile at her like he always did when she jumped on him in bed every morning._

_"Brother...brother...wake up...wake up..." she whispered. But it was to no avail, Peter was still... "No...no..."_

_Resting the hand onto his chest, she pulled the thin blanket over his head. She pressed her body against her deceased sibling and covered her face with her hands. She wailed and sobbed, giving into her heartbreaking grief for the loss of her beloved brother._

* * *

_Just then, a neighbouring woodcutter who lived some miles away dropped by to deliver the usual load of firewood. He whistled a merry tune as he hauled his load up to the cottage. He strode up to the door and opened it._

_"Lad! Lassie!" the burly man cheerfully called out, "I got yer firewood here!"_

_He began to frown when he heard no reply. These two fine young people were always home during weekends...usually the sweet-hearted lassie would come running up to him with the handsome lad behind her to offer him a glass of water and something to eat. Something was amiss...the atmosphere was tense and filled with heavy melancholy he couldn't explain...  
Just then, he heard soft sobbing coming from the room upstairs. He carefully lowered his load of firewood and his axe at the doorway. He quickly sprinted up the stairs and went into the room where he heard the sobbing. The woodcutter couldn't believe what he saw.  
The little lassie was crying heavily as she laid on a sheet-covered human-shaped lump...it couldn't be true...so the lad was...  
He went over to the young man's side and uncovered the face. He flinched upon seeing the still face. He felt for a pulse on the cold neck and found none._

_"Lassie..." he turned to the little girl and took her in his embrace, "You poor little child..."_

_"I want my brother! Come back! Come back!" Pixie wept as she hiccuped and sniffled._

_The man's heart painfully twisted in sympathy and empathic sorrow as he held the girl closer to him, allowing her to cry herself to exhaustion. Pixie eventually fell asleep, clutching onto the woodcutter._

_"The poor lassie...what's to be done...I can't take her home with me...I barely have enough bread for the whole family and the lads are too rough...they wouldn't know how to take care of a delicate child...and there's nobody else around who lives here...what to do..." he wondered._

_Just then, the woodcutter heard the sound of the front door reopening...followed by the creaking of the wooden floor. He protectively held the child close to him, preparing for the intruder. He didn't have his axe with him...but his fists still pack a huge punch._

_"What the?"_

_An elderly man was standing before him. He had long silvery hair matched with a fine silken mustache and beard. His sky blue eyes shone with knowledge and a strange kindness and were hiding behind crescent moon-shaped spectacles. The clothes he wore looked very odd and out-of-place..._

_"What do you want, sir?" the woodcutter asked cautiously._

_"I've come for the child, good woodcutter," the old man said, "I'm her guardian."_

_"The young lassie never mentioned about you," the stocky man as he stood up, carrying the young girl._

_"She doesn't know me," the old man explained, "I'm her grandfather."_

_The old man could see the incredulous look in the woodcutter's eyes._

_"I won't harm her. I will take care of her well," he assured the woodcutter._

_The woodcutter was about to retort until he looked into his eyes. There, he saw the trusting twinkle in the irises, "Fine, good sir. I'll...I'll get some of my lads to carry the body."_

_"Yes...the poor boy...please find him a beautiful place where his soul could rest in peace," the old man said as the woodcutter placed the little girl into his arms._

_"I have a place in mind...but how will she be able to-"_

_"She will know in time when she is ready...and she will come back to see him..."_

_"Sir?" the woodcutter addressed the elderly man, "May I ask who you are?"_

_"I can't reveal my identity, woodcutter. I wish to keep this between us and the child. But please know that I'm grateful for your understanding and kindness," the elderly man said._

_"Somehow, sir..." the woodcutter gave a wry smile as he turned to leave, "I feel like I've known you all this while even though we've never met before...please...take good care of her...she's a special girl..."_

_"I know she is..."_

_The old man turned his attention to the young girl in his arms as the woodcutter left the room. He observed Pixie stirring awake and looked confused at why she was in the arms of a stranger. She yelped in fear at the sight of the old man._

_"Hush, child," he gently cooed, "I won't hurt you...I'm taking you home with me..."_

_"But...but...my..."_

_The old man held her closer, "You are not alone, Pixie."_

_"How...how do you know my name?" she asked weakly, "I...my brother..."_

_"Shhhh...hush..." he soothed the girl and tenderly combed her hair with his calloused fingers, "You're coming with me and I'll take care of you."_

_She made no resistance as she succumbed to the gentle caresses of the old man who seemed so kind and gentle._

_She took one last glance at her dead brother as the old man carried her away from the room and the house she lived in all her life. A part of her died that day. She felt so tired...so sleepy...so drained._

_She closed her eyes and dozed off to the rocking motions..._

* * *

By the time she finished reliving the flashback, her face was stained with tears as they rained on the marble. She clung onto the gravestone, wishing it was her brother in place...it had been so long...

The three boys watched her from a distance. They had already followed her into the clearing but felt they had no right to intrude upon this sad moment. Shawn knelt behind his girlfriend and embraced her. Pixie's sobs hitched as she pressed her head against his chest. Harry felt his heart ache as he continued to watch. He felt Draco squeezing his arm around his shoulders.

"It hurts...it hurts so much..." she whimpered as she clutched her chest.

"Shhh...it's okay..." Shawn comforted Pixie and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could see him...I just want to know if he's ok..."

A stray tear trickled from her silvered eye and dangled on Pixie's chin. It began glowing in a silvery blue aura before it broke off and fell onto the ground.  
Shawn looked at the spot where the teardrop fell. Much to his surprise, a small bud blossomed in place of the tear's spot. Slowly, the bud unfolded its lush sapphire blue petals, transforming into a beautiful blue rose. Pixie gasped at the astounding sight. Her gasp caught Harry and Draco's attention and the two boys ran up to the couple to see what the commotion was. They watched in hypnotized awe as more and more flowers started to bloom and grew vines to decorate the tombstone. As they did, golden sparkles were emitted from the centers of the flowers.  
Just then, a bright light filled the entire scene, causing the group to cover their eyes. When the light subsided, they looked to see a a full grown man wrapped in a gold aura standing a distance away from them. When the man turned around, he smiled at them, particularly at the girl.

"Hello, baby sister...long time no see..." his soft voice echoed in the light breeze.

Pixie gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief, new tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.  
The ethereal being had unruly black hair and the most beautiful golden brown eyes she had ever seen. He was taller than the boys by several inches. He was dressed in white robes, clearly outlining his muscled figure.  
He spread his arms wide with a gentle smile on his caring face...

'There is no mistake about it...it's him...there's only one person who calls me this way...I know that look and smile anywhere...my wish came true...'

Pixie picked herself up and ran to the golden figure.

"Brother!" she cried out and flung herself into his arms. He was solid...and warm...and it made her heart sing with joy...

"My baby sister...I missed you so much..." he whispered delicately in her ear, "I watched over you as I promised..."

"Peter...I missed you...I missed you so much..."

"Look at you...you're so beautiful...you have truly grown up," he mused, tracing his fingers on her cheek, "You found my grave..."

"I had help...Hagrid told me where it is," she started to cry in his embrace, "I'm so sorry to make you think I've forgotten you. Grandfather, Shawn and my new friends helped me relieve the pain when I was in Hogwarts. I nearly gave up hope when I couldn't find you...please forgive me...

"Shhhh...baby sister..." Peter crooned as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair, "It's okay...I always knew that you would find me. It's okay...shhhh..."

Peter then looked over at Shawn, Harry and Draco. He beckoned them over.

"You must be Shawn...the boy my baby sister's in love with...you helped her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes...yes, sir," Shawn nodded.

"My gratitude to you for bringing my sister happiness knows no bounds," he looked down on the young girl, "Please continue to protect and love her. Both of you have my blessings."

Shawn nodded in promise.

"Thank you to you too..." Peter addressed to Harry and Draco, "For looking out for her...I'm glad that she has wonderful friends..."

Harry was too much in awe of the happenings before him but he and Draco managed a nod of acknowledgement to the man before them. The Gryffindor felt his heart twist...reminding him of his own deceased parents who loved and died to protect him. Draco himself did all he could to stay strong as he thought of his own mother...she was in a better place now just as his beloved's parents were. He glanced at Harry who looked back up at him with tearful eyes. He cupped the Gryffindor's cheek and thumbed away the tears.

"I know, lion..." Draco whispered.

"You're crying too, Draco..." it was Harry's turn to reach up and wipe the tears away from his pale cheeks. The Slytherin cursed silently why he didn't feel them.

"Pixie..." Peter tilted Pixie's chin up, "I must go...the magic to retain my form isn't going to last any longer..."

"But...but what if-" she was silenced by a gentle finger on her lips.

"Baby sister," he planted a warm kiss on her forehead, "I'll always be with you..."

When he pulled back, he smiled tenderly at her and pinched her cheek adoringly, combing her hair with his fingers.

"You will never suffer anymore. I'm so proud of you..."

"You will never forget me?"

"Of course I won't, baby sister. Remember...it's never goodbye..." Peter whispered before he pulled away and smiled beatifically at them.

A strong breeze blew past, making green leaves and stray blue rose petals circle around Peter. Shawn and Draco protectively hugged their partners close as the winds grew strong momentarily. When the winds eventually died down into gentle breezes, Peter was nowhere to be seen.

When Shawn looked at Pixie, his heart skipped at the serenity radiating on her tired face...in all the years he had seen her, she had never looked so calm and beautiful than this moment...

"I think it's time we headed back," Harry advised, finally calmed down from his silent tears, "The others are probably going to wonder where we are..."

"Wait a moment," Pixie broke away from Shawn. She transferred a small kiss from her fingertips to the tombstone, "See you later, big brother...I love you."

She and Shawn stood up and brushed the stray grass blades from their clothes before joining Harry and Draco to head back to Honeydukes.

A lone beam of late afternoon sunshine shone on the marble headstone. The roses looked like jewels as their velvety petals were illuminated by the golden light. A gentle whisper floated through the premises...

"I love you too, baby sister...I love you..."

* * *

"Thank you, boys..." Pixie said as they stepped away from the statue, "Thank you for helping me get to Hogsmeade...I no longer have to be heavily burdened by my brother's death, knowing that he'll be fine..."

"Hey...that's what friends are for," Harry smiled slightly and patted her shoulder.

"Hmm...speaking of friends..." Draco tugged his boyfriend's arm, "I have a feeling the others are looking for us. You two coming?"

"Actually...we'll see you later, Draco...I think Pixie still needs to have some quiet time before meeting the others," Shawn observed Pixie looking slightly lethargic as she leaned against his shoulder, "You guys go ahead. We'll see you at supper."

"Sure thing. Let's go, Dray."

With that, Harry and Draco parted ways with Shawn and Pixie and made their way to the Great Hall just in time to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville seated at one of the tables. An array of sweets and various knick knacks and novelty items spread before them.

"Finally! We were wondering where you two were," Ron exclaimed when he saw the two boys heading their way, "Where're Pixie and Shawn?"

"They went somewhere else. They said they'll see us later at supper. Weren't Yumiko and Chris with you?" Draco looked around for the Hufflepuffs.

"Yumiko is feeling a bit poorly when we got back. Apparently some of the Bertie Botts beans she ate didn't agree with her stomach," Ginny explained, "Chris just took her to the hospital wing."

"Oh yeah! We got some sweet packages for you guys. Honeydukes was having a special bundle offer," Hermione beamed as she took out two bulging paper bags and pushed them to the two boys.

"Thanks for the sweets, you guys," Harry smiled at her as he accepted the package. He looked at Draco who peeked inside and nodded approvingly.

"Quite a commendable selection, Hermione, very impressive," Draco praised.

"Fred and George were wondering why you didn't come, Harry," Ron remarked, "You have to come on the next trip, no excuses."

"Fine. I'll keep my word on it," Harry promised.

"Hmm...I think I should head to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was using my Mimbulus Mimbletonia to demonstrate its defense mechanism in class. I just need to go and check up on it," Neville stood up and kissed Ginny, "Sorry to be a bother, Ginny, but go ahead without me and I'll see you later."

"See you later," Ginny patted his arm. They watched Neville gather his belongings and headed out.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I want to wind down from this trip," Hermione stood up and stretched, "And I still have these sweet packages to pass onto to Pixie and Shawn."

"A nap sounds good," Ron rubbed his eyes, "We'll see you guys later."

While Ginny went to the hospital wing to check up on Yumiko, Ron and Hermione retrieved their purchases to head to the Gryffindor common room, promising to meet up again later. Draco and Harry decided to retire to their secret room. They sat down on the bed together and inspected their packages. Harry was pleased with the plethora of chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, jelly slugs and liquorice wands.

"What did they get you, dragon?" Harry asked while he contented himself in eating a cauldron cake.

"Hmm...let's see," Draco looked at his own share of sweets, "Some sugar quills, chocoballs, glacial snow flakes...and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

Draco leaned forward to lick the crumbs lining the edge of Harry's mouth when the smaller boy finished the cauldron cake. Harry smiled and captured his boyfriend's wandering lips in a loving kiss. The Slytherin held out the open carton. Harry raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Have a bean?" his silvery eyes held a challenging twinkle.

"Only if you taste one," Harry said, "It's fair."

"Deal," Draco nodded.

Harry's eyes scanned the colourful beans, praying that he would get an edible flavour. He eventually chose a marbled daisy yellow and light green bean and popped it into his mouth. As he chewed it, he tried to discern the taste. But after a few moments, his face scrunched up in disgust and he spat out the remains into his hand.

"What flavour?" Draco asked with a mischievous smile.

"Rotten egg..." Harry coughed, "Ugh...it's so rancid! I'm not going to go for eggs for a while at breakfast..."

Harry took a licorice wand and sucked on it, letting the taste override the horrible remains of the bean.  
Draco laughed at Harry who glared at him.

"Shut it, it really tasted horrible!" Harry retorted.

"My turn..." Draco said.

He picked a lilac purple bean with white specks and popped into his mouth. He chewed it contently. Harry stared at his boyfriend incredulously as Draco swallowed the sweet.  
Draco shot him an arrogant and triumphant look.

"Sugared violet...one of my favourites, actually," Draco smugly said.

"You've just gotten lucky," Harry pouted.

"On the contrary, I know which beans are edible and those that are not," Harry shot a wide-eyed stunned look as his response to the statement, "Years of sweet tasting have paid off. I have a very notorious sweet tooth."

"You sneaky Slytherin! You set me up on this bean deal!" Harry's eyes flashed.

"What are you going to do about it, my dear lion-hearted Gryffindor?" Draco challenged.

Draco was greatly surprised when he was knocked flat onto his back and Harry suddenly towered over him, straddling his stomach. Their sweets were slightly strewn to the side from the impact. The raven haired boy smirked at the stunned look on his dragon's elvish face. Draco chuckled breathlessly. When did his sweet innocent Golden Boy become so bold? Draco cupped the back of Harry's head.

"I see that your Gryffindor-like boldness has finally prevailed," Draco commented as he combed through his messy hair.

"Oh...I have a very good teacher to help me bring it out..." Harry's eyes twinkled.

"Is that so?" Draco gasped slightly as Harry breathed hotly near his neck, "Harry..."

"But now you're going to pay for making me look like a fool..." Harry whispered as he kissed and nibbled Draco's alabaster skin of his neck, purring possessively with each minute suck and bite.

Draco hummed and laid back against the bed as he felt Harry's fingers hurriedly undoing his tie. He had a good feeling he was going to enjoy his lion's punishment...

* * *

Shawn smiled at the sight of Pixie playing with Tabitha as they sat against her bed in her quarters. The kitten was rolling on her back as she clawed for the butterfly toy Pixie was dangling above her.

"Hey Pixie? I need to let you know about something. It's to do with the upcoming summer holidays."

"Oh? What is it?" Pixie lowered the toy, finally allowing the kitten to grasp it in her paws.

"Professor Dumbledore talked to me while you were with Harry and Draco," Shawn rubbed the back of his neck, "I hope this doesn't come out as a rush but...will you come and spend this summer with me and my family? Professor Dumbledore has given you permission and is owling my parents."

Pixie felt her heart warm. She didn't expect this to happen and the news brought a smile onto her face and the silver sparkles in her eyes brightened.

"I'd love to, Shawn," she beamed, excitement clearly prominent in her response.

"Great! I'm glad you accepted. My parents are going to love you."

'I feel that she should widen her horizons, Shawn. She needs to go outside Hogwarts. I believe I can trust you with that duty, Shawn...' Professor Dumbledore's words echoed in Shawn's mind.

Shawn pressed his lips on her forehead, savouring the warmth emitting from the golden skin. Pixie nuzzled close and fiddled with the silver locket around her neck before unclamping it to let the sweet tinkling music fill the air.

"Shawn?" Pixie breathed after he pulled back.

"Yes?" Shawn ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you..." Pixie leaned her head against his chest, "Thank you for taking me out of the darkness...thank you for loving me...I love you..."

Shawn felt a warmth arising as he hugged the girl in his arms, "I love you too...and...thank you, my beloved...thank you for giving me another chance..."

* * *

"I see that the child is becoming much happier and calmer, Albus," Professor McGonagall commented as she and the Headmaster observed Pixie and Shawn tenderly embracing each other against the bed. Tabitha by then had grown bored and was now napping on the girl's lap, "I've never seen her smile so brightly before."

"She is at peace now...she can look forward to a bright future," the elderly professor took in the sight of Pixie's smiling face.

"Are you sure it's wise for Mr. Livinsky to take her away from Hogwarts over the summer?" the Transfiguration professor asked the Headmaster, "Hogwarts is her home."

"I have full confidence in the boy, Minerva. Just as her heart has finally opened, she needs to explore the world beyond Hogwarts. And he will be the one who will do just that," Professor Dumbledore explained, "This will be an enriching experience for her."

Professor McGonagall continued observing the young couple with hidden interest until the headmaster tugged her arm gently.

"Come, Minerva. Let's leave them," he then held out a packet of candies to her, "Care for a sherbet lemon?"

She eyed the packet that held the sweets inside and the elderly man smiling at her. Her stern expression softened at his sincerity and she took one of the candies.

"Yes, Albus, I'd like that very much," Professor McGonagall said as she demurely placed the candy into her mouth, "I must admit, Albus...they do taste good."

* * *

Harry blinked once...then twice...even though his body was aching pleasantly and practically exhausted, he didn't feel very sleepy. He nuzzled his cheek against the smooth muscled chest he was sleeping on as it rose and fell with each relaxed breath.

After supper, they had excused themselves to go outside for some stargazing before rendezvousing to their secret room by curfew. After exchanging heated kisses and tangled together with sweaty limbs in a mesh of wanton cries and grunts, the Slytherin fell asleep while embracing Harry close to him. The raven haired Gryffindor fondly admired the sleeping handsome Slytherin. He propped himself up on one elbow and carded his fingers through the fine golden hair before bending down to kiss his forehead. Pulling back, he wriggled out of Draco's embrace and got out of bed. He reached for his black robes to cover his body. Then he leaned against the window sill and gazed at the picturesque, moon-bathed landscape outside, feeling the cool night air dancing across his warm skin. Somehow...this moment felt surreal...for once, he no longer felt troubled...

In his deep pondering, Harry didn't notice the blonde boy blearily waking from his deep slumber. Draco had been missing warm human pillow and discovered Harry at the window. Slipping on his own black robes, he joined his beloved by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy from behind.

"What are you doing up, lion?" Draco inquired, feeling the velvet skin of Harry's smooth stomach.

"Just can't sleep, that's all," Harry shrugged but leaned back while gripping the hands resting on his torso, "What about you?"

"I'm missing my very warm sexy pillow," the Slytherin grinned as he kissed his cheek, "Come back to bed..."

"Hmmm...just a bit longer, Dray..." Harry tightened his grip, "I've never felt this peaceful before..."

Draco shuffled closer and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head as his consent to his beloved's request. Wrapped in a comfortable silence, the boys continued to admire the scenery while basking in each other's presence.

'So much has changed this year...' Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, 'I never thought I would end up here...like this...'

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Draco asked in slight alarm when Harry'e eyes teared up despite the peaceful smile on his face.

"I'm more than alright..." Harry reassured the taller boy, "You're here...that's what matters..."

Draco tightened his embrace. It was the perfect moment for the sleepiness finally caught up with Harry. The raven haired Gryffindor yawned and leaned against Draco's chest.

"Let's go back to sleep, lion," Draco tenderly told the tired boy.

Harry mumbled a 'yes' as they ambled over to the bed and snuggled under the comforter.

Draco stripped the black robes away from their bodies and pulled his Gryffindor close to him. Harry kissed the pale neck and fell into a deep sleep. Draco dug his nose into Harry's messy ebony locks, the faint scent of lilies hitting his nose. He cradled his beloved Gryffindor and pressed a butterfly kiss on the scar, which was noticeably fading after Lord Voldemort's defeat. Draco smirked when he felt Harry squirm against him and a breathy sigh escaping his lips. Giving into his exhaustion for the day, the Slytherin finally closed his eyes and joined his boyfriend in the land of peaceful dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest, the white wolf was sitting on a large boulder. It slowly transformed back into its human form. Archarnas's white and gold robes shimmered in the moonlight, which highlighted his serene face under his good. He fixed his gaze towards the castle...

"Let me see where my chosen children are now..." Archarnas smiled as he closed his eyes in concentration. After a while, his body turned ethereally translucent not unlike a ghost, glowing in a silvery aura.

Archarnas floated into the air and glided towards the castle. He had a fair idea where the crest-wielders were. He first found Yumiko sleeping in her dormitory bed with a sweet smile on her face. Floating by her bedside, he ran a hand through her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, my daughter of Hufflepuff...you've overcome great adversity and became strong..."

Next he traversed to the Ravenclaw common room and found Shawn slumped over a desk with several open books strewn before him. Archarnas chuckled and took a blanket from one of the couches and placed it over the boy.

"You have chosen wisely, my son of Ravenclaw...live to the fullest and keep your precious ones close..."

It took Archarnas a while to find the other two wielders. But he finally located the secret room and found Harry and Draco nestled in bed together.

"Such an unusual relationship..." Archarnas mused as he observed the two boys. He spotted their linked hands and the way they snuggled up close to each other, "But their love for each other...it is indeed very strong..."

He brushed his hands over their heads and his dark eyes crinkled fondly.

"My chosen sons of Gryffindor and Slytherin...you have fought well...be at peace as you and your friends should be..."

Archaras drifted away and exited the room through the window. He looked up at the starry sky, feeling satisfied of what he had done to help them.

"My duty has been fulfilled..." the spirit looked back at the castle, visualizing his chosen wielders he had sworn to protect, "Well done...my chosen children...until I am needed again...farewell..."

He closed his eyes and soared to the stars twinkling brightly above.

"Farewell..."

**To Be Concluded...**


	29. Looking Forward

**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. But I do own some OCs: Pixie, Shawn Livinsky, Amanda, Tabitha, the kitten, Star Sprite, the white unicorn, step-siblings: Yumiko and Chris, a mysterious wizard named Archarnas, Sandra and Pixie's older brother, Peter. Original figments of imagination include a title called 'Famous Figures in the World Known to Magic' (stupid title, isn't it?), the name 'Agnes Barnwell', Gryffindor password 'Phoenix Eyes', a random wizard's name 'Darius Silvermoon', a magical powerful jeweled pendant called the Potestria Star Jewel, the fictional history and creation of the Crests of Hogwarts, another title: 'Hogwarts: The Origins of Wizard Schooling' and the heavenly Fields of Caelastra. Asterix, Obelix, Getafix and Dogmatix: the key characters of the famous Asterix comic franchise are written by Rene Goscinny and illustrated by Albert Uderzo. And by the way, I know that Draco's eagle owl's name is speculated or known so far as Bupo Bupo but I'm going to add my original name for the epilogue: Regius.

**19/5/2013:** This is it! The epilogue is here! I m so proud to have finally reedited the whole story and now an epilogue! Now then...the **Special Bookmarks**? Been wondering why I placed them in certain chapters? Well...they'll be a part of a collection of M-rated Draco/Harry yummy loving since at the time I wrote this in 2002, I didn't have the courage to write yaoi :) so I'll be doing the same thing in my other story **'Unforgettable Memories'** since these two stories along with **'A Blessed Union' **are connected together. :) so that's something to look forward after I'm done with editing. I'll tell more details later in **'Unforgettable Memories' **but now read to the end! Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue: Looking Forward**

Rating: PG

"Come on, Hedwig! It's time to leave!" Harry called out to the Snowy owl that was gliding above him as he stood in the courtyard. As soon as he extended his arm, the majestic bird swooped in as quietly as a ghost and landed gracefully on the crook of his arm. He brushed the downy feathers on her chest and got affectionate nips on his fingers in return. He traveled back to his dormitory and carefully placed her inside the cage, "You're going to have a new friend to keep you company for these summer holidays."

Hedwig cocked her head and hooted, which Harry interpreted as a questioning one.

"You'll find out once you're inside the train carriage," Harry promised as he checked that he had everything inside his trunk. Turning to his desk, he carefully took the lily from the vase, amazed that the flower hadn't wilted since Christmas...it must had a stasis charm of sorts to keep it looking fresh and beautiful. He poured out the water in the bathroom and cleaned the vase to put it back into the trunk, "Just so you know, the owl you're going to meet belongs to Draco. His name is Regius."

At this, Hedwig's cage rattled a bit and Harry found the white owl glaring at him. She screeched slightly. Harry sighed and quickly wrapped the lily carefully in some tissue paper and placed it in a secure spot among his belongings, which he hoped wouldn't crush the flower too much.

"Now don't be like that, I'm sure it won't be that terrible and it would be nice to have company. Draco's coming to stay with us so behave, okay?" Harry lightly admonished her. The sound of footfalls approaching the dormitory door made him look up.

"Hey, Harry," Ron greeted, "It's nearly time. You all packed?"

"Just about," Harry checked the lily to make sure it's safe before closing the lid of his trunk and retrieved his backpack. He grinned at his best friend, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went ahead with Ginny and Yumiko. Oh by the way, Draco's waiting for you outside, mate."

Harry's grin blossomed into a joyful smile, which made the redhead gaze in awe. In truth, he had never seen his best friend look this beatifically happy before...perhaps starting things over with the Slytherin was one of the better things he did for Harry's sake. It would take a matter of time before they would have to introduce the Slytherin to the rest of the Weasley family since Draco was going to be a big part of Harry's life. That would come later after he and Ginny would sort things out. He clapped his hand over the raven-haired Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Let's get going," Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and hefted his backpack over his shoulder.

"Right behind you, Harry."

* * *

Draco smiled lightly as he looked down to where his and Harry's hands were interlocked, subtly displaying his public affections to the shorter boy. He looked down to the cage he was carrying that housed Regius and then to Hedwig inside her cage. The birds seemed intent to not acknowledge each other but he hoped that would change once their cages are placed together in the storage carriage.

Their friends chattered animatedly before and around them. Hermione and Ginny were talking to Yumiko as they exchanged addresses for they wanted to owl each other during the summer. Ron, Chris and Neville were talking about their plans fir the upcoming holidays. But what warmed his heart was the sight of a carefree Pixie strolling next to Shawn. She looked very different without her white cape and cowl, now attired in a violet sundress with matching ballet flats. He noted the little skips in her steps as she still held onto Shawn's hand. The bespectacled Ravenclaw was smiling fondly at his girlfriend while he cradled a purring Tabitha in his other arm.

After what it seemed like hours, the group reached the platform. After depositing their extra bags and their cages to the porters, Harry and Draco joined the others to find a compartment.

* * *

The small group of friends managed to snag two compartments so that they can switch between them if they choose to. After a few exchanges over the course of the journry, Harry, Draco, Shawn and Pixie ended up together in the first compartment while Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Yumiko occupied the adjacent one. Chris had eventually separated from the group to find Cho.

"I'm glad you didn't have to stay behind in Hogwarts," Harry remarked, noting the excited gleam in Pixie silvered eyes, "What are your plans for the summer?"

Shawn gripped Pixie's hand tightly, "We're taking a trip to Paris. So we'll be heading there by train. My parents have managed to purchase another ticket for her as soon as Professor Dumbledore's owl reached them."

"Wow...I bet that's something you'll really look forward to. Pixie?" Draco noticed that Pixie suddenly turned pensive, "Hey...is something the matter?"

"Sweetie?" Shawn brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"I'm feeling so many things right now..." Pixie said as she continued to pet Tabitha who was currently napping on her lap, "Sometimes I feel like this is one those beautiful dreams I see only when I'm asleep...but it's all so real..."

She looked up to the three boys, her face holding a tinge of what it looked like to be fear and apprehension.

"At times, I can't believe that what I wished for have actually come true..." she turned to Shawn, "It makes my heart so full that it hurts...please tell me that this is all real..."

"Pixie, my love. Everything that we are doing now and everyday after that is all real...I'll never let you go again..." Shawn reassured her and wiped the tears edging her eyes, "Come now, where's your lovely smile? I promised mum and dad that they'll be meeting a sweet cheerful girl once we arrive back in London."

Pixie gave a watery smile and excused herself to go the lavatory to freshen up after placing the still slumbering kitten on Shawn's lap. Harry thought over what Pixie said...she had summed up all of his feelings he felt that night and every day after that. He could hardly believe that the handsome Slytherin was really by his side, deeply in love with him as he was to the other boy in return. He squeezed the pale hand in his.

"Harry?" the said boy looked up to Draco who leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "What's in that thick head of yours?"

The Gryffindor's green bespectacled eyes twinkled, "About how incredibly blessed I am to have the Slytherin of my dreams with me..."

"Sentimental git..." the said Slytherin chuckled as he drew Harry close to his shoulder.

"Those muggles relatives of yours, Harry. How are you going to put up with them once you see them?" Shawn asked as he continued to stroke Tabitha. He along with their other new friends had come to know about the Dursleys. Just like Draco, they were repulsed by how the Gryffindor was mistreated and neglected.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"We'll find a way somehow...I mean they also don't know about the nature of my relationship to Draco, they knew he was coming but I have no idea how they're going to react..." Harry shrugged, "In all honesty, I don't really care if they continue to act like I never existed. I just have to make sure Draco will be treated well by them at least."

"Now see here, I'll be angry with you if I'm going to get decent hospitality by these distasteful people at your expense. I won't have it," Draco shook his head, his eyes turning stony momentarily, "Like I said, I won't hesitate to use magic on them should they do anything stupid to you."

"Dray..." Harry's heart warmed at the protective tone and couldn't help but grin widely.

Just then, they heard the compartment door open and Pixie entered to slide back in her seat. Tabitha immediately perked up from her nap and clambered back onto her mistress's lap.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as she reached into her small carry bag to retrieve some treats for Tabitha to nibble.

"We're still speculating on what would happen when my relatives see me and Draco together. I can't say I'm not looking forward to it..." Harry looked down and sighed.

"I'm very sure that things will turn out for the better," Pixie reassured them.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

The teenagers stood up and went outside to the lady with her Honeydukes trolley. They met their friends who already started picking their treats and paying her silver sickles and gold galleons for their purchases.

The rest of the train journey continued in merriment.

* * *

After arriving on the platform, Chris and Yumiko left first with their parents while the twins looked out for their and Hermione's families. Shawn and Pixie stood a distance away as the young Ravenclaw introduced her to his parents. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny loitered nearby.

"Ginny and I will get the rest of the family ready before you guys come over near the end of summer. Hopefully Fred and George will cooperate in this matter too," Ron said as he looked around and found his parents talking to Hermione's parents. The twins were waving at them. It was time to leave, "We should get going. We were supposed to meet Bill and Charlie soon. Take care, guys."

"I should do the same too. My parents are taking me out to see a musical. So...be well and look after each other, Harry. Owl us often," Hermione hugged Harry before turning to Draco and embraced him too, "You too, Draco."

Ginny did the same to the two boys before joining their families. Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled before glancing down at their cages with their owls inside. Hedwig was looking everywhere but Regius. The eagle owl was flapping his wings and hooting and screeching to get her attention.

"Your owl really needs to be more open," Draco commented.

"Give her time," Harry petted his boyfriend's hand. Just then, they saw Pixie sprinting towards them with Tabitha in her arms, "Pixie?"

"Shawn and his family gave me a few minutes to see you two off," the three young people looked to see the Dursleys eying them impatiently, "Take care of yourselves, boys. You'll be fine."

She quickly hugged them and kissed their cheeks before running away to join Shawn and his family.

Draco tightly laced his fingers with the shorter boy's, "Trust me, my beloved..."

Harry closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. When he opened them, his eyes were bright and determined and he squeezed Draco's hand back, "Always..."

They watched as the little family came their way. Vernon was in the lead while Petunia and Dudley were behind him.

"Finally! You took long enough, boy!" Vernon thundered before turning to Draco with an insincere polite smile, "You must be young Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to finally meet such an impeccable young man unlike my good-for-nothing nephew."

Draco's grey eyes glinted coldly when he felt the minute flinch through their clasped hands, the clench of his jaw and the flash of hurt shining in his boyfriend's green eyes.

"Well now, Mr. Dursley...I wish I could say the same..." the Slytherin whipped out his wand and pointed it at the man's double chin, "I'm not having you grovel before me and ignoring Harry who is my boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend?" Dudley muttered with wide eyes.

"Vernon!" Petunia looked at Draco with horrified surprise, "Are you threatening us?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"I'll get to the point, Mrs. Dursley. I've heard it all and I'm not happy with the way you have been treating your nephew since he was young. I may be your guest but Harry is and always will be my priority and it makes me angry when he is treated like he is nothing. And believe me, you do not like me when I'm angry and I will not hesitate to hex you. If you are going to treat me well during the summer then do the same for your nephew. Are we clear?" Draco demanded, silencing Vernon and Petunia into stunned silence during his harsh tirade. They nodded quickly in agreement to Draco's terms. Then he pointed his wand at Dudley who drew back at the ferocity lining Draco's face, "And you. If I see you lay a hand on my Harry, you will pay dearly with your soul..."

Dudley nodded dumbly.

At this, Draco lowered his wand and put it away before giving his most charming smile.

"Good..." he turned to Harry and kissed his knuckles. At this, the Dursleys gaped at the gesture, "Let's get going, lion."

Harry laughed jovially and allowed himself to be led.

* * *

Draco had never imagined that the Boy-Who-Lived would live in such deplorable conditions before Hogwarts and it made him boil in anger when the smaller boy showed him the cupboard under the stairs where he used to sleep. Draco had flat out refused to sleep in the pristine guest room and had opted to sleep with Harry in his room instead. And it was amazing what a change of sheets, blankets and pillows for his worn bed upon Draco'a insistence could do wonders.

After a quiet and tense dinner and waiting after everyone was asleep, Harry and Draco snuck out of the house silently with their owls. They strolled by several houses until the Gryffindor made a short turn to Wisteria Walk.

"Where're we going, Harry?" Draco asked as they strolled along Wisteria Walk, their owls perched on the crooks of their arms.

"You'll see, Draco. I'm taking you to a place where I often go to. It's also good for Hedwig to stretch her wings. She gets irritated when she stays in her cage for long periods," the boys passed by Mrs. Figgs' house, just in time to see the old woman herself opening the window for fresh air while carrying one her many cats in her arm, "Mrs. Figgs, beautiful night tonight."

"Don't be out too late, young man," she curtly said but nodded back in greeting before turning away from the window.

"She used to babysit me a lot. She was pretty boring and kept on talking about her cats. But all in all, she treats me better than my relatives..."

"I see..."

As the two boys continued strolling and sharing short talk, they journeyed to Magnolia Crescent and traversed through the alleyway. Draco gripped Harry's free hand as they walked through the near dark tunnel.

"Almost there...just need to go onto Magnolia Road..." Harry said as they exited the alleyway. Another short walk later, the two boys stood at the edge of a deserted playground, "Here it is, dragon...my thinking spot, if you will..."

There wasn't much to the playground, all shaved grass and a couple of swings. Most of them looked broken or rusty save for one left hanging. But on the summer night, the sky above them looked like a trove of diamonds glittering in their beauteous glory. The moon was high and full in a snow-white aura, bathing the space before them in an ethereal glow and the breezes were gentle and cool.

"It's beautiful, Harry..." Draco said in awe.

"I'm glad you think so," Harry beamed softly before turning to Hedwig, "Go on, Hedwig. Have a good fly and be back in about half hour, okay?"

The Snowy owl hooted and nipped his fingers gently before taking off into the air.

"You too, Regius. Up you go," Draco petted his downy back before allowing Regius to fly off his arm.

The two boys watched the owls soar above them in what appeared to be an aerial version of tag. Then Harry strolled to the unbroken swing and sat down on the seat, allowing the soft rocking motions to sway his body. Draco came up behind him and gripped the chains to still the swing.

"It's the only thing that's the same about here and Hogwarts..." Harry commented as he looked up into the sky, "The stars shine as brightly as they do there. Whenever I feel down, I sneak out here just to look at the night sky..."

Draco gazed down at the smaller boy, momentarily mesmerised at how the moonshine made him glow angelically, "And your relatives?"

"They tried to lock me in several times before...iron bars and that cat flap you saw on my door," Harry smirked slightly, "But after living Dudley's room for some time, I somehow managed to get my way around..."

"Harry..." Draco bent over slightly and hugged him from behind. He gently kissed the back of the tanned neck.

"I'm fine now, Dray, really," Harry patted Draco's arms encircling him, "You're here with me...you make me whole..."

Draco's face softened into a tender loving look, one of many that would only be witnessed by his Gryffindor. He captured the other boy's lips in a passionate kiss before breaking away with flushed faces.

"So what happens now, my lion?" Draco asked as Harry got up from the swing and snuggled up against Draco who was now leaning against the rusty frames of the swing set.

Harry looked up to see their owls still flying high against the starry sky.

"We look forward and we keep going forward, my dragon...that's all we need to do..."

**THE OFFICIAL END OF HARRY POTTER AND THE CRESTS OF HOGWARTS...**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm so happy that the epilogue turned out the way I wanted to. So now I'm off to rewrite and reedit **'A Blessed Union'** which is a oneshot sequel to this long chaptered story and also **'Unforgettable Memories'** which take place after the second story. And as for those **Special Bookmarks**? I will have to compile the chapters as I will also be adding them to **'Unforgettable Memories'** to make a full checklist to see how many yummy Draco/Harry yaoi scenes I should write. Until then, see you my dears!


End file.
